Yo sobreviví a un multiautorfic
by tres.en.un.burro
Summary: Parodia cómica sobre el mundo de las MarySues en el entorno de un famoso grupo idol de Corea. Nota: No pertenece a esta categoría realmente , pero no había una categoría en la que pudiera encajar...
1. Capitulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1: D****e cómo 3 españolas ganan un concurso montadas en un burro**

-Sabía que teníamos que haber hecho un flashmob…-murmuró Tatiana sin quitar la vista del ordenador.

-Aún así no habríamos ganado,-le contestó Silvia, sentada a su lado, frente a la pantalla-nadie podía competir contra esto.

"Esto" era un video colgado en la web. En la página oficial de la compañía SM Entertainment. Estaban en casa de Tatiana, en su habitación. Y no estaban solas, Nazaret había venido a pasar con ellas las vacaciones de Semana Santa, ahora mismo estaba de pie, en medio de la sala, mirando al infinito con un mohín en la cara.

-Joder, nuestro video era perfecto. En cada detalle, cada momento. ¡Nos aprendimos "It's You" de memoria solo para que nos saliese bien el puto playback!

-Creo que no han entendido lo del burro…-le interrumpió Silvia, con voz suave.

-¿Cómo no van a entenderlo? ¡Un burro! Era genial, metafórico…- replicó Naza.

-Por última vez-intervino Tatiana-es un caballo, no un burro, os lo llevo diciendo seis días.

-¿Una metáfora de qué, exactamente? ¿Es el año del burro allí o cómo?-le inquirió Silvia a Nazaret, ignorando por completo el último comentario de su amiga.

-¿El año del burro? Que va ser el año de…¡el 2010! Ese es el año en Korea-contestó Tatiana-dejad de fliparos. ¡Y no es un burro!

-El burro simbolizaba la fuerza, la unión entre ellos…- continuó Nazaret, haciendo caso omiso-y también simbolizaba que había que subirse a algo para hacer de Heechul en la escena final y no teníamos una moto a mano.

-Dios, parecías la Virgen María a punto de parir…-continuó Silvia-que cutre nos ha quedado todo.

Estaban hablando del video que habían enviado al concurso coreano, organizado por la productora del grupo musical Super Junior, el premio al mejor video homenaje sería participar en la nueva temporada del programa Full House. Estaba organizado a nivel mundial y acababa de salir el fallo del jurado: el ganador había sido un espectacular cortometraje sobre los inicios del grupo, interpretado por unas fans estadounidenses.

El corto era tan perfecto y emotivo que incluso había hecho llorar a las tres amigas. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que siguiesen indignadas ante el clarísimo error que había cometido la organización. Su impecable homenaje al videoclip "It's You" se merecía el premio y todos lo sabían…con burro o sin él.

-Os juro que si Micky nos saca mañana en el programa…

-Abandonarás el país para siempre. -terminó Tatiana, por ella, hastiada. -No ha estado tan mal, pero se presentaba tanta gente…de todos modos el flashmob hubiese sido mejor. Cuando se tiene un sueño tan real como el que yo tuve hay que seguirlo al pie de la letra. Nos desviamos del tema con vuestra idea del videoclip.

-Ayer soñé que se me caían todos los dientes, -replicó Naza, irritada- a lo mejor deberíamos hacer caso a mi sueño, coger unos alicates y empezar a arrancármelos uno a uno.

Tatiana sonrió a su pesar y Naza le devolvió la sonrisa. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que discutían, y lo hacían por un video friki en un concurso para frikis sobre un grupo que nadie a varios kilómetros a la redonda era probable que conociese.

Silvia, sin embargo, aún seguía preocupada, la posibilidad de que Micky Nadal se riese de ellas mañana la aterraba seriamente. Se levantó y deambuló nerviosa por la habitación hasta que se cruzó con los ojos muertos de una de las muñecas.

No las había contado, pero entre las que había traído Naza desde Bilbao y las que ya había en la casa, posiblemente había como unas mil quinientas. O más. Estaban en todas partes, allí donde fuera. Siempre parecían seguirla con la mirada, controlar sus movimientos.

-Joder, dan puto terror…-murmuró entre dientes.

-¿Qué?-le inquirió Tatiana.

-Déjalo…¿de qué hablabais?

Naza sonrió.

-Tati dice que si esto fuese un fic habríamos ganado el concurso.

-Si esto fuera un fic escrito por mi-continuó Tatiana, jovial-Hankyung anunciaría ahora mismo su regreso, él y Heechul se darían un buen morreo en directo y fin de la historia.

-Y del angst-añadió Silvia, también risueña-Y si esto fuera un fic, escrito por mi…

-Pero, ¿qué?

Las tres fijaron la vista en la pantalla del ordenador, que Naza estaba señalando estupefacta. Todavía estaba abierta en la web de SM. Acababan de actualizarla con una noticia de última hora. Los titulares en coreano eran indescifrables para ellas, pero en medio de la pantalla brillaba una sola imagen.

Heechul y Hankyung se estaban besando en medio de un plató de televisión.

No había duda, Hankyung había vuelto al grupo y acababan de anunciarlo.

La felicidad les duró unas cuantas horas y durante ese tiempo ninguna de las tres recordó, ni siquiera por un segundo, la conversación que estaban manteniendo justo antes de recibir la espectacular noticia. Vieron en bucle el video del beso varias veces. Al parecer, en un programa coreano habían sorprendido al propio Heechul, que desconocía el regreso de su amigo, y este al enterarse y volver a verlo, se había abalanzado sobre él, presa de la felicidad.

-Si lo piensas, no tiene mucho sentido -masculló Tatiana, pensativa, tiempo después, mientras se reunían frente a varios platos de comida china para llevar-¿Heechul no sabía que iba a volver al grupo? Eso es casi imposible, ¿cómo pudo la compañía mantener eso en secreto?

-Igual sí que lo sabía-intervino Naza, mientras intentaba manejarse con los palillos- solo ha sido un numerito frente a las cámaras para darle más emoción. Fanservice y todo eso…

-Es que, tal como ha ocurrido- contestó Tatiana- ha sido un poco, no se…un fic malo.

Durante un segundo se hizo el silencio en la habitación. Una sombra de inquietud invadió a las tres chicas, sentadas en el suelo. Ninguna dijo nada pero las tres estaban pensando en lo mismo, una sensación que tenían desde hace rato, que no podían explicar. De todos modos, el ser humano no está hecho para demasiadas reflexiones, y menos tres fangirls que acaban de ver besarse a dos de sus más preciados ídolos en vivo y en directo. Así, que tal como vino, esa inquietante sensación se fue.

Ninguna de las tres volvió a mencionar el tema durante el resto de la tarde. Dieron una vuelta hasta el centro, tomaron un café, recordaron los Frapuccinos con cierta nostalgia y volvieron a casa de Tatiana para la hora de cenar. Silvia llevaba un rato buscando mentalmente una excusa para no quedarse a dormir en la Casa de las Muñecas sin que pareciese que lo hacía por las muñecas, cuando, al abrir la puerta encontraron el telegrama.

_S.M. LES COMUNICA QUE HAN GANADO EL PRIMER PREMIO DEL CONCURSO DE SUPER JUNIOR. VENGAN A RECOGERLO A COREA. CIAO._

-¿Qué mierdas…?

-Yo flipo.

-¿Pero qué?

En la web de SM la explicación quedaba clara, el corto ganador había sido descalificado por utilizar cámaras y otros medios de grabación robados, días antes, en un supermercado. Así que el segundo clasificado había sido elegido para participar en el concurso. Y el segundo clasificado era una recreación del vídeo clip "It's You", hecho por tres chicas españolas y un burro.

-Si lo pensáis tiene sentido…-intervino Silvia, no demasiado convencida, con el telegrama aún en la mano.

-Sí- contestó Naza, levantándose de la silla frente al ordenador- robaron el equipo, no iban a darles el premio a ellos.

Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos estaba demasiado contenta. Habían ganado el premio que habían estado soñando, algo que parecía imposible. Pero ahí estaba otra vez, esa sensación.

Tatiana llevaba un tiempo sin hablar. Las otras dos la miraron, esperando que les diese la razón en sus aplastantes conclusiones, de hecho necesitaban que les diese la razón. Porque todo esto era más que lógico, ¿no es cierto?

Pero Tatiana no las escuchaba, tenía la mirada clavada en una Pullip que la observaba desde la estantería. Era una de sus favoritas, de las primeras que había comprado, sin embargo…

-Las Pullip dan miedo…-dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¿Cómo que…-comenzó Naza, indignada, siguiendo la mirada de su amiga-¡Joder! ¡Sí, dan miedo!

-Menuda novedad- inquirió Silvia, sardónica. Sacudió el telegrama en el aire- ¿Os recuerdo que acaban de seleccionarnos para el nuevo Full House?

Ninguna de las dos pareció escucharla.

-Las Pullips nunca daban miedo- continuó Tatiana.

-Claro que no, las Pullips son preciosas, son dulces y tiernas- siguió Naza.

-Si claro…un encanto. De verdad chicas…

De repente las dos se volvieron hacia Silvia:

-Las Pullips solo te daban miedo a ti -inquirió Tatiana, suspicaz- es como…no sé explicarlo, como si las estuviésemos viendo a través de tu ojos.

-No digas tonterías, si durante todo este tiempo no os habíais dado cuenta de que…

-¿Y de qué coño va ese telegrama?- interrumpió Naza, de repente, con inusitada energía, como si se hubiese despertado de un sueño- ¿Qué sentido tiene que nos manden un telegrama? Además, no tiene ningún sentido…¿Vengan-a-recogerlo-a-Corea-ciao?

-No sé- contestó Silvia, encogiéndose de hombros- Los coreanos son raros, mandan tartas envenenadas a la gente y todo eso.

-Si pero…- intervino Tatiana, sin dejar a mirar a Silvia de manera suspicaz- ¿Y todo eso del material robado? Si lo piensas no tiene ningún sentido. Es como si todo esto fuera…

-…un fic malo -terminaron las tres a la vez.

Se miraron largo y tendido durante lo que parecieron horas. No podía ser verdad, sin embargo, esa sensación…

-No somos los personajes de un fic, que os vaya quedando claro -intervino Naza con efusividad, mientras avanzaba hacia el ordenador y apagaba la pantalla de golpe.- Soy Nazaret, una persona de verdad, vivo en Bilbao, tengo una vida.

-¿Una vida en la que ganas una plaza para el nuevo Full House? -le contestó Tatiana-¿Desde cuándo hay un nuevo Full House? Eres el personaje de un fic, la versión literaria de una persona real. No eres Nazaret, eres la Mary Sue de Nazaret sobre la que alguien está escribiendo. ¡Esta no es mi casa! -añadió moviendo los brazos a su alrededor- Se parece un poco pero no termina de serlo. Es el recuerdo que alguien tiene sobre mi casa.

-¿Alguien? ¿Quién?

-La autora de este fic, la persona que está escribiendo toda esta historia. Nada es real, todo está ocurriendo en la febril fantasía de alguien…

Se volvió hacia Silvia que la observaba con expresión atemorizada, arrugando el telegrama con el puño cerrado.

-…alguien que tiene miedo a las muñecas.

* * *

ÚLTIMA LLAMADA PARA EL VUELO 418 CON DESTINO A COREA.

-¿Desde cuándo una llamada de un aeropuerto dice algo así? ¿Ni siquiera te has molestado en buscar en un atlas la ciudad a la que vamos? ¿Destino a Corea? Corea es un país entero -le preguntó Tatiana a Silvia.

Las tres amigas arrastraban sus maletas por Barajas, buscando el vuelo que les llevaría a su destino: Super Junior.

-Deja de hablarme como si fuese yo quien estuviese escribiendo la historia -le contestó Silvia, jadeando por el esfuerzo.- Te recuerdo que soy tan personaje como tú y tengo el mismo control sobre esta historia, ninguno.

-Si pero eres el alter-ego de la autora -intervino Nazaret, mientras se movían por los complicados pasillos del aeropuerto- Osea, que cuando llegue el momento serás tú quien se líe con el tío bueno y no nosotras.

-Tal vez, pero os quedarán otros doce donde elegir -contestó ella, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

En realidad ya había pensado en ello y esperaba que la autora no pretendiese, en un acto de absurda generosidad, ceder los sujus más guapos a las otras dos chicas, al fin y al cabo, ¡era ella la que estaba inspirada en su personalidad y no las otras dos! Si había decidido que la acompañasen en ese viaje no tenía nada que objetar, pero la protagonista era ella, ¿no? Así es como funcionaba el MarySuismo, todo el mundo lo sabía.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? -Tatiana la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Nada…-contestó, evasiva, con un hilo de voz.

-¿Cómo que nada? Has puesto una cara rara…¡Como si estuvieras teniendo una especie de reflexión, desde tu punto de vista!

-¿Cómo que una reflexión? Estaba pensando en mis cosas, ¿qué tiene de malo?

-No tiene nada de malo -contestó Tatiana, mosqueada- sólo que no recuerdo que desde que empezó todo esto Naza o yo hayamos tenido un solo "punto de vista".

-¡Es cierto! -contestó esta última.- Joder, tía, una cosa es que aceptásemos seguir con el juego a ver dónde nos llevaba toda esta historia. Pero empiezo a estar un poco harta de ti y de la persona en la que estás basada. Primero, me hace pronunciar una palabrota cada quince segundos, ¡yo no hablo así, joder! ¿Y ahora te escribe pensamientos y reflexiones? ¿Qué pasa, que la historia está contada desde tu punto de vista? ¿Eres el puto Harry Potter de este trío?

-Dejadlo ya, ¿vale? Vamos a perder el avión…

-No voy a coger un avión para que tú te montes una orgía con los Super Junior mientras nosotras esperamos en la habitación de al lado.

-Mierda, ella no escribiría eso, la conozco. Soy yo, más o menos, va a escribir un fic muy bonito, veréis. Donde las tres seremos felices y nos enamoraremos de los tres que más nos gusten y…¿por qué entiendo lo que están diciendo?

Tatiana y Nazaret la miraron confundidas.

-Entiendo lo que están diciendo -continuó Silvia, desesperada, señalando una pareja que, a su lado, subían las maletas a la cinta de facturación.

Eran un hombre y una mujer de mediana edad, ella era regordeta y de aspecto afable, él llevaba bigote y su menudo tamaño le impedía levantar las pesadas maletas con facilidad. Reían y conversaban mientras realizaban la tarea. Pero no hablaban en castellano.

-Es euskera… -murmuró Nazaret, un poco asombrada.

-Yo también los entiendo -intervino Tatiana, impresionada- ¿Por qué los entiendo, Naza? Se supone que solo tú…

Las tres se miraron.

-Este fic no tiene una sola autora…-intervino Silvia.

-¡Estamos en un multiautorfic... -intervino Tatiana, aunque clarísimamente acababa de inventarse esa palabra.

-…y acaba de cambiar de manos! -concluyó Silvia, mirando directamente a Nazaret.

-Pues estamos jodidas -concluyó esta última.

7


	2. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2: D****e cómo las Mary Sues también pasan por el control de rayos x**

- ¿O no? ¡Esto a mi me viene genial! Si cuando lleguemos a Corea sigo siendo yo la que...

- ¡Venga ya, Naza! Heechul no es hetero -Silvia la interrumpió-. Sabes que ama sin contemplación a...

- ¿Qué pasa, que ahora también leéis la mente o qué? Pues una cosa te digo, la que escribe es mi alter ego. Así que cuando llegue, Heechul será sólo para mi...

- Claro, eso si te lo presta Chinorris. ¿Chinorris? Naza, al menos podrías haberte aprendido su nombre, ¿no? - Tatiana fue la primera en reconocerles, pero a pesar de las lecciones intensivas youtubianas no había logrado que Nazaret se quedara con los nombres de todos. - En fin, vamos a facturar, que ya nos toca.

Los vascos habían terminado con sus maletas, así que era su turno. Ni qué decir que parecía que se llevaban la casa encima. Y no sólo ropa, también habían comprado suministros de fideos instantáneos de la plebe para un par de meses. Porque nunca se sabe si el cambio de dieta será para mejor. Así que mucho se temían que...

- Disculpen, ¿esta maleta es de la señorita Nazaret?- la azafata que se encargaba de la facturación frunció el ceño. Llevaba un traje de falda y chaqueta en azul marino, con un lazo rojo en el cuello. Sostenía en su mano los papeles con nuestros datos. Su intensa mirada negro azabache no presagiaba nada bueno.

- Ehh... sí, esa es mi maleta – dijo con cierto nerviosismo, aunque ya se imaginaba lo que vendría a continuación.

- Mucho me temo que supera el máximo permitido. Si quiere facturarla tendrá que pagar un coste adicional...

¿Pero aquello no se suponía que era un fic MarySueniano? ¡Todo debería salir bien! Miró a sus dos amigas, y las tres se echaron a reír.

- En fin, si no nos pasara a nosotras entonces no sería lo mismo, ¿no? - Sin duda, Silvia recordaba aquella ocasión en la que las tres pasaron una semana en Londres.- Ve, te esperamos aquí. Total, un minuto más o un minuto menos lo mismo da, los Super Junior nos van a esperar igual...

- ¿Super Junior? - las tres se giraron para mirar a la azafata.- ¿Sois las ganadoras del concurso? - asintieron al mismo tiempo que cerraban sus bocas. - ¡Haberlo dicho antes! No hay ningún problema, no hace falta que paguéis nada. Traed el resto del equipaje y dadme un momento, en seguida termino. Embarcáis dentro de 45 minutos, puerta H35. ¡Feliz Vuelo!

Sin saber muy bien qué acababa de pasar, recogieron sus billetes y se encaminaron hacia el control de seguridad. No tenían mucho margen como para quedarse mirando las musarañas, y entre el equipaje de mano, los líquidos y el escáner se tardaba un rato, así que no se entretuvieron. Por una vez no tuvieron ningún problema, lo cual extrañó a Nazaret, acostumbrada a mostrar su equipaje de mano sobre todo cuando llevaba su varita de Hermione Granger encima. Así que decidieron comprar algo para comer durante el vuelo. Llegaron a una cafetería del aeropuerto. No había demasiada gente, ni tampoco mucho donde elegir. El típico bocadillo de tortilla de patata precocinada, el de jamón que de serrano tiene más bien poco, a parte del precio, y algunos sándwiches. Aún se encontraban extrañadas por no haber tenido ningún percance durante el control.

- Qué fuerte... - Tatiana no salía de su asombro.

- Ya te digo... - Silvia tampoco tenía mucho más que decir.

- Bueno, he pensado que tenéis que darme un curso acelerado de "cómo-diferenciarles-antes-de-que-se-enteren-de-que-no-sé-distinguirles". Total, tenemos tiempo de sobra en el avión, ¿no? Creo que tengo algún vídeo en el portátil. Ohh no... - Nazaret se había fijado en Silvia. Su cara estaba blanca, su mandíbula desencajada. Miraba hacia una pantalla. Y como si acabara de ver una Pullip a tamaño natural, se llevó las manos a la boca. No quedó otro remedio que fijarse en aquello que había llamado la atención de Silvia. Y las imágenes de la televisión no dejaban lugar a dudas.

"_- ¡Pues si Patricia como lo oyes! Estas dos paisanas y una bilbaína han conseguido medio millón de visitas de su vídeo en tan sólo ¡3 días! Y no sabes lo mejor de todo..._

_- ¿Que cantan Camela? Sueño contiigoooo que me has daooo..._

_- No, Patricia ¡No! ¡Que parodian a un grupo coreano! Y ya sabes lo que me gustan los vídeos de orientales, así que vamos a verlos."_

Y ahí estaban las tres. Su cutre vídeo, ganador de un concurso internacional estaba siendo emitido en Sé Lo Que Hicisteis. Justo después, se pudo ver el vídeo original. Y la verdad es que no tenían mucha relación.

-Me muero ya mismo... -parecía que Silvia por fin decía algo.

-Te diría que no es para tanto porque no veo el programa, pero... ¡ahora lo entiendo! Esto es malo... - Tatiana se había puesto en la piel de las chicas, y por eso empezaba a sentir temor... Y las miradas de los curiosos, no habían tardado en reconocerlas y cuchichear sobre ellas.

-No sé cómo lo veis pero tenemos que salir de aquí, ¡ya!

Nazaret las agarró de las manos y decidió que era momento de hacer amigos en la puerta de embarque. Echaron a correr, lo que hizo que aún más curiosos se fijaran en ellas. Corrían como alma que lleva el diablo, como si fueran a perder el avión, a pesar de que les quedaba tiempo. Corrian como si...

- ¡Ey! ¡¡Parad un momento!! - Tatiana estaba jadeando, pero no sólo ella, a las tres les costaba respirar, así que no dudaron en detenerse. - Esto... ¿dónde estamos?

Miraron a su alrededor. Seguían en el aeropuerto pero desde luego estaban perdidas. Ni siquiera se habían fijado hacia dónde se dirigían.

-No me jodas, ¿nos toca volver? Pero nos quedan... ¡15 minutos para embarcar! - Nazaret se había fijado en un cartel cercano que les avisaba de que la zona H se encontraba a 15 minutos de distancia. - Coged aire porque nos va a tocar correr un poquito más.

- Pero esto que es, ¿un fic o un dorama? Por que con tanta carrera... Espera, ¿yo cómo sé eso? - Silvia puso los ojos en blanco.

- Pues porque...

- Ya, ya lo sé, ¡era una pregunta retórica! - Tanta carrera y tanto estrés estaba pasando factura a Silvia, que ya no aguantaba los comentarios de sus compañeras.

El bolso de blythe con el portátil cada vez se hacía más pesado. Así que cuando llegaron a la puerta de embarque Nazaret se sentó, y sus amigas la imitaron. Habían conseguido llegar, sí. Pero quedaban 12 horas por delante para repasar sus escasas nociones de coreano. Sacaron sus billetes, y alucinaron cuando vieron que viajaban...

-¡EN PRIMERA CLASE! Dios, ¡me siento como si fuera pasajera del Titanic! - Al menos el humor de Silvia parecía que había mejorado un poco.

Por supuesto, fueron las primeras en pasar al avión y sentarse en los mullidos asientos. Comenzaron a escucharse los mensajes grabados en los que se recordaba a los pasajeros que debían apagar sus dispositivos electrónicos durante el despegue y el aterrizaje.

- Chicas, habréis apagado los móviles, ¿verdad? - Tatiana asintió ante la pregunta de Nazaret.

-Sí, lo he puesto en modo avión - La incredulidad llenó los rostros de Tatiana y Nazaret. Mientras Tatiana sujetaba a Silvia, Nazaret rebuscaba en el bolso hasta dar con el aparato, que parecía desconectado.

-Te has librado... no me gustaría tener un accidente por tu culpa. Que luego pasa lo que pasa, caemos en una isla que pensamos está desierta, pero nada más lejos de la realidad porque allí vive gente y un monstruo con forma de humo que se dedica a matar a todo el que pilla por delante. No, gracias. Quiero llegar a Corea sana y salva.

- ¿Y lo de la hija de Jacob? Desde luego los guionistas no sé en qué pensaban cuando... - Tatiana calló. ¡Ni siquiera había visto un episodios de Perdidos!

-Bueno, podemos aprovechar mientras los demás embarcan para jugar un poquito, ¿no? -comentó Nazaret. - ¡Veo veeoooo! - una azafata dio media vuelta y volvió a la cabina. Esas chicas no parecía que estuvieran en sus cabales.

-¡Qué ves! - Tatiana parecía animada.

-Una cosita... - Nazaret seguía el juego mientras Silvia miraba por la ventana.

-¡Qué cosita es!

-Empieza... por la A...

-Mmm... aa... ¡asiento!

-¡Muy bien! Te toca Tati.

- Veo Veooooo...

-Qué veeeees...

-Una cositaaaa...

-Qué cosita es... - algunos pasajeros miraban con mala cara. Sin duda pensaban en lo largas que se harían las próximas 12 horas.

-Empiezaaaa... mmm... por la M.

-Mmmm... ¡maleta! - Nazaret también había acertado.- ¡¡Bieeeen!! Pero no tiene gracia si sólo jugamos tú y yo. Venga Silvia, te dejo que seas la siguiente - puso cara inocente, y Silvia sonrió... pero su sonrisa tenía un toque malévolo.

-Está bien. Veo veooo... - no lo decía con mucho entusiasmo.

-¡Qué veeeees! - esta vez Tatiana y Nazaret lo dijeron al unísono.

-Una cosita...

-¡Qué cosita eees!

-Empieza... por la H.

-¿H? - las dos amigas estaban extrañadas, no encontraban nada que empezara con H. Tatiana intentó mirar por la ventana y Nazaret se fijaba en el pasillo. - Aquí no hay nada que comience por H- dijo Nazaret.

-No, claro, aún no lo ha habido, ¡pero como sigáis así me obligaréis a cometer un homicidio múltiple!

Tatiana y Nazaret entendieron que lo mejor era dejarlo estar. Así que se prepararon para el despegue. La vasca se moría de ganas de encender el portátil y navegar para ver en youtube los vídeos de los chicos.

- ¿Perdón? ¿En youtube? ¿Pero es que esta autora no sabe que no hay conexión a internet a tanta altura o que? - A Tatiana no se le escapaba nada.

Como iba diciendo, la vasca se moría de ganas de ver los vídeos que tenía de los chicos en el ordenador. Una vez ganaron altura, encendió el portátil y comenzaron con uno de sus favoritos, "U".

-Vale, entonces este de aquí es Leeteuk, ¿no? - No se podía decir que Nazaret no le pusiera ganas.

-Que nooooo... ese es Sungmin. El que nunca reconocemos – a pesar de todo Tatiana tenía paciencia. - Y este otro es...

-¡Este si me lo sé! ¡Es Heeeeeechuuuul! Es mono hasta tirando las cartas del tarot, con esa coletita, ¡madre mia! - irreproducible lo que pasaba por esa mente calenturienta.- ¿Creéis que le gustaré? Quiero decir, no en sentido... sino... vamos, que si le caeré bien. Porque si le cayera mal me daría algo. Pero tampoco es que pueda caer mal a alguien, ¿no? Si soy un amor...

-¡Un amor que no se calla ni debajo del agua! Anda anda, vamos a descansar un rato, que si no luego vamos a tener un jet lag...- Silvia seguía en sus trece. Viajar le ponía nerviosa, se notaba, y de qué manera.

-Bueeeeno vaaaaale... pero ya sabes que me debo a mi dulce voz... - a Nazaret se le escapó una sonrisita, y bajó la pantalla del portátil.

Inexplicablemente las tres se quedaron profundamente dormidas. Inexplicablemente también, despertaron a falta de 3 horas de vuelo. Y los nervios se hicieron aún más palpables. Nazaret, porque su tiempo para aprenderse los nombres de los chicos se había reducido de manera alarmante, con lo que no hacía más que dar el coñazo a Silvia y Tatiana; Tatiana, porque iba a ver a Kyuhyun en muy poco tiempo y no le apetecía aguantar a Nazaret; y Silvia porque no recordaba ninguna canción de Mary Poppins. Vale, recordaba la parte de las palomas de la película y el famoso "Chin chi miní", pero lo demás se había borrado de su memoria. Algo que no podía soportar.

-Vamos Naza, ¿por qué no prestaste más atención a las canciones de Mary Poppins en Londres? No me puedo creer que no te sepas ninguna.

-Pues canta otra cosa. No sé, puedes elegir entre Backstreet Boys, Last Alliance o Arashi – pero las alternativas parecían no gustar a la chica. - En fin, a lo que vamos. ¿Qué haremos cuando lleguemos a Seoul?

Las tres se miraron. Estaban a punto de llegar a otro país sin conocer ni su lengua ni su moneda. No sabían a dónde tenían que ir. No tenían ni una dirección. Absolutamente nada. Tatiana tuvo una idea.

-Bueno, veamos. Nos dijeron "VENGAN A RECOGERLO A COREA. CIAO", ¿no? Pues supongo que nos estarán esperando en el aeropuerto, no hay otra. Hemos ganado un concurso internacional, debería estar incluso la prensa...

-¡Si hombre! ¡No quiero prensa! - Nazaret ni siquiera había pensado en eso.- No quiero que nadie me reconozca, esto es demasiado friki. ¿Qué haré después? ¡No podré volver a casa!

Silvia la miró con cariño. Al fin y al caso se sentían en la misma situación.

-Bueno, es una posibilidad, no tiene por qué haber. Y supongo que de haber prensa sería en su mayoría coreana. Y en ese caso, ¿quién verá esos vídeos?

Las palabras de Silvia hicieron mella en Nazaret, que entendió que tenía razón. Las tres sonreían cuando comenzaron a escuchar un mensaje a través de los altavoces. Y lo extraño era que comprendían algunas cosas... aunque no todas.

-Espera, ¿ahora entendemos coreano también? - Silvia estaba extrañada.

-Chicas... esto no es coreano, es chino. Creo que entendemos chino.

-Pero si yo no sé chino, y Silvia tampoco, entonces... - Nazaret lo entendió todo - ¡Tatiana!

5


	3. Capitulo 3

**CAPITULO 3: D****e cómo algunas primeras impresiones no merecen ser contadas**

Nazaret y Tatiana , sentadas en un banco , miraban con desgana cómo Silvia daba vueltas de un lado para otro. Llevaban más de una hora esperando a que las maletas comenzaran a salir por la cinta, pero al parecer había habido un ligero problema con las máquinas y tendrían que esperar hasta que este se resolviera.

-Oye…-dijo Nazaret de pronto, haciendo que incluso Silvia parara en seco para mirarla- ¿Cómo podemos llevar esperando una hora aquí si hace nada aún estábamos sobrevolando China? ¡Esto no tiene sentido alguno!

-Elipsis… a esto se le llama elipsis literaria, es una cosa muy común … - Tatiana tuvo que callarse a mitad de la frase porque Silvia , después de haber resoplado , había vuelto a ponerse en marcha.

-¿Qué importa eso ahora? –exclamó poniendo los ojos en blanco- ¿Es que no vamos a poder salir nunca de aquí? Igual no lo habéis notado, pero yo ya me estoy poniendo nerviosa, ¿eh?

- Paciencia, Silvia… Paciencia…-suspiró Nazaret- Que como decía San Agustín de Hipona, la paciencia es la compañera de la inteligencia.

Por un momento se hizo el silencio en todo el aeropuerto ante semejante afirmación. Solo se podía escuchar el ruido del viento y de las plantas rodadoras deslizándose por las baldosas blancas del suelo.

-Vamos a obviar lo de las plantas rodantes estas, que es como muy…de fic malo. Pero, vamos a ver, ¿quién narices es ese San Agustín? ¿De qué le conozco yo? ¡Aibalaostia!

-Mira Tatiana, vale que tú seas la que esta escribiendo esto, pero si ya desde el principio es tan pedante...Yo solo te advierto amistosamente… ¡Como se te ocurra traer a colación en algún momento a Keats o a Ella Fitzgerald, te juro que lo del homicidio múltiple dejará de ser una anécdota graciosa de un viaje!

-¡Oye! Que habíamos quedado que aquí todas éramos tan personajes y víctimas como las otras. Yo no soy responsable de lo que mi alter ego esté escribiendo en este…lo que quiera que sea que estamos viviendo…

Silvia y Nazaret no dijeron nada más, pero al parecer, ésta última se había contagiado del nerviosismo de la otra, y ahora la acompañaba en su paseo del banco al pilar más cercano, de ahí a los paneles de información de las cintas transportadoras, y de vuelta al banco. Tatiana, por su parte, seguía pensando en lo último que había dicho. A fin de cuentas, que su alter ego fuera la escritora ahora que por fin habían llegado a Seúl, tendría que retribuirle algún que otro beneficio. Por un momento se sintió culpable ante esos pensamientos, pero luego llegó a la conclusión de que seguro que las otras dos habían pensado lo mismo. Sin embargo, cuando empezaba a fantasear con lo que KyuHyun le diría cuando la viera por primera vez, la voz de su paisana hizo que perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-No, ya lo digo enserio… Es que a este paso hubiéramos llegado más rápido montadas en nuestro caballo…

- ¿Caballo? –Naza la miró extrañada durante un segundo, pero enseguida se volvió hacia Tatiana.

-De verdad, ¿cuántas veces te tenemos que decir que es un burro?

-Pero es que…

-Que no – continuó Naza – Que de toda la vida eso es un burro. Además, ¿no habíamos quedado que era el santo de nuestra religión? Aiba la ostia, tía, ¿cómo puedes venirnos ahora con que es un caballo? Ese burro es un mito, pues.

-…os digo que es un caballo.

Sin embargo, ninguna de las otras dos amigas escuchó aquella pequeña apreciación de ultima hora ya que, ¡por fin!, las maletas habían comenzado a girar en la cinta transportadora. Apenas unos minutos después, las tres arrastraban de nuevo las maletas sin saber muy bien hacia dónde ir. A fin de cuentas lo único que decía el mensaje era 'Vengan a recogerlo a Corea. Ciao' y bueno, en Corea ya estaban.

-¿Y si todo ha sido una broma de mal gusto? Esto me esta dando muy mal rollo, osea, de verdad tías… ¿Y si no viene nadie a buscarnos? Y aunque vengan… un aeropuerto no es un cuarto de treinta metros cuadrados… ¡podrían no encontrarnos jamás!

-A ver, chicas…no perdáis la…

-No, pero es que Naza tiene razón… Estamos en un país en el que ni siquiera conocemos el idioma…¿A ninguna se os había ocurrido pensar antes en que va a ser prácticamente imposible comunicarnos con ellos?

-¡Es verdad! Serán muy monos, pero sus niveles de inglés son casi nulos…Tías, que casi sabemos mas coreano nosotras que ellos inglés…

-Y eso si aparecen, claro está…

-¡Alto ahí! –exclamó Tatiana casi gritando, perdiendo finalmente la paciencia- Que al final me vais a poner nerviosa a mi también, joer. Repetid conmigo….soy una nube, sooooy una nube.

-Sooooy una nube que va a cometer un homicidio múltiple de un momento a otro –contestó Silvia que estaba realmente desquiciada.

-No, hablando enserio –prosiguió la más pequeña tratando de retomar la calma- No pueden dejarnos aquí tiradas… ¿Qué clase de fic sería ese? Vale que hasta ahora no está siendo el mejor fic del mundo… Pero eso sería demasiado… Pensemos con lógica… Lo más lógico es que nos esperen en la puerta principal, ¿no? Allí es donde acudiría cualquier persona normal que estuviera esperando a otra…

-Pero es que muy normales no son – inquirió la de Bilbao poco convencida, aunque visiblemente más tranquila mientras las tres buscaban algún indicio de dónde narices se encontraba la entrada principal al Incheon International.

-Bueno , pues aquí estamos – susurró Nazaret dos horas después, abanicándose con un folleto de turismo de Seúl para tratar de evitar el calor de la capital a aquellas horas.

-Si, nosotras si…pero ellos esta claro que no… Lógica, vamos a pensar con lógica- dijo Silvia imitando irónicamente a la otra zaragozana- ¡Pues como la lógica asiática sea así de aplastante, estamos listas…! ¿Quién me mandaría a mi meterme en esto? Con lo feliz que era yo con mi Mary Poppins, mis palomas, mi Doctor Who y los bichos esos raros, feos y malos que se parecen a R2D2 – calló por un instante- Vale que antes no me acordara de las canciones de Mary Poppins , pero ¡me habías prometido que te verías los capítulos de Dr Who! ¡Me voy a volver loca!

-¿Más aún? – le preguntó la pequeña bromeando, a lo que Silvia no pudo evitar medio sonreír.

-¡Ey, chicas! – exclamó de pronto Naza, levantándose de un salto y mirando hacia el frente- Creo… ¿No son aquellos…? Sí, sí, sí... –su voz se tiñó de un toque de emoción mezclado con nerviosismo- Creo que son ellos.

A las tres se les aceleró el corazón de golpe, mientras miraban en la dirección que Naza señalaba. Justo enfrente de ellas había un autobús parado, y junto a él, uno, dos, tres…trece chicos mirando en su dirección y saludándolas con las manos en alto. Si, no había duda. Eran Super Junior, en vivo y en directo. Y estaban ahí por ellas. Era como un sueño hecho realidad. Las tres amigas les devolvieron el saludo para que supieran que efectivamente, eran ellas las que les estaban esperando. Si la vista no le fallaba, Tatiana hubiese jurado que era Kibum el que casi moría atropellado al intentar cruzar la calle mientras los demás seguían saludando y gritando.

-Estoy teniendo un deja vu.

-Si, Tatiana –Silvia asintió ante el comentario de la vasca- te podrías haber currado un encuentro diferente al del primer Full House, ¿no?

-Pero vamos a ver que yo no…

-Bueno, si, no importa- añadieron las otras dos al unísono- total, en tres segundos vamos a tener a los Super Junior a nuestro alcance.

Efectivamente, los 13 habían comenzado a cruzar la calle corriendo hacia ellas. En cabeza, Sungmin que con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dirigía directamente hacia donde estaba Nazaret.

-¡Sungmin! –exclamó esta, abriendo los brazos para recibirle- Como mola esto de reconocerlos a todos, menos mal que esta parte la escribe Tatiana, sino estábamos perdidas. ¡Sungmiiiin!

La velocidad a la que palpitaban los corazones de las chicas era inversamente proporcional a la distancia que les separaba de ellos, que cada vez era menor. Ahí venían corriendo alegremente como si de Heidi reencontrándose con sus cabras se tratara. No existía nadie más en aquel momento más allá de ellas, los chicos y el abrazo inevitable que se produciría enseguida. No podían dejar de pensar en que aquel iba a ser uno de los momentos más memorables de su vida. En apenas unas milésimas de segundo… 5… 4… Ya llegaban… 3… Ya casi estaban ahí… 2… Naza se inclinó un poco para recibir entre sus brazos a aquel al que nunca había conseguido reconocer y al que en aquel momento, sin embargo, podría llamar incluso por su mote, Calabaza Rosa… 1…

…

…

-¡Naza! ¿Qué haces en el suelo? –gritó Silvia sujetando su maleta mientras Tatiana estiró fuertemente de su brazo para apartarla del camino de la manada de doce chicos coreanos y un chino que acababan de pasar de largo de donde estaban ellas.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó la otra aragonesa a Naza mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo.

- Eso creo –contestó frotándose el codo donde se había hecho un pequeño rasguñazo- Pero, ¿qué demonios ha pasado?

-Pues que han pasado de nosotras por unas guiris rubias…

Naza y Tatiana se giraron hacia donde señalaba Silvia, escasos metros detrás de donde se encontraban ellas. Allí, los trece chicos rodeaban a un trío de nórdicas rubias que, a excepción de Siwon, parecían medir casi el doble que ellos. Ellos trataban de hacerse entender como podían, pero eran incapaces de entablar una conversación, y en apenas un minuto el trío de rubias, agobiadas por el acoso, salieron despedidas en dirección contraria, no sin antes golpear a varios de ellos con el bolso. Aprovechando el momento de desconcierto, las tres españolas se acercaron un poco más a ellos, y aclarándose la garganta a la vez, trataron de hacerse notar. Los chicos se giraron lentamente, para encontrarse con la cara de enfado de las tres amigas, ante la cual no supieron como reaccionar. Volvió a hacerse el silencio en todo el aeropuerto. Solo se escuchaba el repiquetear del pie de Silvia sobre el hormigón y a punto estuvieron de que las plantas rodadoras volvieran a hacer su aparición. Sin embargo, Leeteuk, como buen líder, reaccionó enseguida, exclamando 'Somos Super Juni…' consiguiendo un efecto inmediato en los otros doce, que como si del ejército de Corea se tratara, se cuadraron inmediatamente en la pose que aquel grito requería, y contestaron al unísono 'Or'. Aquello cogió por sorpresa a las chicas, que por un momento se olvidaron del enfado. Tatiana empezó rápidamente a buscar con la mirada a KyuHyun, ansiosa por verle por primera vez en directo. Sin embargo, en cuanto se topó con la cara seria de Yesung, se olvidó por completo de su dongsaeng y no pudo evitar que la vista se le fuera directamente a la parte anatómica más famosa de Super Junior.

-Jijijiji –comenzó a reírse poniéndose un poco colorada- Jijijijijiji...

-Jijijiji –Nazaret, que había seguido la mirada de su amiga, se unió a ella tapándose la boca y cuchicheando.- Pues parece que era verdad, jijijiji. Ni que fuera de Bilbao…

-Ostras- susurró Silvia sorprendida, mirando con la boca abierta a Yesung - ahora que lo miro detenidamente…no da tanto miedito…jijijijijiji...

-¿Disculpad? –inquirió el aludido algo incómodo.

-Jijijiji, que encantada de conocerte y eso- contestó Tatiana, pero el codazo que recibió de Nazaret hizo que por fin levantara la vista para encontrarse con la parte de Yesung que realmente debería haber mirado desde el principio, su cara de asombro- Esto…quiero decir…

-¡Ja! Y aquí llegó el esperado momento – le susurró Silvia – Venga, venga…a ver como te las ingenias para hacerte entender…

- No te preocupes Tati, recuerda, el idioma de los indios siempre funciona, o el estilo Yoda si así lo prefieres…

-Ehmmm, quería decir…-prosiguió la menor lentamente,vocalizando y gesticulando. exageradamente- Yooooo ser…no espera, que estos siempre ponen el verbo al final… Yoooo Ta-ti-ana seeeeer, ellaaaas, Na-za-reeet y Sil-vi-aaaa seeer. Nosoootraaaas, de España seeeeer.

La sonrisa de satisfacción que se había dibujado en el rostro de Tatiana se esfumó en apenas unos segundos al comprobar que no obtenía reacción alguna, más bien todos la miraban con los ojos como platos. Se giró hacia sus amigas, en busca de apoyo, pero ellas se encogieron de hombros sin entender nada. De pronto Heechul le hizo un gesto a Hankyung y ambos empezaron a reírse a carcajada limpia. Las tres chicas les miraron sin comprender muy bien qué estaba pasando, aunque estaban empezando a mosquearse. Primero venían tarde a recogerlas, las confundían con otras, pasaban literalmente por encima de ellas, ¿y ahora también se reían de ellas? Desde luego, pensó Tatiana, aquel fic pasaría a la historia de los fics malos. ¿Desde cuando a una Mary Sue le pasaban estas cosas? Si era una broma… No tenía ni pizca de gracia.

-Por favor-susurró Naza casi a punto de echarse a llorar- Decidme que Heechul no se esta riendo de nosotras, por favor…

En aquel momento, Siwon dio un paso adelante, haciendo gestos de calma con las manos, aunque sin poder evitar sonreír mientras sus dos amigos seguían retorciéndose de risa.

-Perdonad, perdonad… Es solo que… Es gracioso oírte hablar así. Es totalmente innecesario…

-Oh, es Siwon, es Siwon… De verdad es él, qué guapo es –susurró Silvia tirando enérgicamente del borde de la camiseta de la bilbaína. De pronto se frenó en seco- ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué narices te entendemos tan perfectamente? Sabíamos que más o menos dominabas el inglés… ¿Pero tanto?

-¿Inglés? –el chico alzó sus cejas en muestra de clara sorpresa- ¿De qué habláis? Nosotros os entendemos perfectamente…Vuestro coreano es perfecto…

-¿Coreano? Pero si nosotras no…- Nazaret lanzó una mirada cómplice a Silvia y ambas se giraron hacia la pequeña- Vale que te gusten las películas de ciencia ficción y que te encante la primera parte de Matrix…

-Pero lo de que hayamos aprendido coreano en medio minuto es como demasiado, ¿no te parece? Vamos a ver, aunque sea un fic, tiene que ser realista…Aunque sinceramente, ya empiezo a dudarlo…

-A ver, ¿pero vosotras me estáis oyendo hablar en coreano? Por que yo os oigo hablar en español… Y cuando oímos hablar a los vascos y los chinos supimos que aunque los entendíamos, eran otros idiomas…

-Pero es que te recuerdo que estos chicos nos entienden –insistió Naza de nuevo.

-A ver, pensemos con lógica… Sí, antes nos ha funcionado –añadió Tatiana al ver que Silvia iba a decir algo.- Si esto de verdad es un fic que estamos escribiendo nosotras, entonces, tiene que estar escrito en español… son ellos los que hablan español y no nosotras coreano…

-Pero eso no puede ser, ¿verdad Naza?

-Hombre, pensando con lógica –remarcó la aludida con cierta sorna- y teniendo en cuenta el alto nivel de inglés de estos, dudo que sepan hablar español…

-Pero es que es la única explicación posible…

-¡Agh! Esto no tiene sentido alguno…

-Tampoco lo tiene que ganáramos un concurso con nuestro cutre-vídeo a lomos de un caballo.

-¡Que es un burro!

En ese momento se dieron cuenta de que, una vez más, Super Junior al completo se habían quedado mudos observándolas entre divertidos y asustados. Al darse cuenta de que habían oído y entendido toda la conversación, intentaron sonreír. Una planta rodadora fue arrastrada por el viento hasta ellos pero Leeteuk le dio un puntapié y la mandó en sentido contrario.

-Creo que estaréis cansadas- dijo sin mucho convencimiento, probablemente obligándose a sí mismo a pensar que aquellas chicas realmente estaban cuerdas aunque los indicios fueran pocos.- Seguro que después de daros una ducha y dormir os sentís mejor…

-Por fin algo sensato en esta locura de fic –exclamaron las tres a la vez , a lo que Leeteuk puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a andar hacia el autobús.

Siwon, que a pesar de todo seguía siendo el más caballeroso, intentó sonreír mientras cogía la maleta de Silvia para deleite de esta. A pesar del peso, el coreano la levantó como si estuviera levantando una almohada, y la chica le siguió sin poder parar de admirar sus bíceps con extrema felicidad. Naza miró en dirección a Heechul suplicante.

-Ah no…ni lo sueñes. ¿No ves que soy demasiado guapo para hacer semejante esfuerzo? –Heechul chasqueó la lengua torciendo el gesto.- De verdad…estas jóvenes de hoy en día no saben respetar a sus oppas…¡Aigoo! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que mi padre y mi madre me hicieran así!

Heechul siguió andando negando con la cabeza y exclamando cosas que ninguna de las dos chicas llegó a escuchar. Naza le miró sin saber muy bien si maldecirle o echarse a llorar, pero en ese momento alguien le quitó la maleta de las manos. Sin mediar palabra, Shindong se había adelantado llevándose el pesado bulto.

-Who are you? –le gritó Naza, bromeando al acordarse de lo que Anya, una de las dos participantes del primer Full House le había dicho nada más conocerse.

-¿Perdón? – replicó éste, girándose con cara de pocos amigos, y haciendo ademán de dejar la maleta abandonada de nuevo.

-No, no, perdóname Shindong-ssi. Solo bromeaba, para romper el hielo y eso… -se apresuró a aclarar la vasca por miedo a tener que llevar ella su propia maleta- Shindong mola.

-Pelota -murmuró su amiga entre dientes, a lo que ella se encogió de hombros mientras salía corriendo detrás de Shindong y su maleta. Tatiana suspiró.- Pues nada… Gracias a todos por la ayuda , ¿eh?

-Esto… Kyuhyun oppa te ayudará –la chica se giró al oír aquella voz, y se puso tan nerviosa al verle que casi no sabía que decir.

-Ehm… esto… no eres mi oppa

-Ah…¿no? Vaya…-KyuHyun se sonrojó un poco llevándose las manos a la cara- no pareces una noona.

-Oh vaya, gracias… -contestó ella poniéndose roja también.

-Aunque… jijiji. Ahora que me fijo más tienes razón.

-¿Quéeeeeeeeeee? – Tatiana sacó de no se sabe muy bien donde un espejo y empezó a buscarse posibles arrugas o canas, avergonzada de que KyuHyun la estuviera llamando vieja descaradamente.

-No importa – añadió el chico sonriendo con aquella sonrisa suya medio traviesa, medio vergonzosa.- Las noonas están bien también.

-Pero me estás llamando vieja… Esto no debería pasar es un fic MarySue… Yo debería ser perfecta y maravillosa… ¿Qué clase de fic barato es este? ¡Si yo soy la escritora! ¿Por qué soy tan malvada conmigo misma?

-Ehm…esto…-KyuHyun se separó un poco mirándola con cara rara- creo que Leeteuk hyung tiene razón… Creo que estáis demasiado cansadas, ¿eh?

-¿Y ahora me estas llamando loca?

-Noona, tranquila, trae aquí eso.

Tatiana, algo aliviada, hizo ademán de dejarle su maleta, sin embargo, él cogió rápidamente su equipaje de mano y salió corriendo gritándole a Sungmin que le esperara, dejando a la española con cara de idiota.

Cuando Tatiana por fin dejó su maleta y subió al autobús, lo primero que vio fue a Naza sentada en un asiento mirando con cara de pocos amigos a Heechul, que parecía estar discutiendo entre susurros con Leeteuk. Al fondo del autobús, embutida entre Siwon y Hankyung, Silvia le hacía gestos de victoria. De pronto, comenzó a sonar una música claramente española. De hecho, pensó Tatiana, demasiado topicazo, por decirlo de otro modo, música de la España de la pandereta. "Hola mi amor, tengo que hablar contigo…"

-¿Pero qué es esto? -exclamó Naza levantándose de su asiento

-¿El qué? –preguntó el líder mirándola preocupado

-¿No oís la música? –insistió ella para asombro de ellos

-Yo sí –susurró Tatiana mirando a su alrededor, buscando el origen de la música.

-¿No será…?

-¡Un songfic! –terminó Silvia

-¿Ves Leeteuk? ¿Cómo quieres que me siente con ellas, si están idas de la cabeza?

- Pero, ¿desde cuándo escuchas tú esto? –prosiguió Naza haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Heechul- Yo pensaba que te limitabas a esta cuadrilla, McFly y poco más…

-Es que yo jamás escribiría un songfic con esta canción.

-¡Ni yo!

Ambas amigas se giraron hacia Silvia, que con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la música, tarareaba la canción de Junco, mientras sus dos acompañantes la miraban perplejos.

-¡Silvia! –exclamaron las dos al unísono.

-¡Anda! ¿Tomo el relevo yo? Qué situación más oportuna, jijijijiji.

7


	4. Capitulo 4

**CAPITULO 4: De cómo hay que ser flexible como Junco**

_Hola mi amor tengo que hablar contigo_

_estoy cansado, estoy echo un lío_

Nazaret y Tatiana se abrieron paso entre codazos para ser las primeras en abandonar aquel autobús.

_dime mi amor que es lo que quieres de mi_

_y no me hagas sufriiiiiiiir_

-Creo que voy a vomitar…

-Dos horas -intervino Nazaret con un hilo de voz. -Dos horas en ese puto autobús, escuchando una y otra vez esa canción.

-Y yo no quiero ser tu amante, y yo no quiero serlo más, y yo no quiero ser tu amante, y yo quiero ser algo máaaaass…

Ambas se giraron al escuchar aquella voz familiar a sus espaldas. Silvia también había bajado del autobús y cantaba con total devoción y bastante desafine la canción que, surgida de la nada, no paraba de atormentarlas.

-Grande Junco… -mencionó su amiga al llegar a su altura- Solo a una mente tan creativa como la mía se le podía haber ocurrido escribir un songfic.

-Emmm…Silvia -intervino Tatiana, mientras Nazaret ponía los ojos en blanco- hay songfics y songfics, lo que quiero decir…

_Y yo no quiero ser tu amante, y yo quiero serlo más_

_y yo no quiero ser tu amante y yo quiero ser algo máaaas…_

Tuvo que dejar de hablar pues la música había alcanzado tal volumen que no podía escuchar ni sus propias palabras.

-Lo que digo…

_yo ya no quiero ser tu amante yo ya no puedo serlo más_

Silvia, con una sonrisa en la boca gesticuló a su amiga, levantando cuatro dedos de la mano.

_yo ya no quiero ser tu amante y yo quiero ser algo más._

-Ahora -afirmó-¿Lo ves? La frase se repite en el estribillo cuatro veces. Tienes que esperar a que termine o no podemos oírte nada. ¿Qué querías decirme? Déjalo, de todos modos, los chicos ya están bajando nuestras maletas.

En realidad Tatiana también había olvidado lo que quería decirle porque, en ese momento KyuHyun le sonreía, desde el otro lado del autobús, mientras levantaba la maleta que antes ya le había ayudado a transportar.

-Genial -murmuró Nazaret, a su lado, mientras observaba como Siwon volvía a ocuparse de la maleta de Silvia.- ¿Por qué soy la única que tiene que pedir siempre ayuda con las maletas?

-Deja de quejarte -intervino Tatiana, mientras seguían a los chicos a través de la puerta de entrada a la casa donde iban a hospedarse. -¿Ves? Ya se han hecho cargo de ella, la lleva… Si, ejem, este chico… La lleva…

-El que nunca nos sale -terminó Silvia por ella.

-Ya, olvidaba quién estaba escribiendo este capítulo -contestó Tatiana con una sonrisa torcida.

_Hace ya tiempo que te lo digo_

_no es suficienteeeee el ser tu amigo_

_quiero algo más yo te necesito_

_dejalo tóooo ay vente conmigo_

-¿En serio? -contestó Nazaret levantando una ceja con sorna-¿Lo habías olvidado?

-Bueno, chicas -Leeteuk se adelantó y se plantó frente a ellas con una sonrisa, señalando a su alrededor- ¡Bienvenidas a los dormitorios de Super Junior!

La palabra "dormitorios" no hacía justicia al sitio al que habían llegado. Era una pequeña mansión, en una tranquila urbanización de Seúl, con varias plantas adornadas con balcones y jardines y enormes cristaleras. En el patio de entrada una multitud de jovencitas se agolpaba con unos cuantos globos de color azul.

-Oh dios mío…

-Es precioso, es…

-Es la casa de YAB.

Nazaret y Silvia observaron atónitas a Tatiana y después volvieron la vista al edificio.

-¡Es cierto! -apostilló Nazaret- Aquí vivían los A. en YAB -se volvió hacia Silvia.- Vale que estás ahora viendo el Dorama pero, que cutre tía. Un poco más de imaginación, no se…

-En realidad…-intervino Heechul, salido de la nada, lo cual hizo pegar un bote a Nazaret y llevarse inmediatamente las manos al pelo para alisarse el flequillo- You are Beautiful se rodó en este mismo edificio que posteriormente nuestra productora compró para que pudiésemos vivir todos juntos -miró directamente a Nazaret.- Deberías saberlo si te haces llamar nuestra fan -apostilló antes de entrar en la casa.

Las chicas lo siguieron y entraron en el edificio.

-Deberías saberlo si te haces llamar nuestra fan… -murmuraba Nazaret por lo bajini, con una falsa voz irritablemente aguda que pretendía ser la de Heechul.

Nada más cruzar la puerta de entrada aparecía una habitación enorme, ovalada, repleta de sillones, cojines y almohadas. Algunos de los chicos se lanzaron en plancha hacia ellos, visiblemente agotados de la experiencia del autobús.

Leeteuk señaló un sofá de tres plazas, en medio de la sala, con una sonrisa.

-Por favor, tomad asiento, estáis en vuestra casa.

-Jamalakiko -asintió Tatiana, en perfecto coreano, a modo de agradecimiento mientras tomaban asiento.

-Jalamaiko -respondieron doce de los trece chicos a la vez.

-Me llamo Victoria -añadió Heechul.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos juntos y relajados -intervino de nuevo Leeteuk que parecía haberse auto impuesto el papel de maestro de ceremonias- creo que ha llegado el momento de empezar a conocernos un poco mejor. ¿Qué proponéis que hagamos, chicos?

-Un juego de palmas -intervino alguien. Posiblemente el que no les salía.

Un par más asintieron, felices, ante la idea.

-No por favor… -murmuró Tatiana en voz baja, de modo que solo sus amigas podían oírlo- Prefiero volver a escuchar la canción.

-El juego de los Mikado y el beso -añadió Silvia con disimulo tapándose la boca con el dorso de la mano y fingiendo una voz masculina.

-Peppero…-le susurró Tatiana, dándole un codazo- Aquí no se llaman Mikados sino Peppero.

-¿Heechul ha dicho que se llama Victoria? -intervino Nazaret, todavía en su mundo.

-Olvídalo -le contestó Tatiana- es una larga historia.

-Entonces -la sonrisa de Kibum iluminó la habitación- creo que las chicas deberían presentarse. Al fin y al cabo a nosotros ya nos conocen.

-Si claaaaro- intervino Nazaret, evitando mirar al que nunca les salía- os conocemos a todos -se levantó.- Si queréis empiezo yo, me llamo…

_Y yo no quiero ser tu amante, y yo quiero serlo más_

_y yo no quiero ser tu amante y yo quiero ser algo más_

Nazaret volvió a sentarse mientras todos esperaban pacientemente que terminase el estribillo. Silvia siguió el ritmo de la canción golpeando con los dedos en el sofá.

Siempre le habían gustado los songfics.

Nazaret, algo exasperada, deslizó su mirada por los chicos de la habitación que, entre confusos y aterrados, escuchaban la canción salida de la nada. Evitó con todas sus fuerzas mirar a Heechul, aunque se apostaba todas sus Pullips a que él la estaba mirando a ella. El problema es que estaba segura que su mirada no se parecería en nada a la que en este momento KyuHyun le lanzaba a Tatiana, todo dulzura y picardía. Notaba que Heechul la había tomado con ella y que en cuento tuviera la oportunidad la pondría en ridículo.

_Yo ya no quiero ser tu amante yo ya no puedo serlo más_

_yo ya no quiero ser tu amante y yo quiero ser algo máaaaaas._

-Ya está -anunció Silvia con todo pretendidamente tranquilizador- podemos seguir hablando. Naza, ¿por dónde ibas?

-Si, yo…-pareció meditarlo- He estado pensando y creo que deberíais empezar cualquiera de vosotras.

-¿Has estado pensando? ¿En un capítulo de Silvia? -inquirió Tatiana.

-Vaya…te he escrito un punto de vista ¿qué detalle por mi parte, no?

-No has sido tú, técnicamente -le contestó Nazaret- y tampoco ha sido un punto de vista demasiado agradable así que déjalo estar.

Tatiana no parecía demasiado dispuesta a dejarlo estar, se volvió hacia Silvia.

-Si ella tiene su punto de vista yo también quiero uno -le espetó.

-¿Perdona? ¿A mi qué me cuentas? -le contestó esta- Díselo a… Ella -gesticuló en el aire.

Los chicos miraron a su alrededor confusos, esperando tal vez alguna extraña aparición.

-De acuerdo -contestó Tatiana, con calma.- Silvia -exclamó en voz alta- quiero un punto de vista, escríbemelo. Naza ha tenido el suyo.

De todos modos, recapacitó Tatiana, ¿para qué necesitaba ahora un punto de vista? Al fin y al cabo sus pensamientos en estos momentos resultaban de lo más aburrido. ¿Qué lector medianamente cuerdo querría escuchar los desvaríos mentales de una chica hormonada pensando continuamente en KyuHyun y su sonrisa, KyuHyun y sus ojazos, KyuHyun y su…

-¡Un momento! -exclamó Tatiana mirando a Silvia con rencor.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya has tenido tu punto de vista? -la risa bailaba en sus ojos- ¿Te ha gustado?

-Eso no era un punto de vista normal, Ella se estaba burlando.

-¿En serio? -Silvia fingió horrorizarse- Eso no ha estado nada bien por mi parte, ejem, quiero decir… Por su parte.

-Cortad ya la paranoia -intervino Nazaret, que no dejaba de mirar las expresiones de estupor de los Sujus. Agarró a Tatiana del hombro y la empujó para ponerla de pie-Venga, preséntate a los chicos.

_Y yo no quiero ser tu amante, y yo quiero serlo más_

_y yo no quiero ser tu amante y yo quiero ser algo más_

Tatiana se revolvió en el sofá.

-Ni hablar, ahora no quiero -aprovechó a que la música que acababa de reiniciarse impedía que los chicos pudieran oír sus palabras. -No mientras Ella siga escribiendo. Preséntate tú.

-No quiero, Heechul se reirá de mí. ¿No lo ves? ¿Qué más te da? Dudo que haya algo que puedas decir que a Kyu le vaya a parecer mal, está embobado mirándote. ¡Suéltale lo de que tocas el trombón en la orquesta de tu pueblo y aún así te querrá!

_Y yo no quiero ser tu amante y yo quiero ser algo más_

_y yo no quiero ser tu amante y yo quiero ser algo más._

-¡Clarinete! -le rectificó Tatiana, cada vez más enfadada- Y no es algo de lo que sentirse avergonzada, estudié solfeo durante años… Y no me mira embobado, solo quiere ser amable.

-¿Qué me estás contando, joder? ¡Parece nosotras mirándole el paquete a Yesung!

-Ejem.

Las dos chicas dejaron de gritarse y miraron a su alrededor. Trece pares de ojos las observaban atónitos. Silvia, a su lado, había palidecido hasta mimetizarse con el blanco de las paredes.

-La canción ha terminado hace un buen rato -murmuró con un hilo de voz.

-¿Han escuchado todo lo que decíamos? -a Tatiana le costaba articular las palabras.

-Al menos la última parte -le contestó Kangin, desviando una mirada divertida hacia Yesung, que se había ruborizado tanto que resultaba imposible que ya diese ningún miedo.

Kangin no era el único que parecía divertirle el bochorno de sus nuevas amigas. Kyu hacía serios esfuerzos para reprimir una sonrisa, mientras Heechul miraba a Nazaret, con una ceja levantada.

La dulce voz de Ryeowook rompió el bochornoso silencio.

-Pensándolo bien -intervino, dirigiéndose a las chicas con una tímida sonrisa- haceros presentaros una a una puede ser un poco violento para vosotras, al fin y al cabo acabáis de llegar y sois extranjeras en tierra extraña. No creo que eso ayude a sentiros más cómodas ¿Qué os parece si, en lugar de presentaros, nosotros os hacemos preguntas?

Silvia anotó el nombre de Ryeowook (en realidad escribió Reebook) en su lista mental de cantantes a los que debía la vida. Justo debajo de Julie Andrews.

-Está bien -le contestó sonriente- me parece una gran idea, Reebook. Casi tan grande como… -utilizó todo su poder mental para no mirar a Yesung en estos momentos-Vuestro talento.

-De acuerdo -exclamó Leeteuk- ¡Muy buena idea, Reebook… Emmm, quiero decir Ryeowook. ¿Quién quiere empezar?

Kyu levantó la mano con timidez, una timidez que no casaba en absoluto con la expresión de su cara.

-Yo tengo una pregunta para Tatiana Nonna

Tatiana, impactada, dejó caer el vaso que tenía en la mano, que rebotó al chocar con el suelo.

-¿Por qué tirado al suelo ese baso de plástico? -inquirió Nazaret, extrañada.

-Lo acabas de coger de la mesa, ¿lo has tirado a propósito? -añadió Silvia a su vez, suspicaz.

-Creía que era de cristal, ¿de acuerdo? Quería darle un efecto dramático a la intervención de Kyu. ¿Es que no leéis fics? Por cierto… ¿Por qué en este capítulo a KyuHyun se le llama siempre por el diminutivo?

Silvia soltó un resoplido.

-Es un nombre súper difícil, ¿esperas que cada vez que Ella escriba sobre tu novio tenga que buscar una y otra vez como se deletrea? ¿Kumuxu-qué?

-¿Puedo hacer ya la pregunta? -inquirió el aludido.

-Si, por supuesto -le contestó Tatiana, feliz.

-¿Acaba de decir que soy tu novio?

Tatiana casi podía escuchar los grillos atronar dentro de su cabeza.

-Ejem… No.

-Pero yo he oído…

-No, de verdad, no lo ha dicho.

-No lo he dicho -intervino Silvia, avergonzada, en ayuda de su amiga- TÚ DEBER PRACTICAR ESPAÑOL SIGUIENDO.

-De acuerdo… -claramente Kyu no sabía que decir a continuación- ¿Alguien quiere hacer otra pregunta?

Siwon se levantó. Silvia se puso tan contenta que ni siquiera reparó en la mirada asesina que le lanzaba Tatiana. Nazaret ajena a todo esto mantenía una mirada retadora con Heechul, que claramente parecía ser el siguiente que querer intervenir en la rueda de preguntas.

-Tengo una pregunta para Silvia -sonrió Siwon. Durante un momento la tenue melodía de Junco se pareció sospechosamente al _Will Always Love You_ de Whitney Houston.

-Claro Siwon -contestó ella eufórica.- Pregunta lo que quieras, cualquier duda o curiosidad que tengas respecto a mi estaré encantada de…

-¿Cuál de nosotros es tú favorito?

Los acordes de Whitney Houston cesaron bruscamente.

-Oh, claro. Sí, por supuesto -a Silvia parecía haberle abandonado toda la emoción.- Es una pregunta muy razonable. Y por eso te la voy a contestar.

Evitó por todos los medios mirar a HanGeng, pero era tan difícil... No le quedó otro remedio que fijar su vista en lo único que en estos momentos podía retener su mirada lejos del chico.

Yesung se removió incómodo en su asiento. Podían leerse sus pensamientos con total claridad. ¿Por qué estas taradas no dejaban de mirarle?

-¿Y bien? -le animó Siwon con cortesía, al ver que la chica tardaba en contestar.

-Si claro. Mi favorito. Porque todo el mundo tiene uno -inquirió nerviosa.- Es lo lógico. Siempre hay alguien que te gustará más que los demás. De quien no puedas dejar de ver vídeos, una y otra vez, en bucle. Es decir -señaló a Heechul- si mi favorito fuera Heechul, me pasaría todo el día viendo el video ese de Trax, y me haría iconos de él, ¿verdad Naza? -su amiga le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero ella no se dio cuenta- O si mi favorito fuera Kyu…

-Contesta a su pregunta, Silvia -la interrumpió Tatiana con voz firme.

-De acuerdo. Mi miembro de Super Junior favorito es... Ejem, es… -pareció pensárselo unos segundos- ¡SiHan! -añadió triunfal.

-Eso no es un nombre, ninguno de nosotros se llama así - Siwon parecía confuso.

HanGeng intervino.

-Es cierto, Sihan es el nombre que las fans ponen a… -se ruborizó un poco- Bueno, el caso es que no es el nombre de nadie. Él se llama SIWON -pronunció bien la última palabra para Silvia, con una sonrisa alentadora.- El coreano fue difícil para mi también, SIWON -volvió a repetir gesticulando bastante con la boca.

Silvia no escuchó una palabra de lo que decía.

-Estás hablando -repitió, en su nube.- ME estás hablando…

-Si vale, basta de niñerías -Heechul se levantó y puso una mano en el hombro de Siwon, para que se sentara.- _¿Ha dicho que soy tu novio? ¿Cúal es tu miembro de Super Junior favorito? _– se burló- ¿Qué preguntas son éstas? ¿Nos hemos transformado en unos niños en un fuego de campamento y no he sido informado?

Lanzó una mirada a las tres chicas, una mirada preocupante que se detuvo más tiempo del necesario en Nazaret.

Naza tragó saliva, preocupada. Entonces se percató de un detalle. Ya no escuchaba la irritante música de fondo, ni el Junco, ni ninguna otra. _Este estúpido fic ha dejado de ser un song fic. _Pensó. Eso significaba…

-Llegó el momento de que empiecen las preguntas de verdad -añadió Heechul, mirándola solo a ella.

_No, por favor…que no sea yo. Que no esté escribiendo yo esto. _Fueron los últimos pensamientos de la bilbaína, antes de que Heechul volviese a hablar.

9


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5: De cómo érase una vez dos príncipes y trece sapos.**

_Oh my super girl, Ni shi wo de baby girl_

_(Oh my Super girl, you are my Baby girl)_

Sonó el timbre. Y aunque ya no fuera extraño por aquellos momentos Junco, se sorprendió cuando comenzó a escuchar "Super Girl". Nazaret se puso en pie, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. ¿Se estaría volviendo loca? Miró a los demás. No, definitivamente no. Miraban hacia el techo intentando descubrir de dónde salía la música. El timbre continuaba sonando con insistencia, así que Shindong, al ver que la chica no reaccionaba se levantó y fue a ver quién era. No esperaban a nadie. Abrió la puerta.

-¿Os parecerá bonito, no?

Dos chicos entraron. Sin que les diera tiempo a reparar en quiénes eran, Heechul ya se había levantado, había llegado donde ellos y estaba a punto de...

-¡Ehhh quieto! - Henry consiguió apartarse a tiempo, y Heechul estuvo a punto de darle un beso a la pared. - ¿Qué pasa con vosotros? ¿Os traéis a tres preciosidades al Palacio y ni siquiera nos avisáis? ¿Es que las queréis sólo para vosotros o qué?

Como se había imaginado eran Henry y Zhuomi. Si Super Junior eran 13, la familia al completo ascendía a 15 miembros con los dos chinos. Nazaret se encontraba anonadada. Echó un vistazo a Silvia y Tatiana. Pero ellas seguían a lo suyo, al SiHan y a KyuHyun, respectivamente. Bueno, pensó, al menos me ha salvado la campana... aunque sospechaba que no sería por mucho tiempo.

_Ta kan bu jian ni de mei li, Ping fan bei hou de mo li_

_(He can't see your beauty, ordinary__ back__ char__m)_

¡Por eso sonaba la canción! Era un aviso de que los chicos estaban allí. O al menos esa parecía la única razón lógica. Henry y Zhuomi se acercaron donde se encontraba la vasca. Ella tuvo que levantar la mirada para fijarse en sus rostros. Es lo que tiene ser bajita. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta cada uno le había tomado de una mano y se la llevaron a los labios.

-Ehhh... - dijo mientras se ponía roja.

-Bienvenida, princesa – era Henry.

-¿Está todo a tu gusto? ¿Necesitas algo? Seguro que esta panda de incompetentes ni siquiera os ha ofrecido un te... - Sí, Tatiana tenía razón, a Zhuomi le fallaba la nariz pero era taaaaan mono...

-No, gracias, de verdad que...

-No os recomiendo que os acerquéis mucho a ella. Está un poco loca – Heechul, que de mientras se había hecho una coleta, parecía decidido a que la chica no sonriera más de cinco segundos seguidos.

-¿Qué pasa, estás celoso? No pensaba que pudieras fijarte en algo que no caminara a cuatro patas y no tuviera bigote – sentenció Zhuomi, y a Heechul no le quedó otra que sentarse y quedarse calladito. Puso morritos, como un niño pequeño cuando coge un berrinche.

-¿Habéis venido para quedaros? - preguntó Leeteuk mientras seguía sentado sobre un cubo con su foto. Como líder, tenía que estar al tanto de todo. Y parecía que la visita no estaba programada.

-No, no te preocupes, ya sois bastantes por aquí... sólo estábamos de paso. Hemos venido a grabar el nuevo anuncio de Peppero...

-¡Peppero! - Silvia pareció recordar algo- ¿No íbamos a jugar a eso? - miró con picardía a HanGeng, quién forzó una sonrisa. Se imaginaba que la chica no querría jugar con él precisamente...

_Oh my super girl, Wo shi ni de super man  
Ni de yan shen rang wo zhao mi, Wei le ni wo shen me dou yuan yi  
(Oh my Super girl, I'm your super man  
your eyes hypnotize me, I'll do anything for you)_

Nazaret volvió a tomar asiento junto a sus amigas, mientras los recién llegados se sentaban sobre sus pies justo frente a ella. Tatiana parecía divertida, Silvia seguía esperando que alguien la hiciera caso. Finalmente se resignó, y se quedó mirando la escena.

-Disculpadnos, ni siquiera nos hemos presentado...

-¡Oh! No te preocupes Zhuomi, somos fans del grupo, así que no hace falta que nos digáis vuestros nombres – Tatiana intentaba quitarle hierro al asunto, pero no podía menos que pensar que todo aquello le sonaba mucho.

-Y vuestros nombres son...

-Ella es Nazaret, esta de en medio Tatiana y yo soy Silvia. Somos españolas.

-¡Pues habláis coreano estupendamente! Mucho mejor que nosotros...

-Bueno bueno, no será para tanto, Henry...

-Ejem, ejem... - Heechul carraspeó, cortando a Nazaret.

-¿Ocurre algo, Heechul? Si te aburres, deberías ir preparando la habitación de las chicas. Seguro que necesitan descansar un poco después de un viaje tan largo – Henry era el único capaz de enfrentarse al chico. Heechul, tras pensárselo durante unos segundos, decidió hacerle caso, y desapareció por el pasillo. El resto de chicos no sabían si sería bueno o malo decir algo, así que no dijeron nada y continuaron en la sala.

-No se lo tengas en cuenta. Es como un niño. Tiene que acostumbrarse a vuestra presencia. Seguramente esté trastornado por no ser ya lo más bonito entre estas cuatro paredes -Zhuomi no se resignaba en su afán por dejar a las chicas boquiabiertas.

-¿Sabeis? Todo esto me recuerda a... - Tatiana miró a Nazaret, y las dos asintieron - ¡Host!

-Pues no sé qué parecido le podéis ver con la novela de Meyer. Bueno, quizás metafóricamente los dos podrían ser uno solo y de esa forma...

-Que no, Silvi. Son Hosts, y nos tratan como a sus clientas. Sólo quieren que nos sintamos bien. Lo cual es una pena, me lo estaba creyendo y todo... -Nazaret les miró a los ojos, esperando una explicación.

-¡¡Ahhh!! Claro, hablas de los gemelos del instituto Ouran, ¿verdad? Si, no sé por qué me estaba recordando todo esto a aquel capítulo en el que se pasan al mundo de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas... Ehh... He dicho – se cruzó de brazos, y así la zaragozana se quedó más ancha que larga. En su vida había visto el anime, mucho menos había leído el manga. Pero un multiautorfic es lo que tiene.

-No, no les malinterpretéis – todas miraron hacia SungMin- ellos son así en realidad. Lo hacen con todas las mujeres que conocen... su lista de "princesas" no tiene fin.

Ambos sonrieron. Era imposible enfadarse con ellos. Así que las chicas sonrieron, e hicieron como si nada.

_Oh~ oh~ oh~ oh~  
Oh~ oh~ oh~ oh~ (My Love)_

La música volvió a hacer acto de presencia. Aquello parecía que no iba a terminar nunca. Silvia suspiró, exasperada, y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Vale, bueno. Me parece genial que me hayas querido copiar la idea del songfic. Lo entiendo, era un puntazo y has querido hacer lo mismo. Pero por lo menos podría avanzar la canción un poquito más rápido, ¿no?

-Silvia, te recuerdo que no soy yo la que escribe. Es Ella. Así que habla con ella, ¡a mi no me digas!- Pero Nazaret no podía evitar ponerse a bailar cuando escuchaba la música. Le encantaba esa canción en cualquiera de sus versiones. Y siempre recordaba el vídeo con subtítulos homo. "Gran gay, gran gay... venid todos piratas, no son muchos seis para uno... yo puedo con todos."

-Muy bien, TU, seas quien seas, ¿te importa avanzar un poquito por favor? Y si no fuera mucho pedir estaría bien que nos nombraras un poquito más, que esto parece un monólogo, todo el rato hablando de Naza...

_Kan wo kan kan wo, Bu yao zong shi sui zhao ta  
Ru guo ta shuo xi huan ni,  
Jiu suan zai mang ye neng gou deng dao ni_

_Na yi ding shi ta shuo de huang hua  
Na yi ding bu shi zhen xin de hua  
(look at me, look at me, don't keep following him  
If he says he likes you, no matter how busy you are, he'll wait for you  
He must be lying  
That is not his sincere words)_

_-_¡Gracias! - Silvia gritó mientras miraba hacia el techo.

Los chicos, acostumbrados ya a la paranoia que las embargaba, no dijeron nada. Iba a ser un mes muy largo, sin duda. Unos momentos después, Donghae tomó la palabra.

-En fin... vayamos a lo importante. Vais a estar un mes con nosotros, ¿cierto? - las chicas asintieron. - Bueno, pues supongo que el siguiente paso debería ser enseñaros la casa. Ya tendremos tiempo para conocernos. Así que si no os importa, seguidme y os iré mostrando el resto de habitaciones... aunque ya tengáis una idea de dónde están.

Se levantaron del sofá, y no les hizo falta ir a por el equipaje. KyuHyun, HanGeng y Henry cargaban con las maletas. Nazaret consiguió animarse por unos momentos, por fin alguien se prestaba a ayudarla, sin tener que pedirlo. Y por eso le dedicó una sonrisa llena de cariño, que él le respondió con otra idéntica. Así, siguieron los pasos de Donghae. Parecía bastante ilusionado con hacer de maestro de ceremonias. Comenzaron a andar por el pasillo, y a la izquierda observaron la primera puerta.

-Aquí es donde duermen Siwon, HanGeng y Heechul. Justo esta puerta de al lado es un cuarto de baño comunitario. Porque cada habitación cuenta con el suyo propio.

Silvia parecía más contenta que unos minutos atrás. Se imaginaba a los tres compartiendo cama, juegos... Tenía que haber leído más fics de los chicos, se dijo.

-Aquí a la derecha se quedan Ryewook, KyuHyun, SungMin y Yesung.- Al decir su nombre, Tatiana y Nazaret comenzaron a reír. La aguda voz de Ryewook siempre daba mucho juego a la hora de mantener conversaciones de messenger.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? ¡Yo también quiero saberlo!

-Ayy Silvia, luego te lo cuento – Nazaret dejó de reír al prácticamente chocar con Heechul, que había aparecido de la nada. Este puso los ojos en blanco y se fijó en Henry. Bajó la mirada y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Cerró la puerta de golpe.

Donghae suspiró y continuó con la visita. Giró el pasillo hacia la izquierda, y se metió por un segundo pasillo.

-Aquí están el resto de habitaciones. Esta primera es la vuestra. Antes de que llegarais la utilizábamos como sala de ensayos, pero como veis hemos colocado tres camas, dos armarios, y aquí tenéis una tele, un DVD...

-¡Titanic! - Silvia se agachó para cotillear las películas que guardaban allí.

Donghae se fijó en la cara de sufrimiento de Kyu, Henry y HanGeng.

-Bueno, si queréis podéis dejar las maletas por aquí.

Querer o no, daba igual. Los chicos agradecieron en silencio poder deshacerse del pesado equipaje. ¿Qué llevarían dentro? No podían imaginarse que unas Pullips iban invadir su espacio vital muy pronto. Así que se acercaron hasta los armarios y allí dejaron el equipaje.

-¡Es fantástica! Es la habitación de Jeremy, ¿no? Ayyy lo que pude llorar cuando cantaba en el autobús, después de que Go Mi Nyu le rechazara. Si casi puedo imaginarme a Jolie por aquí...

Algo detuvo a Tatiana. Un ladrido. ¿Un ladrido?

-¡¡Jolieeeeeeeeee!! - Un labrador blanco apareció de debajo de una cama. Kibum se acercó al perro, que comenzó a lamerle la cara y la barbilla. Mientras se reía, no hacía más que rascarle detrás de las orejas y abrazarle. Lo de Tamaki y Antoinette se quedaba corto, viendo este espectáculo.

-Naza, tia, se te va la olla. ¡Que esto se supone que es un fic MarySueniano! - Silvia la miró con el ceño fruncido. Un segundo después su mirada se enterneció, y no pudo resistirse a los encantos del animal.- ¡¡Awwww!! ¡Vamos a hacer un spin off de Jolie! ¿A qué siiii? ¡Jolieeee! - decía mientras apartaba a Kibum de un codazo y se abrazaba a la mascota. Así que el animal, encantado con tanto mimo, comenzó a saltar. Silvia aprovechó para enseñarle a dar la patita, hacerse el muerto, y si hubiera tenido tiempo seguramente le habría enseñado a hacer la cena y fregar los platos.

-Bueno, sé que va a aparecer con nosotros en el anuncio, por eso vinimos. Tenemos que llevárnoslo - Silvia fulminó a Henry con la mirada, aunque en el fondo sabía que no podía quedarse con el perro. - De hecho – prosiguió el chino – tenemos que marcharnos ya.

-Pero... ¡pero si aún no ha terminado la canción! ¡No podéis marcharos ahora! - Silvia no estaba dispuesta a dejar marchar a Jolie tan pronto.

_Oh~ bie xiang xin ba  
Li kai ba  
Oh~ kuai dao wo de shen bian lai_

_(__Oh~don't believe, leave  
Oh~ come back to my side)_

-Bueno, nos podemos quedar hasta que termine el tour por el palacio – Zhuomi consiguió de nuevo la mejor sonrisa de la vasca.

-De todas formas, ya no queda mucho – Donghae continuó caminando, mientras Kibum se acercaba de nuevo hasta el perro para hacerle carantoñas, aprovechando que Silvia se unía al grupo. Aunque se quedó rezagada, junto con Kangin y Leeteuk, que ya sabían a dónde se dirigían. - Aquí, en esta puerta de la derecha dormimos Shindong, Eunhyuk y yo. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa somos los que nos encontramos más cerca de vuestro dormitorio. No dudéis en llamar a la puerta, siempre intentaremos ayudaros. Y por último, allí al fondo está la habitación del líder, que comparte con Kangin y Kibum. Ahora, volvamos a la sala.

Volvieron a hacer el mismo recorrido a la inversa.

-Nos queda... - esta vez Leeteuk, que caminaba junto a Silvia tomó el relevo- La cocina, y la terraza. Están por aquí.

Cuando pasaron por la primera habitación, Heechul asomó la cabeza. Le picó la curiosidad y decidió seguir al resto. En el fondo no podía tener el culo quieto. Así que pasaron la sala y se encontraron con la cocina. No era muy grande, pero tenía de todo. Y lo más importante, la nevera llena. Nazaret pensó que tendrían que sacar los fideos pronto de la maleta porque si no se estropearían.

-Como veis hay de todo. Y si falta algo tenemos un supermercado muy cerca de aquí. Nosotros no solemos ir a hacer las compras, dejamos una lista hecha y se encargan de traernos lo que necesitamos. Se armaría revuelo si nos diera por ir a los trece de compras... Pero bueno, si es urgente podéis bajar y en un momento estaréis en casa de nuevo.

-Vaya, con lo guay que sería veros en el super, corriendo con los carritos de la compra, pillando todo lo que tengáis a mano... ¿No habéis pensado en hacer un videoclip así?

-Tatiana noona, la verdad es que no... -KyuHyun seguía tan amable como siempre con su noona.

-Menos mal que estamos nosotras aquí. De verdad, no sé quién os ha dirigido vuestra carrera, pero con nosotras cerca vais a ganar y mucho... - Silvia sonreía, mientras miraba a Siwon. El chico se percató de que le estaban llamando al móvil, y se fue hacia la sala.

-Y a la terraza se accede por aquí- prosiguió el líder, mientras abría una puerta blanca y salía al exterior.

Cientos de fans que sujetaban globos azules se percataron de la presencia de los chicos, y comenzaron a gritar.

-Desde luego, qué surrealista es todo. Nosotras que deberíamos estar ahí abajo, dejándonos la garganta...

-Pero, Tatiana Noona, entonces habría sido imposible poder conoceros.

Mientras Nazaret buscaba una maceta donde vomitar, Tatiana ponía ojitos a KyuHyun, quien le dedicaba su mejor sonrisa. Silvia en cambio...

-¡Ya lo recuerdo! Aquí se ponía Siwon, y aquí HanGeng, y entonces empezaban a discutir por algo de una estrella. Pero Siwon no le dejaba terminar y...

-¡Aiba! ¡Una nube con forma de ovejita! - Todos dejaron de escuchar a la zaragozana. Nazaret señalaba hacia el cielo, mientras intentaba salvar a Silvia tirando de imaginación, aunque no tuviera demasiada.

-¿Ya estás otra vez con tus locuras? - Henry le pegó un codazo a Heechul, y este cambió de expresión. - ¡Ohh! Quiero decir... A mi más bien me recuerda a Baensing...

-¿En serio? - Nazaret alucinaba, ¡Heechul le hablaba, y no era de forma despectiva! - Por cierto, ¿dónde tienes a Baensing y a Heebum? ¡Me muero por conocerlos!

-¿Te gustan los gatos? - Nazaret asintió mientras intentaba distinguir si el color de las zapatillas del Super Junior era rosa o fucsia- vaya, creo que es lo más lógico que he oído en todo el día. Están en mi cuarto.

La música había dejado de sonar. Los chicos parecían haberse acostumbrado a la compañía de las tres chicas.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6: De cómo un dvd puede arruinarle el día hasta a la mejor marysue.**

Nazaret salió de la terraza siguiendo a Heechul. Las dos zaragozanas se dedicaron una sonrisa. Estaba bien que al menos hubieran conseguido encontrar algo en común, pensó Tatiana.

-Yo me voy a apartar ya de la vista de esas fans -susurró Silvia a su amiga- no vaya a ser que se queden demasiado con nuestra cara y quieran matarnos luego… O algo.

-Yo no es por quitarte la ilusión y esas cosas, pero te recuerdo que esto es un programa de televisión –añadió la otra señalando a uno de los cámara que había en la terraza.

-¡Ostras! –Silvia dio un brinco hacia atrás del susto al girarse y casi comerse la cámara- ¿Pero de dónde ha salido esta cámara? Juraría que hace dos segundos no estaba aquí…

-Creo que hasta ahora a las autoras se les había olvidado que Full House es un programa de televisión…

-Si, menos mal que Naza piensa en todo…

-Un momento – susurró Tatiana mirando a su alrededor- No, no puede ser…

-¿Qué te pasa, noona? –exclamó KyuHyun alarmado

-¡Esto no lo esta escribiendo Naza! –prosiguió apartando suavemente a su dongsaeng

-¿Cómo que no lo esta escribiendo Naza?

-Claro Silvia… Si esto lo estuviera escribiendo Naza, esto no existiría en el fic, seria un momento perdido… ¿No lo entiendes?

-¡Ah! Si, ya lo entiendo… Si lo escribiera ella sería desde su punto de vista, y entonces estaríamos viviendo lo que esta pasando en el cuarto de Heechul…

-Esto…- Eunhyuk trató de cortarles el hilo del pensamiento, pero ellas le ignoraron por completo.

-Pero entonces… ¿Quién de las dos esta escribiendo esto?

-Por el momento no ha salido ninguna pedantería, así que supongo que yo –sentenció la mayor

-¿Me estas llamando pedante? ¡Yo no soy pedante, soy guay! -Silvia se echó a reír , y la pequeña dejó de fruncir el ceño.- Está bien, hagamos una prueba… Dime en menos de 20 segundos los nombres de los 15 Super Junior por orden de nacimiento.

-Qué fácil: Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Zhou Mi, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, Kibum, Kyuhyun y Henry –tomó aire y sonrío triunfante, pero después torció el gesto.- Está bien… Estás escribiéndolo tú.

-Ya decía yo que solo yo podía estar pendiente de todos los detalles, incluidas las cámaras.

-Aparta modesta, que llegó Tatiana…

Los chicos las miraban estupefactos, incluso la sonrisa de Henry y Zhoumi se había desvanecido ligeramente de sus rostros.

- Creo que empiezo a comprender a qué se refería Heechul –susurró el taiwanés, mientras los demás se encogían de hombros.

-Bueeeno –Kangin alzó la voz más de lo normal para intentar captar la atención de las dos españolas- ¿Qué tal si volvemos dentro? Va siendo hora de preparar la cena.

-¡Eso es buena idea! –exclamaron las dos al unísono, olvidándose de sus paranoias por un momento. Lo cierto es que con todas las emociones que habían vivido no se habían percatado de lo hambrientas que estaban en realidad, y es que entre las prisas en el aeropuerto y todo llevaban más de un día sin probar bocado.

Todos abandonaron la terraza en fila india para disgusto de las fans cuyos gritos fueron suplantados por los de Naza que bajó las escaleras, probablemente desde el cuarto de Heechul, visiblemente enfadada y con el pelo revuelto.

- Manda narices, aiba la ostia ya –exclamó dejándose caer en uno de los sofás de la sala.

- Pero, ¿se puede saber qué ha pasado? –preguntó Donghae con un hilo de voz mientras Heechul se asomaba por las escaleras con Heebum y Baensing en sus hombros.

-¡Ey! ¡Tu! La loca…¡No hace falta que des esos portazos!

-¿Qué os pasa? – insistió el líder claramente barajando la posibilidad de que empezaran a pegarse de un momento a otro.

-Yo y Heebum solo intentábamos ser simpáticos…

-Pues vaya maneras…

-¿Pero qué ha pasado? ¿Nos lo queréis explicar de una vez? – Tatiana parecía inquieta

-Nada –contestó su amiga airada, poniéndose bien el pelo y haciendo caso omiso.

Zhou Mi se acercó a Heechul y con un gesto suave hizo que los animales se bajaran de los hombros de su dueño para así poder rodearlo con sus largos brazos él mismo.

-Vamos Hyung, reconocerás que a veces con las mujeres eres un poco cafre… a ti te sacamos de Hangeng, Siwon y los gatos y estás un poco perdido… Que no importa de todos modos, todos te queremos igual…

-Pero mira que sois pesados… Si lo que pasa es que todas están locas por mi… No sé cuántas veces os voy a tener que repetir que mis padres me hicieron así para que todas las mujeres murieran por mi… ¡Yo no tengo la culpa!

Los otros chicos pusieron los ojos en blanco mientras se sentaban en el salón. En la cocina, enfundados en un par de delantales rosas, Ryeowook y Sungmin ya habían empezado a preparar la cena.

-¿Os quedáis a cenar? –preguntó el eternal magnae a los dos miembros de Super Junior M.

-No, no. De hecho, Henry, deberíamos irnos ya o llegaremos tarde.

Henry dio un silbido y en a penas dos segundos Jolie estaba ladrando y corriendo alrededor de todos, y poco menos tardó Silvia en abalanzarse de nuevo sobre el perro. Henry estaba haciendo uso de toda su fuerza para que Jolie les siguiera, pero la zaragozana no quería dejar marchar al animal.

-Noooo. No os podéis llevar a Jolie. Si os la lleváis, ¿quién nos va a lamer la cara? ¿Quién va a jugar conmigo mientras Siwon me empapa con la manguera y entonces entra Hangeng y… - Tatiana le dio un codazo para que se callara.

-No te preocupes, traeremos a Jolie de vuelta antes de que os deis cuenta.

-Y no vendremos solo por devolver a Jolie –añadió ZhouMi con una sonrisa encantadora- Ya me entiendes…

Ante aquello, Silvia soltó al animal inmediatamente y junto con el resto salió hasta el porche a despedir a los dos chicos y al perro con los consiguientes gritos de histeria de las fans que todavía esperaban fuera a pesar de que poco a poco estaba oscureciendo.

-Yo me estaba preguntando… ¿Desde cuándo tenemos a Jolie? –preguntó pensativo Heechul de pronto.

-Claro –intervino Tatiana de pronto, entendiendo lo que Heechul quería decir- es verdad… Pensadlo bien chicas, ¿desde cuándo han tenido ellos un labrador llamado Jolie? Reconoce Naza que fue lo primero que se te ocurrió y porque ya que Silvia había creado la casa de YAB, pues no estaba de más incluir a Jolie… Que por otro lado, no te lo recrimino, si toda esta cuadrilla hablara tanto de sus mascotas como Heechul de las suyas, no hubieras necesitado inventártela. Pero cuánto me alegro de que por fin estéis comprendiendo que no sois vosotros mismos, sino una versión literaria…

Tres plantas rodantes, salidas de la nada, pasaron por entre los sofás y salieron rodando por la puerta de la terraza que todavía seguía entreabierta para crear un poco de corriente. Todos la miraban incrédulos sin saber exactamente de qué estaba hablando, mientras Heechul gesticulaba con sus manos hacia Hankyung: 'Completamente locas, completamente'

-¡La cena está servida!

Tatiana suspiró aliviada al comprobar cómo todos se olvidaban al instante de lo que acababa de suceder en cuanto Ryeowook anunció que la comida estaba lista. Naza y Tatiana se sentaron en el sitio que les habían reservado en la barra que rodeaba la cocina, pero Silvia se dirigió directamente hacia Siwon y Hangeng que se habían sentado juntos otra vez, y sin mediar palabra hizo que todos se movieran un asiento para sentarse entre medio de los dos, con cara de felicidad. Este cambio de asientos hizo que Naza acabara teniendo que sentarse justo al lado de Heechul que observó divertido como la vasca intentaba coger con los palillos los trocitos de verdura del Bibimbap que tenían delante. Silvia se dio enseguida por vencida y pidió si podían darle un tenedor. Sin embargo, Siwon tomó los palillos de la chica y cogiendo un poco de arroz y verduras se lo dio a comer con todo el cuidado del mundo. Silvia estuvo a punto de atragantarse ante aquel gesto, pero no tardó en reaccionar y se giró hacia Hangeng abriendo de nuevo la boca y cerrando los ojos. El chino dudó unos segundos.

-Venga, si se que lo estas deseando, tonto –susurró ella abriendo uno de los ojos para mirarle.

Finalmente él, no muy convencido, cogió los palillos e imitó la acción de Siwon. Después de tragar, Silvia se giró hacia sus amigas con una sonrisa radiante, sin percatarse de la cara que acababan de poner sus dos compañeros de cena. Kyuhyun, que después del cambio de sitios había acabado ocupando el sitio original de Silvia al lado de la otra zaragozana, intentó quitarle un cachito de cebolla juguetonamente, pero ella se lo impidió rápidamente con los palillos, mientras los dos se reían suavemente absortos en su juego.

-Bua , por favor… Voy a vomitar…

Heechul y Nazaret se miraron sorprendidos durante unos segundos al darse cuenta que ambos habían dicho lo mismo al unísono, y fueron incapaces de reprimir una carcajada. Sin embargo, cuando se percataron de que todos habían dejado de comer y les miraban, Heechul carraspeó centrándose en su comida y Naza giró la cara hacia el otro lado.

-Menos mal que tenemos a Ryeowook para cocinar – Shindong rompió el silencio dejando los palillos en su plato con cara de satisfacción.- Si tuviéramos que depender de la cocina de Kyuhyun, estaríamos todos muertos ya.

-Cierto –asintió el más pequeño de los chicos riendo, aunque parecía realmente apurado- Noona , ¿tú sabes cocinar?

-Por supuesto –afirmó la zaragozana contundentemente, haciendo que las otras dos la miraran con los ojos como platos.- Las tres cocinamos muy bien.

-¿Ah si? –Kangin sonrió ampliamente.- Entonces, ¿cocinaréis algún día para nosotros?

-Sí, por favor –suplicaron el resto al unísono, a excepción de Heechul.

-No se yo si me atrevo a probar eso… Vaaale, ya me callo –añadió ante la mirada asesina que le lanzaban los demás.

Nazaret aprovechó que todos estaban distraídos eligiendo el sabor del helado que querían para postre y se inclinó hacia su amiga para poder susurrarle al oído sin que nadie las escuchara.

-Tía, ¿cómo se te ocurre decir eso? Vamos, de Silvia no puedo asegurarlo, pero ¿desde cuándo tú y yo somos buenas cocineras? Que yo sepa somos un cero a la izquierda… A mi no me saques de la pasta y la ensalada… ¡Verás que risas nos echamos ese día cuando nos toque cocinar para todos estos!

-No te preocupes mujer, sé lo que me digo… Se supone que esto es un fanfic MarySue, ¿no? ¡Somos perfectas! Y por lo tanto, somos también las mejores cocineras del mundo… Está todo calculado…

- ¿Y no has contado con la variante matemática que dice que hasta el momento esto está siendo el fic más cutre y penoso del mundo? –contestó ella con retintín, y finalmente Tatiana torció el gesto preocupada ante semejante perspectiva.

-Se me han quitado las ganas de postre –dijo apartando el bol de helado de chocolate que uno de los chicos acababa de dejarle mientras Leeteuk ayudaba a recoger los platos.

Poco después, todos habían terminado y con el estómago lleno se tiraron largos en los sofás y cojines de la sala.

-¿Qué podemos hacer hasta la hora de dormir? –preguntó Sungmin mientras rodaba por el suelo abrazado a un cojín, aburrido.

-Jugar al juego de los Peppero –insistió una vez más Silvia sin darse por vencida.

-¡Tengo una idea! –Eunhyuk se levantó del sofá y cogió un sobre que había al lado del televisor, extrayendo de él un dvd.- Llegó esta mañana desde la empresa… ¿Por qué no lo vemos?

-¿No será lo que creo que es? –murmuró Naza entre dientes, achinando los ojos para intentar leer la carátula

- Si, es vuestro vídeo, nos hace ilusión verlo- contestó el monito mientras metía el dvd en la ranura del aparato.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, las tres se levantaron a la vez del sofá, corriendo hacia la tele para intentar impedir que ocurriera la catástrofe. Silvia tropezó con los pies de Kibum y empujó a sus dos amigas, haciendo que las tres acabaran en el suelo, doloridas justo en el momento en el que la imagen comenzaba a reproducirse en la pantalla plana.

Las chicas habían imaginado que en aquel momento, los trece estarían tirados por el suelo retorciéndose de la risa ante semejante espectáculo. Sin embargo, pensó Tatiana, la reacción real era casi peor, pues el vídeo había terminado y todos estaba en silencio mirando atónitos la pantalla negra. El nivel del sonido que habían alcanzado los grillos podría despertar a cualquier ser viviente que durmiera en 1000 kilómetros a la redonda. O más. Las amigas se levantaron lentamente, tratando de no despertar a sus acompañantes del trance en el que estaban sumidos y una vez en las escaleras, echaron a correr hasta su cuarto. Antes de cerrar la puerta, lo último que oyeron fue a Heechul balbuceando: 'Se…¿se supone que el del caballo soy yo?'

-¡Que es un burro! –gritó Silvia mientras entre las tres movían una cómoda y la ponían en la puerta para bloquearla.

-Vale, pues… ¿Que no cunda el pánico? – dijo Nazaret dubitativa, pero justo en ese momento escucharon como en el piso de abajo, todos rompían a carcajadas.

-Es una suerte que no hayamos deshecho las maletas -prosiguió Tatiana que por primera vez también había perdido la calma- porque va a ser el Full House más corto de la historia…

-Dios qué vergüenza… ¿Cómo nos has podido hacer esto? –inquirió Silvia a su paisana- Por dios, al menos podrías haber hecho que la tierra se nos tragara o algo.

-A ver, chicas, no tenemos tiempo para eso… ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí sin que nos vean?

-¿Por la ventana? –Nazaret se asomó para comprobar la altura a la que se encontraban- Bueno, puede que no salgamos vivas, pero mejor que morir de vergüenza…

- ¡Ah no! Yo no salto por ahí –Tatiana, presa de un ataque de vértigo se apartó asustada de la ventana.- Además…además… ¡Las Pullips! Se estropearían si lanzamos las maletas desde esta altura.

-Si, pobres, son demasiado bonitas… Espera, ¿pero qué estoy diciendo? ¡Los nervios me están trastornando! Silvia… Cálmate. Odias las Pullips, no te dejes engañar por la mente perversa que está escribiendo esto…

De pronto vieron como la manilla de la puerta giró, y las tres se callaron al instante, mirando en esa dirección. La puerta se movió un poco, pero el peso de la cómoda impidió que pudieran abrirla.

-Venga chicas… Que tampoco ha sido para tanto – escucharon la voz amortiguada de Leeteuk tratando de tranquilizarlas, pero ni los demás ni el mismo podían contener la risa- La escena de…

Ninguna de las tres quería oír lo que tuvieran que decir al respecto. Tatiana se acurrucó en una esquina de la habitación, tapándose los oídos y cantando a grito pelado una canción de McFly en modo bucle. Silvia empezó a darse suaves golpes contra la pared, pero pensó que si por lo menos quería conservar algo de dignidad, era preferible no aparecer con un chichón rojo en la frente, así que empezó a gritar mientras daba vueltas por la habitación: 'No oigo, no ooooigoooooo, noooo oigooooo naaaaadaaaaaa'. Naza se había subido encima de las camas y por algún extraño motivo estaba saltando de la una a la otra 'Soooooy feliiiiiiiiz, estoooooy volando, lalalalalaaaaaaaaa'. Los chicos seguían intentando abrir la puerta, pero no lo consiguieron, y un rato después se dieron por vencidos. Silvia les hizo un gesto a las otras dos para que se callaran y se acercó a la puerta tratando de escuchar lo que pasaba al otro lado. Silencio. Naza miró su reloj.

-Igual mañana tienen algo que hacer y se han ido ya a dormir… Sería nuestra posibilidad para escapar –susurró la vasca.

-Igual es un truco y siguen detrás de la puerta.

-No creo… no se oye nada de nada… -insistió Silvia pegando más la oreja a la puerta- Ayudadme.

Las otras dos se acercaron y le ayudaron a correr el baúl. Silvia tomó la manilla y la giró suavemente, abriendo una rendija y tratando de asomar la cabeza, pero algo la empujó hacia atrás y la puerta se abrió de par en par. Allí estaban los trece mirándolas con la cara más seria que les habían visto jamás. Sin embargo, cuando miraron de reojo, la cara de Kibum, que parecía a medio camino entre reír y llorar les delató, y antes de que tuvieran tiempo de volver a cerrar la puerta, el grupo al completo había invadido la habitación estallando de nuevo en una carcajada. Sin tiempo para huir, las tres se lanzaron en plancha sobre la cama, tapándose la cabeza con los almohadones, rezando para que un rayo las matara ya mismo. Tatiana estaba intentando pensar en alguna de las canciones del último disco de McFly, pero le estaba resultando imposible. Era como si todo pensamiento se hubiera esfumado de su cabeza.

-Ah, me estoy volviendo loca… ¿Ahora no puedo pensar? Pero, ¿qué esta pasando? No entiendo nada.

Alguien consiguió arrancarle la almohada de las manos y empezó a golpearle con ella. ¿Cómo la situación más 'tierratrágame' del mundo se ha convertido en una pelea de almohadas?- pensó Silvia a la cual acababan de despojar también de la suya.

-¡Esperad! Estoy pensando… ¡Tatiana! ¿No tenías un momento mejor y menos vergonzoso para pasarme el relevo? ¡Eres una cobarde!


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capítulo 7: De cómo Jolie sobrevivió a una catástrofe nuclear y descubrió que la mejor escena de ducha no es la de psicosis.**

Estamos en el 2010 después de Jesucristo, el año del burro si lo preferís. Está amaneciendo y todos los habitantes de Seúl ya empiezan a despertar ante la promesa de un nuevo día. ¿Todos? ¡No! Un heterogéneo grupo de irreductibles vagos resiste todavía y siempre al invasor.

Así es, amigos, en la mansión de Super Junior solo Jolie está despierto. El perrito, confuso, avanza esquivando los cuerpos que yacen en el suelo. Parece el superviviente de una catástrofe nuclear, como aquella película que vio una vez. También la protagonizaba un perro. Y a ratos salía Will Smith.

Finalmente se detiene, agitando jovialmente la cola, frente a uno de los cuerpos inconscientes. Es una de las chicas nuevas, de eso está seguro. Aquella que jugó con él antes de que se lo llevaran a grabar. Duerme en una postura francamente incómoda, con la mitad del cuerpo encima de la cama y la cabeza en el suelo. Está abrazada a una botella de cristal que despide un olor muy desagradable. Parecido a aquello con lo que sus dueños le curan cuando se hace daño con los matorrales.

Los humanos son gente muy rara.

Se acerca a ella y le olisquea la cara. Sigue oliendo a ese líquido extraño. Le da un lametazo para despertarla.

-Oh, Chinorris, para…-murmura ella entre sueños con voz pastosa- Siwon está en la habitación de al lado y puede vernos.

Jolie ladra suavemente y ella abre los ojos confusa.

……………….

-¡Por el amor de Dios! -Silvia se dio un golpetazo contra el suelo al levantarse bruscamente- ¿Acabo de escribirle un punto de vista al perro?

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, dolorida, y miró a su alrededor. Por alguna razón, a lo largo de la noche anterior todos habían decidido quedarse a dormir en el mismo sitio donde había empezado la fiesta. La habitación que los chicos les habían asignado estaba hecha un desastre. Los muebles estaban fuera de sitio, la ropa que habían traído desde España estaba arrugada y desperdigada por doquier, y lo que era más inquietante todavía: las muñecas de sus amigas campaban a sus anchas.

Casi tropezó al levantarse, enredando sus pies con el cuerpo inerte de uno de los chicos (hubiera jurado que era Sungmin, aunque no podía asegurarlo), que había decidido utilizar las cortinas a modo de colcha y dormía enroscado a los pies de una de las camas. Se mareó. ¿Cuándo habían bebido? Lanzó la botella de vodka a la papelera.

Buscó a sus amigas con la mirada, no podían andar muy lejos, pero era difícil distinguirlas en la penumbra de la habitación. Parpadeó y sus ojos empezaron a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Jolie la miraba, moviendo la cola, con la lengua fuera.

- Me has despertado de un sueño precioso -le recriminó con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.- ¿Cuándo has vuelto? Se suponía que tenías que estar grabando con… Déjalo, ¿qué más da? ¿Me ayudas a encontrar a mis amigas, eh bonito?

El perro la miró sin entender. Ella avanzó por la habitación, esquivando a los Super Junior. Se obligó a si misma a dejar de mirar a Siwon que dormía sentado en uno de los sillones, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo.

-¿Se puede saber que pasó anoche? -le preguntó a Jolie mientras deambulaba sin rumbo-Lo último que recuerdo es que los chicos vieron el cutrevídeo -sintió un escalofrío y dio una patada a la Pullip más cercana, que cruzó la habitación y fue a caer encima de Shindong que roncaba en una esquina- y entonces nos escondimos aquí, ellos vinieron y…

Se calló bruscamente. Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y un sonido zumbante llegó a sus oídos. La luz mortecina del amanecer se intensificó hasta cegarla.

-No puedo creerlo -fue lo último que dijo.- ¡Creo que estoy teniendo un Flash-Back!

WOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSS-WOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSS-WOOOOOOOSSSSSS

-¡Esperad! Estoy pensando… ¡Tatiana! ¿No tenías un momento mejor y menos vergonzoso para pasarme el relevo? ¡Eres una cobarde!

Una almohada aparecida de ninguna parte le golpeó en la cara y la hizo callar. La risa de los chicos inundaba toda la estancia.

-¡No, parad! -gritó Nazaret, divertida.

Kangin y Leeteuk se estaban ensañando con ella a base de bien. Llegado un determinado momento, Leeteuk debió comprender que ya era demasiado y cambió de bando. Entre Naza y él sujetaron a Kangin contra el suelo y empezaron a lanzarle almohadones.

Heechul observaba reír a Nazaret con una expresión extraña. Sin atreverse a intervenir. Hangeng, al pasar por su lado, le empujó y lo lanzó encima de la chica. Este se levantó al instante y persiguió a su amigo por toda la habitación.

Tatiana reía feliz. Eunhyuk y ella luchaban contra Kyu y Donghae, este último esquivó uno de las almohadas con una voltereta lateral y contraatacó. Kyu, al borde del ataque de risa interceptó el proyectil destinado a Tatiana con su propio cuerpo.

-Tranquila, Noona, yo te protegeré -intervino en un acto de afectada caballerosidad, antes de que tres de sus Hyungs se lanzaran sobre él entre burlas.

Durante un rato siguieron así, jugando. Felices. Como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Las chicas empezaban a pensar que por fin sus penas habían concluido y que aquel fic se había convertido en lo que siempre debió haber sido: un maravilloso fic Mary Sue. Punto y final.

Entonces fue cuando se fue la luz y llegó el alcohol. Básicamente por ese orden.

Ya era bien entrada la noche así que cuando se fundieron las luces de toda la urbanización apenas se podía ver nada. Al principio todos se quedaron quietos, en silencio. Algunos aferrados aún a los almohadones.

-¿Qué demonios?

-No puedo ver nada…

-Ouch, Hyung, esa era mi cara.

-Tranquila, noona, no te separes de mí, tengo una gran visión nocturna.

-Déjalo ya, chaval…

-¡Coño! El gato de Cheesire.

-No, es solo Kibum, sonriendo.

-Kibum, sonríe en esta dirección un momento, ¿quieres? Creo que por aquí guardamos algunas linternas.

Las chicas se quedaron quietas y calladas mientras ellos buscaban nuevos focos de luz que no implicasen obligar al pobre Kibum a sonreír durante toda la noche. Hubo algún accidente y alguna rodilla dolorida pero, al final, consiguieron encontrar a tientas un par de linternas y unas cuantas velas.

-Si os dais cuenta -les susurró Silvia a sus amigas- ahora el ambiente es más romántico.

-¿Y esto qué es? -inquirió la voz de Heechul a sus espaldas. Había abierto una de las maletas de las chicas, aparentemente en busca de velas- ¿Os habéis traído muñecas?-parecía encantado.

-Retiro lo dicho- añadió Silvia, horrorizada. A la luz de las velas aún daban más miedo.

Por suerte, como ya hemos dicho, después del apagón vino el alcohol.

WOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSS-WOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSS-WOOOOOOOSSSSSS

De regreso al presente, Silvia se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano y se dirigió a Jolie, conmocionada pero orgullosa.

-Solo a un súper genio creativo se le ocurren estas cosas, ¿sabes? Primero el song fic y ahora el flash back. Puto arte americano, chaval.

Si hubiese sido posible hubiera jurado que Jolie la miraba levantando una ceja, burlón.

Silvia desvió su atención del perro, por fin había encontrado a una de las chicas. Tatiana dormía sobre una de las camas, junto a Kyu que en estos momentos se daba la vuelta en sueños y la abrazaba. Tuvo que reprimirse para no despertarles. No terminaba de convencerle esa historia. Sí, Kyu era una monada y sí, Tatiana y él hacía una buena pareja pero… ¿Qué interés podía tener? La historia de Naza y Heechul podía ser entretenida con ese pique que se traían, pero esta era tan perfecta… Además, concluyó para sí misma, todo el mundo sabe que el OT3 es el estado natural del ser humano.

Se volvió sonriente hacia Siwon y buscó con la mirada a Hangeng pero no pudo encontrarlo. Molesta revisó uno a uno a los durmientes de la habitación. Hasta se acercó a uno de ellos, que dormía en la entrada del baño, y levantó la toalla que le tapaba la cara. Nada, era Yesung. Debía haberlo imaginado.

¿Entonces, dónde estaba SU Hangeng? ¿Qué sentido tiene un OT3 si uno de sus miembros no está nunca?

Se acercó alicaída hacia los pies, femeninos, que asomaban de debajo de una de las camas y tiró de ellos. Nazaret hizo su aparición, semi inconsciente y con el pelo revuelto. Alguien, y podía imaginar quién, le había pintado mientras dormía, bigotes de gato con lápiz de ojos en la cara.

-Naza, despierta…

-Ohhh, un poquitito más… La torre de Londres no abre hasta las diez…

Jolie le dio un lametón y ella abrió los ojos confusa.

-Silvia, ¿qué…? -se llevó las manos a la cabeza- ¡Oh, joder! ¿Qué hemos bebido?

Silvia puso lo ojos en blanco en un claro mensaje sin palabras que decía "no preguntes".

-Nacica…-dijo con voz melosa -ayúdame a encontrar a mi chinorris…

-¿Qué? -la aludida se levantó y entornó la mirada observando a su alrededor, asustada-¡Mierda! Las Pullips… ¿Qué ha pasado?

Silvia acabó relatándole su flash-back, de mala gana.

-Vaya… -intervino Nazaret, finalmente- Solo tú alter-ego podía convertir una bonita escena marysue en el resacoso despertar de una orgía de alcohol y muñecas rotas.

Los bigotes de gato hacían que su reproche perdiese fuerza pero aún así

Silvia asintió, afectada.

-Ya lo sé, es horrible -¿de qué sirve su enorme talento literario si no lo encauza en hermosas escenas de amor?- ¡Ni siquiera sé dónde está Hangeng!

-Ahora que lo dices… -Naza se levantó con torpeza, apoyándose en la cama y observó con gravedad a su alrededor -Heechul tampoco está.

Contó las personas a su alrededor.

-Doce, más nosotras dos y el perro. Solo faltan ellos.

Se miraron un rato, asqueadas. ¿Por qué Tatiana dormía en los brazos de Kyu y ellas estaban ahí, despiertas y solas? Entonces escucharon el tenue ruido de la ducha en la habitación contigua.

…………………………….

Despertar a Tatiana sin que se enterase el chico que dormía a su lado no fue tarea fácil. Y menos para dos histéricas al borde del colapso como eran Nazaret y Silvia en esos momentos, tras haber solucionado la sencilla ecuación:

HEECHUL + CHINORRIS + RUIDO DE DUCHA = CÁMARA DE FOTOS.

Tatiana se despertó con una sonrisa en la boca y los ojos brillantes. Silvia hubiera jurado que su amiga no había bebido tanto. Sintió una punzada de envidia y miró a Kyu con desgana.

-¿Qué pasa chicas? -inquirió Tatiana con voz dormida. Miró al durmiente que yacía a su lado y su sonrisa se intensificó.

-Tati -Silvia intentó atraer su atención con voz ansiosa- ¿Recuerdas ese fic que estabas escribiendo? ¿Ese en el que Siwon, Heechul y Hangeng se montaban un trío?

-¿Ese que cada vez que te enviaba un capítulo para que me lo betearas lo devolvías cambiando el nombre de Heechul por el tuyo propio? -le inquirió, perspicaz, mientras se incorporaba.

-Exacto.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-Pues nena -intervino Naza con una sonrisa- vamos a darte inspiración para que escribas una trilogía.

…………………………….

-¿Estáis seguras de que se están duchando juntos? -susurró Tatiana, una vez en el pasillo.

Las tres amigas se acercaron con cuidado a la habitación que compartían Siwon, Heechul y Hangeng. El ruido de la ducha era inconfundible.

-Claro que sí -susurró a su vez Nazaret.- Ninguno de los dos está durmiendo y si algo nos ha enseñado youtube…

-¡…es que Hangeng y Heechul se duchan juntos y se hacen fotos desnudos! -terminaron las tres a la vez, llevándose las manos a la boca, entre risas pues habían levantado demasiado la voz.

-Dios, es como si el Karma nos estuviese recompensando por toda la humillación que hemos vivido hasta ahora -añadió Tatiana, apasionada.

-¿Humillación? ¡De qué te quejas! Tú eres feliz, tu chico te adora. Mírame a mí…

-Si, ya me he dado cuenta de lo de los bigotes…-se compadeció Tatiana.

-¿Bigotes de qué…? -Naza se llevó la mano a la cara y la retiró manchada de negro -¡Oh mierda! -fue corriendo a buscar un espejo.

-Y que sepas -intervino Silvia muy digna, mientras esperaban el regreso de su amiga- que el nombre de Heechul y el de Silvia son fonéticamente muy parecidos y el Word a veces los confunde.

Nazaret regresó murmurando algo entre dientes sobre hombres vestidos de rosa que no eran capaces de madurar.

-Bueno, ¿qué hacemos? -dijo al fin- ¿Con qué excusa entramos en su habitación, a su cuarto de baño y los pillamos en la ducha?

-Esperad, esperad… -la cortó Tatiana- ¿De verdad vamos a hacerlo? ¿De verdad vamos a interrumpir la ducha de dos chicos que conocimos ayer solo para ver qué están haciendo?

Sus dos amigas parecían inflexibles.

-De acuerdo -aceptó ella- ¿Cuál es el plan?

Silvia pareció meditar.

-Podemos decir que nuestra ducha está rota y que pensábamos que no les importaría que usásemos la suya porque dábamos por hecho que ellos estarían en nuestra habitación durmiendo con los demás.

-¿Y qué pasará cuando vayan a nuestro cuarto de baño y comprueben que nuestra ducha está en perfecto estado?

-¡Podemos romperla! -añadió Nazaret.- Cogemos la alcachofa y la golpeamos contra la pared hasta que se rompa.

-Despertaremos a los chicos que duermen en nuestra habitación -intervino Tatiana, hastiada.

-Es verdad -admitió Silvia- algunos hasta están durmiendo en el propio baño. Kibum se ha quedado dentro de la bañera. Está tan mono…

-¡Eso es! -dijo Tatiana- Hay chicos durmiendo en nuestro baño, no queremos despertarlos así que…

-¡…utilizamos el baño de la habitación mas cercana!- concluyó Naza por ella.

Era un plan perfecto. No cabía duda. Las chicas, emocionadas abrieron la habitación que compartían tres de sus nuevos amigos. Dos de los cuales esperaban ver ducharse juntos en breves instantes.

-Ala… -intervino Silvia, maravillada- Es la habitación de el Hombre, ya sabéis…¡el prota de YAB!

-Si, es super bonita -añadió Tatiana, conmovida, mirando a su alrededor.

Se pararon justo en frente de la puerta del baño. Las tres tenían en la cabeza el mismo video de youtube, aquel en el que Hangeng hacía las maletas para irse a China durante una temporada, Heechul se despedía de él y entre risas enseñaba una foto que tenía en el móvil. La había hecho mientras ambos se duchaban, estaban posando desnudos.

-Está bien -exclamó Naza, con voz firme, aunque temblorosa.- A la de tres entramos.

-Uno, dos…

-Un momento -la interrumpió Tatiana.- ¿A la de tres . o a la de tres .tres.?

Nazaret meditó durante unos momentos.

- A la de tres, dos, uno y ya- contestó, finalmente- como cuando veíamos los videos durante el pacto.

Las tres recordaron durante un momento el primer mandamiento de su religión "Anti-pacto es ver Suju, cualquiera de los trece".

-De acuerdo, yo ya estoy preparada -dijo Tatiana.

-Y yo, Naza, cuando quieras.

-Muy bien. Tres, dos…

-¡Espera!- la interrumpió Silvia- ¡Se me ha olvidado ponerlo a cargar a 480!

-A la mierda -murmuró Nazaret, hastiada y agarró con firmeza el abridor de la puerta.

-¿Qué hacéis en nuestra habitación exactamente?

Las chicas se volvieron. Nazaret todavía agarraba el abridor con la mano. Detrás de ellos Heechul y Hangeng las observaban confusos. Ambos estaban ya bien vestidos y acicalados, en claro contraste con el aspecto que presentaban las tres amigas.

-¿No estáis dentro? –inquirió Tatiana, con un hilo de voz. Parecía ser la única capaz de hablar.

-Ummm, no -añadió Heechul como si intentase hacer razonar a un niño pequeño- estamos justo aquí.

-Ya, es que hemos oído el ruido de la ducha y…

-…esperabais encontrarnos dentro ¿no es así? –Su mirada insolente fue directamente hacia Nazaret- ¿Qué esperabais ver?

-Nada -bufó Nazaret, molesta-¿Qué os creéis? ¿Que nos morimos por veros en la ducha? No nos interesáis en ese sentido en absoluto…

-Esta mujer no me representa -interrumpió Silvia, mirando directamente a Hangeng.

-Nuestro baño estaba ocupado así que pensamos en utilizar el vuestro -concluyó por fin Tatiana, recordando repentinamente la versión que habían preparado antes de irrumpir en la habitación.- Necesitamos asearnos y arreglarnos.

-De eso no cabe duda -murmuró Heechul despectivo.

-Podéis utilizar cualquiera de los otros -intervino Hangeng, más cordial- pero este ya está ocupado.

Entonces fue cuando las chicas se dieron cuenta por primera vez. Si ellos estaban allí y no faltaba nadie más en su habitación… ¿Quién demonios estaba dentro de la ducha?

La puerta se abrió, empujando para dentro a Nazaret que aún asía con fuerza el abridor. Cuando el vapor se disipó, surgió entre la niebla una hermosa aparición. Una chica preciosa, alta y delgada, de largos y lisos cabellos castaños, tapada solo con una toalla, les sonreía.

-Oppas, gracias por dejarme vuestro baño. El viaje ha sido tan agotador que necesitaba relajarme

Estiró los brazos, complacida. Finalmente pareció percatarse de las chicas que la miraban aturdidas.

-Sois vosotras, ¿no es así? ¡Las chicas del vídeo! Oh dios mío, estoy tan encantada de conoceros por fin. Mientras venía, mi querido Kyu-oppa me envió vuestro precioso vídeo clip. ¡Estaba deseando conoceros!

Silvia se dirigió a sus amigas confusa.

-No estoy segura pero, ¿esta chica no es una de esas…? Ya sabéis… Las de ese grupo que son tantas…

Naza asintió, sin dejar de mirarla con cierto resquemor.

-Sí creo que sí. Las Girls Generation.

-Las Zorras Generation- le corrigió Tatiana- ¿Ha dicho que Kyu le ha enviado nuestro vídeo? ¿Mi Kyu? ¡Y lo ha llamado querido!

Silvia se volvió hacia su amiga, que parecía a punto de sacar humo por las orejas.

-Yo no quiero hacerme responsable de esto - añadió atemorizada- ¡Deja de escribir ya!-gritó a nadie en concreto.- Acaba el capítulo y pásalo.

-Ey, ni hablar…-intervino Nazaret, observando de reojo la furia contenida de la más joven de las tres -ni se te ocurra cargarme con esto ahora.


	8. Capitulo 8

**CAPITULO 8: De cómo los sueños se vuelven Mary Sue**

-¿De qué están hablando?

La coreana interrogó con su mirada a HanGeng. Al fin y al cabo todos se habían acostumbrado a todo aquello del fic y escribir, pero para ella era nuevo.

-¿Tú eres SeoHyun, verdad? -dijo Nazaret, intentando cambiar de tema. La chica asintió.- Tenías que serlo... En fin, no te vamos a molestar más, cámbiate de ropa cómodamente, nosotros saldremos de la habitación para dejarte un poco de intimidad... TODOS.

Puso énfasis en esa última palabra, y no pudo evitar clavar su mirada en Heechul. Parecía divertido, lo cual no implicaba nada bueno. Le agarró de la camiseta y le sacó de allí a empujones. Chinorris y las otras chicas salieron detrás, y Tatiana, la última, no pudo evitar pegar un ligero portazo. No le había sentado nada bien aquel comentario sobre Kyu.

Se dirigieron hacia la sala, y allí se encontraron con el resto. A pesar de los intentos por disimular la resaca, no parecían tener muy buena cara. Siwon se abrazaba a un cojín, y hacía esfuerzos por no quedarse dormido. Leeteuk más que sentado estaba medio tirado en uno de los sofás. Heechul jugaba con HanGeng al corre corre que te pillo. Y el resto... pues más de lo mismo, para qué nos vamos a alargar. Las dos zaragozanas se llevaron a la vasca a un rincón, y empezaron a interrogarla.

-¿Por qué sabías que era SeoHyun? ¡Si ni siquiera distingues aún a Kibum y a SungMin! No me puedo creer que las conozcas a ellas y no a nuestros chicos -Silvia no se lo podía explicar.

-Bueno -respondió la vasca- es el único nombre que conozco de las chicas, y pensé que no todo puede ser taaaan malo en este fic, ¿no? Al menos tenía que acertar en algo, digo yo.

-¿SeoHyun? ¿Nuestra dongsaeng está aquí? - A pesar de que hablaban en un susurro, se giraron al escuchar la pregunta de Kyu, quien parecía haberse despertado de repente. Un sonrisa apareció en su rostro, haciendo mella en la estupenda relación con su noona zaragozana.

-Sí, ha venido a darse una ducha. ¿Quizás tendrías que haberte despertado un poco antes, no? Si tantas ganas tenías de verla... -Tatiana no pudo finalizar su frase porque por el pasillo apareció la joven. Llevaba una falda blanca escandalosamente corta, con una camisa rosa, y el pelo misteriosamente perfecto.

-Gee gee gee gee baby, baby – Heechul se puso a practicar el bailecito, mientras ella le enseñaba alguna que otra mejora.

-Por dios, que se marche ya de aquí, ¡no puedo con ella! - dijo Silvia entre dientes. Aprovechó para sentarse cerca de Siwon, que parecía haber sucumbido a los brazos de Morfeo. Disimuladamente se acercó un poco más, hasta que no hubo espacio entre ambos.

Nazaret prefirió no seguir mirando, y volvió a centrarse en Heechul, quien sonreía como nunca. Sintió un pinchazo de envidia. ¿Por qué se llevaba tan bien con todo el mundo menos con ella?

-¡Oppa! - SeoHyun, al parecer cansada de Chulie, se dirigió hacia Leeteuk, con los brazos abiertos, pero finalmente se paró justo frente a Kyu, que se sentaba junto al líder. Este miró de reojo a Tatiana, que cruzada de brazos parecía esperar el mínimo roce por su parte. Se levantó y le dio un imperceptible abrazo. Y es que el teléfono de la Girl Generation comenzó a sonar.

-SeoHyun dongsaeng, ¿qué haces aquí? Es tarde, seguramente tengas que hacer un montón de cosas... -la chica miró la llamada, y volvió a guardar el teléfono en el bolso.

-Sí, de hecho me marcho ya. Me están esperando fuera -miró a HanGeng y Heechul-. Oppas, muchas gracias por haberme dejado pasar, a pesar de que estabais descansando. -Se dirigió hacia la puerta, agarró la manilla y la abrió. -¡Nos vemos pronto!

Igual que llegó, se fue. Como internet esos días en los que le da por no funcionar. La calma parecía haber llegado a sus vidas, al fin... Silvia se sentaba junto a Siwon, y le hacía señales a HanGeng para que fuera a sentarse con ella, aunque el chino parecía más preocupado en hacerle cosquillas a Yesung para que despertara. Tatiana ya estaba de mejor humor, y ella... Necesitaba descansar. El mal humor se estaba apoderando del fic, y todo por no haber descansado lo suficiente. Así que sin mediar palabra se fue a la que era su habitación. No se arrepintió cuando se encontró con toda su ropa tirada por el suelo y los muebles desordenados. Se tiró sobre la primera cama que se cruzó en su camino y se quedó tumbada bocabajo. No podía quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza: Heechul corriendo tras HanGeng, Heechul bailando con SeoHyun... había intentado caerle bien de mil formas diferentes. Y lo único que él hacía era pintarle bigotes y dejarla en ridículo delante de los demás.

Escuché unos gritos y gente corriendo. A punto estuve de levantarse, pero no podía. Sentía como si pesara cientos de kilos. De repente, sentí un portazo y volvió la calma. Esperé unos segundos. No se oía nada. Empecé a preocuparse... ¿Y si se habían ido y me habían dejado sola? Ese pensamiento fue suficiente intenso como para impulsarme. Me levanté y salí de la habitación. Recorrí el pasillo, llegué hasta la sala. Nadie. En la cocina no había señales de vida. Salí a la terraza, y vi una masa uniforme de color azul a lo lejos. Las fans corrían tras un autobús.

-Genial.

Me habían dejado sola. Increíble. Mi mal humor aumentó exponencialmente. Fui a la sala, cerré los ojos y empecé a gritar. Total, estaba sola y nadie me podía escuchar. Más que un fic, todo parecía una pesadilla.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Sabía que estabas loca, pero tampoco como para ponerte a gritar por nada – No quise abrir los ojos. Porque esa voz bien sabía a quién pertenecía. Pero tuve que hacerlo. Le miré. Heechul frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento, pensaba que os habíais marchado todos y me había quedado sola en casa... Muchas gracias por quedarte -parecía un poco más animada.

-¿Muchas gracias? -Heechul no pudo reprimir una carcajada- ¿Pensabas que me había quedado por ti?

Me puse más que roja. Tenía que habérmelo imaginado. Esto no es un fic Mary Sue.

-No, claro que no, por supuesto -dije, tragando saliva-. ¿Y a dónde han ido? Igual podría acercarme y unirme a la fiesta...

-Pues creo que han dicho algo de la playa. Pero nada en concreto. Yo voy a arreglarme que me tengo que ir, tengo rodaje y me han avisado de que hay cambios en el guión.

-¿Y me vas a dejar aquí sola? - Era todo o nada. Puse cara de cordero degollado, e hice algo que jamás pensé. Supliqué-. ¡Por favor por favor por favor! -me tiré al suelo y fui reptando hacia su pierna. Me agarré a ella, apretando más y más. Y parece que todo aquello surtió efecto.

-Vale, pero tienes que cambiarte de ropa, no puedes venir así. Busca lo más bonito que tengas, y date prisa.

Corrí... no, volé hacia el cuarto. Busqué un pantalón de vestir y una camisa verde. Me duché, y cuando me iba a maquillar recordé que por aquí apenas se arreglaban, así que ni me molesté. Cogí lo necesario, lo guardé en el bolso y volví a la sala. Él estaba mirando el reloj, y en cuanto escuchó unos pasos me miró. Su cara no presagiaba nada bueno.

-¿Eso es lo más bonito que tienes? Uf... me parece que vamos a tener que hacer unas compras antes de ir a plató.

….............

-¿No habías estado nunca en un Etude House?

Reprimí una sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo? Te recuerdo que llevo en Corea unas horas...

-Bueno, vamos a ver qué podemos hacer... tenemos que arreglarte como sea. -Heechul seguía empeñado en que, si quería ir con él, al menos, tendría que acercarme mínimamente a su belleza. Estaba dispuesto a todo... o casi. Aquella tienda era enorme. Perfumes, cremas, maquillajes... El chico estaba rebuscando entre los pintalabios.- ¡Aquí! Yo creo que este rojo te tiene que quedar genial, date un poco.

-Pero...

-¿Pero? ¿Quieres venir conmigo o no?

No tenía escapatoria. Puse morritos y me pinté los labios.

-¡Genial! Si es que soy increíble... debería dedicarme a esto. Venga, nos lo llevamos.

Nos acercamos al mostrador y pagué. No era muy caro y así seguro que podría dejarme tranquila un rato. Nadie nos había reconocido aún. Heechul llevaba unas enormes gafas de sol y el pelo recogido. Y yo... ¿Acaso me conocía alguien en Corea?

Me quedé echando un vistazo a los pintauñas, mi perdición. Pensé que ahora tendría que comprarme uno a juego del color de labios, pero Heechul no estaba dispuesto a pasar un segundo más entre aquellas cuatro paredes. A empujones me sacó de la tienda y me hizo entrar en la siguiente. Esta era de ropa. Odiaba ir de compras, sobre todo vestirme y desvestirme cada vez que quería probarme algo. Pero con él parecía divertido y todo. Cuanto menos, soportable.

-Bueno, esa horrible camisa tiene que pasar a mejor vida. ¿No has traído nada más femenino? -comenzó a buscar entre cientos de perchas.

-No, yo es que prefiero la comodidad...

-¡Oh! Fíjate, este vestido tiene que quedarte muy bien. Como es ajustado a la cintura no te marcará la cadera.

-Perdona, ¿me estás llamando gorda? -mi tono de voz se había elevado, de manera que algunas clientas se percataron de nuestra presencia.

-Anda, calla y pruébatelo -me dio la percha y me señaló los probadores. No tenía muchas otras opciones.

Tenía razón. Era de un rojo brillante, de tirantes. Me quedaba bien y todo. ¿Por qué todo esto me sonaba tanto?

-Pero faltan los zapatos. Esos son horrorosos.

-Eh... pues a mi me gustan -di una vuelta mientras me miraba en el espejo.

-Disculpa – el chico hablaba con una de las dependientas, pasando completamente de mi.- ¿Te importaría enseñarnos unos zapatos para este vestido?

…

-¿Ves? Así mucho mejor.

Heechul había elegido unas sandalias con un poco de tacón. No eran incómodos, pero tampoco lo que acostumbraba a llevar, así que me sentía un poco extraña. Miré el precio del conjunto, y casi me desmayo.

-Ehh... bueno, sólo hay un inconveniente. No puedo pagarlo, es demasiado...

-¿Quién ha dicho que vayas a pagar tu? Pero recuerda que al menos cuando vengas conmigo tendrás que vestir acorde a mi belleza.

….....

-¿Entonces, esto es Kimchi? ¡Pica un poco! -cogí la copa y bebí agua vorazmente.

Estábamos en la terraza de un restaurante. Ya no pasábamos desapercibidos ante la gente, que se quedaban mirándonos.

-¿Y has probado esto? Toma -me dio de comer con sus palillos. Me llevé la mano a la boca, y asentí.

-¡Es estupendo! Yo que pensaba que no me iba a gustar mucho la comida coreana...

-...nunca digas nunca -nos miramos, lo habíamos dicho al unísono. Las autoras del fic parecían empeñadas al menos en que tuvieran ese punto en común, pensé.

-En fin... ¿Tú no tenías que ir a grabar? -según mi reloj eran cerca de las tres de la tarde.

-¿Grabar? ¿Yo? -Heechul sonrió-. ¿No te habías dado cuenta de...? -Su mirada intentaba transmitir... ¿Qué? ¿Qué era aquello?-. Déjalo.

-¿De qué? Jo, ¡no me dejes con la intriga!

Chulie me miró, cogió una servilleta y me limpió la comisura del labio. Mi rostro subió de tono, hasta acercarse al del vestido que llevaba puesto. Entonces, lo comprendí todo. Pero no me lo podía creer. ¿Estaba teniendo una cita con Heechul? ¿En qué momento un extraño había pasado a escribir nuestra vida? Porque todo esto no podía estar pasándome a mi...

-¿Sabes? Esto me recuerda mucho a todos esos doramas que he visto. Todo buen dorama tiene un puñado de normas que cumplir.

Él no dijo nada, lo que me invitó a seguir hablando.

- Primero está el hombre de alta alcurnia. Este que siempre disfruta con las pequeñeces de la plebe. También está la chica que se hace pasar por chico, y que siempre sufre una transformación. Tampoco falta la bruja, como en toda buena historia de amor. El lento, ese chico que por esperar su oportunidad la acaba perdiendo. La noona que ayuda a la protagonista en su transformación, los teatros mentales, la inevitable separación, echar a correr siempre que surja la oportunidad... Por supuesto, comer, como estamos haciendo nosotros. Lavarse los dientes y hablar al mismo tiempo. En fin, son sólo algunas de las normas que conseguimos recopilar Tatiana y yo -cogí aire y continué-. Y claro, yo ya he sufrido la tan temida transformación, estamos comiendo... En fin, que en cualquier momento aparecen las hermanas Goong y se hacen un guión con toda esta historia.

Heechul parecía asombrado. ¿Lo parecía? No, realmente lo estaba.

-Nazaret dongsaeng, ¿sabes? Creo que no va a ser tan malo que estés con nosotros este mes.

Puso su mano sobre la mía. Mi corazón latía con fuerza. Y vi cómo el chico acercaba su rostro hacia el mio. Me fijé en sus ojos, su pelo, sus labios... Cuando nuestros labios se estaban rozando, sentí que alguien me tocaba la espalda.

-¡¡Despiertaaaaaa!! -Tatiana intentaba que la de Bilbao diera señales de vida.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Heechul? - Nazaret abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cruda realidad. Se había quedado dormida sobre la cama. Todo había sido un sueño. Tatiana estaba sentada a su lado.

-¿Heechul? ¿Estabas soñando con Heechul? - Tatiana sonrió – Pues si que avanza rápido vuestra relación...

-Que sepas que era taaaan bonito... Ains... En fin, ¿qué pasa?

-¡Oh dios! Sí, tenemos un problema, un graaaan problema... ¿Recuerdas cuando dije que cocinábamos estupendamente? Pues... Quieren que les hagamos un desayuno typical spanish.

Nazaret vio a su amiga realmente preocupada. Sabía que aquello las iba a traer problemas. Y no se había equivocado.

-Sabía que aquello nos iba a traer problemas. ¡Te-Lo-Dije! -su dedo acusador sólo puso más triste a su amiga de Zaragoza, así que cambió y se mostró más receptiva.- Vamos a ver qué podemos hacer. Pensemos... No podemos cocinar porque entonces se darían cuenta de que somos nulas en la cocina. ¿A quién le gusta cocinar?

Se miraron, y sonrieron.

-¡Chinorris! -dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Podríamos pedirle que nos hiciera su arroz para desayunar...

-... y convencerles de que el primer día no pueden pedir a sus invitadas que les hagan el desayuno. Tienen que mostrar su caballerosidad -comenzó la zaragozana, y terminó la frase la bilbaína. El plan, desde luego, parecía bueno.- Genial, pues vamos a ver si le convencemos. Quizás Silvia quiera unirse al plan, ¿dónde está?

-La dejé en la sala con los demás. Están jugando a Kibi Kibi.

-Genial, seguro que es malísima. Al fin y al cabo es su primer acercamiento al juego... Si la dejamos que juegue contra chinorris y pierde, puede hacerle ojitos y pedirle a cambio que nos haga el desayuno.

Su maquiavélico plan había tomado forma en unos minutos. Se pusieron de pie y salieron del cuarto. Cuando se estaban aproximando al pasillo comenzaron a escuchar las risas de los chicos. Parecía buena señal, mientras no fuera ella la que se riera todo iría sobre ruedas.

Pero la fotografía con la que se toparon las dejó boquiabiertas. Estaban todos sentados en el suelo, haciendo un círculo. En el centro, Silvia ya estaba jugando contra HanGeng, y no hacía más que darle golpes en la cabeza. Constantemente. Todos se reían porque una novata le estaba machacando a un juego que consideraban típico de Corea. Y el chino llevaba ya un tiempo viviendo en el país.

-¡Gané! ¡Soy la mejor! ¡I'm the best! Ladies and gentlement, ¿quién se atreve a retarme de nuevo? ¡Tengo tiempo de sobra para acabar con todos! -Silvia, eufórica, había destrozado el maquiavélico plan de las otras.

-Hablan coreano mejor que tú... ¡Y juegan a nuestros juegos mejor que tú! Como no te pongas las pilas vamos a tener que cambiarte por ellas -las palabras de Shindong vinieron seguidas de una estridente carcajada. Pero había una persona a la que no le estaba haciendo ni pizca de gracia. HanGeng no tenía cara de muy buenos amigos.

-Silvia... ¿Te importa venir un segundo?

Todos se giraron y vieron a las dos amigas de pie, plantadas en medio de la sala. Mostraban una sonrisa más falsa que un dorama sin bruja. Silvia en seguida entendió que algo ocurría y fue hacia ellas.

-¿Habéis visto? ¡Soy una máquina!

-Si, y acabas de dar al traste con nuestro magnífico plan para que Chinorris hiciera el desayuno... -Nazaret no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Desde luego yo no me atrevo a decirle nada, tiene toda la pinta de mandarnos al carajo.

-Bueno, bueno -Silvia intentó calmarlas y razonar- algo se nos ocurrirá.

-Claro, ¿pero qué? -Tatiana seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza, como las otras dos, cuando surgió el tan temido comentario...

-Tatiana noona, ¿cuándo vais a preparar el desayuno? Tenemos hambre.

Si las miradas mataran, Kyu habría desaparecido en ese mismo instante.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9: De cómo la electricidad puede estropear una perfecta escena romántica**

_Si no fuera porque sería una gran pérdida para la humanidad, te mataría ahora mismito, majo_ , pensó Tatiana mientras intentaba forzar una sonrisa. De pronto se giró hacia Nazaret.

-¡Te parecerá bonito! Dejarme a mí con este marrón.

-Tú nos metiste en esto diciendo que éramos buenas cocineras, tú nos sacas… -contestó la vasca mientras la otra zaragozana asentía.

-Esta bien, esta bien –refunfuñó la otra- Pero tenemos que pensar en algo ya, la muchedumbre hambrienta se empieza a enfurecer…

Tatiana volvió su vista hacia Ryeowook , que hasta el momento les había salvado de todas las situaciones comprometidas y desastrosas. Sin embargo, parecía demasiado entretenido en colocar bien el alborotado pelo de Yesung. Tampoco parecía que Henry y Zhoumi fueran a hacer una aparición estelar. Y Jolie…¿dónde estaba Jolie cuando la necesitaban de verdad? Finalmente, desesperada, recurrió a la única opción que se le ocurría que podría salvarlas sin ser tan humillante como reconocer que no tenían ni idea casi ni de cómo freír un huevo.

-Hombre, eso es un poco exagerado –susurró para si misma.

-¿Eh? –sus amigas la miraron extrañadas.

-No nada, que si que sabemos freír un huevo…

-¿Eh? No entiendo nada…

-Nada dejarlo – se giró hacia los chicos, respirando hondo- Veréis… no creo que sea muy buena idea…

-¿Por? Sois buenas cocineras, ¿no?-inquirió Shindong.

-Si , ya , pero… bueno, el jet lag… todavía nos dura. Estamos muy cansadas y bueno… no creo que sea muy recomendable que cocinemos en este estado.

Todos se miraron en silencio durante unos instantes, dubitativos.

-Bueno, en realidad tiene razón –susurró Kyuhyun de pronto , arrancando una sonrisa de alivio de su noona, lo cual pareció complacer enormemente al más joven- Deberíamos cocinar nosotros hoy.

-Salvadas por la campana –susurró Silvia llevándose la mano al corazón.

-Pues anoche no se os veía tan mal –exclamó Heechul con malicia.

-De eso nada…Yo quiero comer chocolate con churros, dicen que es muy típico de España, así que… ¡a la cocina! ¡a la cocina!

Enseguida todos se unieron a los cánticos de Kangin y sin saber muy bien cómo, las tres amigas fueron arrastradas, literalmente, hasta la cocina , donde sin dejarles moverse las enfundaron en los delantales y las colocaron delante de los fogones.

-¡Esta bien! –exclamó la pequeña- Pero si vamos a tener que cocinar, no quiero veros pululando por aquí. Así que ¡fuera! , ¡fuera!. Todos a la terraza.

Shindong y Kangin, satisfechos, empujaron a los demás hacia la terraza para dejar que sus invitadas cocinaran para ellos tranquilamente. Las tres esperaron a oír el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse para después mirarse asustadas.

-Y ahora es cuando nos escapamos, ¿no?

-Dos intentos de fuga en un día –dijo Silvia con sorna- Creo que hemos establecido un récord.

-No –contestó Tatiana a la vasca, recobrando el ímpetu – Ahora es cuando vamos a cocinar.

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé? ¿Te has vuelto loca? Definitivamente el jet lag te ha afectado…

-Bueno, yo se hacer chocolate…

-Si, pero ¿y los churros? Yo no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlos, y dudo muy mucho que de pronto, mágicamente, aparezcan unos en el congelador-insistió Silvia, sacada de quicio.

-Tranquilas, tengo un plan. Mi madre cocina muy bien…¡digo yo que algún talento innato tengo que tener! ¿No?

- Qué modesta –dijo Naza intentando reírse para aliviar la tensión del ambiente.

-Si, un talento que en 22 años no se ha manifestado ni una sola vez, ¿no?

-¡Fe! Esto es cosa de fe… si tanto te gusta Siwon tendrás que ir acostumbrándote a ella , porque sino…

-Pero eso no quita que sigamos teniendo el mismo problema… ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo? No tenemos ni idea por mucho que tengamos 'fe' en tus talentos.

-Bueno, esto es un fic… No podemos ser tan malvadas con nosotras mismas.

-Hombre –intervino de nuevo Naza- hasta el momento no hemos sido malas, hemos sido PEORES.

-Touché –asintió Silvia con gesto triunfante .

-Vale –Tatiana se dio por vencida en la dura tarea de intentar convencerlas – Pero tenemos que intentarlo, no nos queda otra.

-Pues ale, cuanto antes empecemos , antes podremos sentirnos humilladas y antes se habrá pasado –suspiró Silvia finalmente.

Tatiana sacó su móvil , sin saber muy bien por qué lo llevaba encima si ni siquiera lo había usado desde que habían salido de Madrid. Comprobó que hubiera cobertura y marcó unos números. Tamborileó con los dedos mientras esperaba a que cogieran su llamada.

-¿A quien llamas? –preguntó la de Bilbao mientras empezaba a buscar lo necesario para preparar el chocolate.

-A mi madre, ¿a quién si no? Ella nos dirá como hacerlo…

-Pero , ¿esto que es? ¿Full House o Saber y Ganar? – Silvia puso los ojos en blanco, aunque luego no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa- Bueno, al menos Siwon haría bien el papel de Carlos Sobera…

Naza se echó a reír al imaginarse al Super Junior y sus famosas cejas haciendo los gestos del presentador español. Tatiana les indicó con un dedo que se callaran. Al parecer, había conseguido contactar con su madre.

-¿Mamá? ¡Hola! Si….si, llegamos bien y estamos bien… Si, perdona que no te llamara… Es que hemos estado muy ocupadas desde que llegamos…¡No! No es una excusa… Si, también están bien… No, no, ¡no! Espera no cuelgues… Es que tengo que pedirte un favor…¡No! No solo te quiero para que me saques las castañas del fuego, no digas eso mamá… Veras… ¿Tú me podrías decir como hacer la masa para los churros? Eres la mejor cocinera que conozco y… Osea que solo lleva harina, sal y agua…ahá…parece fácil… -de pronto le cambió la cara por una expresión de máximo horror- ¡¿Cómo que nunca la has hecho?! ¡¿Cómo que es difícil?! ¿Y ahora yo que hago?.... ¿Mamá?...¿Mamá? – miró desesperada el teléfono - ¡Me ha colgado! No me lo puedo creer…¡Mi madre me ha colgado en un momento de crisis!

Silvia, que buscaba entre los cajones la harina y la sal, y Naza que ya estaba removiendo lentamente el chocolate en el fuego , la miraron con el mismo semblante de espanto.

-Tenemos un problema, ¿no?

-Si…tenemos un problema… ese era mi último recurso… -Tatiana se dejó caer al suelo intentando ser dramática, dando inmediatamente un alarido de dolor.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntaron las otras dos extrañadas.

-¡Hacerme daño en las rodillas!

-Bueno, yo creo que lo mejor sería reconocer que no tenemos ni idea…

-¡Jamás! –exclamaron las dos aragonesas al unísono- No puede ser tan difícil hacerlo…

-Si ni la madre de Tati sabe hacerlo…

-Pero aún tenemos tu chocolate que seguro que esta buenísimo y les hace olvidarse de la birria de churros

-A todo esto…-inquirió Silvia olfateando el aire- ¿no os huele a quemado?

Nazaret se llevó las manos a la cabeza al darse cuenta que se había olvidado por completo que estaba haciendo el chocolate. Apagó el fuego rápidamente , pero era ya demasiado tarde. El olor era inconfundible , y cuando se llevó la cuchara a la boca, la mínima cantidad bastó para que la apartara de sí corriendo y fuera a escupir a la fregadera. Silvia cogió el azúcar y echó medio paquete con la esperanza de que eso cubriera un poco el sabor, pero era tan dulce que era incomible.

-De todos modos, ¿cómo ha podido quemarse tanto y tan rápido? Tampoco lo has desatendido tanto rato…no tiene sentido…

- Por que esto es el peor fic del mundo y nuestros alteregos están haciendo lo que les sale de la nariz…-contestó Silvia mientras tiraba todo el chocolate a la basura.

-¡Si y no tiene gracia! Heechul me odia y ahora esto –la chica empezó a golpear la pared- ¡Yo ya no juego más! ¡Me voy de este fic! ¡Dejadme salir!

-Anda, no te flipes tanto Naza…

-Silvia tiene razón…Lamentablemente creo que no tenemos más remedio que seguir encerradas en esta…cosa, hasta que Ellas decidan que ya se han divertido bastante…

-Esta bien, esta bien… Respira hondo… Vale, voy a volver a empezar de nuevo, y vosotras tratar de solucionar lo de los churros como sea…

Silvia y Tatiana asintieron mientras buscaban por todos los recovecos de la cocina los ingredientes e instrumentos que necesitarían para el intento de suicidio que suponía poner a dos ineptas como ellas a hacer churros. Pronto habían reunido suficientes bártulos como para parar a un ejército.

-Vale, ¿y ahora que?

-Siempre que he hecho alguna masa con mi madre, primero pone la harina en el bol y luego le echa el líquido… Así que aquí supongo que igual…

-¿Y la sal?

-Mmmmm…no se…¿después del agua? Y luego ya lo batimos todo…

-Vale…tiene lógica –concluyó Silvia cogiendo el paquete de harina y haciendo fuerza para abrirlo- No…puedo… ¿Con qué cierran aquí los paquetes? ¿Con alguna especie de superglue coreano mágico? –finalmente, el paquete se abrió haciendo un ligero 'puff' a causa de la fuerza que le había impreso la chica, y llenó a ambas amigas de una fina capa de harina- ¡Lo que me faltaba!

-Bueno, ahora preocupémonos de esto , ya nos limpiaremos después…

Nazaret seguía concentrada en que el chocolate no se le volviera a quemar, y mientras tanto, las otras dos empezaron a echar harina al bol sin saber muy bien exactamente cuanta iban a necesitar. De pronto, una melodía llegó a sus oídos.

_Iruhke matuhbsuhdo_

_Iruhke mashissuhdo dwenayo?_

_ge sarami mandeun guhngayo?_

_Iruhnge iddaneun somundo naneun deuruh bonjuhkdo obneunde_

_Mashi uhttuhnya naege mudneyo_

_Nunmul heullimyuh nan marhaejjyo_

_Muhrie tuhlnago iruhke mashinneun yorineun nan chuheumiya_

_(¿Puede tener tan poco sabor?_

_¿Puede ser tan delicioso?¿Alguien ha preparado esto?_

_Pero no había oído hablar de semejante sabor, ni siquiera en rumores._

_Así que ella me pregunta por el sabor_

_Y dejando escapar una lágrima yo le digo_

_Es la primera vez, desde que crece pelo en mi cabeza, que he comido algo tan delicioso)_

-Mira, que Naza me copiara la idea…vale –exclamó Silvia dejando el paquete de harina con energía sobre la encimera- Pero hacer otro songfic…Además, ¿no podías haber elegido otra cancioncita? ¡Por que esta no tiene ni puta gracia en este momento!

- No es un songfic –contestó Naza , que era la más cercana a la puerta, sin dejar de mirar su chocolate- creo que son ellos cantando…

-¡Pues podrían callarse ya! ¡Me están desquiciando!

-¿No me digas? –la pequeña de las tres fingió sorpresa mientras comenzaba a poner agua en el bol y aprovechaba para lavarse las manos. Miró despectivamente la masa- Esto no va a espesar… Anda Silvia , mira a ver si encuentras levadura…

-¿Levadura? Pero tu madre no dijo…

-Ya, pero es lo que le echa siempre que no espesa bien –Tatiana se encogió de hombros mientras cogía la batidora- Voy a ir batiendo esto mientras tanto…

Silvia asintió y empezó a buscar por los cajones y estantes. Sin embargo, un grito de la otra aragonesa le hizo girarse alarmada. Ni siquiera pensó en lo que hacía y salió corriendo hacia ella llevándose por delante a Naza y el chocolate. Al final acabaron las tres en el suelo, cubiertas de chocolate y de aquella masa asquerosa de pies a cabeza. Tatiana , además, tenía los pelos de punta, como si hubiera metido los dedos en un enchufe. Aunque en realidad, le había pasado algo similar.

-¿Pero cómo se te ocurre enchufarlo con las manos mojadas? –exclamó Silvia intentando levantarse del suelo fallidamente, puesto que resbaló con el charco del suelo.

-¿Estás bien?...

-E…eso creo –contestó la aludida, todavía algo shockeada.

En ese momento , todos los chicos entraron en tropel en la cocina, alarmados por el ruido. Siwon estaba a punto de preguntar qué había pasado, pero cuando vieron el panorama todos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Desde luego, otra cosa no se, pero risas con vosotras no nos van a faltar –dijo Kangin llevándose las manos a la barriga.

-Pues no tiene ni puñetera gracia –exclamó Naza enfadada dirigiéndose al magnae, mientras Silvia les lanzaba una mirada asesina- Tu noona casi muere electrocutada.

Silvia iba a decir que tampoco había sido para tanto, pero Naza le dio un codazo para que cerrara la boca, haciéndole notar el efecto inmediato de aquellas palabras , ya que todos se habían callado inmediatamente y las miraban preocupados. Silvia y Tatiana entendieron al instante cual había sido la intención de su amiga y decidieron seguirle el juego.

-Menos mal que me di cuenta a tiempo y la aparte…¡podríamos haber tenido una desgracia!

-Qué valiente has sido Silvia –dijo Siwon tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse- Esta muy bien que arriesgues tu vida por la de una amiga.

-Oh, gracias Siwon –contestó ella sonriendo- Pero es lo que hay que hacer…¿No te parece Hangeng?

-Eh…si, claro… -el chino sonrió sin saber muy bien que decir.

-La verdad es que estoy aun turbada por el susto… ¡Mi amiga! ¡Solo de pensarlo…!

-Bueno, ya pasó…-susurró Siwon acariciándole el pelo, aunque Silvia se apoyó en el hombro del otro.

-Si, será mejor que prepare el desayuno , no creo que podáis cocinar en estas condiciones – Hankyung se zafó del abrazo de la chica y como el viento se dirigió a los fogones.

Heechul se acercó hasta Nazaret, sonriendo suavemente, ayudándola a levantarse del suelo.

-Anda, que menudo susto… será mejor que vayas a darte una ducha…

La vasca lo miró estupefacta, probablemente tratando de averiguar si la descarga de su amiga le había afectado de alguna manera a ella también, porque aquello era demasiado bonito para ser verdad. La sonrisa dulce de Heechul se borró inmediatamente de su rostro, para dibujar su contraparte maliciosa.

-No me malinterpretes… es solo que esta visión es demasiado para mis pobres ojos…

Naza le dirigió una de esas miradas que dicen 'Púdrete en el infierno' , y cogiendo un trapo, intento limpiarse un poco la cara y los brazos. Mientras tanto, Tatiana acababa de levantarse del suelo cuando Kyuhyun se le acercó con semblante preocupado.

-Noona, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Déjame en paz

La chica le hizo a un lado, llevándose las manos a la cara, como si ocultara las lágrimas, y salió corriendo de la habitación, dirigiéndose directamente hacia su cuarto y cerrando la puerta de un portazo. En realidad , no estaba llorando y la descarga tampoco había sido para tanto, pero ya que habían conseguido librarse de cocinar , se le había ocurrido que quizás ella pudiera sacar partido de todo aquello. Esa SeoHyun no iba a salirse con la suya. ¡Antes muerta! Quizás Silvia y Naza no lo entendieran, pero estaba clarísimo por qué aquella chica había aparecido de repente, de la nada. Había leído los suficientes fanfics, y había visto los suficientes dramas como para saberlo. Después de todo, ¿qué gracia tenía su relación con Kyuhyun? Ninguna. Naza e Heechul tenían mucha tensión sexual sin resolver que acabaría estallando en algún momento de loca pasión desenfrenada, y Silvia tenía un triángulo amoroso que causaría muchos problemas, especialmente para Hankyung que claramente era 'el Lento' de aquella historia. ¿Pero ella? Nada. Una relación muy sosa. Demasiado normal para existir en un fanfic Marysueistico. Así que era evidente que las autoras habían decidido que sería divertido incluir el papel de 'la Bruja' malísima que intentaría separarlos por todos los medios, encarnado en la persona de SeoHyun. Pero bueno, leer fanfics y ver doramas también le había servido para ir por delante de ella unos cuantos pasos.

-Soy una persona muy buena y pacifica…pero me has tocado la moral, niña –susurró amenazante al espejo mientras trataba de limpiarse y peinarse todo al mismo tiempo- No voy a dejar que me pisotees con tus Manolos de 2000 euros, que por otro lado eran preciosos…

Pocos segundos después, tal y como esperaba , oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Trató de no hacer mucho ruido mientras se empezaba a poner un pijama limpio.

-¿Noona? –Kyuhyun volvió a golpear en la puerta- Noona, ¿estás ahí? ¿Estás bien? ¡Noona! Contéstame….me estas preocupando… ¡Noonaaaaaa! Se acabó, ¡voy a entrar!

El chico abrió la puerta de golpe, con la mirada asustada. Sin embargo, la imagen que se encontró hizo que le cambiara la cara rápidamente, sonrojándose levemente y volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

-¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! Si hubiera sabido que te estabas cambiando no hubiera entrado. Lo prometo noona .

La española terminó de ponerse bien la camiseta del pijama que él le había visto a medio poner y abrió la puerta, tratando de disimular el corte que ella misma se acababa de llevar.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Enfermero Kyuhyun al rescate –contestó él sonriendo- Ven , será mejor que te de un poco el aire .

La tomó suavemente de la mano, haciendo que a la chica se le escapara una sonrisa triunfal cuando él no la veía , y la condujo hasta la terraza, haciéndola sentarse en una tumbona de madera, y sentándose él en la de al lado. Sin mediar palabra, le tomó las manos y comenzó, algo torpemente, a darle una pomada en las puntas de los dedos , enrojecidas por el chispazo.

-Esto evitara que te salgan ampollas… Oye…-la miró de reojo- No se porque te has enfadado pero…

-Pues si tú no lo sabes, desde luego yo no te lo voy a decir –contestó ella poniendo morritos e intentando sonar indignada.

-No, lo que quería decir era… ¿me perdonas? Quiero decir…no se como es posible , porque solo nos conocemos desde hace un día, pero es cierto, no me gusta verte enfadada…

-Pues porque esto es un…- Tatiana recapacitó. Por primera vez en ese fic algo estaba saliendo bien, así que lo mejor sería dejarlo estar y no meter la gamba- bueno, no importa…

-Entonces… ¿ya no estas enfadada? –finalmente levantó la vista de los dedos de la chica, y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

-Mmmmmm , te perdono a cambio de algo… ¿Me cantas una canción?

-Bueno, si solo es eso… -Kyuhyun se quedó pensando y tomó aire para empezar a cantar

-No,no…pero no cualquiera… ¿Puedes cantarme la canción de los 'Tres Osos'?

-¡Agh! Noona… ¿por qué me haces esto? Ya hice bastante el ridículo aquel día…

-¡Pero si estabas tan adorable imitando a la madre osa! Veeeenga, vaaaa… Después de todo, no vas a hacer el ridículo más de lo que lo he hecho yo – ella señaló con un dedo su pelo que aun seguía algo machado de harina y algo encrespado.

-Jijijiji , tienes razón…

-¿Estás diciendo que hago el ridículo?

-¡Pero si lo has dicho tu!

-¡Pero solo puedo decírmelo yo! Si me lo dices tú, ¿qué sentido tiene todo?

_K__om sema-ri-ga  
han chi-be-yi-so  
appa gom,omma gom,ae-gi gom  
appa gommun tung-tung-hae  
omma gommun nal-shin-hae  
ae-gi gommun na bul-gwi-yo-wo  
hishuk hishuk cha-rhan-da_

_(Tres ositos _

_Vivian en una misma casa_

_El padre oso, la madre oso, y el osito_

_El padre oso era gordo_

_La madre osa era muy esbelta_

_Y el osito era muy mono_

_Qué familia tan feliz)_

Kyuhyun empezó a cantar a regañadientes, casi más para distraer la atención de la zaragozana que porque realmente le apeteciera. Cuando terminó, ella aplaudió riéndose y él se sentó de nuevo dando un suspiro.

-Y después de este momento que mejor será olvidar…¿me has perdonado?

-Claro…¿cómo no perdonarte? Estas tan mono cantando esa canción…

-Noona aún esta más mona cuando sonríe…

La chica se sorprendió al darse cuenta que KyuHyun se había acercado hasta ella alarmantemente , posando una de las manos en su mejilla. Aunque estaba ligeramente ruborizado, sonreía de medio lado y los ojos le brillaban sobremanera. Tatiana se quedó sin respiración. No podía creer que hubiera sido tan fácil. No podía creer que Kyuhyun le fuera a besar. Y lo que más le costaba creer era que por fin las malditas autoras de aquel fic hubieran decidido que ya era hora de dejar de reírse de ellas y escribirle una escena bonita y romántica como correspondía a cualquier fic que se preciara. Si obviamos la harina y los pelos de loca, que eran detalles menores, era como…la perfecta escena romántica que parece imposible. Pero sin embargo, ahí estaba él, cada vez más cerca. Tanto que ya casi no cabía el aire entre ellos. El beso era inminente y las chispas que saltaban entre ellos innegables.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaau! –Kyuhyun se apartó bruscamente, frunciendo las cejas y frotándose la mano que había tenido en la mejilla de la chica- ¡Me has dado carrampla!

-Vale…¡genial! ¡Perfecto! – Tatiana se levantó y asomándose por la barandilla de la terraza, empezó a gritar hacia el cielo- Lo de las chispas era literal, ¿no? ¡Pues el chiste no tiene ni pizca de gracia!¡Era demasiado bonito para esta mierda de fic que estáis escribiendo! ¿No? ¡No podías dejar pasar ni una sin reíros de nosotras! ¡Aghhhhhhhhh! ¡Dejarnos en paz de una vez y compraros una vidaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Tatiana… ¡Tatiana! – la chica se giró para encontrarse con que su dongsaeng había desaparecido y en su lugar estaban sus amigas- ¿Por qué Kyuhyun ha salido despavorido murmurando algo así como que la descarga realmente te ha afectado y tu estas gritando? ¿Tan mal estas? ¿Necesitas que llamemos a una ambulancia?

La pequeña les relató con pelos y señales todo lo que había pasado , y como Ellas habían arruinado todo con la dichosa electricidad.

-¿Qué casi te besa?-exclamó Silvia con los ojos como platos- ¡Pero si solo llevamos un día aquí! ¿Estas autoras no saben que eso es poco creíble?

-Es que esto es como la casa de Gran Hermano, todo se vive con más intensidad

-Ya , claro…por eso Heechul me odia tanto, ¿no? ¡Pues qué bien!

-Que digo yo, ya es bastante desgracia el chispazo que me ha dado la batidora para que ahora me hagan pasar este mal trago… Seguro que ahora se están partiendo de risa con el chiste de la electricidad…

-Bueno…tu eres la que escribe…reconoce que siempre te ríes con los chistes más malos…

-¡Pero es que este no tiene gracia alguna!

-Bueno…algo gracioso si es… -las dos mayores no pudieron contener la risa más, y al final la otra también terminó riendo- ¿Pero no decías que no era gracioso?

-Ya, pero… es que me la habéis contagiado.

Y así se pasaron un buen rato, sin saber de qué se estaban riendo exactamente, como tres locas a las que acababan de sacar del manicomio, hasta que de pronto apareció Siwon.

-Ehm… perdón por molestaros… Silvia, ¿puedes venir un momento?

-Si claro- contestó ella alegre de que su hombre la llamara a solas- Ya voy

Silvia siguió a Siwon hasta la cocina, y sus amigas, disimuladamente, los siguieron para ver qué pasaba. Allí, Hangeng estaba sentado delante de dos platos de arroz acompañados de diferentes cosas.

-Veras –comenzó Siwon- no sabíamos cual de los dos os gustaría más , y como creemos que ya habéis tenido un día bastante duro a pesar de que no acaba más que de empezar, os merecíais comer algo delicioso, por eso queríamos que los probases para ver cual te gustaba más.

Silvia cogió la cuchara encogiéndose de hombros y se llevó a la boca un poquito del primer plato. Solo por la cara que puso , las otras dos amigas, que aun seguían escondidas tras la puerta, jurarían que aquel arroz era una de las cosas más deliciosas que había probado jamás. A continuación, cogió un poco del otro plato y su cara cambió radicalmente.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Siwon visiblemente ansioso, lo que era extraño en él.

-Bueno…es… -la chica intentó poner cara de póker- ¿raro?

Hangeng empezó a reírse y Siwon lanzó el trapo que llevaba en la mano al suelo. Silvia los miró desconcertada, sin saber muy bien qué pasaba.

-¡Te lo dije! –exclamó el chino bromeando- ¡No le gusta, no le gusta! Soy mejor cocinero que tú.

Siwon no dijo nada, pero salió de la habitación rápidamente, sin tan siquiera reparar en Naza y Tatiana. Hangeng torció el gesto y miró furioso a Silvia.

-¡Y ahora se enfada conmigo!

-¿Pero qué esta pasando? ¡No entiendo nada!

Pero Hangeng no contestó y también salió de la habitación. _¿Y ahora que hago? ¿A cual de los dos voy a buscar?_ Pensó Silvia confusa.

-Oh mierda, oh mierda… No me digas que aun encima… ¿Voy a tener que decidir yo? ¡Agh! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

Pero sus amigas se encogieron de hombros, incapaces de pensar en algo. Literalmente.

9


	10. Capitulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10: De cómo hay que tener a tus fans cerca, y a tus antifans más cerca todavía**

-Vale, ¿y ahora qué?- preguntó Silvia a sus dos amigas.

Tenía la mirada clavada en el pasillo por donde habían desaparecido los dos chicos, cada uno por una puerta.

-¿Ahora qué de qué?- preguntó Nazaret, un tanto aturdida-que se las apañen ellos joder, no es culpa tuya su Siwon no sabe cocinar y Chinorris sí. Déjalos con sus ralladas.

Silvia se volvió hacia ellas, con la mirada febril. Las otras dos chicas dieron un paso atrás con disimulo.

-¿Es qué no lo entendéis?-graznó con la voz una octava por encima de su tono habitual- el momento cúlmen de mi gran historia ha llegado. El ot3 va a resolverse, ahora tengo que elegir a cual de los dos voy a seguir y entonces abriré la puerta de la habitación por la que ha entrado mi amado, el se girará, verá el amor que reflejan mis ojos y será cuando nos besaremos, me levantará en brazos y me…-dejó de hablar, visiblemente sonrojada.

-Vaaale…-la interrumpió Tatiana-mira Silvia, si vas a hacer eso, si vas a elegir…-pareció buscar las palabras adecuadas- deberías meditarlo bien. Con cuidado, es decir, sopesa claramente quien de los dos en este momento está realmente preparado para corresponderte de la forma que tú realmente esperas.

-Resumen-apostilló Nazaret-qué vayas a por Siwon, que a ese sí que le gustas.

Silvia la encaró, irritada.

-¿Insinúas que a mi Hangeng…¡a mi chinorris! no le gusto?

-No estamos diciendo eso-intervino Tatiana, conciliadora-solo decimos que él es el lento y ya sabes como son los lentos en los doramas…

La chica no parecía demasiado convencida. Observó durante un buen rato a sus dos amigas con el ceño fruncido.

-En realidad…-añadió finalmente, con voz resignada-en eso tenéis razón. Es la filosofía básica del triángulo amoroso. El prota siempre se queda con la chica.

-¡Exacto!-saltó Nazaret, con cierto alivio-además, Siwon está más bueno.

Silvia esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

-En eso tienes razón…

-Claro que sí, -intervino Tatiana, con voz animada- seguro que está ahora mismo haciendo abdominales en alguna parte, triste porque has elegido el plato de Hangeng, esperando que vayas a buscarlo.

-¡Es cierto!-intervino Silvia, con ojos brillantes- Oh my Siwon… ¡tengo que ir a buscarlo!-se giró de nuevo hacia el pasillo y repitió su retahíla- solo tengo que abrir la puerta de la habitación por la que ha entrado mi amado y entonces…un momento.

Se giró de nuevo hacia sus amigas.

-¿Por qué puerta ha entrado mi amado exactamente?

Nazaret y Tatiana la miraron, aturdidas.

-¿Cómo?- intervino la primera- ¿no te acuerdas?

- ¡Claro que no me acuerdo! Estaba tan emocionada por el hecho de que tendría que elegir la puerta de uno de los dos que no me he fijado por cual entraba cada cual. Este es el cúlmen de mi triángulo amoroso, ya os lo he dicho…¿esperabais que prestase atención a esas nimiedades?

-¿Nimiedades? ¡¿nimiedades?!- contestó la Nazaret- tía, ¿se te va la pinza o qué coño? Ahora que por fin te has decidido podrías acabar yendo al encuentro de Hangeng en lugar de al de Siwon…¡y no pongas esa cara! Hemos dicho que el elegido es Siwon, SI-WON-vocalizó.

-Si vaaale, Siwon-repitió ella, irritada, se volvió hacia Tatiana-¿tú si te has fijado verdad Tati?-le preguntó con voz melosa-tú eres la lista de las tres.

La aludida negó con la cabeza, con tristeza.

-Joder Taaaati,-lloriqueó Silvia- eres capaz de reconocer al cutre grupo chino ese en una caja de galletas, el Farineit o como se llame…y no puedes fijarte en si mi Siwon ha entrado por la puerta de la izquierda o la de la derecha. ¡Izquierda o derecha Tatiana, primero de Barrio Sésamo!

-En primer lugar, -contestó Tatiana con una voz peligrosamente calmada- se llaman Fahrenheit no Farineit y en segundo lugar… ¡es tú futuro amoroso el que está en juego, no el mío, joder! No esperes que las demás te saquen las castañas del fuego en todo momento, ¿dónde estabas tú cuando electrocuté a Kyu en pleno casi-beso? O cuando Naza y Heechul…cuando Naza y Heechul …vale, Naza y Heechul no han tenido una sola escena romántica desde que llegamos, pero eso es lo de menos. ¡Elige una puerta y ya!

Silvia reprimió un puchero y volvió a mirar el pasillo con determinación.

-De acuerdo, voy a hacerlo. Esperadme aquí.

Sus dos amigas la vieron alejarse, en silencio, y abrir finalmente la puerta de la derecha, que desembocaba en una de las salitas de descanso de la mansión.

-Espero sinceramente que se encuentre a Siwon ahí dentro y no a chinorris-murmuró Tatiana, con la vista clavada en la puerta entre abierta- porque sinceramente, con Hangeng no tiene ninguna…

-Heechul y yo hemos tenido miles de escenas románticas-la cortó Nazaret, visiblemente molesta.

-No cuentan si al final todo era un sueño de Resines.

-No me refería eso, precisamente, olvidaló-concluyó, cruzando los brazos, enfadada.

Tatiana puso los ojos en blanco pero no dijo nada. Entonces fue cuando se percató de un pequeño detalle.

-Creía que este capítulo lo escribía Silvia. Ya sabes-añadió moviendo un brazo en el aire- _esa _Silvia.

- Claro que lo escribe ella-intervino Nazaret, todavía molesta- la cursiparanoia de las puertas y el ot3 lleva su firma desde el principio.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estamos tú y yo aquí hablando en el pasillo? ¿por qué no está narrando su punto de vista,- señaló la habitación por la que había entrado su amiga- el romance, la declaración de amor y todo eso…

Nazaret se encogió de hombros: -Ni idea.

- A lo mejor no ha habido romance, tal vez las cosas no están saliendo como las habíamos planeado.

-¿En serio?- respondió Nazaret, sarcástica- ¡debe de ser la primera vez en lo que llevamos de fic en que las cosas no nos salen como planeamos! ¡Si hasta ahora todo iba a las mil maravillas! No se que momento me ha gustado más de todos los que hemos vivido…si cuando me estampé en el suelo nada más verlos en el aeropuerto o cuando tú casi mueres intentando hacer un mísero chocolate caliente.

Tatiana la miró, con gravedad: -¿No ha elegido la puerta de Siwon, verdad?

-¡Pues claro que no ha elegido la puerta de Siwon, joder! Somos nosotras, ¿Cuándo nos sale bien algo a la primera?

Las dos amigas se miraron mortificadas y, sin decir una palabra saliendo disparadas en dirección a la habitación por la que había entrado Silvia.

* * *

Sus sospechas se confirmaron nada más cruzar la puerta. No había rastro de Siwon en la sala, ni tampoco de sus abdominales. En su lugar había otros tres chicos. Hangeng, acurrucado en un sillón escuchaba música con los auriculares, sin mirar a Silvia que se encontraba de pie, junto a la puerta.

Kibum y Kangin también estaban allí, tumbados en el suelo, ojeando unos folletos sobre viajes. Los dos últimos chicos, con visible mejor humor que el primero, saludaron a las recién llegadas con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza. Ellas se colocaron una a cada lado de Silvia, que parecía petrificada.

-Al final me he equivocado de puerta-murmuró esta con voz monocorde, su mirada se deslizaba entre los tres chicos presentes. Hangeng, Kangin, Kibum.

Hangeng, Kangin, Kibum…

-Eso parece-Nazaret la agarró del brazo-vamos, cruza el pasillo y entra en la otra habitación. Siwon estará allí.

Silvia no se movió. Seguía con la mirada perdida.

Hangeng, Kangin, Kibum…

-Creíamos que había ocurrido algo peor-intervino Tatiana, agarrando a Silvia del otro brazo,- pero no pasa nada. Cruza el pasillo.

Silvia negó con la cabeza. Hangeng, Kangin, Kibum…

-¿No os dais cuenta verdad? ¡Esto es un fic!

-Claro que sabemos que esto es un fic-contestó Tatiana- ¿crees que porque este capítulo sea tuyo nos hemos vuelto idiotas de repente?

-No-insistió Silvia-lo que quiero decir es que toda aquella escena de Zaragoza, de antes de que ganásemos el concurso, cuando Hangeng anunció que volvía…-notó como sus amigas aumentaban la presión sobre su brazo. Ellas también se estaban dando cuenta.

Hangeng, Kangin, Kibum.

-Eso también era parte del fic-concluyó Nazaret, con voz grave-Hangeng aún no ha vuelto, en el mundo real, el mundo en el que están _ellas, _donde escriben nuestra historia.

-Y no solo Hangeng-intervino Tatiana-también Kangin y Kibum. Los dos siguen fuera. Ellos no están aquí realmente. Solo forma parte del fic.

Dieron un paso atrás, sin dejar de mirar a los tres chicos de descansaban en la habitación. Kangin levantó la vista de su lectura y las miró.

-Ey chicas, sentaros con nosotros, estamos leyendo cosas sobre España y podéis ayudarnos. Por ejemplo, ¿es cierto eso que dicen de que en Cuen…?

-¡Cállate!-lo interrumpió Silvia llevándose las manos a los oídos. Los otros dos chicos levantaron la vista hacia ella, aturdidos- no quiero escucharos, vosotros ni siquiera estáis aquí, sois…-intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas- ¡sois anti-canon!

Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera reaccionar ante semejante afirmación, las tres amigas salieron disparadas de la habitación.

Atravesaron el salón donde Ryeowook sentado en un sofá comentaba una partitura musical con otro de los chicos, al que no supieron identificar, lo cual les llevó a deducir claramente de quién se trataba. Yesung los observaba en silencio, mientras comía tranquilo una manzana. Salieron al porche donde Donghae hacía equilibrios sobre una mano, observado por Eunhyuk y Shindong que parecía estar planeando como hacerle perder el equilibrio y finalmente, sin dejar de correr, atravesaron la puerta principal junto a la cual Leeteuk hacía carantoñas a Jolie.

-Yo me largo de aquí-dijo Silvia con lágrimas en los ojos, ignorando los ladridos del perro y las llamadas del líder- ya se que os he dicho que había elegido a Siwon pero os sorprenderá saber que, pese a la imagen de mujer segura de mi misma que muestro al mundo, no estaba realmente convencida de mi decisión. Chinorris nunca dejará de ser mi chinorris, y es raro saber que, bueno…las cosas no son realmente como son en la realidad.

-Ya te digo-intervino Nazaret-vale que mientras que Heechul siga en el grupo, a mi como que los demás me sobran, pero aun así, que mal rollo, la ostia.

-Yo si no están los trece juntos ya no me parece lo mismo-añadió la más pequeña- ya lo sabéis, o todos o ninguno. Me alegré tanto cuando supe que volvían a estar como al principio y ahora resulta que todo forma parte de…

Las tres se detuvieron de repente. Sin apenas percatarse había llegado hasta el final de la calle, justo donde terminaba el recinto cerrado de la urbanización. Un grupo de unas diez chicas, cuyas edades oscilarían entre los dieciséis y los veintitantos años las observaban a unos pocos metros de distancia.

-Ummm, hola-las saludó Tatiana, confusa.

Las chicas, como si hubieran estado esperando el saludo de Tatiana como señal, se acercaron a ellas al unísono. Algo dentro de Silvia, una pulsión primitiva que después, cuando ya era demasiado tarde, reconocería como el instinto de supervivencia, tiró de ella hacia atrás, en dirección a la mansión de Super Junior, sin embargo permaneció en el sitio, observando a las jóvenes coreanas.

-Hola-dijo una de ellas con una sonrisa- nunca os habíamos visto por aquí.

-Acabamos de llegar-dijo Nazaret-apenas hace unos días.

La sonrisa de la chica se ensanchó.

-En ese caso ¡bienvenidas a Corea!- su expresión cambió y durante un segundo una luz de perspicacia brilló en sus ojos- ¿habéis venido por ellos, no es así?-aludió señalando la mansión de Super Junior, que relucía a la luz de las primeras horas de la tarde.

-¡Si, claro!-intervino Silvia, tan deseosa de hablar que perfectamente podría haber nacido en Cuenca en lugar de en Zaragoza- ¿no nos conocéis? Somos… ¡ouch!

Nazaret se recompuso, con toda la dignidad, del codazo que acababa de propinarle a su amiga y se dirigió a las recién llegadas con voz aduladora. Tal vez demasiado aduladora.

-De verdad chicas, me encantan vuestras camisetas…¡son lo más!

Entonces fue cuando las otras dos amigas se percataron, horrorizadas, de que clase de personas tenían delante. Todas las chicas ¿había dicho antes que eran diez? Ahora parecían por lo menos treinta, llevaban la misma camiseta negra con la foto de la cara de los super junior rodeada por una diana de tiro al blanco. Solo la perspicaz mirada Nazaret, que era capaz de reconocer el escudo de Barça en el pecho de Eunhyuk y, sin embargo, podía observar durante horas a un hombre desnudo ducharse sin percatarse de que era Kibum, había dado en el clavo desde el principio. Ellas, las nuevas protagonistas del segundo Full House, estaban rodeadas de una panda de jodidas piradas antifans de Super Junior.

- Oh, si, claro…-intervino Tatiana- son preciosas. Y fíjate en esa carpeta que llevas, que dibujo más realista, casi parece que la guadaña se vaya a salir de la imagen y matarnos a todos.

-Y esas manchas de sangre en la ropa, sobre las caras de los superjunior, os hacen destacar los ojos-finalizó Silvia.

La chica que había hablado desde el principio sonrió, reaccionando ante los cumplidos.

-Sabía en cuanto os vi que erais de las nuestras. Temí durante un momento que estuvieseis rondando la casa porque fueseis de esas elfs mojigatas que babean por ellos. Pero veo que no es así. Cuantas más mejor, mañana estrenan el primer capítulo del nuevo Full House, y vamos a encargarnos de que sea el primero y el último.

-¿A si? ¿y como vais a conseguirlo, exactamente?-inquirió Tatiana, temerosa de la respuesta.

- Mandando al otro barrio a las tres putas que han venido desde España a protagonizar el programa, ¿cómo si no íbamos a hacerlo?

Silvia tragó saliva, intentando por todos los medios no gritar. Hacía unos minutos estaba a punto de vivir el cúlmen de su triángulo amoroso y ahora iba a morir a manos de unas chifladas reprimidas con serios problemas emocionales.

-¿Y vosotras de dónde sois exactamente?-preguntó otra de las antifans, medía casi dos metros y ocupaba gran parte del espacio disponible en la calle-desde luego no parecéis coreanas.

-Oh-contesto Silvia, mirando desesperada a sus amigas-no se de donde somos, pero te diré de donde no somos, en absoluto somos españ…¡ouch! Quiero decir, que somos Rusas, ¡eso! Rusas, de Rusia Capital- lanzó una mirada rencorosa a Nazaret, mientras se frotaba las costillas doloridas.

-¿Rusas?-repitió, sorprendida la primera de las antifans-Creia que en Rusia todas las chicas eran rubias, y de ojos azules.

-Y yo creía que en Corea las chicas no iban por ahí con mazas, dagas y demás armamento medieval y mira tú por donde…-Silvia escuchó murmurar a Nazaret a su lado.

-Bueno, ¿qué más da?- intervino la líder-lo importante es que estamos juntas, y que tenemos una honorable misión que llevar a cabo. Ahora que nuestras hermanas europeas se nos han unido nada podrá detenernos. MUERTE A LOS SUPERJUNI…

-¡OOOEEEEOOO!

Las tres amigas dieron un respingo mientras el grupo de coreanas hacían su pose de guerra.

-Para odiarlos tanto tienen un saludo de grupo bastante similar al suyo, ¿no os parece?- les susurró Tatiana, con cierta sorna, a las otras dos.

-Pues naaada-intervino Silvia con voz despreocupada- encantada de conoceros, de verdad. Muerte a los super junior y todo eso, pero nosotras ya nos íbamos ¿verdad?- agarró a Nazaret y Tatiana con fuerza y tiró de ellas- el otro día encargamos una tarta envenenada y tenemos que pasar a la pastelería a recogerla.

-No tan deprisa-varias chicas les cortaron el paso- ¿de verdad creéis que vamos a dejar que os vayáis así como así? Habéis hecho un largo viaje hasta aquí y no vamos a daros la espalda ahora. Lo mínimo que se espera de nosotras es que os demos la bienvenida a Corea como es debido, ¿qué clase de lunáticas chifladas seríamos si no os invitásemos al menos a una taza de té?-intervino la líder de las antifans, enarbolando una de las afiladas estacas que llevaba en la mano.

-No lo se-contestó Tatiana- ¿una lunática chiflada muy ocupada?

-Pero ese no es el caso-contestó la antifan, agarrando a Tatiana de los hombros con afecto y tirando de ella calle abajo-tenéis que venir un rato a nuestro loft, solo media hora.

-Vaya…-murmuró Silvia a Nazaret entre dientes, mientras seguían a Tatiana y a la líder, rodeadas del resto de las chicas- tienen un loft y todo. Estarán como putas cabras, pero admito que tienen clase.

-Iremos media hora-le contestó su amiga entre susurros-fingiremos que odiamos a los sujus, nos beberemos su jodido té y nos largaremos de ahí cagando leches, ¿me has oído?

Silvia asintió.

-Y ya que vamos-añadió un poco avergonzada- podríamos aprovechar y utilizar su cuarto de baño.

Nazaret puso los ojos en blanco.

* * *

Al escuchar la palabra Loft una persona medianamente cuerda, o en su defecto la propia Silvia, se crea la imagen mental de un estudio diáfano y elegante adornado con muebles confortables. Lo que nadie en su sano juicio, ni tan siquiera la propia Silvia, podría haber podido imaginar era un subsótano mal iluminado donde el armamento medieval de las paredes y los animales disecados, comidos por las polillas se alternaban con pósters de Robert Pattinson, bebés regordetes disfrazados de flores y citas de Paulo Coelho.

-Vaya…-si no la hubiese conocido de verdad, Silvia hubiese jurado que la voz de Tatiana reflejaba verdadero entusiasmo- que ecléctico es todo, fíjate en el cráneo de perro sobre esa pila de periódicos ahí en el rincón…

-Si, resultan muy útil, ya sabéis…para recortar las letras y escribir las amenazas.-intervino una de las antifans- La sangre estuvo de moda durante un tiempo, pero ahora han vuelto a imponerse los recortes de periódico.

-Si, ya se sabe que pasa con las modas, al final todo vuelve.-Nazaret parecía estar a punto de gritar, sin dejar de mirar al gato muerto con clavos en los ojos que descansaba en el suelo junto a un peluche adorable de Hello Kitty.

El ruido de tazas y agua hirviendo las hizo reaccionar. Resultaba un poco absurdo, en medio de ese panorama dantesco, ver como un puñado de chicas preparaba una perfecta mesa de té inglés, con sus mantelitos de ganchillo, sus tacitas de porcelana y sus azucareros rosas. Finalmente todas se sentaron en torno a la mesa. Era tan surrealista como la escena del no cumpleaños en Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, solo que en lugar de una liebre habría veinte sombrereros locos. Aunque, bien pensado, si había una liebre muerta descomponiéndose, dentro de una jaula de loro colgada en el techo.

-Está delicioso-murmuró Tatiana, tras tomar un sorbo de su té. Y era verdad.

Las chicas asintieron, complacidas. Durante unos minutos, mientras merendaban, la conversación osciló entre una gran variedad de temas intrascendentes, desde novelas románticas hasta películas y programas de televisión, actores que les gustaban…si mantenías la mirada fija en la mesa casi hasta parecía una situación normal. Silvia se esforzó en hacerlo.

-Estos pastelitos de frutas están deliciosos.

-Gracias, los hacemos nosotras mismas.

-¿En serio? Pues parecen de pastelería, de verdad…

-Bueno, mi abuela fue cocinera y me ha enseñado todo lo que sabe.

-¿Queréis más leche en el té?

-Yo lo preferiría con limón.

-Tatiana, ¿me pasas el azúcar?

-Si, claro-la chica alargó el azucarero de florecitas a una de las antifans-un momento…¿os habíamos dicho nuestros nombres?

Silvia sintió un pinchazo en la boca del estómago. _Mierda._

-No lo se-murmuró la líder con voz melosa- ¿lo habíais hecho?

En ese momento todo se volvió borroso.

* * *

-Drogarnos con el té, ¿cómo hemos podido caer en ese truco tan viejo?

Nazaret se revolvía, inquieta. Le costaba encontrar una postura cómoda. El estar atada a un poste, junto a sus dos amigas sobre una pira de troncos de madera no ayudaba demasiado a su propósito.

-Dios mío, vamos a morir quemadas…¡quemadas vivas por un puñado de antifans! Y Kyu jamás conocerá mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Tatiana estaba desesperada, alrededor de ellas ya empezaban a encenderse las antorchas.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, Tati-intervino Silvia-en esa casa hasta Jolie se ha dado cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos.

La líder de las antifans se acercó a ellas, con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¿Creíais que éramos tan tontas como para no reconoceros? Todo el mundo ha visto ese ridículo video vuestro en Internet. ¿De que iba toda esa historia del burro, por cierto?

-No oses pronunciar su nombre en vano, lunática de mierda- exclamó Nazaret.

-Y es un caballo, ¡un caballo!

Nadie pareció escucharla, más antorchas iluminaron la estancia. Iban a quemarlas vivas en medio de una hoguera dentro del apartamento. No puedes esperar que una antifan se estudie los códigos de seguridad contra incendios.

Las tres amigas estaban a punto de llorar.

-En el fondo no es tan malo-murmuró Tatiana, nada convencida- moriremos como mártires para la causa Elf. Harán doramas con nuestra historia.

-Preferiría seguir el plan establecido y limitarme a protagonizar el nuevo Full House, gracias-concluyó Nazaret.

-¿Y crees que yo no? ¡Solo intentaba animaros! Oh, dios santo, dios santo…el fuego.

Una de las antorchas estaba a punto de tocar el leño de madera. Tatiana y Nazaret empezaron a soplar en su dirección pero solo consiguieron avivarla. Silvia, sin embargo, ni siquiera parecía prestar atención al fuego.

-¡Vienen a salvarnos!

-¿Qué?

Señaló a la puerta, unas figuras se recortaban en la oscuridad.

-Reconocería esa silueta en cualquier parte del mundo, es Mary Popp…a no, espera ¡es Chinorris!.

Silvia tenía razón. Hangeng acababa de hacer su aparición en escena. Pero no venía solo, Kangin y Kibum también estaban con él.

-¿De qué coño va todo esto?-exclamó Kangin con una mueca de repulsión en la cara, observando el panorama a su alrededor.

-¡Kangin! Oh, chicos, menos mal que estáis aquí…-dijo Tatiana, conmovida- ¡van a matarnos!, gracias al cielo que habéis venido, sois nuestros héroes, sois…un momento, ¿no habrá venido Kyu con vosotros por casualidad?-añadió finalmente mientras se recolocaba el pelo, algo francamente meritorio teniendo en cuenta que tenía ambas manos atadas al poste de la pira.

Kangin las observó, todavía impactado por la situación: -¿Estáis bien, chicas? Nos preocupasteis antes en casa y decidimos salir a buscaros. Pensamos que podríais perderos por las calles de una ciudad desconocida, pero veo que habéis hecho nuevas amigas…-añadió con sorna, encarando de nuevo a las antifans.

-Casi hasta prefiero que haya venido Chinorris en vez de Mary Poppins, al fin y al cabo Chinorris me atrae, sexualmente hablando, y Mary Poppins canta muy bien y eso, pero… ¡Chinorrito, pégales! ¡Mételes caña con tu patada voladora!

Hangeng miró a Silvia y de nuevo al numeroso grupo de antifans que empezaban a rodearles. No parecía demasiado convencido.

-De verdad estáis dispuestos a arriesgar vuestras vidas por unas chicas a las que acabáis de conocer ¡miradlas! Son patéticas, no merecen la pena.

- Bueno, creen que mi arroz es mejor que el de Siwon. Y poca gente cree que algo mío es mejor que algo de Siwon.

Silvia hubiera jurado que Hangeng había aguantado su mirada durante un segundo mientras sonreía.

Kangin dio un paso al frente.

-Ahora vais a escucharme, jodidas lunáticas.

-Claro que van a escucharte-añadió Nazaret en voz baja, hastiada- es lo que hacemos todos siempre, escucharte hablar y hablar sin parar. Sinceramente Kangin, estarás cañón y todo eso pero ceder el protagonismo a veces también es bueno.

-¿Te importaría no meterte con nuestro héroe salvador?-intervino Tatiana- O al menos esperar hasta que nos hayan desatado y bajemos de la pira incendiaria, ya sabes… por sobrevivir y todo eso.

Kangin encaró a las antifans con una sonrisa torcida.

-Puede que nos superéis en número y que vayáis armadas, y puede que estemos en vuestro territorio pero nosotros tenemos algo que vosotras no tendréis jamás- clavó la mirada en las tres chicas atadas en lo alto de la pira- Algo que puede destruiros en un abrir y_ cerrar de ojos. _

Una inflexión en la voz, al pronunciar las tres últimas palabras encendió un destello de comprensión en la cabeza de las tres amigas.

-¿A si?- intervino la líder burlona- ¿y se puede saber cual es esa arma secreta? ¿El amor?

-No nena, has leído demasiados libros de Sthepenie Meyer. Nuestra arma secreta es Kibum.

Todas se giraron hacia el tercero de los chicos, que observaba la situación con una expresión indescifrable, a medio camino entre la risa y el llanto. Una carusa adorable, al fin y al cabo.

-¿Kibum?- repitió la chica-¿él?

Kangin desvió la mirada hacia sus tres compañeras, que asintieron imperceptiblemente, habiendo adivinado lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

- Kibum…-dijo, entonces, lanzando a la líder de las antifans una mirada peligrosa- ¡te elijo a ti!

Nazaret, Tatiana y Silvia cerraron a la vez los ojos con fuerza. Y ese fue el momento.

Kibum sonrió.

Un destello casi inhumano iluminó la estancia, los gritos de las antifans helaron la sangre de Silvia que se esforzó por mantener los ojos cerrados. A su lado podía sentir como Tatiana y Nazaret se encogían junto a ella. Pocos segundos después una mano se posó en su hombro.

-Ya podéis abrir los ojos.

Silvia empujó a un lado a Kibum, que estaba ayudando a desatarlas y abrazó con fuerza a Hangeng.

-Oh, chinorris bonito, de verdad de verdad que siento mucho haberos dicho que sois anti-canon.

* * *

-Al final no ha estado tan mal.

Silvia trotaba alegre, cuesta arriba, regreso a la mansión de superjunior.

-¿Qué no ha estado mal?-inquirió Tatiana, frotándose las muñecas, aun doloridas por las cuerdas-¡Casi nos matan!

-Si, pero si lo piensas, esto es lo más cercano a una verdadera escena Mary Sue que hemos vivido desde que hemos llegado a Corea.

-En esto tienes razón-intervino Nazaret, pensativa, observando a los tres chicos que las precedían-nuestros héroes nos han salvado de una muerte segura. De todos modos…no eran Heechul, Kyu y Siwon. Tendrían que haber sido ellos, quiero decir, es así como funciona: el héroe salva a su enamorada. Ellos tres no son nuestro enamorados, solo son nuestros amigos.

-¿Y te parece poco?

Las tres chicas sonrieron, felices, mientras cruzaban el umbral de la mansión.

Hogar dulce Hogar.


	11. Capitulo 11

**Capítulo 11: De cómo Iker Jiménez también puede inspirar un capítulo**

Había sido un día lleno de sentimientos y recuerdos para las chicas. E intenso, muy intenso. Ya había anochecido y la oscuridad se cernía sobre la mansión. La luna llena reflejaba un mundo sombrío, el de la noche, en el que todo puede suceder. No quedaba nadie en pie, ni una sola luz iluminaba las estancias. Incluso las fans y antifans habían sucumbido a los brazos de Morfeo. Así, algunas se acurrucaban entre ellas a las puertas de la enorme casa.

El rescate por parte de Kangin, Hangeng y Kibum les había hecho darse cuenta de que todo aquello que siempre se habían imaginado era real. Aunque habían leído acerca de las tartas envenenadas y las botellas de agua con pegamento diluido, jamás se habían parado a pensar en ello. Vivían el sujuverso desde fuera, como si fueran simples espectadoras de una película. Pero la película se había tornado real, y por eso, conmocionadas por el encuentro, habían entendido (una vez más) que esto no es un fic mary sue. Y que la suerte no parece estar de su parte.

Así el resto de la jornada estuvieron acompañadas en todo momento por Leeteuk. Como auténtico lider-ssi se había comenzado a responsabilizar también de ellas, y no las dejaba ir solas a ninguna parte. Excepto al baño. Tal vez por eso, por los nervios, o porque necesitaban un descanso aquella tarde-noche se encerraron en su habitación, con Sorry Sorry sonando a tal potencia que retumbaban las paredes. Ellos, que durante las últimas horas habían intentado animarlas sólo habían conseguido agobiarlas. Así que a pesar del escándalo las dejaron a su aire. De esta forma ellas trataban de quitarse el estrés. Por supuesto, no querían reconocer que lo estaban pasando mal. Sonreían y hacían como si nada hubiera pasado. Tras más de media hora poniéndose de acuerdo si el cruce de piernas era hacia la derecha o hacia la izquierda, y equivocándose continuamente, lo quitaron y decidieron descansar un ratito. Silvia se puso a leer one shots de los chicos, Tatiana escribía en su diario y Nazaret se metió en la página web de Iker Jiménez para escuchar el último programa de milenio.

Y así cayeron dormidas. Quizás aún les afectaban los somníferos.

Y así las encontramos. Con la persiana a medio bajar, una tenue luz colándose entre las rendijas y dejando en penumbra la habitación.

Se las veía relajadas, tranquilas. Eso era porque no conocían la historia de la mansión. Al fin y al cabo, los asiáticos no tienen problemas con esas historias de fantasmas. ¿Quizás ellas si?

Cuenta la leyenda que en el pasado, antes de que los Super Junior se trasladaran allí a vivir, y mucho antes del rodaje de YAB, residía en la casa un magnate de los negocios. Felizmente casado, su mayor ilusión pasaba por darle una familia a su maravillosa esposa. Pero no podía. Tras años de intentos, acudieron a un médico experto, que fue rotundo: él era estéril. Sumido en la más profunda depresión, dejó de trabajar, ni siquiera quería salir de casa. Su mujer, que no podía soportar verle así, le ofreció alternativas... como la adopción, pero él las rechazó de pleno. Quería un hijo suyo. Unos meses después, llegó la gran noticia. Ella estaba embarazada. Y aunque tendría que haber sido una feliz noticia, él no supo encajar que en ocasiones, la medicina se equivoca. Pensó que su mujer le había sido infiel. Así que una noche de luna llena, como esta que nos ocupa, aprovechó que ella dormía para asfixiarla con la almohada. Tras varias horas bebiendo cerveza sentado en el sofá, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, subió al primer piso y se lanzó por la terraza, pegándose un golpe en la cabeza con una mesa. Se dice que el fantasma de ella vaga por la casa, llorando de pena. Y el fantasma de él aparece en la sala o en la terraza, los dos últimos lugares que visitó con vida.

Por supuesto, ninguno de los chicos había tenido la oportunidad de corroborar la historia. ¿Podría ser esta la noche?

Volvamos a la habitación. Parecen tranquilas, sí. Pero una de ellas no duerme apaciblemente. Nazaret parece revolverse entre las sábanas. El portátil, a punto de caer, aguanta estoicamente ya casi con la batería consumida, en un pequeño trozo de colchón. Los auriculares continúan emitiendo el programa, y aunque ella ya no se entera de nada, parece como si su subconsciente esté alerta, esperando cualquier manifestación paranormal. Por eso, lo nota. No como un ente se acerca al cabecero de su cama, pero sí cómo algo parece tocar su cara. Piensa que sueña, pero al abrir los ojos una sombra parece flotar y desaparecer por la puerta.

-¡Aaaaaahhhh!

-¿Qué pasa? -Silvia y Tatiana se habían despertado de golpe.

-Ya te dije que te habías echado demasiadas mantas y que tendrías calor...

-Tatiana, no he sido yo -Silvia puso los ojos en blanco.- La que ha gritado ha sido Naza. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Yo... he visto. ¡Lo he visto! -más blanca que los trajes que tan bien les sientan a los SuJus, Nazaret parecía aterrada.

-Bueno, pero algo habrás visto, ¿no? ¿Era Jolie? -Silvia se había incorporado, miraba hacia la puerta. -¿Qué hace la puerta abierta? Pensaba que la habíamos dejado cerrada.

-Igual entró alguno de los chicos para ver si dormíamos ya. Leeteuk quizás, que es el que más se ha preocupado por nosotras...

-No Tati no. No se escucha ni un sólo ruido. Fíjate.

Las tres enmudecieron. Tan sólo se escuchaban los típicos grillos veraniegos. Si es que existían por aquel paraje. Desde luego, no parecía que hubiera alguien despierto. En medio de la oscuridad, las tres chicas se miraron.

-Vais a pensar que estoy loca. Quizás el jetlag me ha afectado, o tanto Sorry Sorry en vena. Igual es que echo de menos el burro...

-Naza, ¡abrevia! ¿Qué fue lo que viste? -Tatiana parecía preocupada.

-Sé que no te va a gustar la respuesta.. pero lo que he visto... no era humano.

Las ventanas estaban cerradas, pero inexplicablemente las plantas rodantes cruzaron la habitación de una punta a la otra.

-Buenas noches.- Silvia cogió su sábana y cuatro mantas y se las echó por la cabeza.

-¡Silvia, hablo en serio! ¿Vas a dormir tranquilamente sabiendo que hay un fantasma rondando por la casa?

-¡Es que no hay ningún fantasma! Seguro que te lo has imaginado.

-Vale, pues entonces podríamos buscar información sobre la mansión en internet, ¿no?

Y así, tras varios clicks a enlaces, descubrieron la escalofriante historia.

-Yo ahora sí que no voy a dormir. En serio. Ya sabéis lo que me pasa con este tipo de historias...

-Mmmmm...

Un sonido gutural terminó con la frase de Tatiana.

Y añadió un poco de pánico a sus vidas.

-Vale, ¿sabéis que? Si esto es una broma no tiene ninguna gracia, ¡así que dejad de hacer ruidos!

-Tati, ¿de verdad crees que somos nosotras? Ese ruido venía de fuera. Tenemos que salir a investigar. Watson, digo... Naza, coge la linterna del cajón y vamos a ver qué encontramos.

-Espera, ¿tú como sabes que hay una linterna en el cajón? -la bilbaína tiró del pomo, encontrando el objeto. De hecho, el único del cajón.

-Bueno, esto es un fic, y aunque no nos acompañe la suerte, tiene que haber algo de canon, ¿no? Y sin Kibum, no nos queda otra que la linterna. Vamos, tenemos que salir al pasillo.

-Yo no voy -Tatiana estaba decidida a no sucumbir a los planes de Silvia.

-Claro, ¿prefieres quedarte aquí sola y esperar a que el fantasma venga a por ti? Yo no pienso quedarme aquí -Nazaret, absolutamente aterrada, no podía concebir quedarse esperando a que volviera aquella presencia.

Silvia y Nazaret se levantaron de las camas y descalzas, se acercaron a la puerta. El pasillo estaba en penumbra, y seguía sin escucharse ni un solo ruido. Tatiana seguía tapada por las sábanas.

-¡Vamos! Que no va a venir Rex a sacarte de ahí...

-Silvia, es Rain.

-Qué más da, era corto y empezaba por R. Además, el chucho ese seguro que te sacaba mejor de ahí que el chulazo con el que quería tema Megan Fox. ¡Vamos!

Aquella idea de quedarse sola no la había entusiasmado, así que se puso las zapatillas y las siguió. Agazapadas tras el marco de la puerta, Nazaret le dio la linterna a Silvia y esta la encendió. Giraron sus cabezas a la derecha y enfocaron la luz al fondo del pasillo. La habitación del líder también tenía la puerta abierta. De puntillas, intentando no hacer ruido, las tres chicas se acercaron a ella. Apagaron la linterna y se pararon a escuchar.

Nada. Algún ligero ronquido, pero todo parecía normal.

-Criiii...

Incapaces de moverse, o de articular palabra, se quedaron como estaban. Clavadas en el suelo, como estatuas de mármol. El chirrido de una puerta tras ellas había causado el efecto esperado.

-¿Sabéis? Estoy barajando la posibilidad de entrar y meterme debajo de la cama de Kangin.

-Querrás decir en su cama. ¿Pero lo suyo no sería que te metieras en la de Heechul? Ahh no, que desde que soñaste aquella vez que te liabas con...

-Está un poco lejos, ya sabes. A un pasillo de distancia, nada menos. Y creo que venía de ahí el ruido. Silvia, este sería un gran momento para que encendieras la linterna.

La chica hizo caso, se giraron y la luz volvió a iluminar el pasillo. Tatiana, que apenas podía mantener un hilo de voz, hizo una apreciación que habían pasado por alto.

-¿Ahora también está abierta la puerta de la habitación de Shindong, Eunhyuk y Donghae?

-Quizás también lo estaba antes. Quiero decir, no nos hemos fijado al pasar...-Silvia intentaba evitar lo inevitable.

-Yo sí. Y estaba cerrada.

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Aquello sólo significaba que la presencia se encontraba en la habitación de al lado. Y que ya no tenían escapatoria.

-Pues creo que no tenemos muchas opciones. O despertamos a todo el mundo, o vamos a ver qué pasa. -Nazaret esperó, pensando que sus dos amigas la ayudarían a resolver la ecuación, pero todas habían estudiado letras-. Vale, creo que no sería bueno ponernos a gritar. Nos tomarían por más locas de lo que ya nos toman. Así que creo que sólo nos queda afrontarlo.

Las tres se miraron. Ni una de ellas dio un paso al frente.

-Venga, seguro que no es nada. Dentro de un rato nos estaremos riendo de este malentendido. Como cuando tratábamos de diferenciarles, ¿recordáis? Aquellas tardes parando vídeos cada vez que un nuevo rostro aparecía, y preguntándonos cuál de los 13 sería. Sí, será algo así. Vamos, hay que acabar con esto.

Silvia no les dio pie a responder, o siquiera a pensar. Se echó hacia adelante y comenzó a andar hacia la habitación con total indiferencia. Sus pasos sonaban, y eran, de hecho, el único sonido en la casa. Cuando llegó a la puerta alumbró hacia el interior.

Y halló lo único que podía hallar en aquel lugar. A los tres chicos durmiendo a pierna suelta, y prácticamente destapados. Donghae y Eunhyuk permanecían abrazados, ajenos al pavor que emanaba de cada poro de la piel de Silvia. Shindong se encontraba en otra cama, al fondo. Estaba bocabajo y con la camiseta ligeramente subida. Los pasos de Nazaret y Tatiana acercándose al lugar tan sólo consiguieron que Donghae y Eunhyuk se acercaran un poco más. Sus rostros apenas se separaban unos centímetros. Cualquier parecido con aquel corto sobre amistades peligrosas era pura coincidencia.

-Mmmm...

-¡¡Ahh!!

Tatiana y Nazaret corrieron hacia Silvia, que ahora no pudo reprimir un grito. Aquel sonido gutural seguía desquiciándolas, pero al menos ya sabían que no salía de aquella habitación. De hecho, sólo consiguieron despertar a sus tres bellos durmientes.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué hacéis ahí?-Donghae se incorporó, dejando a un lado a Eunkyuk.-¿Nos estabais espiando?

-Ehh... nosotras no... no... ¿Habéis oído eso?

-¿El grito? Por supuesto. ¿Se puede saber a qué venía?

Shindong inexplicablemente se había vuelto a dormir, y Eunhyuk se entretenía tirando de la manga del pijama de Donghae, intentando convencerle de que dejara de hablar y se volviera a dormir.

-Eh... bueno... -Silvia estaba en shock, seguramente porque no podía haber imaginado otra cosa que no fuera el OT3. Y todos sabemos lo bonito que es el EunHae.

-Hay un fantasma en la casa -Nazaret decidió sacarla del apuro y al mismo tiempo, intentar poner fin a la historia.

-Un... ¿Qué? ¡Jajajaja!- con los brazos cruzados, fishy no dejaba de reír- Es la peor excusa que he escuchado nunca. En fin, que queríais ver si era cierto lo de que dormimos en la misma cama... -miró a Eunhyuk y prosiguió- pues sí. Pero no hace falta inventarse historias. De hecho, si queréis podemos haceros un hueco...

-Mmmm...

Todos volvieron a quedar en silencio. De nuevo, el fantasma había hablado. O lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

-¿Ves? ¿Ahora qué tienes que decir a eso? -Silvia, cruzada de brazos en la puerta, sólo esperaba la confirmación a una teoría del todo, desacertada.

-Pues a mi me parece que Wookie se lo está pasando bien. ¿De verdad eso os había asustado? En fin, cuando salgáis no os olvidéis de cerrar la puerta. ¡Buenas noches!- Acto seguido cogió su blackberry y, tras escribir un mensaje corto, la apagó y volvió a abrazarse a Eunhyuk, contento al fin de que su compañero le prestara atención. Con la boca abierta, Silvia cerró la puerta.

-¿Acaban de invitarnos a dormir con ellos?

-¿De verdad es eso lo que te preocupa? Silvia, ¡por dios! ¡Acaba de twittear! Y estoy segura de que era algo sobre nosotras – de hecho, Nazaret no se equivocaba.

Un desagradable pensamiento pasó fugaz por sus mentes, haciéndolas salir despavoridas hacia su habitación. Entraron corriendo y se sentaron en la cama de Nazaret, esperando a que esta les mostrara en el portátil los últimos twitteos de Donghae.

"ShinFriends, increíble que sigas durmiendo. ¿Será parte de tu personalidad lentitudinaria? Igual es habitual en los heterocigóticos, hehe".

"Sólo puedo confirmar lo que ya sabíamos. nazaretml, silvia_aa y tatianamm son unas chicas con mucha... imaginación, hehe. Buenas noches!"

Nazaret bajó la pantalla del ordenador. No era tan malo como se habían esperado. Pero aún así se acordaron de toda la familia de quien quiera que estuviese escribiendo el fic.

-Mmmm...

-Vale, ya no aguanto más. Hasta que no sepa qué es lo que pasa, no voy a poder dormir. Así que me da igual si es un fantasma o si es Wookie pasándoselo bien. Voy a descubrirlo. Y como somos una, vendréis conmigo. El anillo no llegó sólo a Mordor.

-No, ¡claro que no! La comunidad consiguió escoltarlo, al menos un trozo del camino. Silvia, tienes razón. Y cuando tienes razón, te la doy. De todas formas, si es Wookie "pasándoselo bien..." Quiero decir, duerme en la misma habitación que Yesung, ¿no? -la mente calenturienta de la vasca comenzaba a imaginarse a los chicos, en actitud cariñosa. Algo que no era muy complicado, pues siempre aparecían juntos en los programas de televisión.

-Ay Naza, pero recuerda que también están Kyu y Sungmin. Así que no creo que pase nada del otro mundo- dijo Tatiana, poniendo los ojos en blanco y otorgando algo de racionalidad a la conversación.

-Claro, como tienen tantos problemas por sacarse fotos desnudos en la ducha, besarse en público, o grabar vídeos en los que hacen como que mantienen relaciones...

-Ejem ejem...-Silvia se impacientaba- ¿Vais a contar algo que no sepan nuestras lectoras? -Tatiana y Nazaret se miraron, incrédulas- Pues entonces, ¡seguidme!

Silvia continuaba coordinando la expedición. Cual Frodo Bolsón, tomó la linterna y se adentraron una vez más por el dichoso pasillo. Giraron a la izquierda, y visualizaron otras tres puertas. Dos de ellas cerradas, y una abierta. Heechul, Siwon y Hangeng también habían sido visitados. Pero la única habitación de cuatro personas mantenía su puerta cerrada. Y dentro, sí parecía que hubiera movimiento. Se acercaron a la puerta, y colocaron sus orejas sobre ella.

-Mmm... para ya, seguro que despiertas a los demás.

-Pero si te encanta.

-Mmm...

Las tres se miraron y se separaron un poco de la puerta para poder hablar entre susurros.

-Vale, creo que no hace falta escuchar más, ¿no? No creo que sea buena idea interrumpir lo que sea que estén haciendo.

-Venga ya, Naza. ¿Lo dices en serio? Es el momento más fangirlístico que hemos vivido desde que estamos, aquí, ¿y de verdad quieres irte?

-Silvia, no creo que vaya a aparecer el lento de YAB en un caballo blanco y se vaya a llevar a Wookie. Aquí no habrá crossroads con sangriento y erótico resultado. Y a ti te va tu OT3. Deberíamos estar ideando cómo colarnos en la habitación de enfrente. Ya sabes, Heechul, SiHan...

-Mmm...

Las tres se acercaron de nuevo a la puerta. Estaban totalmente desveladas, ¿qué otra cosa podían hacer?

-¡Deja de tocarme ahí! Ya sabes que tengo cosquillas...

-En eso consiste, ¿no? Además, para una vez que estamos solos, no sé por qué me pones tantas pegas.

-Porque seguro que les vamos a despertar, y luego tendremos que explicar... mmm... vale.

El tamaño de los ojos de las chicas había alcanzado su máximo nivel. Sí, sus padres les habían enseñado de pequeñas aquello de que no había que escuchar tras las puertas y que cotillear era de mala educación. Pero estaban seguras de que no se referían a ese momento.

-¿Que están solos? ¿Cómo es posible? Eso significa que SungMin y Kyu deben estar...

-Justo aquí.

Pilladas con las manos en la masa, menudo marrón, dios mio, qué he hecho yo para merecer esto. Silvia, Tatiana y Nazaret habían sido pilladas in fraganti. KyuHyun y SungMin se encontraban justo detrás, con los brazos cruzados. Lentamente se giraron y afrontaron otra desgracia, y ya van...

-¿No se supone que deberíais estar durmiendo? Es tarde y mañana tenéis que..

-¿Fiesta? ¿Por qué nadie me avisó? ¡Siwon, Hangeng! ¡Venid, que nos estamos perdiendo una fiesta del pijama! Pajamayyytoooo... ¡¡Pajamayyytooooooo!!

Sin saber cómo, Heechul también quería unirse a esa reunión improvisada. Y mientras Hangeng despertaba a los demás, Siwon se quedaba en el pasillo, dificultando la única vía de escape de las chicas. En apenas un minuto, todos excepto Yesung y Ryewook permanecían de pie, frente a la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Qué fiesta? ¿De qué estáis hablando? -Donghae se percató de qué iba aquello y puso los ojos en blanco.- Ohh no, venga ya, ¿seguís con el tema del fantasma?

-¿¿Fantasma??- el resto de chicos le miraron, incrédulos.

-Oh, ¿no os lo han contado? Aparecieron por nuestra habitación diciendo que habían visto un fantasma. Una excusa malísima. En realidad estaban mirando cómo dormíamos. Creo que son esa clase de chicas que...

-¡Que no es cierto! En serio, vi un fantasma. -Nazaret no podía soportar ni una humillación más, al menos aquel día. Todos la miraron, con una sonrisa en la cara.- En serio, estaba durmiendo, en la cama. Y entonces noté como algo me rozaba la cara. Al abrir los ojos vi una presencia saliendo por la puerta.

-Espera, ahora que lo escucho así, esto me suena mucho... -La mente de Tatiana iba a toda velocidad, tratando de recordar dónde había escuchado algo similar.

-Entonces decidimos salir de excursión. Ya sabéis, el anillo, Mordor. Es igual. Vimos que la puerta de la habitación de Leeteuk estaba abierta y fuimos a mirar, y entonces escuchamos el chirrido de otra puerta justo detrás.

-Así que -prosiguió Nazaret, dejando con la palabra en la boca a Silvia- nos giramos y vimos la puerta de la habitación de Donghae abierta. Fuimos a investigar, y escuchamos ese sollozo de nuevo. Silvia se asustó...

-¡Qué va, no me asusté!

-Silvia, por dios, gritaste -Nazaret no se daba por vencida.

-Bueno, fue un ligero carraspeo, nada más.

-Fue un grito en toda regla, nos despertaste a los tres. Y entonces -Donghae miró a EunHyuk, buscando apoyo moral- nos contó esta absurda historia. Se fueron, y hasta ahora.

-Esta bien. Veamos cómo sigue la historia. Seguid, chicas. -Al menos el líder parecía confiar en ellas.

-¿Podríais esperar un poco? Unas palomitas me vendrían genial para...

-¡Ni de coña! Tú te quedas aquí -Nazaret agarró del brazo a Heechul, impidiéndole que se marchara.- En fin, tras dejarles vinimos hacia este pasillo, porque de aquí venía el ruido. La habitación de Heechul tenía la puerta abierta, no la de Yesung. Pero los ruidos venían de dentro. Así que decidimos investigar...

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Yesung y Ryewook, que aparecieron vestidos tan sólo con los pantalones de pijama interrogaron con la mirada al resto.

-¿Buenas noches? ¿No se supone que deberíamos estar durmiendo?

-Yesung, dime que no te ha dado esta noche por... tocar la cara de la gente -Tatiana creía haber encontrado la respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

-Bueno, yo... Vamos, lo de siempre. Tocar bajo la nariz. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Todos resoplaron. El fantasma había resultado no ser tan etéreo como parecía.

-Creo que ya lo entiendo -Tatiana apareció con un birrete sobre la cabeza, a un lado de los demás. Con un puntero, comenzó su explicación- Yesung entró en nuestra habitación, despertando a Naza. Después, fue a la habitación del líder y a la de Donghae. Mientras estaba en esta última nosotras fuimos hacia la del líder. Y cuando Yesung salió de allí para ir a la de Heechul fue cuando escuchamos la puerta. El tiempo que tardamos en girarnos fue el que él tardó para desaparecer por el pasillo. Sólo nos queda saber... ¿Qué hacíais tu y Ryewook en la habitación?

Las tres les fulminaron con la mirada. Al fin y al cabo, si no hubiera sido por Ryewook no se habrían asustado tanto.

-Nosotros... bueno... Yesung me estaba haciendo...

-Oh dios, casi prefiero no saberlo -Silvia se tapó los ojos con las manos.

-Vale, ¿no se supone que deberías taparte las orejas? -Nazaret sonreía.

-Oh vale, sí que quiero saberlo, pero quería hacer como que no quería. Gracias por la apreciación, Naza – Silvia la fulminó con la mirada.

-Le estaba dibujando a Ddangkkomaeng. ¿Has visto qué bien me sale?

Cual calcomanía de esas de los chicles de duro, Ryewook lucía en su antebrazo un dibujo, hecho a pilot, de uno de los animales de compañía de Yesung.

-Ya decía yo que me hacían sentir cosas que sólo mi SiHan puede. Me estaba preocupando de que Yesung lo consiguiese. Pero, ¿sabéis qué? Así mejor. De todas formas casi que prefiero no dormir sola... ¿Siwon? ¿Hangeng? -Silvia se la jugaba a un todo o nada.

-¿Lo dices en serio? Que pasa, ¿que también quieres vernos dormir? Dios mio, sois peor de lo que pensaba... ¡no os conformáis con nada! Me voy a dormir, ¡buenas noches!

Siwon desapareció por la puerta de enfrente. Cada uno de los chicos se fue hacia su habitación, excepto KyuHyun. Se quedó allí, mirándolas con expresión divertida.

-Yo... creo que no es para tanto, en serio. Creo que empiezo a entender vuestra... vuestra... ya sabéis, vuestra forma de ser. En fin, me voy a la cama. ¡Descansad!

-Kyu yo...-Tatiana no pudo terminar.

-Noona, no hace falta que digas nada. Yo... en fin, mañana tenemos que madrugar. Debo ir a la cama. Buenas noches.

Se acercó a ella lo suficiente como para percibir un ligero aroma de su perfume, uno de esos de marca cara que vendió Nazaret cuando trabajaba de azafata. Las dio la espalda y las dejó allí, solas, una vez más aceptando la derrota frente al alter ego que escribía la historia.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Pues... supongo que deberíamos ir a la cama -la voz de la cordura tenía razón, así que Tatiana las arrastró por el pasillo hasta su habitación.

-Vale, ¿y qué hay de la historia? Algo de cierto tendrá, ¿no?

-No lo sé, Nazaret. Pero te juro que como vuelvas a gritar te mando a dormir a la terraza. ¡Y Siwon y Hangeng siguen pasando de mi! No me lo puedo creer...

Fueron las últimas palabras de Silvia antes de quedarse dormida. De hecho, fueron las últimas palabras que se escucharon en esa habitación aquella noche. Cuando despertaran, sería otro día. Y como la esperanza nunca se pierde, tal vez mañana podrían tener algo de suerte.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: De cómo tres conejos rosas acaban marrones. **

Los rayos de sol se colaban por las rendijas de la persiana , y hacía rato que los pajarillos trinaban alegres entre los árboles , anunciando un nuevo día. Tatiana abrió lentamente los ojos , tratando de ajustarlos a la luz, y se giró hacia las camas de sus amigas para comprobar que ninguna de las dos estaban. "Vaya que bien…escribo yo" pensó con desgana, pero al recapacitar sobre el hecho de encontrarse sola, se levantó de golpe, alarmada. No llevaban una racha especialmente buena…¿Y si les había pasado algo? Algo grave, claro esta, porque pedir que no sufrieran ningún percance, a estas alturas, era pedir un milagro. Bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta la cocina y el salón.

-Buenos días, Bella Durmiente –dijo Silvia animada, dejando una taza de café en la mesa, repleta de suculentos manjares  
-¡Qué susto! Pensé que os había pasado algo- Tatiana suspiro aliviada al verlas sanas y salvas, mientras se sentaba en uno de los taburetes y se servía zumo de naranja- ¿Y todo esto?  
-¿Has visto? ¡Nos han dejado el desayuno preparado! ¿No son un encanto?  
-¿Seguro que no quieren cebarnos y comernos después? –Naza miró con desgana la tostada que tenía en su plato, hablando más para si misma que para las otras dos- Quiero decir…yo ya me espero cualquier cosa…  
-Mirad, han dejado una nota. "Disfrutad de vuestro día libre. Pasadlo bien y tened cuidado"  
-¡Qué monos! –exclamaron las tres al unísono para después, aun somnolientas, centrarse de nuevo en sus desayunos.

Media hora más tarde, ya despiertas y con el estómago lleno , debatían cómo emplear las horas que tenían por delante.

-¡Vámonos de compras! Eso siempre sube el ánimo.  
-Y de paso vemos parte de la ciudad…

Silvia rebuscó entre las cosas de su neceser, y cepillo de dientes en mano, se metió en el baño mientras sus amigas seguían hablando.

-¡Tenemos que buscar la heladería!-Nazaret remarcó las dos ultimas palabras, ante lo que Tatiana asintió extasiada.  
-¿Crees que tendrán la tarta con un zapato que YiJeung le regala a Gaeul?  
-¿O el helado de galleta con carita sonriente que el Lento le paga a Go Mi Nam sin que ella lo sepa?

Las dos se callaron de repente al escuchar unos fuertes tosidos procedentes del baño. Silvia apareció por el marco, retorciéndose y con espuma emanando de su boca sin parar.

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡Silvia! ¿Puedes respirar?  
-¡Tatiana! ¡No me habías dicho que fuera epiléptica! ¡Estas cosas se avisan!  
-¡Es que yo tampoco lo sabía!

Sin embargo, en plena crisis, Silvia dejó de toser y la espuma paró de salir de su boca. Tomando aire , se limpió la boca con la manga del pijama.

-¿Qué epiléptica ni que leches? Casi muero ahogada por esto –refunfuñó aún sin aliento, mostrándoles el tubo de pasta de dientes- ¿Desde cuando la pasta de dientes hace tanta espuma? ¿Pero esto qué es? ¿PERO ESTO QUÉ ES?  
-Esta claro que de este país no salimos con vida…  
-Ahora que lo dices…¿Habéis pensado que quizás no deberíamos salir de casa? –murmuró Tatiana mirando por la ventana- Después de nuestra experiencia de ayer…

El rostro de Naza y Silvia cambió inmediatamente hacia un tono blanquecino poco saludable, mientras un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal.

-Tati tiene razón… Kibum acabó ayer con unas cuantas , pero seguro que hay miles más…  
-¡Ah no! ¡De eso nada! – Silvia se incorporó de un brinco, con renovada fuerza, y empezó a frotarse los dientes de nuevo- ¡No pienso quedarme un mes encerrada en casa!  
-Silvia…fue una experiencia traumática para todas , te entendemos… pero, ¿se puede saber qué demonios haces? Acabas de cepillarte los dientes…  
-¿Acaso no es obvio? ¡Estoy puliéndolos! –sentenció a la espera de una respuesta que no llegó- ¡Madre mía! ¿Hay que explicaros todo? Intento conseguir una sonrisa Kibumiana para en caso de toparnos con apuros , más conocidos como antifans, pueda fulminarlas…  
-Silvia… deja de decir sin sentidos –apremió la más pequeña impaciente, empujándolas a las dos escaleras abajo de nuevo.  
-¡Tienes razón! ¿Cómo he podido blasfemar de esta manera? La sonrisa de Kibum es sagrada, que Shisus en su grandeza me perdone.  
-¡Joder! Tan poco tiempo aquí y ya se le han pegado los hábitos de Siwon-susurró Nazaret al oído de la más pequeña.

Tatiana, sin estar muy segura de lo que hacía, las guió por la casa hasta que salieron a un jardín trasero que jamás habían visto.

-¿Y esto? –Silvia le lanzó a la otra zaragozana una mirada cómplice, dándole un codazo- ¿Te ha traído Kyu aquí a intimar , o qué?  
-¿Qué dices? Solo supuse que tenía que haber alguna salida trasera o algo… Lógica…ya sabes…  
-Pues yo no es por chafarte la historia, pero yo no veo salida por ningún sitio…  
-¡Un momento! –la vasca alzó su mano para llamar la atención de sus amigas, y después se llevo un dedo a los labios- ¿No habéis oído eso?

Crack. El ruido de una rama al partirse. Las tres se giraron de inmediato hacia el lugar del que procedía el ruido: un conjunto de matorrales y árboles que tapaban la tapia. Algo blanco se movió de nuevo entre ellos, tratando de captar la atención de las chicas. Silvia soltó una risotada.

-¡Venga ya! Esto es como demasiado… ¡Tatiana! ¿Tu alter-ego ha visto recientemente Alicia en el País de las Maravillas? – las otras dos no contestaron, pues ya caminaban hacia la pared- ¿Enserio me lo estáis diciendo?... ¡Pues nada! ¡ A seguir al conejo blanco! Pero os juro que como caigamos por un agujero negro y me aparezca la cara de Kibum sonriendo de la nada , o Heechul haciendo de sombrerero loco …¡os mando cortar la cabeza!

Sin embargo, resultó ser que seguir al conejo blanco había sido una buena idea, pues las había conducido hasta un hueco en la pared, no muy grande –pero suficiente para que pasara una persona- y oculto por la maleza por ambos lados. Naza, sin pensárselo dos veces, había entrado dentro y ya estaba al otro lado. Silvia y Tatiana la siguieron, y finalmente salieron a una calle lateral de la urbanización, medio desierta, pero con una parada de autobús.

-No me puedo creer la suerte que estamos teniendo –murmuró la vasca mientras subían al autobús.

Poco después, las tres recorrían, mapa en mano, las calles de Seúl tal y como habían soñado tantas veces. Se hicieron mil fotos, entraron en los 800 Starbucks que se toparon por el camino, probaron todo lo que pudieron en los puestecitos de comida callejeros, y compraron todo tipo de chorradas que fueron encontrando en las zonas turísticas. Incluidos unos stickers de Super Junior. "Somos lo peor, de verdad" Había comentado Nazaret, manoseando la cara plastificada del Heechul en miniatura "Los tenemos en vivo y en directo y aun así andamos comprando estas chorradas" "Si, pero a los de verdad no podemos hacerlos volar….wiiiiiii" Contestó Silvia ilusionada, lanzando a Kangin por los aires "No creas que no me gustaría intentarlo de vez en cuando" Con esta frase, Naza puso en vuelo a Heechul de un manotazo.

El sol empezaba a bajar en el cielo, dando una tregua a los habitantes de la ciudad, cuando las tres amigas llegaron a una de las plazas más importantes de la capital coreana. Algunos charlaban animados , otros corrían para no perder el autobús de vuelta a casa tras un largo día de trabajo o bien para no ser arrastrados por el perro que llevaban de paseo. De pronto , Silvia frenó en seco, y cambió su cara.

-¿Desde cuando vamos vestidas 'así'?

Así significaba como si acabaran de salir de un videoclip de bublegum pop. Shorts, botas altas, camiseta, chaquetita y gorritas. Y todo, incluido el maquillaje, en tonos escandalosamente rosas y blancos. Silvia no sabía si reírse de si misma o llorar.

-Pues no lo se…  
-A decir verdad, si partimos de la premisa de que esto es un fanfic, podríamos haber salido desnudas de casa…  
-¡Desnudas! No digas eso Tatiana, que corte, ¡aiva la ostia!  
-Quiero decir… ya que el 'lector' solo ve lo que esta escrito, si las autoras no lo describieron antes podríamos haber ido desnudas y nadie lo habría notado… Pero ahora les ha dado por describir nuestras ropas y aquí estamos…  
-¡Pues podrían haber elegido otro color! ¿Alguna vez me has visto vestida de rosa? No. Eso pensaba…Desde luego esta claro que esto lo escribes tu, Tati. Solo tu eres tan moñas como para vestirnos de rosa…  
-¿Y por qué llevamos números en las camisetas? Ni si quiera son nuestros números favoritos,joder…- Naza miró incrédula el 22 que adornaba su camiseta, así como el 12 y 11 de sus amigas.  
-No sé…tengo la extraña sensación de estar teniendo un deja vu. Esto yo lo he visto en algún sitio…-murmuró la magnae pensativa- Los números son chungos… ¡Espera! ¿Qué acabo de decir?  
-Eso es de Lost –repusieron las otras dos al unísono.  
-¡No puede ser! ¡Si yo no he visto Lost! ¿Cómo voy a escribir eso? Seguro que alguna de las dos me esta dando el tostón por el Messenger para que diga eso – alzó la vista hacia el cielo, con un dedo amenazador- ¡Dejadme en paz! Las frikadas sobre una isla que viaja en el tiempo las escribís en vuestra parte. He dicho.

Una música familiar empezó a llegar a sus oídos. Definitivamente aquello concordaba con sus trajes rosas, e hizo que Tatiana empezara a sospechar.

"Jeone aldeon naega anya brand new sound  
saero wojin nawa hamgge one more round  
Dance dance dance till we run this town  
oppa oppa I'll be I'll be down down down down"

La más pequeña de las tres se adelantó un paso y sin pensárselo dos veces, empezó a bailar al ritmo de la melodía. Naza y Silvia la contemplaron con los ojos como platos , decidiendo donde exactamente debían esconderse. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de ellas mismas, terminaron por unirse a su amiga en el bailecito.

-¿De que va todo esto? Una cosa es que seas tu la que escribes, pero , que ya seamos simples títeres de la escritora no tiene ni pizca de gracia –exclamó la vasca mientras sus pies seguían moviéndose contra su voluntad.  
-¿Y desde cuando yo se me este baile? ¡Ni siquiera era capaz de recordar si en "Sorry,Sorry" teníamos que ir a la izquierda o la derecha!

Para mayor asombro de las chicas –si es que todavía podían sorprenderse más- enseguida se vieron rodeadas de centenares de personas, vestidas exactamente como ellas, y bailando a su son. Tatiana soltó una carcajada.

-¿Se puede saber qué te hace tanta gracia? –espetó Silvia con una carusa similar a la de Kibum.  
-¡Que todo tiene sentido! –contestó la aludida girando sobre si misma- ¿Es que no lo veis? ¡Estamos en un musical! Por eso todos vamos vestidos igual y bailamos lo mismo…exactamente como High Schoo…quiero decir, ¡Mary Poppins!  
-¡Oh dios mio! ¡Claro! –la expresión de Silvia mudó por completo hacia una de completo deleite – Estoy viviendo lo mismo que Mary Poppins, ¡cómo mola! ¿Qué digo? ¡Soy la Mary Poppins de nuestro tiempo!

Las otras dos no prestaron especial atención a los delirios de grandeza que aquel descubrimiento había producido en la mente de Silvia, puesto que habían distinguido un par de cámaras de video capturando el instante, y se habían acercado un poco más a ellas, ya que, evidentemente, las protagonistas de un musical, deben aparecer siempre en primer plano.

Cuando finalmente la música terminó, todo el mundo se desvaneció entre la multitud de gente que aplaudía eufórica, y en menos de un minuto la plaza volvía a la normalidad, como si nada de aquello hubiera pasado. Sin embargo, las españolas aún sentían un cosquilleo en el estómago, producido por la emoción de lo que acababan de vivir.

-Bueeeeeno. ¿Deberíamos volver a casa, no creéis?  
-Si, apoyo la moción. Se esta empezando a ir el sol y llevamos todo el día por ahí de parranda.  
-Pero antes nos cambiaremos de ropa ¿no?  
-¿Estás loca, Silvia? ¿Nunca te has fijado como babean los chicos cuando ven a chicas vestidas como vamos nosotras? ¡Me muero por ver la cara de mi Kyu!  
-Heechul no va a poder creerse que hoy este más guapa que él  
-¡Tenéis razón! Seguro que a mi chinorris…quiero decir, a mi Siwon le encanta.

Imaginándose la escena que les esperaría al llegar a casa, las tres comenzaron su salida triunfal de la plaza. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que por muy rápido que intentaban andar, no conseguían avanzar. Un viento de frente, que a la par les alborotaba el pelo, les impedía moverse con normalidad.

-No sabía que el cierzo llegaba hasta aquí… ¿os lo habéis traído en la maleta? –Naza , con la misma cara de velocidad que cualquiera tiene en la foto de una montaña rusa , trataba de ponerse bien el flequillo sin demasiado éxito.  
-Pero ¿qué dices? ¿Me voy a tener que poner el birrete a dos por tres? Claramente, esto es una escena a cámara lenta, para que las protagonistas nos luzcamos. Así que, chicas, saludad a vuestro público.

Tatiana movía la mano, lentamente, saludando a la gente que paseaba por las calles de Seúl que las observaban anonadados. El golpe fue inevitable, y el viento paró de pronto.

-¡Maldito poste del autobús! ¿Por qué te pones en mi camino?

Silvia y Naza ayudaron a su dongsaeng a levantarse del suelo , poniendo los ojos en blanco. Entonces fue cuando, al llevarse las manos a los bolsillos de aquellas chaquetitas rosa se dieron cuenta de que no les quedaba dinero. No podían coger el autobús de vuelta a casa.

-¡Muy bien! ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?  
-¡Que no cunda el pánico amigas aragonesas! Yo… se… cosas –las palabras de Nazaret cayeron en saco roto , pues las otras dos ya estaban discutiendo sobre el mapa de la ciudad que había en la parada del autobús qué camino debían tomar- ¿Será posible? ¿Acaso no os fiáis de mí? ¡Aiva la ostia! ¡Cómo se nota que no tenéis metro en vuestra ciudad! ¡Seguidme!

Como la de Bilbao comenzó a andar, al final las otras dos terminaron siguiéndola, como los patitos siguen a Mama Pato. Una hora después, seguían dando vueltas.

-¡Esta es la décima vez que pasamos por aquí! Vale que quisiéramos venir a esta heladería , pero es que ya me canso de verla… ¡Y no intentes decirme que hay muchas de la misma cadena,Naza! La excusa del el Hombre ya me la se…  
-Jooo, además , tanto dar vueltas y ver helados me esta dando hambre –lloriqueó Tatiana llevandose las manos a la tripa - ¡Y no llevamos dinero!  
-Bueno, no desesperemos… Vamos a preguntarle a aquella señora.  
-¡Haber empezado por ahí!

Tras conseguir las direcciones oportunas –en realidad, estaban caminando en el sentido contrario desde el principio- , reemprendieron la marcha por la carretera que la señora les había indicado. Y sin previo aviso, una lluvia torrencial comenzó a descargarse sobre las calles de Seúl. Las tres lanzaron un grito, llevandose las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Mierda! No llevamos paraguas ¿no? ¡Joder!  
-¡Mi pelo! Se me va a encrespar una barbaridad.  
-¡Y el mío! Bueno…calma… ya nada nos puede salir peor, ¿no?

Pero aquel día aprendieron una nueva lección: siempre hay algo que puede salir peor. Un camión pasó a toda prisa, levantando del suelo una pantalla de agua que a su vez arrastraba parte de la arena de una obra cercana, cubriendo a las tres amigas de una fina capa de lodo.

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!  
-Estaba siendo todo demasiado bonito para ser verdad… ¡Esto solo nos puede pasar a nosotras!

Al menos, no tardaron demasiado en llegar a la mansión de Super Junior. Sin embargo , contradiciendo sus plegarias, las luces estaban encendidas. Los chicos ya habían vuelto a casa.

-Yo no pienso dejar que me vean así –susurró Naza con voz histérica cuando por fin llegaron a la puerta.  
-¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Pasar aquí la noche a la intemperie, con la que esta cayendo?  
-Tati tiene razón, Naza… Pero yo tampoco quiero que me vean así…  
-¿Entonces qué hacemos?  
-A mi se me ocurre una solución…aunque… es potencialmente problemática – la pequeña señaló la terraza delantera.  
-¿Potencialmente problemática? ¿Alguna vez nos has visto trepar semejante altura? No. Eso pensaba…  
-Tía, que por vivir con los Suju no nos hemos convertido de pronto en "chupa girls" Yo sigo siendo igual de torpe…  
-Dicen que la desesperación obra milagros … Además, es eso, o entrar por la puerta como personas normales.  
-Personas normales mis narices… como personas humilladas… una vez más –resopló Silvia subiéndose las sucias mangas rosas de su chaqueta hasta el codo – Y ya van ni lo sé, así que prefiero matarme intentando trepar…  
-Definitivamente, necesitáis poner en orden vuestras prioridades…

Tatiana suspiró pero acabó uniéndose a sus amigas en el intento de trepar los escasos metros que las separaban de la terraza superior. Sin embargo, aunque la desesperación funciona como impulsor de locuras en momentos complicados, no estaba resultando tarea fácil, puesto que era casi imposible encontrar donde agarrarse para seguir haciendo fuerza para subir. Cualquier distracción las haría caer al suelo.

-¡Guau!¡Guau!  
-¡Oh no! –Naza giró la cabeza como pudo para mirar a Jolie , que sentada sobre el césped del jardín, les ladraba juguetonamente.  
-¡No Jolie, bonita, ahora no! Vete…  
-Por favor Jolie, ¡deja de ladrar! Te juro que si te callas ahora, mami Silvia te comprará todas las chuches que quieras…pero cállate  
-¿Jolie? ¿Quién anda ahí?

La perra salió disparada hacia uno de sus dueños justo en el momento en el que las tres chicas se precipitaron hacia el suelo , con una exclamación de dolor.

-¿Se puede saber qué intentabais hacer? ¿Y qué demonios os ha pasado? ¿Por qué lleváis esas pintas?

Ninguna de las tres contestó a las preguntas de Heechul, pues estaban demasiado avergonzadas como para contestar, así que con la cabeza agachada , sucias y mojadas, se arrastraron hasta el interior de la casa.

-¡Annyeong haseyo So Nyu Shi Dae imnida!

Al oír aquel grito de batalla , las españolas alzaron la cabeza de golpe y casi se caen al suelo una vez más de la impresión. Frente a ellas, la deslumbrante visión de las nueve chicas de Girl's Generation , luciendo su vestuario de Oh! , perfectas de los pies a la cabeza. Las chicas sintieron como si les tiraran un jarro de agua fría por encima. Era como si contemplaran la versión buena de ellas mismas en un espejo. Aunque, en realidad, más bien era todo lo contrario, ellas eran la versión cutre y sucia de las chicas que tenían delante. Cualquiera de las tres hubiera sido feliz si un rayo las hubiera atravesado en ese mismo instante. Desde luego, las malditas autoras eran expertas en arruinar momentos idílicos.

-Se…¿se puede saber de qué va todo esto? –Tatiana consiguió hablar a través de un hilillo de voz.  
-¡Nos podíais haber dicho que erais fans de nuestras dongsaengs! –exclamó Leeteuk, tomando de nuevo el papel de maestro de ceremonias- ¡Os las hubiésemos presentado mucho antes!  
-¿Fans? –Silvia no podía salir de su asombro.  
-¡Si, no intentéis disimular! –añadió Kangin robándole el protagonismo al líder- ¡Os hemos visto en las noticias! Así que pensamos que después de lo de ayer , os alegraría esta sorpresa.  
-Chicas, me he perdido algo-murmuró Nazaret, todavía clavada en el sitio-¿De qué están hablando?  
-Si hombre, cuando ayer os rescatamos de…  
-No, no… ¿qué es eso de que nos habéis visto en las noticias?  
-"Las extranjeras de Full House, fans de So Nyu Shi Dae" –recitó Eunhyuk imitando al presentador del informativo- Todo el país os ha visto haciendo de maestras de ceremonias.  
-Nos ha sorprendido muy gratamente –asintió Kyuhyun , mirando de reojo a su noona- No pensábamos que fuerais tan fans como para participar en un flashmob.  
-¿FLASHMOB? –las tres gritaron al unísono.  
-¿Pero esto qué es? ¿Esto qué es? –Silvia se llevo las manos a la cabeza-¡Musical! Esto es un musical…¡Ja!  
-Oye bonita , que bien encantada estabas con la idea… ¿cómo iba a saber yo que…?  
-¡Ya vale! Autoras… ¡Esto se esta empezando a pasar de castaño oscuro! ¡O nos escribís algo en condiciones u os juro que nos vamos del fic cueste lo que cueste!  
-¡Shindong! –Tatiana le lanzó una mirada mordaz , y el aludido escondió rápidamente su iPhone tras de si- ¡deja de twittear a Donghae y Sungmin sobre nosotras! No se si te has dado cuenta, pero luego podemos leer todo lo que decís…

Alguien carraspeó , haciendo que las chicas volvieran a reparar en el grupo femenino que al otro lado de la estancia las miraba intentando disimular su asombro. Tatiana sentía como cada vez se hundía más en el fango, y no se atrevía a dirigir la vista hacia Kyuhyun , a pesar de que era consciente que él no había apartado la mirada de ella en todo ese rato.

-De todos modos, ¿qué os ha pasado? –inquirió Siwon tratando de ser cortés con todas pero sin poder evitar dirigirse especialmente a Silvia- ¿Os han vuelto a atacar esas locas?  
- ¡Oh no! Pero casi ha sido peor… Una experiencia tan traumática… ¡Ay! ¿Quién me va a consolar ahora?  
-¡No me puedo creer lo peliculera que es cuando quiere! –susurró la otra zaragozana .  
-Lo que yo no me puedo creer es que Siwon sea tan tonto de tragarse el truco otra vez… Uhm, yo mejor que me piro…

Nazaret se escabulló entre la multitud de gente que ocupaba el salón, para dejar paso a Kyuhyun que se acercó hasta su noona, sonriendo.

-¡Ni lo menciones! –le advirtió ella, a lo que él no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.  
-¡No es para tanto! Hemos visto cosas peores – retiró la gorra que la chica aun llevaba en la cabeza, y sacando un pañuelo, intentó quitarle parte del barro- Al final no te voy a poder dejar sola ni un segundo.  
-Kyuhyunnie…  
-¡Unnie!

SeoHyun apareció en el momento más inoportuno, haciendo que el magnae de Super Junior se tuviera que apartar, sonriendo divertido ante la cara de susto de Tatiana. La más pequeña de las Girl's Generation la tomó de los hombros, mirándola con lo que parecía preocupación , pero que la aragonesa hubiera jurado que eran simplemente ganas de fastidiar.

-¡Cielos Santo! ¡Unnie! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡Oh, ven, te ayudaré a limpiarte y cambiarte de ropa!  
-Eres muy amable , pero no hace falta , de verdad…  
-¡No! Lo digo muy enserio… quiero ayudarte –se giró hacia su oppa – ¿A que puedo ayudarla, oppa?  
-Si , claro –el aludido se encogió de hombros sonriendo de nuevo, mientras su noona lo fulminaba con la mirada.

SeoHyun hizo un gesto de victoria y empezó a arrastrar a la zaragozana, que oponía resistencia sin mucho éxito. Desesperada, busco con la mirada a sus amigas, pero era incapaz de encontrar a Silvia y Naza parecía muy ocupada discutiendo con Heechul como para rescatarla.

-Yo que había cambiado mi opinión sobre ti al verte tan mona-Heechul parecía a punto de caerse al suelo de la risa- Y tienes que estropearlo de esta manera, ¡jajajajajajaja! ¡Ay por favor, me muero!  
-¡Al menos así me dejarías en paz! –contestaba Naza acalorada, tirandole todos los cojines que había por el salón.  
-¡Liaros de una vez!

SeoHyun cerró la puerta del dormitorio tras de sí. Tatiana la miró desafiante durante unos segundos. "¿Así que esas tenemos? No creas que me voy a dejar engatusar tan fácilmente"

-¡Unnie! Estoy tan contenta de que nos hayamos conocido… Oppa me ha hablado mucho de ti…¡vamos a ser grandes amigas! ¿Verdad que si? –la coreana tomó las manos de la otra entre las suyas.  
-Claaaaaro, seguro que si….- Tatiana repuso dibujando una sonrisa en su cara más falsa que el flequillo del Dioni. "Creo que es lo que más deseamos las dos…¡Ja!"  
-Date una ducha , te prepararé ropa limpia para que te pongas mientras tanto.

La zaragozana asintió y entró en el baño, corriendo el pestillo de la puerta. "_Más vale prevenir que curar. A ver si se le van a cruzar los cables y me va a montar la escena de psicosis. Luego tira mi cuerpo por la ventana y con la suerte que estamos teniendo últimamente creerían que han sido las antifans…Es el crimen perfecto…_" Abrió el grifo y se metió bajo el agua caliente que la reconfortó sobre manera. Cuando consiguió quitarse de encima toda la mugre, cubierta con una toalla abrió la puerta para que SeoHyun le diera la ropa limpia y poder vestirse, y cuando finalmente salió del baño, la magnae de SNDS estaba sentada en la cama con expresión soñadora.

-Tatiana unnie… yo me estaba preguntando… Tú te has enamorado alguna vez…¿verdad?

"_.MIO. No me puedo creer que vayamos a hablar de esto. ¡Y parecía tonta cuando la cambiaron por un botijo! Pues no te esperes una victoria fácil. Estoy más que preparada._"

-Si , claro… todos nos hemos enamorado alguna vez –contestó finalmente sentándose en la cama con un peine en la mano - ¿Tú no?  
-Hasta ahora no –la chica le arrebató el peine y comenzó a peinarle ella misma- ,pero creo que me he enamorado…¿Sabes esa sensación de tener mariposas en el estómago? ¿De querer que nadie, absolutamente nadie se le acerque?

Tatiana se quejó del tirón de pelo que le acababa de dar la chica. "_¿Me esta amenazando? ¿Esta niña me esta amenazando? ¿A mí? ¡Pues las lleva clara!_"

-Si , claro que lo se. A mi también me pasa ahora mismo. Haría cualquier cosa por estar a solas con esa persona especial sin que nadie nos molestara. Cualquier cosa.  
-¡Oh! Menos mal que tú me entiendes , unnie. La verdad que no sabía con quién hablarlo… quiero a mis otras unnies muchísimo, pero me daba vergüenza hablar de esto con ellas… Oppa me hace sentir tan bien y tan alegre… Pero no se qué hacer…Ahora que somos tan buenas amigas, ¿tú me ayudaras, verdad? ¿Por favor?

Tatiana estaba a punto de caer en el embrujo de aquella mirada de corderito degollado, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Por ella entraron Naza y Siwon que, como si se tratara de un superhéroe romántico, cargaba en brazos a Silvia.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –exclamó la pequeña, levantándose de la cama para que Siwon pudiera tumbar a Silvia.  
-No, no lo sé… Estaba intentando mostrarnos algo a Hangeng y a mí , se cayó y… -la voz de Siwon temblaba levemente.  
-No te preocupes , seguro que no le pasa nada…es aragonesa…cabezona. ¡Seguro que se pone bien!  
-Ahora, todo el mundo fuera –inquirió la vasca empujando al chico y a SeoHyun fuera de la habitación- la enferma tiene que descansar.

Las dos amigas se sentaron al lado de Silvia, que a pesar de estar con los ojos cerrados, respiraba regularmente y balbuceaba cosas. De pronto, Tatiana sintió como si todo le diera vueltas, y su visión se empezó a nublar.

-¿Qué…qué esta pasando? Qué sensación tan rara…Es como…como si yo también fuera a perder la consciencia…

Poco después todo desapareció y se volvió negro.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: de cómo todos los caminos de baldosas amarillas llevan a Londres. **

Estaba soñando.

Soñaba que soñaba. Y soñaba que subían y subían, por unas escaleras mecánicas. Sabía que se encontraba en el metro de Londres, pero estaban las tres solas. Sus dos amigas iban con ella. Tatiana, justo delante y Nazaret, aunque no podía verla, justo detrás.

Entonces comenzó aquel ruido y Nazaret empezó a darle golpecitos en la espalda.

-Silvia…-escuchó la voz adormilada de su amiga, que seguía dándole golpes en la espalda-apaga eso.

Silvia se removió en la cama, ¿cómo había llegado hasta allí? Tatiana dormía a su izquierda, en una posición francamente incómoda, como si se hubiese caído encima de ella. Repentinamente, Naza dejó de golpearle, al fin, al ver que ya estaba despierta.

-¿Eh?-se volvió hacia Nazaret, confusa. Tatiana empezaba a despertarse también-¿qué pasa? ¿Qué apague qué?

-¡El puto móvil, joder!- contestó su amiga, con su dulzura habitual.

-No es el móvil-intervino Silvia. Aquel zumbido le aturdía los sentidos-el ruido viene del…

-¿Nos hemos desmayado las tres a la vez?-la interrumpió Tatiana, hablando por vez primera-¿qué nos ha pasado?

-Jodidas antifans y sus drogas alucinógenas…-murmuró Silvia asqueada-seguro que té aquel que nos dieron tenía efectos secundarios.

Nazaret observaba la puerta del baño con aprehensión.

-El ruido viene de ahí dentro-indicó, temblorosa.

Sus dos amigas se giraron justo a tiempo para observar encenderse la luz de dentro del cuarto de baño, a través de la rendija del suelo. El sonido se intensificó.

-¡Ay amá!-gritó Nazaret, saltando sobre Silvia para refugiarse en los brazos de Tatiana.

Las tres se quedaron mirando la puerta durante lo que parecieron horas. Como conejillos cegados por la luz, viendo acercarse el coche y sin ser capaces de mover un solo músculo. Era extraño que aquel ruido zumbante no hubiese despertado ya a toda la casa.

De repente, tal como había llegado, el enorme ruido cesó y las luces bajo la puerta se apagaron.

El repentino silencio casi resultaba incómodo.

-Vale-dijo Silvia al fin-una de nosotras tiene que entrar al baño y comprobar que ha pasado.

-Si, claro-Tatiana tiró de un hilo de la colcha, distraídamente-una de nosotras…

Nazaret comenzó a silbar una tenue melodía, repentinamente parecía muy interesada en el color de su esmalte de uñas.

-¿Cuánto grillo hay por Corea, no?-intervino Tatiana a su vez, evitando la mirada de Silvia-casi se diría que es especie autóctona o algo.

Silvia soltó un bufido de desprecio.

-Especie autóctona, especie autóctona… ¡vosotras dos si que sois dos buenas especies autóctonas! ¡Autóctonas del país de los súper miedicas!- se levantó con aire de dignidad- Iré yo, como siempre, y salvaré la situación, como siempre. Aunque-añadió pensativa- llamadme loca, pero hubiera jurado que tendría que ser Naza la que fuera ahora mismo a abrir la puerta.

-¡No!-añadió Naza, todavía temblorosa-¿Cómo voy a ser yo si soy la que más se ha asustado? Eres tú seguro, créeme, además…después, cuando compruebes que no ha pasado nada, entrarás y dirás "ya que estoy aquí aprovecho y hago un pis" ¡si es que casi puedo verlo!

Silvia las miró, todavía confusa: -Bueno, vale, si decís que fue, ejem…_es_ así. Pues iré yo.

Se acercó a la puerta, agarró el pomo y tiró de él. Sus amigas se abrazaron con fuerza en la cama. Puso los ojos en blanco, divertida, y entró.

-Aquí no hay nada-tanteó con la mano en interruptor de la luz-de verdad, chicas, ¿a quién esperabais? Al Doct…¡La Leche! ¡Dios del Cielo!

Fue un grito espeluznante. En la habitación, todavía abrazadas, Tatiana y Nazaret se intercambiaron una mirada de terror y se agarraron aún con más fuerza. Dentro del baño su amiga seguía gritando. Repentinamente los gritos angustia cambiaron el matiz y pasaron a ser simples gritos de sorpresa. Pocos segundos después el único sonido que les llegaba desde dentro del baño eran los desatados gritos de una fangirl. Corrieron hacia allí, movidas por una curiosidad que dejó a un lado cualquier temor anterior.

Lo que vieron las dejó sin habla.

En medio del cuarto de baño Silvia daba saltitos histéricos, pronunciando palabras ininteligibles pero que sonaban a "aparecieron de la nada, os lo juro. Primero no había nadie y de repente allí estaban." Tenía todos los sentidos orientados a las tres figuras que las observaban desde el centro de la habitación. Tres figuras masculinas, altas e imponentes. Uno de ellos de pelo negro, otro más castaño y el tercero, el más joven, de un brillante cabello rubio. Ahí estaban, en medio de aquel cuarto de baño, salidos de la nada, mirándolas fijamente.

El Hombre, El Lento y Jeremy.

Los tres protagonistas de YAB.

Era extraño que aquellos gritos no hubieran despertado ya a toda la casa.

Tatiana fue la primera en recobrar la compostura. Parecía estar utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarse contra ellos.

-¡Sois vosotros!-exclamó, encantada- No me lo creo, de verdad, sois tan…-buscó las palabras-Beautiful-concluyó- me adoráis, quiero decir, me encantáis. Observó extasiada al Hombre y al Lento- Oh, dios…Silvia debe de estar escribiendo así que no puedo acordarme de vuestros nombres reales. Ella tiene la teoría de que si retiene en su memoria un solo nombre coreano más se le olvidará conducir. ¿Qué más da? Desde su punto de vista seguís estando igual de cañón.

-Y que lo digas…-añadió la aludida, guiñando un ojo al Hombre, que la observó impertérrito.

Naza saltó sobre el más joven de los chicos.

-Dios, Honki. De tú nombre si podemos acordarnos… ¡qué mono eres! ¡Casi más que Heechul!-parecía estar sufriendo un grave conflicto interno- Casi…-añadió por fin.

El chico sonrió con dulzura. Las chicas soltaron un "awwwwww" de lo más coordinado.

-Creo que no lo entendéis,-su voz tenía el mismo brillo que cien campanillas tintineantes. Las chicas soltaron un "ohhhhhhh" al unísono-Yo no soy Honki, soy Jeremy.

-Claro que si, Honki-dijo Tatiana, perdida en sus ojos-Lo que tu digas…

-No, chicas-intervino el Lento, repartiendo dulzura y lentitud a partes iguales-Jeremy tiene razón.

Las tres se giraron hacia él. Extasiadas. Iban a abrir la boca cuando…

-¿Podeis dejar ya los awww y los ewwws?-intervino el Hombre por fin.

Silvia pegó un bote al oírlo. La misma voz profunda con la que había susurrado al oído aquel _saraheyo _a Go Mi Nam, la misma voz que había jurado venganza a Hong Gil Dong, la misma voz que se había revelado contra su maestro en Beethoven Virus. De repente Siwon y Hangeng parecían un recuerdo lejano.

-Solo hice la primera de las tres cosas-intervino él, dirigiéndose directamente a Silvia.

-¿Cómo? ¿eh?-entonces se percató de a qué se refería- ¿acabas de leerme la mente?

-Exacto-contestó el Hombre, con tranquilidad-os lo intentamos decir desde hace un buen rato. No soy Jang Jeun Suk-señaló al sus dos compañeros-ni ellos son Yung Jong Hwa y Hong Ki, que por cierto- volvió a mirar a Silvia- se escribe con "g".

-Pero si lo sois…-Nazaret estaba confusa- os conocemos, sois los protagonistas de You Are Beautiful.

El Lento se dirigió a ella, con una sonrisa cálida.

-Te equivocas, Nazaret-¿por qué parecía que al pronunciar su nombre acababa de salvarla de todos los pecados del mundo?-No somos los protagonistas de YAB. Somos los personajes de YAB.

Tatiana frunció el ceño: -¿Cómo los personajes? Este fic empieza a ser una locura. Por lo menos hasta ahora todos éramos personas reales, pero esto pasa de castaño oscuro. ¿Qué pintan en medio de todo esto tres personajes de ficción? Además-recordó algo-¿desde cuando el Hombre tiene super poderes? ¡Porque Silvia ha dicho antes que le ha leído la mente!

El Hombre la observó desde lo alto, con una sonrisa torcida y una mirada de superioridad.

-¿Aún no lo habéis entendido verdad? Nos dijeron que iba a ser un trabajo duro pero nunca pensé que tanto…Nos han enviado aquí como mensajeros, alguien tiene una advertencia para vosotras.

-¿Un mensaje? ¿De quién?-Tatiana arrugó la nariz.

-Si es mi jefe, decidle que paso-intervino Naza.

Jeremy, con una sonrisa, levantó un dedo hacia arriba y señaló a modo de respuesta.

-Oh dios mío-Silvia parecía encantada-vale, vale, lo se. No me lo digas. Solo una pista…¿Lleva paraguas?

El Hombre sacudió la cabeza, parecía algo desesperado.

-Se acabó, dijo al fin. Os lo voy a mostrar de una vez.

La habitación se iluminó con una luz cegadora. No se trataba del plateado brillante de Kibum, que había acabado con las antifans amén de otros muchos logros a lo largo de su fructífera carrera como Hombre Linterna, era una luz distinta: cálida, anaranjada y sanadora. Provenía de tres pares de alas que acababan de surgir de la espalda de los tres chicos.

-Espera…-intervino Nazaret, anonadada-¡Sois ángeles!

El Lento sonrió.

-No somos ángeles. Somos A..

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Entonces, ¿cómo va esto?-Tatiana terminó de subir la cremallera de su sudadera-¿Vais a mostrarnos nuestras navidades pasadas, presentes y futuras o qué?

El Hombre la miró con desgana.

-Terminad de vestiros y vamos, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Silvia se apuró en atarse los cordones de las zapatillas. Sus A. no les habían dado muchas explicaciones hasta ahora. Solo les habían dicho lacónicamente que iban a viajar bastante lejos de Seúl y que se abrigasen bien. Las chicas se habían apresurado en quitarse el extraño uniforme SNDSque aún llevaban puesto, aquel que hacía tiempo que había dejado atrás su dolce vita de color de rosa para arrastrarse por el fango y el barro de la triste realidad. Se puso de pie de un salto.

-¡Cuándo queráis! Yo ya estoy lista.

Tatiana y Nazaret asintieron a su vez.

-Estupendo-intervino el Lento, complacido-ahora cada una tomad la mano de uno de nosotros, nos vamos.

Silvia ya estaba preparada para participar en una lucha encarnizada a tres bandas, con arañazos y mordiscos si era necesario, contra sus dos amigas. Con los Sujus no había habido ningún conflicto de territorialidad hasta ahora pero quien sabía si con ellos… Sin embargo no necesitó demasiado esfuerzo para hacerse victoriosa con la mano de El Hombre. Naza parecía bastante contenta al lado de Jeremy y Tatiana no puso ninguna pega en tomar la mano que el Lento gentilmente les ofrecía. Siempre le habían gustado los lentos, desde que vio Boys Before Flowers donde, como todo el mundo sabía, se asentaron los cimientos de la Industria Lentitudinaria.

-¿Y dónde nos lleváis, exactamente?-inquirió Nazaret suspicaz.

-La pregunta no es dónde, sino cuando.-Intervino Jeremy, haciéndose el misterioso.

-¡Os lo dije!- Tatiana dio un saltito, feliz- Lo de las Navidades, ¡somos como Jebediah Scruch!

-Springfield-le corrigió Silvia, orgullosa de poder contradecir por una vez los conocimientos de su inteligente amiga-El prota de Canción de Navidad se llamaba Jebediah Springfield.

A su lado el Hombre puso los ojos en blanco.

- Acabemos con esto pronto…¿Todos preparados? ¡Nos vamos ya!

La habitación volvió a iluminarse con la luz de sus alas, un coro celestial inundó los oídos de las chicas. Silvia agarró la mano del A. con fuerza. Era tan conmovedor, era tan emocionante, era tan…

-¡Hyung, espera!-gritó Jeremy, de repente-Falta algo….

El Hombre se giró hacia el menos de ellos, contrariado:-¿Qué pasa ahora? Has roto El Efecto.

-Me da igual El Efecto, falta lo más importante.

-No hay nada más importante que El Efect..

-JOLIEEEEE…

Así era, el perrito acababa de hacer su aparición en escena. Cruzó la puerta de la habitación de las chicas y se abalanzó sobre su ficticio dueño. Este soltó la mano de Nazaret y comenzó a abrazarlo y darle besos.

-Jolieee…mi Jolieee…¡casi nos vamos sin ti! ¿Cómo se nos ocurre? ¿Te tratan bien aquí, Jolieee?

Las chicas estaban conmovidas ante la hermosa escena del reencuentro. Silvia se acercó a Nazaret, con disimulo.

-¿Crees que es buen momento para preguntarle si Jolie es chico o chica?

Nazaret se enjugó una lágrima.

-No sabría que decirte, tía. Hay cosas que es mejor que el ser humano no conozca jamás.

-Vale, ahora sí-el Hombre volvió a tomar la mano de Silvia y los otros dos chicos hicieron lo propio-a la mierda El Efecto, nos vamos sin más.

Durante unos segundos todo se volvió negro. Después, como si alguien hubiese cambiado de canal, la desordenada habitación se desvaneció dejando en su lugar la fría humedad de una transitada calle de ciudad. Había algo familiar en los edificios y en la gente que recorría las aceras, ya no predominaban los asiáticos sino que destacaban los rasgos europeos.

-Esto no es el callejón Diagón-dijo Silvia, observando atónita a su alrededor. Naza murmuró unas cuantas palabras ininteligibles a modo de respuesta.

-Creo que ya no estamos en Kansas, Jolie-exclamó Jeremy. El perrito lanzó un suave ladrido.

-¡Estamos en Londres!-Tatiana estaba emocionada-¿No veis que no se ve nada con la niebla y el humo?

-En efecto-intervino el Lento, con una sonrisa-habéis vuelto a Londres, temperatura exterior siete grados centígrados, hora local, cinco y veinte de la tarde, del veintiuno de febrero del 2017.

-No, corta el rollo, Lenturas-intervino Nazaret-Repite eso último.

-Cinco y veinte de la tarde-repitió él-Hora del té. ¿Queréis uno?

-No gracias-Naza parecía entender ahora porqué siempre había preferido a los protas en los doramas-Repite lo otro, ¿en qué año dices que estamos?

-2017-intervino El Hombre, directo al grano-siete años después de que viajaseis a Corea y conocieseis a SuperJunior. Hemos venido para enseñaros lo que ha sido de vosotras en todo este tiempo. Y no creáis que va a ser divertido-añadió ante las caras de felicidad que acababan de poner las tres chicas.

Jeremy asintió con gravedad, no le pegaba en absoluto ese tipo de expresión en su dulce rostro.

-Hyung tiene razón-volvió a señalar hacia arriba, con un dedo-Ellos quieren que comprendáis algo, que evitéis lo que está a punto de sucederos. Lo que aquí ya ha sucedido.

-¿Qué más da?-dijo Silvia, jovial-¡Hemos vuelto a Londres! Estamos en La Ciudad ¡Vamos a dar un paseo!-agarró a sus dos amigas del brazo y las arrastró calle abajo-¡cantad conmigo! Chimchimiri, chimchimiri, chimchimchirooooo…

Los tres A. las siguieron, alarmados.

-Si vuelve a haber una sola referencia a un clásico de Disney-les advertía el Hombre-Os juro que me planto.

-Aunque viva ahumado el deshollinadoooor…

El lento observó las tres figuras frente a ellos, recortadas por la niebla.

-¿Creéis que están preparadas para comprender que…?

-¡Oh Dios Santo!

Los chicos corrieron hasta alcanzarlas. Las tres amigas estaban paradas, pocos metros delante de ellos, en la encrucijada de dos calles. Deteniendo el tráfico Londinense, los taxis y los autobuses, un pequeño burrito gris cruzaba tranquilamente.

-¡Van a atropellarlo!-Nazaret estaba horrorizada-¿Qué hace un burro suelto por medio de Londres? Burrito lindo, burrito bonito…-intentó llamarlo-¡Ni se os ocurra hacerle el más mínimo daño!-advirtió al tráfico.

Pero las amenazas de Naza eran innecesarias. El tráfico estaba completamente detenido, esperando pacientemente que el animal terminase de cruzar. Nadie parecía sorprendido por su repentina aparición, como mucho, resignados.

-Tranquila-intervino el Lento, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica-no van a hacerle daño. Saben que está prohibido.

-¡Sabía que al final la Humanidad comprendería!-intervino Tatiana, encantada-Los burros heredarán la tierra.

-En realidad no han comprendido nada-apostilló el Hombre, levantando una ceja, burlón-más bien la Ley les obliga. Los burros campan ahora a sus anchas por todo Londres, son sagrados.

-Pues me parece magnífico-insistió Silvia, encarando al Hombre-¿Qué Ley es esa?

El Hombre esbozó una sonrisa enigmática.

-La Ley de la Reina-contestó, lacónicamente.

Solo Silvia escuchó esa respuesta. Sus otras dos amigas habían desviado su atención a un nuevo asunto. Uno de los autobuses que acababa de reanudad su marcha, tras el paso del burro, enmarcaba un enorme cartel de propaganda. Era la propaganda de una película, al parecer y les seguía un texto de "próximamente en sus mejores cines". Algo en el título atrajo su atención.

-"Yo sobreviví a SuperJunior"-leyó Nazaret en voz alta-¿qué mierdas es eso?

-Una película-la voz de Jeremy parecía estar tanteando el terreno que pisaba-la estrenan la semana que viene. Hoy es el preestreno en el Odeon.

-Esto es muy raro-contestó Tatiana, con el ceño fruncido-¿Una película de Suju aquí? ¿en Europa? ¿Y que clase de título es ese, por cierto? Solo a una mente muy desquiciada se le ocurriría titular algo "Yo sobreviví a…"

-¡Una vieja vendiendo comida para las palomas!-la interrumpió Silvia, que ya subía escaleras arriba del gran edificio a su derecha, en pos de la anciana.

No tardó en volver, con una bolsa de papel en las manos, y con aire decepcionado.

-Solo eran zanahorias para los burros-contestó-¿por dónde íbamos?

Tatiana la observó durante unos segundos, intentando retomar el hilo de su argumento.

-Ah, vale, ya-dijo al fin, volviendo a encararse a los A.-¿Es por eso por lo que estamos aquí? ¿Nos habéis traído a ver una película sobre SuperJunior? ¿Qué pasa?, va sobre nosotras, es eso. Cuenta nuestra historia con los Sujus y queréis que la veamos para que corrijamos nuestros errores.

El Lento negó, despacio, con la cabeza.

-La película es lo de menos, ni siquiera cuenta vuestra verdadera historia. Sí, está inspirada en vosotras pero esta…-buscó las palabras- hiper dramatizada. Aun así, si vamos a ir al estreno. Hay algo ahí que queremos enseñaros.

-No se si quiero ir-intervino Nazaret, suspicaz-la última vez que fuimos las tres al Odeon nos clavaron una buena, además no soy muy de cine. No me va ese rollo.

Silvia casi pudo notar el esfuerzo que los tres chicos estaban haciendo para no intercambiarse una mirada.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Leicester Square estaba a rebosar de gente. Entre curiosos, prensa y fans varios que atestaban la entrada al cine, apretujándose tras las vallas que separaban a los simples mortales de las fulgurantes estrellas que paseaban por la alfombra roja, de camino al Odeon.

Los seis chicos y el perro se abrieron paso entre ellos. Tatiana saltó para intentar ver quienes eran los nuevos invitados que habían provocado la aclamación de la gente a su alrededor.

-Solo me ha dado tiempo de ver una melena castaña.

-Es Hermione-le contestó uno de los viandantes-Emma Watson en realidad. Ella y su nuevo marido. También he oído que va a venir la mismísima J.K. Rowling.

Las chicas se abrieron paso a codazos hasta la primera fila. ¡Emma! Estaban deseando verla. Cuando lo consiguieron lamentaron haberlo hecho. El nuevo marido de Emma Watson no era ningún desconocido.

-¿Daniel?-Nazaret estaba aturdida-¿Daniel y Emma? ¿Qué es esto? ¿La fantasía erótica de un jodido H/H?

-Déjalos,-intervino Silvia con desgana, mientras mordisqueaba una de las zanahorias para los burros. Entre ella, Jeremy y Jolie se habían comido ya toda la bolsa-es lo más cerca que van a estar nunca de un verdadero Harry/Hermione.

De repente la multitud comenzó a aclamar. Alguien importante estaba al caer, no había ninguna duda. Tatiana se dirigió a uno de los chicos que estaban a su alrededor. Tendría unos dieciocho años y gravaba a los recién llegados con una video-cámara.

-Es para el foro-aclaro, mencionando la palabra "foro" del mismo modo que ellas hubieran mencionado la palabra "fanservice"-soy webmaster de una…

-Lo que sea-le cortó Tatiana-¿quién está llegando? ¿Por qué la gente se flipa tantísimo?

El chico la miró como si procediese de otro planeta.

-¿No lo sabes? Tía, ¿dónde has estado los últimos cinco años? Viene Ella, la directora de la peli. Esa jodida genia creativa. Escribió las novelas y ahora las está dirigiendo. Es nuestra diosa. En mi web…

Nazaret soltó un bufido.

-Putos frikys, y pensar que hubo un tiempo que yo…-su voz de tornó de pronto un suave susurro y sus amigas tuvieron que sujetarla para evitar que cayese al suelo.

La directora de la peli. Esa jodida genia creativa. La escritora de las novelas que ahora ella misma estaba dirigiendo. La diosa de esa panda de chiflados que dios sabe qué demonios estaban haciendo en aquella web…Era Nazaret.

-Vale, esto empieza a ser raro-murmuró Silvia, sujetando a su amiga que observaba, con ojos como platos a su versión siete años mayor.

Nazaret, la Nazaret del futuro, sonreía ante la prensa. Vestía con un pantalón y un jersey de cuello alto, morados de lo más sencillo y llevaba una gorra bohemia ladeada sobre la cabeza. El punto final del look intelectual se lo daban aquellas gafas redondas de sol, con los cristales morados, en un Londres nublado. Junto a ella un hombre atractivo sonreía. Silvia lo reconoció al instante.

-¡Es Ben Barnes! Dios, Naza, si te has conseguido ligar a Ben Barnes me inclino ante tu presencia.

Alguien colocó las manos sobre los hombros de la aludida, aún temblorosa, en ademán protector. Era el Hombre. Los tres A. estaban tras ellas.

-No volváis a alejaros de nosotros así como así- el contacto con su cuerpo y su voz, profunda y familiar, pareció tranquilizar a Nazaret-no deberíais encontraros con vuestro futuro estando solas. Puede ser…-pareció pensarlo-peligroso.

-Si vale-Tatiana agarró al Lento del brazo-a partir de ahora nos quedaremos todos juntitos. Esto empieza a dar bastante miedo.

-Y tanto-asintió Silvia, ofreciendo con un gesto a Jeremy el resto de la zanahoria-Nacica y Ben Barnes son novios, ¿verdad?-añadió, intentando animar a su amiga.

-Creo que no-contestó Jeremy observando a la aludida, con la boca llena de hortaliza-me parece que solo está aquí porque participa en la película. Pero vamos a dentro, así lo comprobamos.

-Ya me parecía a mi…-añadió Naza resignada. Siguiendo al resto hacia los arcos de entrada.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Si lo piensas bien-le decía Tatiana a su amiga mientras todos se acomodaban en seis de los asientos de una de las últimas finas de la atestada sala-ser la diosa de un grupo de frikys y una directora de éxito es un futuro bastante guay.

-Es cierto-el Lento dio la razón a la chica, mirando a Nazaret con gesto alentador-de hecho eres bastante popular también como escritora, creo que te llaman la nueva Stephenie Meyer.

-No, -le corrigió El Hombre, cruzándose de brazos y piernas en su asiento- Laura Gallego fue la nueva Stephenie Meyer, Nazaret es la nueva Laura Gallego.

-¿Quién es Laura Gallego?-inquirió el Lento, curioso.

-La nueva Stephenie Meyer, ya os lo he dicho.

Jeremy llegó en ese momento, seguido de su fiel Jolie, había ido a por gominolas. Las repartió entre los chicos.

-¿No has traído piruletas de corazón?-le preguntó Nazaret, que ya empezaba a recobrar el color de sus mejillas.

Jeremy observó la bolsa:-No, pero creo que había, puedo ir a por una.

-Si a Naza le traen un corazón yo quiero un cerebro-intervino Tatiana.

-Y yo valor-concluyó Silvia-aunque una piruleta de esas también estaría bien.

-¿Podéis sentaros ya de una vez y dejar de parafrasear al Mago de Oz? ¡Me estáis volviendo loco!

Los cinco se sentaron muy rectos en sus asientos, obedientes. El Hombre inspiraba respeto.

El sonido de las trompetas inundó la sala. Un grupo de guardias de Palacio, de esos que van de rojo y llevan un sombrero a lo Marge Simpson, irrumpió muy tieso en la estancia formando una fila a uno y otro lado del pasillo.

-¡Abran paso a la Reina!

Las chicas se irguieron, emocionadas. ¡Iban a ver a la Reina, en persona! Silvia notó como el Hombre se tensaba, a su lado.

-¡Qué emocionante!-susurró Tatiana-La reina Elisabeth…

-No, escuchad-la voz del Lento era apremiante, dentro de sus posibilidades-No es esa reina, ella se retiró hace poco. Esta es…una nueva-concluyó por fin.

-¿Inglaterra tiene reina nueva?-Silvia estaba sorprendida ¿cuántas cosas podían cambiar en siete años?-¿Quién…?

No le dio tiempo a terminar la pregunta. El Hombre le había cogido de la mano y se la apretaba con fuerza.

-Pase lo que pase, intenta no gritar. No podemos llamar su atención.

Y no gritó. No gritó cuando vio llegar a su versión siete años mayor, ataviada con aquel vestido abullonado y principesco y aquella corona ridícula en la cabeza. Tampoco gritó cuando los escoltas la guiaron hacia uno de los palcos superiores, mientras ella saludaba con condescendencia al público presente. No gritó en absoluto porque se había quedado sin voz.

-¿Silvia es la Reina?-Tatiana parecía igual de impactada que ella.

-¡Ahora entiendo lo de los burros!-Nazaret le dio una palmadita a su amiga en el hombro-Bien hecho, su majestad.

-Pero…¿cómo llega Silvia a convertirse en reina de Inglaterra? – Tatiana aún no procesaba la idea.

-No solo de Inglaterra,-aclaró el Lento-de medio planeta. Inglaterra ha recuperado gran parte de los territorios de poseía en sus antiguas colonias. Y algunos más de propina-miró de reojo a Silvia- Todo gracias a la Reina.

-Y sus súbditos están bastante contentos con ella, en realidad. El gremio de deshollinadores tiene más prestigio que nunca-añadió Jeremy, jovial.

-Si pero…-insistió Tatiana-¿Cómo una chica española alcanza el trono inglés?

-Bueno, es evidente: casándose.-el Hombre parecía agotado-Casándose con el príncipe heredero.

Silvia recuperó la voz de pronto:- No me digas que el príncipe William y yo…

El Hombre la miró, la risa brillaba en sus ojos.

-El príncipe William no era aún el heredero.

Entonces fue cuando gritó, al fin.

Necesitaron la fuerza de cinco personas y de un labrador para poder contenerla. La cruda realidad había sido demasiado para ella. Para alivio de los A., el espectáculo gratuito que Silvia estaba dando a la sala concluyó cuando las luces se apagaron y comenzó la proyección.

TRES EN UN BURRO PRODUCTIONS PRESENTA

UN FILM DE NAZARET

BASADO EN EL BEST SELLER DE NAZARET

DIRIGIDO POR NAZARET

INSPIRADO EN LAS EXPERIENCIAS DE NAZARET

-Nos hemos vuelto humildes con el paso de los años, ¿eh Naza?-inquirió Silvia sardónica, todavía temblaba. ¿El Príncipe Carlos? ¿De verdad?

-¿Quién me lo dice? ¿Su grandísima alteza real?- Nazaret parecía nerviosa ante la perspectiva de ver su película.

La pantalla tornó de un color azul brillante, el título de la película surgió con letras plateadas:

YO SOBREVIVÍ A SUPERJUNIOR

-La que dudo que haya sobrevivido soy yo-añadió Tatiana, mosqueada-Tenemos a su majestad y tenemos a la reina de los frikys, ¿dónde estoy yo? ¿Por qué mi yo futuro no ha venido al estreno de una película basada en nuestra historia?

Los tres A. se removieron incómodos en sus asientos. Murmuraron algo como: "limítate a ver la película y ya". Tatiana no parecía satisfecha, iba a replicar cuando vio una imagen en la pantalla que le llamó la atención.

-Dios, ¿esas somos nosotras?

La primera escena de la película de Nazaret ocurría ya en el aeropuerto de Seul, tres chicas escudriñaban entra la multitud buscando algo o a alguien.

-No estamos mal-dijo Silvia al fin-Aunque Tatiana no es pelirroja. Y Naza…Naza está un poco rara. Guapa, pero rara.

La historia siguió, las actrices no eran nada del otro mundo y los trece actores asiáticos que interpretaban a los sujus no eran tan guapos como ellos, pero se dejaba ver. Había algunas escenas típicas de románticos malentendidos y momentos de peligro con erótico resultado. Cualquier parecido a la patética realidad que estaban viviendo era pura coincidencia.

-¿No salía Ben Barnes en esta película?-intervino Naza, algo mosqueada.

-¡Calla!-la cortó Tatiana, con voz aguda-Creo que ahora viene mi escena con Kyu.

Tenía razón. En ese instante la película mostraba a la actriz que interpretaba a Tatiana y al actor que hacía de Kyu en un momento álgido de la trama. Era una escena francamente emocionante, la banda sonora cobró fuerza. Kyu, con lágrimas en los ojos, se dirigía a la chica.

_-Noona, Noona…¿Qué puedo hacer? _

-El chaval sobreactúa que es un primor…-murmuró Silvia.

Tatiana le chistó:-¿qué sabrás tú?

En la pantalla, el falso Kyu seguía con sus lamentos, de rodillas en el suelo, mientras la Tatiana pelirroja trataba de consolarlo.

_-Yo te ayudaré, estaré siempre contigo. Oh amor mío, no voy a dejarte ahora. No lo haré…_

Kyu levantó hacia ella sus ojos arrasados en lágrimas.

_-Noona…-_trató de sonreír

-Kyu…

_-Noona…_

Silvia se volvió hacia Nazaret levantando los pulgares hacia arriba. "Un gran guión" le susurró sardónica. La pobre Naza parecía a punto de vomitar. Entre ambas, Tatiana contenía las lágrimas.

_-Noona, tengo que confesártelo. Estoy enfermo. _

La Tatiana real y la Tatiana pelirroja contuvieron la respiración al unísono.

-Si ahora dice que está enfermo de amor os juro que me corto las venas-la voz de Nazaret tenía un deje desquiciado.

_-Noona, me han diagnosticado una enfermedad rarísima. La enfermedad de __gyuhyeon. Impide que segregue saliva en cantidades normales. Nunca podremos volver a tocar el clarinete juntos. _

La Tatiana pelirroja se arrodilló frente a su amado y le obligó a mirarla, sujetándole el mentón con dulzura.

_-No te preocupes amor mío, a partir de ahora yo salivaré por los dos. _

-Puagg- Silvia cerró los ojos justo en el momento en que los labios de los dos amantes se encontraban-¿pero esto qué es?- escuchó a alguien sorberse las lágrimas a su lado, y no se trataba de Tatiana que sollozaba sin disimulo a su derecha. Se giró hacia el Hombre-¿estás llorando?

Él giró la cara y contestó con una voz extraña y amortiguada.

-Qué va, para nada…

-Que sí, que se te está corriendo el rimmel…

-Mira, la escena final de Nazaret-el Hombre intentó desviar su atención, señalando a la pantalla.

Naza, que llevaba un buen rato con las manos tapándole la cara, ocultando la vergüenza que le causaba su futura obra de arte, levantó la mirada.

El Heechul de la película y la Naza de ficción estaban en escena. Heechul tenía un aspecto desvalido y una figura menuda, bastante más frágil de lo que Heechul era realmente en persona. Aunque, pensó Silvia, tiene sentido que hayan querido remarcar más de lo normal la belleza delicada del chico.

Naza, en cambio, estaba retratada de una forma bastante enérgica. Por alguna razón inexplicable sacaba más de una cabeza al actor que hacía de Heechul. Había que admitir que fuera quien fuese la actriz que la interpretaba tenía algo muy atrayente. Heechul, en estos momentos, huía de ella.

_-Tú no lo entiendes…-_decía Heechul, intentando zafarse del brazo de Nazaret.

-No, no lo entiendo, no comprendo porqué no podemos estar juntos si nos amamos. ¿Por qué no me lo explicas?

Heechul evitó la mirada de Nazaret.

_-Hay algo que no sabes sobre mí…_

_-No me importa, te amaré siempre. Pase lo que pase._

_-Nazaret-_Heechul la miró con expresión atormentada_-Soy una chica._

_-¿Qué me estás diciendo, oh, amor mío?_

-¡Pero qué coño!

-Calla, Naza, que no nos dejas ver la peli…

-¡Que Heechul ha dicho que es una tía! ¿A la directora se le ha ido la olla o qué?

-¿Te tengo qué recordar quién dirige está película?

En la pantalla una arrepentida Heechul le relataba a su amor cómo se había hecho pasar por un chico para formar parte de SuperJunior y así ayudar a su familia enferma.

-_Nunca creí que podrías enamorarte de mí, lo prometo, no quiero hacerte daño pero no podemos estar juntas. _

La Nazaret de la pantalla la hizo callar, poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

_-No te preocupes amor mío. ¿No te has dado cuenta aún?-_Se llevó una mano a la melena castaña y se la quitó-_¿No ves que yo soy un chico?_

Todo el público lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa ante el apuesto actor que se encontraba en el lugar donde hasta hace unos segundos había un personaje femenino.

Tatiana levantó una ceja.

-Al final sí que participaba Ben Barnes en la película.

Naza parecía al borde del colapso nervioso.

Silvia empezó a dar botecitos en su asiento, adivinando lo que se avecinaba ahora.

Efectivamente, la nueva escena tenía lugar en un maravilloso entorno, un templo abandonado en medio de las montañas de Corea, decorado con velas y flores blancas. Allí solo había tres figuras: la actriz que interpretaba su papel, el apuesto actor que hacía de Siwon y un sacerdote.

_-Es todo tan hermoso_-decía la Silvia de la pantalla, ataviada con un vestido blanco a lo Sissí emperatriz que nada tenía que envidiar al vestido de reina que lucía la Silvia del futuro -_Oh, my Siwon. Las luces, las flores._

Siwon parecía un príncipe de cuento.

_-Tú eres la flor más hermosa, amor mío. Pero…¿por qué estás triste?-_ su expresión cambió- _dime que no estás pensando en él. _

-¡Pues claro que está pensando en él!- algunos espectadores se giraron y la miraron, molestos- Y tu también deberías de pensar en él. ¿Qué clase de OT3 es este? ¿Dónde está mi chinorrito?

Como si en la pantalla alguien la hubiese estado escuchando, la Silvia ficticia levantó la mirada al horizonte, una figura se acercaba montaña arriba, en la lejanía.

-_No puede ser-_ dijo la Silvia ficticia.

-Si puede, si puede…- la Silvia real daba palmas en su asiento.

El sacerdote habló:

_-Si hay alguien presente que se oponga a este matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre._

La película se cortó de forma repentina. Las luces de la sala se encendieron, cegando al público. El hermoso paisaje fue sustituido por una pantalla negra y un rostro femenino, bastante familiar ,surgió en ella. La mujer de la pantalla se dirigió directamente al público.

-¿Sabéis qué? Creo que hablaré ahora.

Un rostro demasiado familiar.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe y un grupo de varios encapuchados, armados hasta los dientes se hizo con la sala. El público gritó y comenzó a ocultarse entre las filas de asientos. Los A., que parecían haber estado esperando este momento, se levantaron y cerraron filas en torno a las chicas. Especialmente en torno a una de ellas.

La figura encapuchada que iba en cabeza se quitó el pasamontañas, dejando al descubierto el mismo rostro que había irrumpido en la proyección. Observaba a todo el mundo con expresión peligrosa.

-Al suelo todo el mundo, ¡ahora! Si todos hacen lo que les digo nadie tiene porque salir herido.

El Hombre agarró a Tatiana y la colocó detrás de él.

-No dejéis que os vea, no podemos intervenir. Sobre todo que no os vean…

Silvia y Nazaret estaban horrorizadas pero Tatiana estaba lívida.

-Pero Tati…-comenzó Nazaret-¿qué te ha pasado?

-Tú eras la lista-insistió Silvia-¿por qué lideras un grupo armado?

-¡Has irrumpido en el preestreno de mi película! Vale que la peli es un truño pero tía…

Tatiana balbuceó, sin ser capaz de formar frases coherentes y sin retirar la mirada de la figura armada que se dirigía al escenario.

Los gritos de "proteged a la Reina" procedentes del palco reclamaron la atención de Silvia. ¡Se había olvidado de sí misma por completo! Tal vez la Tatiana del futuro quería atentar contra ella. La idea le partió el corazón.

La Reina Silvia, sin embargo, no se había contagiado del terror general. Al contrario, permanecía de pie, con la cabeza alta. Tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro. Si no se hubiese conocido bien, Silvia hubiera jurado que su yo futuro parecía satisfecha con la situación y, desde luego, nada sorprendida. Siguió la mirada de la Reina, que se dirigía al palco frente a ella, al otro lado de la sala. Se topó con los cristales morados de las gafas de sol de Nazaret, la Nazaret del futuro. Ella y la Reina se miraban y sonreían.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Naza agarró su mano, nerviosa. También se había dado cuenta del extraño comportamiento de sus versiones futuras-¿Por qué no se asustan?

Silvia negó con la cabeza, todavía confusa.

La Tatiana del futuro volvió a reclamar su atención.

-No es que la película no sea conmovedora, de verdad, Naza-dijo con voz fría y burlona, dirigiéndose a la directora- aunque duela ver lo que podría haber pasado en lugar de lo que ocurrió realmente.

Silvia sintió una opresión en el pecho. Nazaret aumentó la presión en su mano. ¿A qué se refería? La Tatiana chiflada y armada siguió hablando, dirigiéndose al público:

-Ahora me gustaría presentaros a dos buenas amigas mías. Su Majestad Silvia, la nueva Reina de Inglaterra y Nazaret, la nueva Stephenie Meyer ¿o era la nueva Laura Gallego? No se, últimamente con eso de huir de la justicia y tal no estoy muy puesta en el tema cultura y espectáculos. Venid aquí, amigas mías, y saludad a mi público.

Las dos mujeres bajaron de sus respectivos palcos. Todos los presentes contenían la respiración, el único sonido en el ambiente eran los latidos de cientos de corazones apresurados y el fru-frú del vestido de la reina, al deslizarse entre las filas de asientos.

-Qué dramático lo has hecho todo, Tati, tan típico de ti-dijo la Reina con voz aburrida. Silvia dio un respingo al oírse hablar-Podrías haber esperado a que terminase mi escena ¿no te parece?

Nazaret llegó también al estrado y subió con un ágil salto, mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol.

-¿Qué más da?- dijo ella-La película era un puto truño, solo la rodé para ligarme a Ben Barnes.

Tatiana sonrió a sus dos amigas.

-Me alegro tanto de veros, estáis fantásticas.

-Tú también nena, estas genial. El color negro atracador te queda de miedo. ¿Cómo están los gemelos?

Tatiana sonrió:- Enormes-miró a la Reina Silvia- les encantó el regalo que les enviaste para su quinto cumpleaños, ya sabes, la isla.

-¿Japón? No fue nada, la vi y me acordé de ellos.

Tatiana se volvió hacia Nazaret.

-De todos modos, ¿por qué rodaste una peli sobre los sujus? Quiero decir, podrías haberle escrito otra historia a Ben, pero los Sujus…

Nazaret se removió incómoda:-No se, a veces es como si…sentí que se lo debía. Muchas veces me siento culpable. Pienso que si no hubiese sido por nosotras…

Las tres amigas, las originales, observaron desde los asientos a sus tres versiones del futuro. Asustadas. ¿Qué habían hecho ellas a sus queridísimos sujus?

La Tatiana futurística rompió el silencio.

-Como sea, ahora no es tiempo para lamentarse. Hemos de seguir con nuestro plan al pie de la letra. Lo primero es lo primero y el fandom primigenio es el fandom primigenio-cargó su revolver y apuntó a una de las figuras entre el público.-Tú, Jotaká, vete subiendo para arriba.

La sala se llenó de susurros de sorpresa. Una mujer rubia, cincuentona, apareció tambaleante entre la multitud. No parecía tener muchas ganas de unirse a la fiesta que las tres mujeres habían montado en el estrado, sin embargo el ejército armado de Tatiana pareció persuadirla. Y ese fue el momento en que Tatiana, Silvia y Nazaret vieron en persona, por partida doble, por primera vez en sus vidas, a la culpable de que se hubiesen conocido: J. K. Rowling.

-¿Qué pensáis hacer con ella?-gritó una voz poco masculina, entre el público-No os ha hecho nada, es una simple escritora.

-Cierra el pico, Radcliffe,-lo cortó Nazaret-No te metas en aquello que no puedes comprender.

-Exacto-dijo la Reina, altiva-esto es algo personal entre lady Rowling y nosotras.

Tatiana sacó de su bolsillo una libreta y un lápiz y se lo lanzó a la aturdida escritora.

-Ahora Jo, siéntate y escribe.

J.K. se debatía entre el pánico y la confusión.

-¿Qué queréis que escriba?-dijo con un hilo de voz.

-El jodido epílogo-contestó Nazaret.

-Queremos que lo reescribas, que lo vuelvas a hacer tal y como debería haber sido desde el principio- dijo a su vez Silvia.

-No os entiendo…

-¡Qué vuelvas a escribir el epílogo poniendo esta vez a Harry y a Hermione juntos, joder!-exclamó Tatiana apuntando directamente a su cabeza-Y ten cuidado, Jotaká, estoy muy loca y disparo canon.

Durante un segundo todos los asistentes en la sala dejaron de prestar atención a la surrealista escena frente a ellos para observar como, surgiendo de entre las últimas filas, tres muchachos asiáticos bastante atractivos sacaban casi arrastras del lugar a tres jóvenes occidentales, que gritaban completamente desquiciadas, seguidas por un perrito color canela que movía la cola alegremente.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Somos H/H, somos unas jodidas H/H…-Nazaret no daba crédito.

Los seis caminaban calle arriba, alejándose de Leicester Square, llevaban varios minutos andando sin destino fijo.

Silvia estaba lívida, tantas guerras shipper, tanto sufrimiento, tanta lucha para nada.

-No quiero vivir en un futuro gobernado por una pirada defensora del Harry/Hermione, aunque esa pirada sea yo.-se dirigió a los A.n jells-habéis hecho bien en advertirnos, ahora estamos a tiempo de cambiar este aciago futuro de pastel de calabaza, gracias.

El Hombre dio una patada a una piedra de la calle, que rodó y fue a parar hasta las pezuñas de un par de burros que pastaban alegremente junto a una cabina telefónica.

-¿No habéis entendido una mierda de lo que ha ocurrido allí esta tarde, verdad? Lo de menos es vuestra infantil paranoia con los personajes de ese libro. ¿No habéis escuchado lo que vuestros yo del futuro han dicho sobre los superjunior?

Tatiana pareció comprender.

-¿Te refieres a todo eso del arrepentimiento y la culpabilidad? ¿Por qué hemos de sentirnos culpables? ¿Qué les hemos hecho?

-Que les haréis-la corrigió el lento, con una mirada apenada-ojala pudiésemos contestaros a esa pregunta pero tendréis que descubrirlo vosotras mismas.

Jeremy asintió, con gravedad.

-Solo se nos permite advertiros que, pocas semanas después de que llegaseis a Seúl, SuperJunior anunció su disolución. Nadie supo nunca porqué.

Nazaret estaba horrorizada:-¡Pero para eso falta muy poco tiempo! Entonces ¿cómo vamos a impedirlo?

El Hombre las observó, por primera vez con simpatía.

-Si os digo la verdad, chicas, dudo mucho que podáis impedirlo.

Ninguno de los seis contestó. Los tres chicos tomaron en silencio las manos de ellas. Esta vez no en parejas, sino en círculo. Jolie se puso en medio.

Tatiana parecía a punto de llorar:-¿Regresamos a Seúl?

El Lento asintió:-Despertareis en vuestras camas.

-¿Volveremos a veros algún día?

Jeremy les guiñó un ojo a modo de respuesta.

Silvia apretó con cariño la mano del Hombre.

-Dale recuerdos a Go Mi Nam de nuestra parte. A pesar de todos los gritos, a ti te vamos a echar de menos más que a ningún otro.

El Hombre sonrió a su pesar.

-Os dije que dejaseis de parafrasear el Mago de Oz… Ahora cerrad los ojos, dad tres golpes con el tacón y repetid conmigo "se está mejor en casa que en ningún sitio".

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Se está mejor en casa que en ningún sitio, se está mejor en casa que en ningún sitio, se está mejor en casa que…¿dónde estamos?

Silvia abrió los ojos, estaba tumbada en su cama, en medio de Tatiana y Nazaret que también se incorporaban confusas. Trece pares de ojos las rodeaban.

-¿Estáis bien?-preguntó Leeteuk, asustado- llevamos más de veinte minutos intentando despertaros. Habíamos llamado ya a una ambulancia.

Silvia intentó enfocar la cara del líder, frente a ellas.

-He tenido un sueño muy extraño-murmuró Tatiana-y tú estabas allí-dijo señalando a Nazaret- y tú-señaló a Silvia-y…espera, ¿Quién eres tú? A sí, Sungmin. Es duro cuando yo no estoy escribiendo el capítulo ¿sabes?, a ellas les cuesta quedarse con tu cara.

-Yo también he tenido un sueño horrendo…-intervino Silvia- Tatiana estaba loca e irrumpía en mi boda con Siwon, y Heechul se enrollaba con Ben Barnes.

Heechul enarcó una ceja, no especialmente ofendido.

-Un momento-exclamó Nazaret-es curioso porque yo he tenido un sueño parecido.

-¿En serio?-los engranajes en el cerebro de Tatiana empezaban a chirriar.

-Nos casábamos por la Iglesia, ¿verdad, Silvia?

-¿Insinuáis que hemos tenido las tres el mismo sueño?

Los trece chicos las miraron sin atreverse a intervenir. A veces les costaba tanto entenderlas…Por la cabeza de las tres amigas solo pasó una frase, pronunciada por una voz masculina y aterciopelada, casi angelical.

"Si os digo la verdad, chicas, dudo mucho que podáis impedirlo."


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14:

-¡NAZA!

La bilbaína se despertó, pero no quiso abrir aún los ojos. Estaba tan a gusto que podría haberse quedado así toda la vida. Calentita, abrazada a la almohada... aunque estaba destapada. Hizo amago de subir la sábana pero no la encontró. Bah, aquello daba igual porque hacía calorcito. A pesar de la sensación de bienestar, comenzó a notar el dolor de cabeza. Primero era leve, pero continuó ganando en intensidad. ¿De verdad tenía que levantarse?

-¿Se puede saber que haces encima de Kangin?

-Hmmm...

Todavía no podía articular palabra. ¿Por qué gritaban? Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar y a nadie parecía preocuparle. Entonces, lo que pensaba que era su almohada cobró vida. Notó como se movía, pero pensó que tendría que ser fruto de su imaginación, como aquellos gritos que había creído escuchar. Le costó un poco, pero lo hizo. Conectó todas las ideas. Falta de sábana, gritos, almohada que se mueve, ¿Kangin?

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Ahora notaba también su brazo derecho dormido, porque algo de cierto peso se encontraba sobre él. Con la mano izquierda pellizcó la almohada. Ésta empezó a moverse y a reírse. Era, efectivamente, Kangin. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con su cara. Esa cálida sonrisa, esos ojos brillantes. Y cómo la miraba. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-Buenos días. Por lo que veo, has dormido bien.

Esa voz... Sí, era la misma que había escuchado cientos de veces en We Got Married. Siempre había pensado que aquella chica había tenido muchísima suerte de que fuera él el elegido. Siempre ayudándola, sacándole una sonrisa. Vamos, lo que nos gusta a todas las mujeres.

-Bue... buenos días.

-¿De verdad nadie piensa explicarnos qué ocurre aquí?

Silvia sonreía, y Tatiana permanecía con los brazos en jarras en la puerta de la sala. Nazaret trató de incorporarse, pero la espalda de Kangin se lo impedía. Este, poniendo cara de circunstancia, se levantó del sofá y se fue por el pasillo. Así, la chica consiguió sentarse. Comenzó a mover su brazo, tratando de despertarlo.

-Yo... no sé. Supongo que me quedé dormida en el sofá.

-¿Ahora Kangin es el sofá?-preguntó Silvia, divertida.

-En serio, no recuerdo nada. Y me duele muchísimo la cabeza.

-Será por esa pila de cervezas que hay en aquel rincón.

La bilbaína fijó sus ojos en la esquina que señalaba Tatiana. Pila de cervezas no era la expresión adecuada para describir aquello. Pocilga lo resumía a la perfección. ¿Cuántas podía haber? Superaban la decena con creces, aunque estaba segura que si se paraba a contarlas le daría un resultado diferente cada vez. Comenzó a notar las nauseas. Su estómago parecía no soportar el alcohol ingerido la noche anterior. Se levantó con cuidado, revisando que el pijama estuviera en su sitio, y se acercó donde se encontraban sus amigas.

-Oh, vamos Naza, ¿no vas a contarnos lo que ocurrió anoche? -la voz de Silvia tenía un tintineo que le hizo sentir que algo sabía, aunque su cerebro no supo reconocerlo a tiempo.

-Créeme, ahora mismo no estoy para pensar... más bien para correr.

Dicho y hecho, salió como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección al baño. Y el más cercano era el que se encontraba en el pasillo, junto a las habitaciones de Heechul y Yesung. Cerró la puerta con el pestillo y se tomó su tiempo. Cuando se hubo recuperado, salió, sin darse cuenta de que uno de los chicos pasaba por allí. Chocó con nada menos que Kangin.

-¡Lo siento! Yo... -al ver que se trataba de él su pulso se aceleró y se ruborizó.

-No te preocupes, yo... -el sonido de la puerta interrumpió a Kangin. Éste se giró y vio a Heechul, que se quedó mirándoles- Creo que deberíamos repetir lo de anoche, no sabía que se te daba tan bien jugar a Peppero, jejeje...

Y dicho eso, el de Cuenca se fue hacia su habitación, con una mano delante de la boca, y esa inconfundible risa contagiosa. Heechul se quedo mirándola, en una expresión que ella no supo descifrar, y se fue en el sentido contrario.

-Ejem ejem...

El carraspeo de Silvia la sacó de su ensimismamiento. ¿Desde cuándo estaban ahí?

-Naza... ¿qué es eso de jugar a Peppero? -Tatiana abrió la boca y puso los ojos como platos. Su mano agarró la muñeca de ella.- ¿¡Os liastéis! Oh dios, ¡no me lo puedo creer!

-Créeme, yo tampoco.

-¿Que quién se ha liado con quién? -Siwon salió del cuarto e hizo acto de presencia, para consuelo de Silvia.

Las tres se giraron. Silvia se acercó a él, desafiando la mala suerte que las acompañaba. Nazaret y Tatiana la miraron, incrédulas.

-Tranquilo, no he sido yo. Ya sabes que mi corazón pertenece al SiHan. Es Nazaret.

-¡Por fin! Ya le ha costado a Heechul...

-¿Heechul? Oh no, ojalá hubiera sido con Heechul. Ha sido con Kangin...

-Gracias, Silvia. Ahora se va a enterar toda la casa, con lo poco que me gustan estas cosas.

Silvia se giró y volvió a nuestro lado. Momento que Siwon aprovechó para ir a la cocina.

-Todo lo contrario, ¡deberías estar contenta! Ahora sabes lo que se siente al ser protagonista de un drama. Go Mi Nam también se emborrachó, y entonces apareció El Hombre en su corcel blanco y la rescató de una caída segura. Y todo con erótico resultado. En tu caso, por fin uno de los lentos se ha animado a dar el paso. Que no ha sido el que tu querías pues bueno...

Unos pasos resonaron por el pasillo, interrumpiéndola. Más que unos pasos, parecía una manada de búfalos desplazándose a gran velocidad por el lejano oeste. "The night Chicago died" y esa imagen de Wookie sobre el mítico burro colapsó su maltrecha cabeza. La noticia había volado. El primero que consiguió doblar la esquina fue Kangin, seguido de cerca por el líder, que no dudó en abalanzarse sobre la sorprendida. SungMin le siguió, y tras él el resto.

-Qué calladito os lo teníais...

-No tenéis mas que pedírnoslo y podemos buscarnos cualquier excusa para desaparecer...

-Kangin, cobarde, ¡termina de contarnos!

Y la manada de búfalos desapareció, dirigiéndose hacia el salón. Aquello había dejado aun más trastocada a la de Bilbao. Todos parecían saber cosas que ella no era capaz de recordar. ¿Y si Kangin se enterara? ¿Podría llegar a enfadarse? ¿Y Heechul?

-¿Quieres dejar de pensar tanto? Debes de ser una de las pocas personas sobre la faz de la tierra en proponerse aumentar su dolor de cabeza y el de las demás -dijo Silvia, mientras se frotaba las sienes con ambas manos.

-¿Qué? ¿Estabais oyendo eso?

-Pues sí, debe ser un efecto secundario de la cerveza -Tatiana examinaba su alrededor. No había una respuesta mas lógica que aquella.

-Al menos yo he hecho mi trabajo -Silvia sacó una pipa y un gorro un tanto extravagantes y se los colocó en la boca y la cabeza, respectivamente. -Ayy Nazica bonita. Ya sé qué es lo que pasó anoche. Todo. Esa conversación con Kangin me ha dado la última pista que necesitaba para confirmar mis conjeturas...

-¿De qué estás hablando? -Tatiana y la bilbaína parecían igual de sorprendidas.

-¿Y por qué no lo has dicho antes?

-Porque no te puedes imaginar lo graciosa que estás con esa expresión de "paren el sujuverso, que me bajo". Ohh y la cara que has puesto cuando uri líder te ha abrazado... ¡Deberías haberlo disfrutado! Pero estabas absolutamente anonadada. Vale que no es lo mismo con camiseta que sin ella...

-Ejem... -la más pequeña interrumpió los desvaríos de la otra zaragozana -¿Qué tal si vamos al quid de la cuestión?

-Elemental, querido Watson. Vayamos a la habitación. Allí os contaré todo lo que sé.

…............

-Vale, ¿qué se supone que pasó, querida Silvia? -Tatiana había entendido el juego de la zaragozana.

-No, así no. Naza, túmbate y trata de hacer memoria.

La de Bilbao la miró, incrédula.

-¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿Qué parte de "no recuerdo nada" no entiendes?

Silvia la empujó, tirándola sobre la cama.

-Muy bien, si no empiezas tú lo haré yo.

WOOOOOOOOOOOS WOOOOOOOOOOOOS WOOOOOOOOOOS

-Sobre las dos de la mañana aproximadamente dejaste de dar vueltas en la cama. A pesar de que llevamos unos días en la casa aún no te has habituado al colchón y a la almohada. Estabas cansada, irascible. Pero incapaz de pegar ojo. No querías despertarnos, así que pensaste que el viejo truco de poner la tele podría funcionar...

-¡Ey! Tienes razón. Recuerdo haberme levantado e ir a la sala. Y allí...

-Por supuesto allí estaba Kangin. Bebiendo una cerveza y viendo algo en la pequeña pantalla. Nada del otro mundo.

-Un momento -interrumpió Tatiana - ¿cómo sabes que todo ocurrió a las dos de la mañana?

-Fácil. La escuché levantarse. Miré el reloj y era la hora que marcaba.

-¡Pero eso es trampa!

-Venga Tati, dejame ser la lista por una vez... -dijo, poniéndole ojitos.

La pequeña dejó a la detective proseguir.

-Te quedaste en el umbral de la puerta. Y cuando decidiste que preferías no interrumpirle, él se percató de tu presencia. Como tú, tiene insomnio y anoche, nadie que seguirle el rollo. Así que te invitó a pasar un rato con él. Tú, como no puedes menos, le dijiste que sí. Tu cabezonería bilbaína, tu orgullo, te llevó a beber con él. Y cuando terminabais una cerveza, él tenía otra preparada para ofrecerte. En ese sentido estás muy integrada en la sociedad coreana...

_-¡Jajaja! Así que por eso llamabas a KyuHyun por las noches... ¡Quién lo hubiera imaginado!_

_-Ya ves, si es que les echaba mucho de menos –_el de Cuenca no dejaba de mirarte a los ojos, y él creía que tus coloretes eran por el alcohol, y no porque te estaba intimidando...

_-¿Otra?_

_-¡Claro! Si es que de tanto hablar al final se le reseca a una la garganta._

Así os tirasteis un buen rato, riéndoos, compartiendo confidencias. Pero el alcohol también mostró tu otro lado. Ese por el que no te gusta escuchar canciones ñoñas...

_-¡Es que no entiendo por que tiene que ser así conmigo! Cuanto más agradable trato de ser con él, cuanto más me esfuerzo por que no haya malos rollos... ¡peor! Y ya no puedo más..._

_-Ten, aquí tienes otro pañuelo._

_-Gracias, ¡no sé qué haría sin ti! ¡Eres un amooooor!_

-Y ahí, querida Nazica, la liaste. Le plantaste un besazo...

-¿¡Qué! Venga ya, ¡eso no pudo pasar ni de coña!

-¿Qué más necesitas? Sabes que tengo razón en todo.

-Yo necesito alguna pista. ¿Cómo sabes que estuvo llorando? -Tatiana volvía a preguntar.

-Fácil. Cuando Naza se levantó del sofá había un par de cleenex entre los cojines. O era eso, o que Kangin estuvo...

-¡NO! No lo digas por dios... -Naza continuaba con el estomago sensible.

-En fin, sigamos porque esto no acaba aquí. Le plantaste un besazo. ¡No me mires así! No fue en la boca, tranquila. Fue en la mejilla. Y esto hizo que uno de nuestros lentos se metamorfoseara, cual Kibum ante un ataque de antifans.

_-Noona, creo que podría ayudarte. Pero tienes que entender que Heenim es un tío raro. Tan pronto quiere una cosa como otra. Pero si de verdad te gusta..._

_-¿Gustarme? ¡Oh! No, qué va. Es solo que..._

_-Se te ve en la mirada. Y esas lágrimas no se derraman solas. Ojalá no fuera así pero... Bueno, a partir de ahora yo cuidaré de ti, déjalo todo en mis manos._

-Entonces, y comportándose como un auténtico caballero, te tomó la mano y la besó. Y tú, desagradecida, ¡te quedaste frita encima suyo! Habrase visto...

-¿Y ya está?

-¿Qué más querías escuchar?

-Ella no sé, pero yo no he oído hablar de los peppero en todo este rato. ¿Dónde iba, antes o después de que nuestra princesa se agarrara esa llorera?

-Ayy Tati... No me puedo creer que después de todo me sigas subestimando. No he nombrado los peppero porque no los hubo. Fin de la cuestión. No había nada por allí que diera pie a pensar lo contrario. Había cleenex, había cervezas, pero no había peppero. Kangin lo dijo porque sabía que Heechul estaba detrás. Ha sido el primer dardo envenenado que ha querido lanzar.

Las tres callaron, pensativas. Aquello se había convertido en una situación peliaguda. ¿Qué ocurriría a partir de ahora entre ellos? ¿Sería un adelanto de lo que vaticinaron los A.?

Toc toc toc. Alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-¿Tatiana noona?

-¡Dios! ¡Es Kyu! Ay madre con las pintas que tengo, ¡si todavía estoy en pijama!

-Ehh... ¿Te recuerdo lo que ocurrió la primera noche? No creo que pase nada porque te vea otra vez así. ¡Adelante!

A la voz de Silvia el chico respondió abriendo la puerta. Su sonrisa se transformo en la seriedad mas absoluta.

-¿Todavía estáis ahí? Os recuerdo que pasan a buscarnos en 10 minutos.

-¿Qué? ¿A santo de qué?

-¿A que tenemos el rodaje del video clip?

-Pon banana, pon banana, pon banana... -era Silvia quien tarareaba.

-¡Es Bonamana! Espera, ¿tú como sabes eso?

-¿El qué? -Silvia parecía salir de su ensimismamiento particular.

-Esto, Kyu -Tatiana tenía un dilema moral- ¿Nosotras podremos veros durante el rodaje?

-¡Por supuesto! Venís con Super Juni...

-¡Oeo! -Las tres estiraron la mano y lo dijeron al mismo tiempo. KyuHyun suspiró, resignado.

-... así que estaréis con nosotros en todo momento. Eso si os da tiempo a estar listas en... 7 minutos.

-¿Y qué haces aun ahí? Si quieres ver el cuerpo escultural de Tatiana te dejo que vengas a la noche, cuando hagamos Pajama Party.

Ante el comentario de Silvia y sin saber qué responder, el chico cerró la puerta.

..............................

-Bueno, ¡pues ya estamos aquí!

Los estudios en los que se grababa el vídeo eran enormes. Descendieron del autobús bajo fuertes medidas de seguridad. Un grupo de ELFs les esperaban a la puerta, aunque los chicos ni siquiera hicieron el amago de parar a saludar o firmar autógrafos. Una vez dentro el líder prosiguió.

-No sé si alguna vez habréis estado en unos estudios de este calibre... Pero teniendo en cuenta que sois especialistas en meteros en problemas, os pido por favor que no os separéis de nosotros en ningún momento.

-¡Ok uri líder! No creo que sea muy difícil seguir esa recomendación en particular. ¡Hangeng! Ven, ya has oído al líder.

Silvia corrió hacia el chinorrito, agarrándole del brazo. Aprovechando que Siwon estaba cerca, le agarró también del otro brazo. Tatiana no necesitó buscar a Kyu, pues él ya la había encontrado, e iban a la par. Y la de Bilbao...

-¡Noona! -Nazaret se giró y vio cómo Kangin corría hacia ella. Al llegar a su lado, paró, la miró a los ojos y le cogió la mano. Ella, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, se dejó llevar.

-No hace falta que pienses en nada. Hoy voy a conseguir que disfrutes y lo pases bien. De verdad. Y si necesitas cualquier cosa, sólo dímelo, ¿vale?

La chica asintió, aunque no dejaba de notar cómo una mirada se clavaba en su nuca.

Tras unos minutos recorriendo los laberínticos pasillos del estudio, tan sólo precedidos por un par de trabajadores de SM, llegaron a los camerinos. Sofás, bebidas, comida... no faltaba de nada. Les habían llevado 13 bolsas con todo tipo de alimentos, y lo mejor, en una esquina había otras tres para ellas. Contentas, felices porque las ELFs por fin habían entendido que iban en son de paz, se dispusieron a abrirlas. Y cómo no, llegó la sorpresa.

-¿Qué es esto? -Tatiana sacó un pequeño frasco.

-Parece tomate, ¿no? -Silvia lo agarró y lo giró. Era demasiado líquido.

-¡Aggg! -mientras Nazaret había metido la mano en una caja de huevos podridos.

-Increíble. Sangre, ese potingue asqueroso y a saber qué más... Mirad, han dejado una nota.

"_Queridas niñas pijas. Esperemos que disfrutéis con el menú de hoy, lo hemos preparado con todo el cariño del mundo. Es una pequeña venganza por nuestras compañeras deslumbradas en batalla. Recordad, nosotras, las antifans, siempre os estaremos vigilando. Siempre."_

-¿Pija? ¿ME HAN LLAMADO PIJA A MI? -Silvia estaba absolutamente indignada.

-Bueno, pensad que podría ser peor. Podrían habernos dado una tarta envenenada y no habernos enterado hasta que hubiera sido demasiado tarde. Habría que agradecerles el trato. ¡Vamos a twittearlo!

-Espera Tati, ya lo pongo desde la BlackBerry...

-Desde que te has comprado ese trasto no haces más que mencionarlo. ¡Deberías casarte con ella!

La bilbaína comenzó a teclear a la velocidad de la luz. "Antis del mundo, ¡muchas gracias por avisarnos de vuestro intento de asesinato! También de parte de tatianamm y silvia_aa."

-Listo. Ahora voy al baño a ver si me quito este pestazo. ¡Deseadme suerte! Fijo que me pierdo por el camino...

-Ah no, tú no vas sola que seguro que la lías. Yo te acompaño.

-¡Pues a mi no me dejáis aquí sola!

Y así fue como Silvia, Tatiana y Nazaret vivieron otra aventura, lejos de los chicos. Ellos, que estaban demasiado ocupados cebándose a base de pollo y pizzas, no se percataron de la ausencia de las chicas, que salieron sigilosamente por la puerta.

-Vale. ¿Alguna sabe por dónde queda? ¿Izquierda o derecha?

-¡Por allí! -cada una de las zaragozanas había señalado en una dirección.

-Estupendo. Me habéis resultado de mucha ayuda -Nazaret puso los ojos en blanco. -Veamos, siempre que he elegido derecha me ha ido mal así que... Lo siento Silvia, no es por contradecirte. Vamos a probar por la izquierda.

-Muy bien, como queráis. Pero os estáis equivocando de pleno.

Las tres giraron y se toparon con otro largo pasillo. No había mucho más, por haber no había ni un alma. Llegaron a otra bifurcación, y por tanto, a otro problema.

-Esto no me suena, ¿eh? -Tatiana comenzaba a asumir el error como propio.

-¡Esperad! Se escuchan unos pasos. Alguien se acerca. Al menos podremos preguntar...

-Si quieres pregunta tú, yo haré como que no os conozco. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Cómo hemos podido perdernos? Eso os pasa por no hacerme caso. ¡Os lo dije!

-Vale Silvia, no te preocupes que ya pregunto yo. Al menos a mi me da igual. ¡Por allí! -Nazaret señaló hacia la izquierda, por donde efectivamente se acercaba un hombre. -Esperadme aquí, ahora mismo vuelvo.

En realidad no les dejó tiempo para decidir. Corrió hacia el hombre, pensando que aquella sería la única posibilidad de quitarse el pestazo de encima. Pronto los chicos descubrirían que no estaban y sería complicado explicarles lo ocurrido. Según se fue acercando notó que el rosto del hombre le resultaba familiar, pero no consiguió ponerle nombre.

-¡Disculpe! ¿Sabría decirme por dónde quedan los servicios?

El hombre de gafas enarcó las cejas. Y continuó sin decir nada.

-Ehh... No sé si me ha entendido. ¿Por favor? ¿Servicios?

-Yo... Espera. Tú eres una de las chicas que vive con los SuJu, ¿verdad?

-Eh... sí. ¿Cómo me ha reconocido?

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que hoy venían a grabar y que eres occidental... -el hombre sacó una libreta y comenzó a anotar. -¿Qué tal con los chicos? Seguro que entre ellos hay algún que otro problemilla de vez en cuando...

Nazaret se quedó pensativa. ¿Qué hacía aquel tipo allí?

-Pues no, la verdad es que son como hermanos. No hay malos rollos ni nada por el estilo...

-¿Y cuál es tu relación con Kangin? No suele ser habitual verle de la mano con ninguna chica...

-Espera. Naza, ¿qué haces hablando con él?

La de Bilbao se giró. Detrás se encontraban sus dos amigas.

-Yo le estaba preguntando por el servicio...

-¡Oh! Vosotras sois las otras dos. ¿Qué tal estáis?

-Estupendamente, pero como no muevas tu culo de aquí ahora mismo llamo a seguridad, ¿queda claro?

-¡Tati! ¿Por qué estás siendo tan borde?

-Naza, ¿no te has dado cuenta? ¿No sabes quién es?

-Pues... -la bilbaína se fijó mejor. Bajito, con gafas y entradas en la cabeza. La libreta, el bolígrafo... -¡Tú! ¡Tú eres el periodista que sale en todos los dramas!

-¡Qué decís! ¿Os habéis vuelto locas? Desde luego no sé por qué pensé que podríais darme una buena historia...

Cerró la libreta y se marchó por donde ellas habían venido.

-¡Eso! ¡Y no vuelvas!

-Silvia...

-¡Qué!

-Ya se ha ido, no hace falta que grites.

-Lo siento Tati, es que siempre quise decir eso. Y cuando por fin llega mi oportunidad para lucirme, ¡voy y me quedo en blanco! A todo esto, seguimos sin saber dónde están los...

-¡Allí están!

El tan temido momento había llegado. Se giraron, y vieron a un guardia de seguridad haciendo señas a algunos de sus compañeros. Estos avisaron a los chicos, y todos fueron hacia ellas.

-Otra vez... A este paso os vamos a tener que atar con correa a la pata del sofá. ¿Se puede saber por qué habéis desaparecido ahora? -Fishy las hizo enrojecer, una vez más.

-¿Y se puede saber a qué huele? Aggg... es insoportable -Heechul se tapaba la nariz.

-Es una larga historia pero yo...

-Siempre son largas historias. No sé por qué tenemos que molestarnos en ir constantemente detrás vuestro.

-Heechul, ya vale -Kangin mostraba una actitud seria, lejos de lo que solía ser habitual en él.- Deja de hablarles así, seguro que tienen una buena razón, así que déjales que se expliquen.

-Oh claro, seguro que Nazaret tiene una buena explicación... -Heenim hizo incapié en cada una de las sílabas del nombre de la de Bilbao. Seguía dispuesto a no ceder.

-Pues... pues... -la chica miraba al suelo, intentando escapar visualmente de aquel par de ojos.

-Las antifans nos enviaron un bonito regalo. Huevos podridos. Naza pensó que era comida, fue a sacarla de la bolsa y se pringó las manos. Por eso huele mal, y por eso buscábamos los servicios, para que pudiera lavarse. No creo que sea como para movilizar a todo SM.

Las palabras de Silvia surtieron el efecto esperado. Todos, incluso Heechul se quedaron callados. El despliegue había sido como demasiado.

-Y ahora, ¿os importa decirnos dónde podemos encontrar los servicios?

-No os preocupéis, yo la acompaño.

Mientras Heechul ponía los ojos en blanco, el resto no dejaba de mirar la escena. Kangin, ahora vestido con unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta rota que dejaba su pecho al descubierto, le agarró de la muñeca, llevándosela con él. La chica no se percató hacia dónde se dirigían hasta que entraron a una habitación. El suelo era de baldosa blanca, y parecía no haber nadie. Seguía con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Vamos. Ya sabes que no tienes que hacer caso de sus comentarios.

La bilbaína seguía sin pronunciar palabra. Comenzaba a ver borroso. Él le soltó la muñeca, y colocó las dos manos sobre su rostro. Le obligó a levantar la mirada.

-No es eso. Siento de verdad que estamos siendo una carga para vosotros. Van a ser los 30 días más duros de vuestras vidas... Y además con el comeback. -Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. -Bueno, ya está. Voy a darme prisa, que aún estabais sin maquillar. Y no creo que vayan a esperar todo el día por mi.

-Esperarán lo que haga falta, créeme. -Otro escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Se secó las lágrimas y se lavó las manos con jabón.

-Kangin, ¿no crees que si entrara una mujer resultaría extraño que nos encontrara a los dos aquí dentro?

-¡Ahh! No lo había pensado... Mejor te espero fuera.

-Jajajaja. Tranquilo, ya he terminado.

-¿Estás segura? -sus miradas volvieron a coincidir. Y aunque el brillo en los ojos de él delataba algo más que felicidad, ella prefirió no hacer caso a aquella sensación.

-Nunca he estado más segura. ¡Vamos!

El chico agarró la manilla, tirando hacia dentro. De repente, algo cayó encima suyo. Más que algo, alguien. Más que alguien, ellas.

-¡Ouch! ¡Pero qué haces! ¿Estás loco? Ahhh mi brazo...

-Auu... podíais avisar, ¿no?

-¡Chicas! ¡Kangin! ¿Estáis bien? ¿No os enseñaron de pequeñas que era de mala educación escuchar tras las puertas?

-Ehhh deja de decir esas cosas, que me siento como en un deja vù. Estábamos preocupadas por ti. Y como tardabas en volver, quisimos ver si Kangin había decidido secuestrarte o qué -Silvia trataba de dar explicaciones mientras Nazaret ayudaba a los tres a levantarse. El peor parado había sido el chico, que había amortiguado la caída de las zaragozanas.

-Kangin, ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? Dime que tienes todo en su sitio...

-Si, estoy bien. No sé qué coméis en España pero casi ni he notado que se me caían dos personas encima -dijo, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Ohhh qué mono! Naza, ¿por qué no le cambias por Heechul?

Ante el comentario de Silvia las plantas rodantes hicieron acto de presencia, yendo de un lado a otro de la estancia.

-¿Están en todas partes o qué? Tatiana, ¡desde que hablaste de ellas nos persiguen! Son peor que Teukie, que no nos deja ni a sol ni a sombra.

-Si claro, ahora échame la culpa a mi. Te recuerdo que yo no escribo esto.

-No, claro, son nuestros alter ego. Venga, vamos a cambiar el rollo que la gente tiene que estar aburrida ya de que estemos cada dos por tres con lo mismo.

-¿Qué tal si volvemos al camerino? -Kangin parecía apurado.

-Cierto, el vídeo. Deberías estar preparándote. Volvamos, que además ya echo de menos a mi Siwoncito y a mi chinorrito.

Así los cuatro desandaron el camino andado y volvieron al punto de partida. Los chicos pasaban el rato haciéndose fotos durmiendo en los armarios o en plan perver, y colgándolas en twitter.

-¡Ya era hora! Vamos Kangin, sólo faltas tú. -Leeteuk le llevó a una salita anexa, donde les habían maquillado.

-¿Eunuco? -Tatiana se fijó en él.

-¿A que estoy guapo? -sonreía y hacía como que posaba.

-¿Por qué te han pintado esa raya en el ojo? No digo que quede mal, de hecho te queda bien, pero es un poco...

-Es parte de nuestro nuevo concepto. Ya no vamos de chicos monos por la vida. Ahora somos sexy.

-Y que lo digas. -Siwon se quedó mirando a Silvia ante su comentario. Esta trató de arreglarlo. -De hecho, a Siwon el gimnasio le ha sentado de maravilla. ¿No vas a enseñar chicha en el vídeo?

-Ya lo verás.

Un rato después no podían quitarse la canción de la cabeza. El rodaje marchaba bien, con los 13 interpretando su papel a la perfección. Provocando a la cámara, realizando movimientos pélvicos, derrochando una seguridad que ellas habrían querido en una décima parte. También había un fotógrafo tomando algunas instantáneas, las chicas suponían que para la promoción. Llevaban 3 horas de grabación ininterrumpida cuando llegaron los problemas. HanGeng, uno de los pilares fundamentales de la coreografía acabó en el suelo. El culazo que se pegó fue tan fuerte que se golpeó el coxis, provocándole un ataque de risa que le duró casi media hora. Por supuesto, la grabación tuvo que ser cortada, no se podía continuar sin él. Al poco de reiniciarse, Kibum empezó a encontrarse mal, y junto a él Kangin. Ambos terminaron en el baño, con algo que parecía ser un principio de intoxicación. Poco después fue descartado, ya que ninguno de los otros chicos se encontraba mal. Pero desde luego trastocó un poco los planes previstos.

Las chicas veían todo esto desde fuera, a pesar de estar allí mismo. Decidieron no interferir en lo ocurrido, aunque lo vivían con cierta congoja. En uno de los cambios de vestuario, aprovecharon para preocuparse por ellos. Les acompañaron al camerino.

-Entonces, ¿cómo está mi chinorrito? -Silvia preguntaba a KyuHyun mientras los demás se cambiaban.

-Bien, ya está recuperado. Y Kangin y Kibum parecen encontrarse mejor. De verdad, parece que nos hayan echado un mal de ojo o algo así. Nunca habíamos tenido tantos imprevistos -le echó una mirada a su noona, parecía echarla de menos.

-Yo... bueno, no quiero ser agorera. ¿Pero por qué ellos tres? Parece que el destino estuviera escribiendo un capítulo a parte para ellos.

-Es como si no tuvieran que estar aquí. -Aunque la de Bilbao no se había atrevido a decirlo, Tatiana no tuvo ningún inconveniente. -Dongsaeng, quizá no quieras reconocerlo, pero lo veo en tu mirada. A pesar de nuestras locuras, nos crees.

El chico no asintió, pero tampoco negó nada.

-No sé qué creer ya. Supongo que si estáis aquí es por algo. Quizás tengáis un papel relevante en nuestras vidas, para bien o para mal. Quiero pensar que para bien. Espero que todo esto sólo sirva para unirnos aún más de lo que ya lo estamos.

-Nosotras también. Super Junior nos unió aún más de lo que ya lo estábamos. Y pase lo que pase sabemos que seréis capaces de afrontarlo y superarlo. Pero hay algo muy raro en todo esto. -Nazaret tomó aire, y siguió adelante.- Sabemos que tenemos un cometido, pero aún desconocemos cuál. Lo que está claro es que ellos tres... En fin. Ellos tres serán los primeros en enfrentarse a lo que tenga que venir.

-Kyu, tenéis que seguir adelante. ¡Fighting! -Tatiana le mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas, contagiando al chico.

-¡Kyuuuuuu mi amoooooooor! ¿Ya me estás siendo infiel? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te separes de mi lado sin mi permiso? -SungMin llegó por detrás y le agarró de la cintura.

-¡Quieto! ¿No ves que estoy hablando con ellas? -ellas estaban con los ojos como platos. Cualquier momento fangirlístico no dejaba de sorprenderlas, a pesar de que ya tenían que estar acostumbradas.

-Tatiana, se acaba de fastidiar tu OT3. ¿De verdad que no cambiarías a Donghae por SungMin? Por dios, ¡si le cambiaría hasta yo! ¡AUUUH! -el pisotón de Tatiana había sido demasiado para el pie de Silvia, que ya se lamentaba por haber hecho el comentario.

-Bueno chicas, perdonad que le secuestre pero tenemos un rodaje por terminar. Venid, ¡que queda lo mejor!

Olvidada ya la conversación trascendental, se enfrascaron en otras 4 horas ininterrumpidas de rodaje, esta vez sin contratiempos. Cuando terminaron todos parecían felices. Estuvieron comprobando algunas de las tomas en una pequeña pantalla, y tras una ronda de aplausos llegó el momento de volver a casa. Con esa sensación agridulce de saber que ha ocurrido algo trascendental, y sin saber muy bien cómo encajarlo en el presente, y en el futuro. Debido al esfuerzo, a la intensidad de los momentos vividos, todos se quedaron dormidos en el autobús. Y aunque ellas creían haberlo soñado, los 13 se encargaron de que terminaran el día en sus camas.


	15. Chapter 15

_**CAPITULO 15: De cómo los A. no son los únicos que crean 'el' efecto.**_

Corría entre los viejos y grandes árboles de un bosque. Sentía angustia en el pecho, incapaz de alcanzar su meta. _"¡Espérame!"_, gritaba a todo pulmón a alguien que no entraba en su campo de visión. _"Tatiana"_ Se paró en seco al oír aquella voz que retumbaba en todo el bosque "_Tatiana…Tatiana…_" Intentó seguirla, pero no encontraba nada, y el sonido cada vez más fuerte la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Finalmente, abrió los ojos.

-Tatiana…

Kyuhyun apartó su mano del hombro de la chica y se llevó un dedo a los labios. Ella, todavía confusa, miró a su alrededor y comprobó que sus amigas todavía dormían. Silvia se removió entre sueños.

-¡Es un rastreador! –exclamó de forma casi incomprensible, y se dio la vuelta en la cama.

Cuando Tatiana vio la hora que marcaba el reloj, estuvo a punto de protestar, pero la sonrisa de Kyu, que le tendía una mano, le hizo cambiar de opinión.

-Ven, quiero que veas algo…

No se lo pensó dos veces, y sin reparar en que todavía iba en pijama, se puso las primeras bailarinas que pilló y dejó que el chico la guiara.

Fuera, todavía estaba oscuro y solo se escuchaba el ruido de la brisa veraniega soplando entre las hojas de los árboles. Caminaron durante unos minutos, todavía cogidos de la mano, hasta una colina cercana que aún se encontraba en los lindes de la urbanización. Kyuhyun iba abriendo el camino apartando las ramas con cuidado. Cuando él se detuvo, indicando que habían llegado, Tatiana tuvo que contener la respiración. Estaban al otro lado de la colina y bajo sus pies se extendía la ciudad aún dormida de Seúl con sus miles de lucecitas. En el horizonte, el cielo empezaba a aclarar, tiñéndose poco a poco de un color rosado.

-Es bonito, ¿verdad? – Tatiana asintió, todavía incapaz de articular una sola palabra- Siempre vengo aquí cuando quiero estar solo. Es mi escondite secreto. Aunque ahora… lo conocemos los dos.

En ese momento, la chica despertó de su ensoñación y dirigió la mirada hacia su dongsaeng. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Un rincón tan escondido, una vista espectacular, el amanecer…los dos solos. De pronto se puso nerviosa. Kyuhyun se sentó en la hierba y empezó a desplegar una manta.

-Ven, siéntate… Aunque sea verano a estas horas hace frío…

Ella asintió y se sentó a su lado, aunque con una distancia prudencial. ¿Por qué se estaba poniendo tan nerviosa? Sin embargo, él acabó con la distancia que los separaba y con un ágil movimiento, pasó la manta por los hombros de la chica, de modo que ambos quedaron envueltos por ella.

-Gracias…

De nuevo se hizo el silencio, y aunque Tatiana sabía que se estaba perdiendo un espectáculo precioso, no podía parar de mirar de reojo a su acompañante. Los grillos empezaban a tronar en su mente, pero no sabía que decir en una situación como aquella. Finalmente, soltó lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza.

-¿Qué hora es? – Kyuhyun puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Noona! Un amanecer, los dos solos y… ¿solo se te ocurre decir eso?

-Eh, bueno…

- Yo…bueno, tenía ganas de que estuviéramos los dos a solas… - se llevó la mano a la boca a la vez que soltaba una risita- Creo…creo que teníamos algo por terminar…¿no?

-¡Anda! ¡Una estrella fugaz! – Tatiana señaló el cielo con energía, tratando de desviar la atención del chico.

-Tatiana noona… es prácticamente de día. Es imposible que hayas visto una estrella fugaz… Aunque… -volvió a reírse de aquel modo que , viniendo de él, hacía que la zaragozana se pusiera aún más nerviosa- se me ocurre una forma de verlas…

Poco a poco se fue acercando. Tatiana ya solo podía escuchar su propio corazón latir con fuerza. No tenía por qué ponerse nerviosa. ¿A caso no era un momento precioso? ¿A caso no era algo con lo que llevaba soñando tanto tiempo? Lo mejor era dejarse llevar y disfrutar del momento. Podía sentir el calido aliento y el aroma del champú de mentol. Oyeron el canto de los pájaros que empezaban a despertar con la luz del día.

¡Chof!

Tatiana se apartó abruptamente , pillando al chico por sorpresa, que la miró desconcertado.

-¡Ay! ¡Qué asquito! –exclamó arrugando la nariz y señalando con un dedo el pelo de Kyuhyun.

-¿Qué pasa? –él se lo tocó alarmado , y aparto la mano asqueado- No me digas que… ¡Oh maldita sea!

Tras la sorpresa inicial, la aragonesa no pudo contener la risa a pesar de la cara de disgusto de él, que trataba de limpiarse con un pañuelo los residuos animales que habían caído sobre él. Su móvil empezó a sonar, sin embargo, no contestó.

-Es Leeteuk hyung… Seguro que ya se han levantado todos… será mejor que volvamos.

Deshicieron el camino andado , tal y como lo habían recorrido , solo que esta vez, Kyuhyun tenía que arrastrar –literalmente- a su noona, que no podía parar de reírse por el pequeño accidente. Quizás, por que desde que aquella relación – si es que se la podía llamar así- había empezado, era la primera vez que la desgracia no le ocurría a ella. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa, antes de que hubieran cruzado el umbral, Nazaret se había abalanzado sobre su amiga.

-¿Estas bien? ¡Llegáis a tardar un poco más y organizamos la búsqueda y rescate!

- Naza, que es una exagerada…-comentó Silvia con desdén- ¿Ves? Te dije que estaría con Kyu, y todos sabemos que si estaban juntos no se iban a morir…o bueno…igual si pero…

Silvia tuvo que callarse ante la mirada asesina que le lanzaba su amiga, y fingió interesarse por lo que hacían el resto de chicos, sentados en círculo en medio del salón, mirándose desafiantes.

-¿Preparados? –Leeteuk rompió el silencio, posando sus ojos en sus hermanos, uno por uno – Muy bien , pues…3,2,1, ¡ya!

De pronto, todos sacaron sus móviles, como si de una película del Oeste se tratara , haciendo que saliera humo de sus teclas. Tras a penas unos segundos, Heechul dejó escapar un gritito de victoria.

-¡Mierda! ¿Por qué siempre eres tan rápido? –lloriqueó Eunhyuk

-Rápido mis narices –susurró Naza

-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?

-¿Estáis haciendo competiciones de Twitter, o es solo cosa mía? – Tatiana alzó una ceja , incapaz de creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Sin embargo, ninguno contestó. Parecían demasiado inmersos en leer lo que los demás acababan de tweetear.

-Siwon… ¿se puede saber qué es esto? –reclamó Heechul agitando su móvil pero sin dejar de mirar la pantalla- Vale que estés flipado con Dios y todo eso, pero contrólate un poco , hombre… ¡Que Twitter no son las nuevas Misiones!

El aludido estaba a punto de contestar, pero Teukie, como buen líder, reaccionó rápido, antes de que la sangre llegara al río.

-Venga chicos… No perdamos más tiempo que todavía tenemos que ducharnos y arreglarnos y en una hora tenemos que salir para los ensayos del Dream Concert.

Todos asintieron, y aunque haciéndose un poco los remolones, acabaron por subir las escaleras en fila india. Kyuhyun se levantó lentamente del sofá, con expresión confundida…

-Hyung…¿Has dicho el Dream Concert?

-Si… es esta tarde… ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Pero… si ayer estábamos rodando el videoclip…

-¿De qué hablas Kyuhyun? De eso ya hace unos cuantos días… ¿Te encuentras bien?

-No solo que… - miró a las tres chicas en busca de ayuda, pero las tres pusieron los ojos en blanco – Quizás sea el cansancio… Creo que necesito una ducha de agua fría…

Finalmente el más mayor y el más pequeño de los Super Junior desaparecieron por las escaleras. Tatiana se encogió de hombros dejándose caer sobre el sofá mientras Silvia encendía la tele.

-A ver si así se van dando cuenta de una vez de que no estamos tan locas –guardó silencio al ver cómo sus amigas, demasiado cerca de su cara, la miraban con una sonrisilla - ¿Qué mosca os ha picado?

-A ti al menos una llamada Kyu, ¿no?

-¿Qué habéis hecho los dos solitos a estas horas de la mañana?

-¿Retozar por los bancales?

-¡Mira que sois brutas! No ha pasado nada…

-Si claro, ¡y yo soy Santa Teresa de Calcuta!

Heechul estaba sentado entre las nubes , tres de las cuales se parecían demasiado a Donghae, Shindong y Eunhyuk. No, en realidad no se parecían, en realidad eran ellos vestidos de nubes en un cielo azul zafiro. Heenim, ajeno a esta realidad, leía un comic con un chico rubio espectacular en la portada, mientras con la otra mano jugueteaba distraídamente con las orejas de Heebum y Baengshin. De pronto , unas trompetas que parecían sacadas de una película medieval retumbaron en sus oídos. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con que Wookie, Yesung y Kyuhyun estaban frente a él , ataviados únicamente con una especie de pañales y un par de alitas blancas. Yesung parecía realmente incómodo.

-¿Qué cojo…?

-¡Somos los ángeles mensajeros y venimos a traerte un mensaje , Kim HeeChul, hijo de Kim HeeSung! –la voz profunda de Kyuhyun produjo un cierto eco al hablar.

-Pero mi padre no se llama…

-¡Silencio, mortal! – exclamó Ryeowook tajantemente.

-¡Arrepiéntete ahora y serás perdonado!

Heechul no contestó, por lo que los tres ángeles se miraron, dubitativos. Finalmente asintieron y, dejando las trompetas en el suelo – Kyuhyun, que parecía a punto de desmayarse del esfuerzo, agradeció el gesto- empezaron a cantar mientras gesticulaban sus palabras con las manos " _Por eso estamos aquí, laralalá, conmigo puedes contar, laralala, y dejaré el equipaje a un lado, para tener bien abiertas las manos , y el corazón, lleno de sol_" Heenim los miró en silencio durante unos segundos, con los ojos como platos. Finalmente , resopló y siguió leyendo su manhwa , como si los últimos minutos jamás hubieran existido. Kyuhyun, Ryeowook y Yesung parecían confundidos, pero volvieron a hacer sonar sus trompetas. No ocurrió nada.

-¿Podríais soplar menos fuerte? –suplicó Donghae con cara de perrito abandonado- Nos vamos a quedar sordos…

- NubeconformadeDonghae –Yesung dijo todo seguido pero dándole cierto énfasis- las nubes no tienen orejas, ¡y no hablan!

-¡Claro , como a ti te ha tocado hacer de ángel!

Sin embargo , sus palabras se perdieron entre el sonido de las trompetas que esta vez, efectivamente , sonaron menos estridentes. Ahora bien, un vistazo atento a los ángeles mensajeros, rojos como un tomate y sudorosos, dejaba pensar que el motivo no era la deferencia hacia Donghae-nube.

Por uno de los laterales les llegó el clamor de una batalla, pero no el de una batalla cualquiera. Aquello sonaba como el Juicio Final, como mínimo. Sin embargo, tras varios segundos de congoja , Heechul vio aparecer a Kangin y Sungmin, vestidos como unos legionarios a los que Obelix les acaba de dar una paliza. Armados con unas espadas láser , que en realidad no eran sino dos lighsticks azules, luchaban entre si, ajenos a todos los demás. Kyuhyun carraspeó, pillándoles por sorpresa.

-Oh , si…la misión –Kangin le dio un codazo a Sungmin, y ambos se cuadraron ante Heechul , como si estuvieran en el ejército- Somos los Arcángeles Kanguel…

-Y Sungriel … Jefes de los ejércitos divinos y… y… -Sungmin se giró apurado hacia su hyung- Creo que no puedo decirlo…

-Y venimos a hacer que te arrepientas…aunque tengamos que usar la fuerza…

-…te acompañe

-Así que mejor ruega clemencia ahora –prosiguió Kangin haciendo caso omiso de su compañero- o me obligaras a utilizar medios con los que ni nuestro Señor estaría de acuerdo…

El aludido no contestó, casi daba la sensación de que la cosa no iba con él. Se levantó lentamente , ante la mirada expectante de todos los allí presentes, incluidas las nubes. Les dio la espalda durante unos segundos y después, giró la cabeza con una mirada malvada que hizo que a los dos Arcángeles se les erizaran los pelos del brazo. Sin embargo, antes de que les diera tiempo a reaccionar , Heechul les había lanzado por encima un cubo de agua que parecía contener dentro de si mismo el diluvio universal.

Se hizo el silencio durante un instante.

Un suave 'refrescante' escapó de los labios de Shindong y se perdió entre el murmullo de los grillos y las plantas rodantes en su continuo arrastrarse por el suelo. Heechul contemplaba desafiante a Kangin y Sungmin, que empapados de pies a cabeza , eran incapaces de moverse. En medio de aquella atmósfera que podía cortarse con un cuchillo, el ruido de los cascos de un animal lentamente acercándose llegó hasta los oídos de los presentes, mientras unas siluetas se dibujaban entre las nubes blancas. Heechul chasqueó la lengua irritado.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?¿A caso no voy a poder disfrutar tranquilo de mi libro? Por que esta en lo más interesante y…

-¡No puedes pasar!

De entre las brumas surgió un hombre, vestido con una túnica blanca al estilo griego de la que colgaba una sarta de llaves, una espesa barba marrón que no paraba de rascarse,y un callado de madera en la mano. Si uno se fijaba muy bien, podía adivinar los rasgos de Hangeng en aquel hombre. Todos le miraban en silencio, con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Siempre había querido decirlo!

-¿Y tú quien eres?

- San Hangdrose , cocinero divino y guardián de las llaves y terrenos del cielo.

-¿Hangdrose? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?-preguntó Heechul con sorna.

-¡Es que no había suficientes efectivos y me ha tocado hacer de todos esos personajes!

-¿Cómo que no había efectivos? –exclamó Eunhyuk enfadado- ¿Y nosotros que somos?

-Tu cállate –dijo Yesung, dándole un puntapié- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetir que las nubes no hablan?

-Niños, niños…¡dejad de discutir!

Desde detrás de las nubes blancas les llegó el sonido de una voz fingidamente aguda que pretendía ser la de una mujer. Hangeng tiró un poco de la cuerda que llevaba agarrando todo el rato y de entre las nubes surgió la imagen de un flamante burro adornado con colgajos dorados. Sobre él se erguía orgulloso un Leeteuk envuelto en múltiples capas de ropa en tonos azules y blancos, y con demasiado maquillaje.

-Así me gusta , mis queridos niños…que no discutáis…

-¿Os han soltado a todos de un manicomio? –inquirió Heechul sin poder dar crédito todavía a lo que estaba viendo.

-¡No oses insultar a nuestra Señora la Virgen Teukria! –Hangeng dirigió su callado hacia su compañero, amenazante.

-¿Y qué os trae por aquí, Señora? –prosiguió Kangin, haciendo caso omiso

-Oh mi querido Kanguel , he oído que algo interesante iba a ocurrir hoy aquí y como buena ahjumma que soy…¡No podía perdérmelo! Anda, Hangdrose , se un buen chico y ayúdame a bajar…que una ya no es lo que era…

Mientras Hangeng le tendía una mano a Leeteuk para ayudarle a bajar del burro, unos rayos de luz se filtraron entre las nubes. Los presentes empezaron a murmurar entre si "_Ya vienen…ya se acercan…_" . De pronto, para perplejidad de Heechul, todos llevaban puestas unas gafas de sol al más puro estilo Men in Black. Antes de que le diera tiempo a preguntar qué estaba ocurriendo, las nubes se abrieron , dando paso a una luz cegadora.

-¡Agh! ¡Mis ojos! ¡Me quemo!

Esta vez, los tres ángeles no hicieron tan siquiera el amago de tocar la trompeta, y empezaron a cantar dando palmas '_Alabaré, alabaré, alabaré, alabaré a Shisunim…_' Una voz retumbó en todos y cada uno de los rincones de aquel lugar.

-Kim Heechul, no podrás resistirte a mi… ¡ven a mi y no te arrepentirás!

Silencio.

-Kiburito Santo –susurró la voz en un tono más normal, desde detrás de la pantalla de luz- ya puedes dejar de sonreír…ha quedado todo muy de película, pero si no pueden verme por que se han quedad ciegos…

La luz cesó y cuando todos consiguieron acostumbrar sus ojos de nuevo a la penumbra , vieron a Kibum apoyado en una nube, a punto de quedarse dormido. A su lado, Siwon sonreía afablemente mientras una suave brisa -que nadie sabia de donde había salido – agitaba su camisa desabrochada, mostrando sus gloriosos abdominales. Entre las manos , un libro con un burro y una cruz en la portada.

-Oh…venga ya… ¡No puede ser enserio! ¿Todo este tinglado para esto?

Heechul se desternillaba de risa, revolcándose entre las nubes del suelo. Sin embargo, ya nadie le prestaba atención, pues todos miraban a Siwon con expresión solemne. Éste, chasqueó los dedos , haciendo que apareciera una pantalla gigante de la nada.

-¡ Kiburito Santo! ¡Asístenos!

De nuevo,un cartel luminoso de neón apareció, flotando justo delante de Kibum. "_El Kiburito Santo esta apagado o fuera de cobertura en este momento. Por favor , inténtelo de nuevo más tarde_" Inmediatamente, el cartel se desvaneció con un ligero 'puff'. Siwon puso los ojos en blanco y rebuscó entre sus bolsillos.

-¡No temáis hermanos! Dios nos hizo entrega del pendrive de la Alianza para guiar nuestras vidas – alzó el diminuto dispositivo durante unos segundos, y después lo introdujo en algún lugar entre las nubes. En la pantalla gigante empezó a reproducirse un power point con fotos de Siwon y sus abdominales ayudando a los enfermos, Siwon y sus abdominales multiplicando el kimchi y el arroz…

-Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí para tratar de traer a nuestro también hermano Heechul a la luz a través de la palabra divina. Por que Dios ama el pecado , pero no al pecador… No, espera…eso no era así…

- Dios odia el pecado, pero no al pecador –replicó Heechul, levantándose de su sitio con aire condescendiente, para sorpresa de todos – Ya me he cansado de esto… No pasa nada, todos cometemos errores…

-Pe…pero…tú…¿cómo sabías que...? Yo…yo no … -balbuceó Siwon mientras Heechul le tomaba por los hombros.

-Shisus… no necesitas convencerme de nada porque…yo soy Dios.

-¿De qué narices me…?

-Shisus… –Heechul le miró a los ojos directamente, con semblante serio- Yo soy tu padre.

-GÜAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?

Los tres ángeles, colgando de cuerdas que intentaban parecer invisibles, salieron volando entre las nubes, escribiendo un mensaje a su paso '_Así en el cielo como en la tierra: Dream Concert 2010_' , y finalmente una cortinilla de estrellas cerró la escena.

La pantalla de la televisión se volvió negra, lo cual hizo que las tres amigas se giraran sobresaltadas. Donghae todavía tenía el mando de la tele en la mano, y aunque los trece parecían recién sacados de una revista de moda, parecían avergonzados.

-Dios… cuanto siento que hayáis tenido que ver eso… Es lo más vergonzoso que hemos hecho en toda nuestra carrera – Siwon se llevó una mano a los ojos, como si con ese gesto pudiera disipar la imagen que acababa de ver.

-¿Pero qué dices? –exclamaron las tres a la vez- ¡Es lo más genialmente creativo que hemos visto jamás! Solo a un puto genio creativo se le ocurriría…

-Solo a una mente demente se le podría ocurrir algo así –Heechul negó con la cabeza, en señal de desaprobación

-Bueno, la productora era algo de un burro… 6 sobre un burro…o algo así…¿Qué puedes esperar de eso?

-Y yo tuve que hacer de nube… fue tan humillante.

-Te entiendo –Silvia se levantó del sofá y apoyó su mano en el hombro de Eunhyuk, comprensiva – A mí una vez me tocó hacer de Sol en la representación del colegio…fue muy triste…

-Yo como era de los guays siempre me tocaba hacer de Virgen María –comentó Tatiana , como si nada. Todos la miraron boquiabiertos- ¿Qué pasa? Es verdad…

-Bueeeeeno –como siempre, Leeteuk trató de desviar el curso de la conversación- Nosotros nos tenemos que ir ya. Recordad que debéis estar allí al menos dos horas antes de que empiece el concierto…

-Y si nos traéis algo de comer mejor

-… os hemos dejado un mapa con la localización de la puerta por la que debéis entrar. Esta en la cocina junto con vuestras identificaciones. ¡No os las olvidéis bajo ningún concepto! Sin ellas no os dejarán entrar, ni aunque roguéis de rodillas… ¿Esta claro? –Silvia, Naza y Tatiana asintieron enérgicamente- Bien, entonces nos vamos ya. Nos vemos esta tarde.

Uno por uno , fueron saliendo de la casa , como en la escena en la que Blancanieves despide a sus siete enanitos. Cuando pasó al lado de su noona, Kyuhyun le tomó la mano y se la apretó levemente , sin apenas mirarle. Siwon colocó bien un mechón del pelo de Silvia, cariñosamente.

-¡Ay mi chinorris! –exclamó la susodicha agarrando del brazo a Hangeng- ¡Te voy a echar de menos este rato!

-Princesa…-susurró Kangin , guiñándole un ojo a Naza.

Por detrás ,Heechul hacía momos en dirección de la nuca de Kangin,burlón. Pasó de largo sin decir nada, y cerró la puerta de un portazo tras de él.

Las tres españolas cruzaron la calle alegremente, en dirección hacia el Estadio de Seúl, cargadas con un montón de fiambreras. Tras otro desastre en la cocina, habían terminado por pedir comida a un restaurante español que habían encontrado en Internet. Cualquier parecido con la comida española original era pura coincidencia, pero dudaban que los chicos fueran a darse cuenta. La puerta estaba guardada por cuatro gorilas vestidos de negro de pies a cabeza. Sin tan siquiera un buenas tardes, les pidieron sus identificaciones. Tatiana se llevó la mano al cuello y entró en pánico.

-¿Dónde están nuestras identificaciones? Silvia, dijiste que las ibas a coger…

-¡No, de eso nada! Fue Naza la que…

-¡Eh! A mi no intentéis echarme el muerto … Tati es la lista, ¿no se supone que…?

Uno de los seguratas, cruzado de brazos y con cara de pocos amigos carraspeó, interrumpiendo la discusión de las amigas.

-Si, claro…nuestras identificaciones –comenzó Silvia, tratando de improvisar algo – Pues vera, señor guardia… seguro que usted tiene hijos y…

-Señorita, no me cuente milongas… o me enseñan sus identificaciones ya o tendré que invitarlas amablemente a que se vayan…

-Pero es que…

-¡Muy bien! Hagan el favor de despejar la salida inmediatamente –intervino otro haciendo un gesto con las manos para que se fueran.

-¡Esta bien, esta bien! –exclamó Naza empezando a alterarse- ¡Nos las hemos olvidado en casa! Que hay que explicar todo, aiva la ostia… ¿No pueden dejarnos entrar?

-No, no podemos. Se lo pido por última vez , váyanse o nos veremos obligados a intervenir por la fuerza.

-Pero seguro que nos ha visto en la televisión –Tatiana tomó el relevo de sus amigas rápidamente, intentando pensar en una solución – Participamos en la segunda temporada de Full House con Super Junior. Fíjese bien…seguro que nos reconoce…

-¡Si! ¡Fíjese! ¡Mire mi cara de cerca! –Silvia se acercó más a uno de ellos, que pareció enfadarse más de lo que ya estaba.

-Esta bien, esta bien…ya nos vamos…

Tatiana sujetó del hombro a Silvia , dirigiendo una mirada a sus dos amigas, que asintieron levemente mientras se daban media vuelta. A penas habían dado dos pasos, giraron sobre sus pies y echaron a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, pasando a través de los guardias de seguridad. Sin embargo, a penas unos metros después, ya las habían alcanzado, levantándolas por los aires y tirando las fiambreras por el suelo.

-¡Se acabó!

Media hora después , Silvia ya daba vueltas a la celda en la que habían acabado tras su pequeño altercado con la seguridad del evento. Las habían llevado a una comisaría cercana al Estadio , no solo por no obedecer a la autoridad, sino también por intentar morderles para que las bajaran al suelo, y por armar un escándalo en la vía publica. Había sido vergonzoso. Solo estaban allí hasta que alguien fuera a rescatarlas , pero, ¿quién iba a ir? Las únicas personas que podrían hacerlo estaban ocupadas, y desde luego , para que las rescataran las antis, mejor quedarse entre rejas.

-Si es que tenemos unas ideas de bombero retirado…enserio –suspiró Tatiana. Llevaban aquellos minutos discutiendo sobre de quién había sido la culpa, pero finalmente los ánimos se habían calmado.

De pronto, se abrió la puerta de la comisaría , y por ella apareció Kangin, sonriente. Las tres chicas se lanzaron a los barrotes como si jamás lo hubieran visto. Por su parte él les guiñó el ojo y se dirigió hacia el mostrador donde un policía bebía tranquilamente un café.

-¡Buenas tardes señor agente! Venía a sacar a estas tres chicas.

-Muy bien, necesitaré su carnet de identidad así como el importe de la fianza.

-¿Perdón? –dijo Kangin, confundido.

-Como ha oído

-Pero… salí del Dream Concert con tanta prisa que dejé todo allí.

-Sin la identificación y el dinero , no podemos dejarlas ir…Lo siento mucho.

-Venga, agente –Kangin apoyó el codo en el mostrador,sujeatando su barbilla con la mano, tratando de sacar todo su carisma de estrella.- Seguro que usted sabe quién soy , no necesito mi identificación, ¿verdad?

-No hay excepciones –contestó el policía, muy serio.

-¡Oh venga! ¡Pero si soy Kangin! ¡Kangin de Super Junior!

-¿Puede demostrarlo?

-¡Por favor! –Kangin estaba empezando a perder los nervios- ¡Me habrá visto mil veces en la televisión! ¡Soy famoso! ¡No me toque la moral!

-Tendré que pedirle que se calme , señor.

-¡Que me calme! ¿Cómo voy a calmarme? Tengo que volver ya, y tengo que llevármelas conmigo como sea… -respiró hondo tratando de retomar la calma- Venga, agente, conozco a muchas famosas guapas, seguro que le puedo presentar a alguna…

-¿Esta intentando sobornarme?

-¡Oh venga ya! ¡No me venga ahora con el rollo poli bueno y legal porque…!

A penas unos minutos después, el Super Junior acompañaba a sus amigas en la celda, mirando su reloj cada dos segundos y bufando sin parar. La hora del concierto se acercaba peligrosamente.

-Dios, el manager hyung me va a matar…

-Kangin…lo sentimos mucho, de verdad –susurró Naza- No hacemos más que daros problemas…

-No pasa nada –contestó Kangin sentándose a su lado, mientras se le dulcificaba un poco el rostro con una sonrisa- Creo que ya nos hemos acostumbrado todos, y en el fondo nos encanta…Es solo que…nunca me había pasado algo así…Siempre suelo llevar mi identificación y dinero encima… Últimamente nos están pasando cosas raras…

-Llevamos intentando explicároslo como mil años –dijo Silvia poniendo los ojos en blanco – pero no nos hacéis ni caso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Acaso crees que…?

Sin embargo, Tatiana no pudo terminar la frase, pues la puerta de la comisaría se abrió de nuevo. Leeteuk, a medio maquillar, fue directo al mostrador , sacando su cartera del bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

-Discúlpeme agente , aquí tiene mi carnet y el dinero de la fianza. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

El agente asintió y abrió la puerta de la celda. Kangin se abalanzó sobre el líder y le dio un beso en la frente, dejando a las chicas boquiabiertas.

-¡Eres nuestro salvador, hyung!

-Ay…¿qué haríais sin mí y sin mi instinto de umma? Mis pequeñines, no hacéis más que darme dolores de cabeza, portaos bien a partir de ahora, ¿eh? Y venga, ¡daros prisa o llegaremos tarde!

-¡Si mama! –exclamaron los cuatro a la vez, felices por verse libres de nuevo.

Leeteuk dio a las chicas unas identificaciones nuevas. Al parecer, había pensado en todo. Realmente, era el mejor líder del mundo. Disimuladamente , agarró a Silvia y Tatiana del brazo y se adelantó un poco, dejando a Kangin y Naza un poco atrás.

-Dejémoslos solos ya que parece que hay feeling entre ellos…

-Oye –comenzó Tatiana- pero, ¿vosotros dos no…? Quiero decir …siempre habíamos creído que…ya sabes…

-¡Qué va! Nos llevamos muy bien y nos queremos mucho…pero como amigos. Eso es todo… ¡Ay si vosotras supierais!

-Pero entonces…-prosiguió Silvia- Al menos entre Wookie y Yesung si, ¿verdad? ¿verdad?

Leeteuk soltó una risita, pero no contestó a la pregunta de las chicas por mucho que intentaron sonsacarle la información.

Cuando llegaron al Estadio, faltaba un cuarto de hora para que empezaran las actuaciones. Incluso desde los vestuarios , podía escucharse perfectamente los gritos de las fans que coreaban los nombres de sus idols. El camerino de Super Junior era uno de los primeros, así que a las chicas no les dio tiempo a ver a ningún famoso. En cuanto entraron por la puerta, los estilistas cogieron a Kangin y desaparecieron con él. El resto ya estaban preparados, y leían con asombro unas hojas.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Silvia dando saltitos para intentar leer lo que ponía.

-Aun no me lo creo…¿desde cuando actúa tanta gente en un Dream Concert? –preguntó Kyuhyun repasando con sus ojos rápidamente todos los nombres .

-¿Quién actúa, quién actúa? –preguntaron las tres chicas ansiosas por saber quienes eran los agraciados que podrían conocerlas aquel día.

- Girl's Generation –comenzó a leer Ryeowook en voz alta- f(x) , Kara, T-ara, 4minute, Secret, 2NE1, Rainbow, Davichi, Sista, Brown Eyed Girls, After School,Jewelry, Wonder Girls, BoA, Younha, IU, Son Dambi, Ivy, Lee Hyori, DBSK, SS501, ZE:A, Infinite, D-NA, Big Bang, 2pm, 2am, Mblaq, B2ST,SHINee, , Ukiss, F.T Island, C., Trax, Epik High, One Way,Rain, Lee Seung Ki, Mc Mong, Drunken Tiger, Se7en, A. y nosotros… De verdad, ¿Cuánto va a durar este concierto?

-¡A.! –exclamaron las tres amigas al unísono, llenas de emoción.

-Espera…¿has dicho A.? –preguntó Yesung quitándole a Ryeowook la hoja de las manos y revisando la lista- Pues es verdad…

-¡Pero eso es imposible! –exclamó Kyuhyun- A. no existen…

-¡No digas eso! ¡Claro que existen!

-Solo son personajes de un drama…

-¡Blasfemia! –Silvia se llevó las manos a los oídos, intentando no escuchar lo que el magnae decía.

Las chicas, ya con su identificación colgada al cuello para no tener problemas, salieron del camerino para dejar que Super Junior realizara sus rituales antes de salir a un concierto. Después de todo, eso era algo muy personal, y aunque ellas los adoraban hasta la médula, también tenían ganas de ver a otros famosos, para qué mentir. Los pasillos, sin embargo, a parte del staff, estaban bastante desiertos. Todo el mundo debía estar en sus respectivos camerinos, ultimando detalles para el espectáculo.

-Al menos vamos a buscar agua –dijo Naza encogiéndose de hombros-La botella que llevo en el bolso se me ha acabado, y me muero de sed.

Tuvieron que andar varios minutos alrededor de los pasillos laberínticos de aquel estadio hasta que encontraron un cartel que indicaba el camino hacia la máquina de refrescos y snacks. Cuando llegaron, cinco chicos estaban por delante de ellos, discutiendo sofocadamente con la máquina. Uno de ellos incluso le estaba dando golpes con la mano.

-Mira MinHo… por muy fuerte que le des no vas a conseguir que salgan los dos batidos a la vez…

-Verás como si, hyung…

-¡Oh Dios Mio! –Tatiana pegó un grito que sus dos amigas jurarían se había oído en todo el Estadio- ¡Es MinHo! ¡Son SHINee!

-¿Qué? ¿Eso qué es, bonito?

-Tatiana, respira hondo –susurró Naza agarrando a su amiga del brazo.

Ante semejante escándalo, los cinco chicos dejaron de pelearse con la máquina y se giraron hacia ellas, mirándolas sorprendidos.

-Wo, ¡qué monos! –exclamó Naza haciendo ojitos- ¿Me los puedo llevar en el bolso?

-¡Ey! ¡Ey, ey , ey! –exclamó Jonghyun señalándolas- ¡Yo os conozco!

-Oh dios mío, ¡me están hablando! –dijo Silvia , eufórica.

-Si ni siquiera sabes quién es quién…

-Tú calla, aguafiestas…

-¡Sois Silvia noona, Naza noona y Tatiana noona! – dijo Taemin mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

-¡Saben cómo nos llamamos!

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo no íbamos a saberlo? ¡Vivís con nuestros hyungs! Hablan muy bien de vosotras y teníamos muchísimas ganas de conoceros.

-¡Ohhhhhhhhh!

-Y lo cierto es que lo que nos han contado se queda corto con la realidad –apuntó MinHo guiñándoles un ojo.

-Creo que me voy a desmayar…

-Venga chicos , démosles a nuestras noonas un saludo como es debido para un trío de señoritas como ellas –sugirió el líder Onew.

Inmediatamente , empezaron a bailar y cantar uno de los hits que los llevó al éxito, 'Replay'. Cada vez que cantaban la parte que dice 'noona nomu yepo' , les guiñaban el ojo o se acercaban a ellas un poco más de lo normal, para deleite de las españolas que llevaban todo el rato conteniendo la respiración.

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

Siwon, acompañado por Kyuhyun, Kangin e Heechul , interrumpió a sus dongsaengs en mitad de la canción. Kangin agarró a Key por el cuello, bromeando, y le pasó los nudillos por la cabeza.

-Ya estabais intentando ligar con nuestras chicas, ¿eh? ¿eh?

-¿A caso os da miedo, hyungs?

-A ver enananos… -Kyuhyun les dirigió una de aquellas sonrisas que le salían de vez en cuando y que le habían ganado su mote de Evil Magnae- ¿No habíamos hablado ya antes acerca de lo de 'noona nomu yeppo'?

-Eso solo se lo podemos decir nosotros.

-Que tampoco entiendo por qué tanto jaleo, de todos modos –dijo Heechul apartándose el flequillo de la cara con un gesto de desdén.

Obviamente, el ambiente era relajado , como el de una familia bromeando los unos con los otros.O al menos, pretendía serlo , porque a penas unos segundos después las dos aragonesas y la vasca eran arrastradas a la fuerza hasta la otra punta del recinto.

-¡Soltadme!¡Los quiero llevar en mi bolsooooo! – Naza estiraba los brazos hacia sus dongsaengs, mientras Kangin la separaba de ellos sin que pudiera hacer nada.

De camino hacia uno de los laterales del escenario para poder ver parte del concierto, se cruzaron con los chicos de F.T Island y C.N Blue, pero aunque las chicas patalearon enrabietadas , no hubo forma de que les dejaran detenerse a saludarlos. Junto al escenario , se agrupaba un montón de gente, cuchicheando los unos con los otros. Kangin se abrió paso a codazos entre la multitud, solo para llevarse una de las mayores sorpresas de su vida. Allí estaban ellos, a punto de salir al escenario. Un aura de carisma que atrapaba a cualquiera que los mirara les rodeara. El Hombre y el Lento les dedicaron una sonrisa; Jeremy les guiñó un ojo y así, acompañados de Go Mi Nam , salieron al escenario. Los chicos aun estaban en shock. Heechul y Kangin no dejaban de balbucear palabras inconexas, y Siwon y Kyuhyun simplemente eran incapaces de cerrar la boca.

-Pe..pero…si acabamos de ver a Hong Ki y, y…

Como si acabaran de despertar de una pesadilla terrible en ese mismo momento, los cuatro salieron disparados en direcciones diferentes por los pasillos del lugar. Las tres españolas los miraron alejarse, y encogiéndose de hombros, volvieron a centrarse en lo más interesante en aquel momento: sus A.. Estaban tan ensimismadas, que la idea de que aquel guiño picaruelo que Jeremy les había dedicado quizás fuera una confirmación de aquel sueño-o lo que quiera que fuera- que habían tenido ni tan siquiera cruzó sus mentes. Los aplausos alcanzaron magnitudes insospechables cuando el cuarteto terminó su último número, y tal como llegaron, los A. se fueron. En ese momento, Kangin, Heechul, y Kyuhyun llegaron hasta las chicas, tratando de recobrar la respiración. Un poco más detrás, como si acabara de levantarse venía Siwon. Y no venía solo: cargaba en sus hombros a Hong Ki y Yong Hwa.

-¿Dónde están? –preguntaron al unísono mientras buscaban con la mirada entre la gente- ¿No me digáis que se han ido?

-Hyungs, os dijimos que era imposible… -comenzó Yong Hwa- Aquello solo era un personaje…

-¡Pero lo hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos, y a menos que fuerais vosotros…!

-Eso es imposible –dijo Kyu dándose un golpe en la frente- Los acabábamos de ver en dirección contraria y con otra ropa…¡Lógica!

-¿Cuándo entenderán que aquí la lógica no sirve? –les susurró Naza a sus dos amigas, que negaron con la cabeza.

-Hyung… -susurró Hong Ki mirando preocupado a Heechul- Creo que deberíais descansar más…tanto trabajo y pocas horas de sueño os están trastornando… Por cierto, sois unos maleducados.

-Exacto, no nos habéis presentado…-concluyó YongHwa , sonriendo.

-¡Oh! Somos Naza, Tatiana y yo Silvia. Vosotros no hace falta que os presentéis, Hong Ki y Lento de YAB…

-Esto…Silvia…se llama Yong Hwa –puntualizó Tatiana, avergonzada.

-Qué más da Tatiana, ya sabes que yo más allá de Super Junior, El Hombre, Hong Ki, Lento BOF y su panda, Lento YAB , Guapo Tati, Guapo Naza, Guapo Mio, Caraluna y Comanche, no voy a aprenderme más nombres…

-Algunos de esos ni siquiera son nombres…

-Pero a mi me sirven… Da gracias que no siga llamando a Kyuhyun Kukuxumuxu , o cosas así…

-¡Es que eso ya sería el colmo!

-Pero yo soy así, acéptame como soy…

-Si yo te quiero igual, tontorrona…

Nazaret carraspeó, haciendo que sus dos amigas volvieran a la realidad: se habían quedado solas , mientras en el escenario actuaba un grupo de chicos. Probablemente uno de los más nuevos, porque ninguna fue capaz de decir cuál era exactamente. Tras mucho devanarse los sesos, y no sacar nada en claro, decidieron que sería mejor idea volver al camerino de los chicos. Pero, al ir a girar una esquina, Tatiana frenó bruscamente, haciendo que sus amigas tropezaran con ella. Al otro lado, SeoHyun, con una gran sonrisa, escuchaba lo que Kyuhyun le decía en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente como para no llegar al oído de las chicas.

-Cuando SS501 salgan a actuar, en el baño de chicas de al lado de vuestro camerino.

Y sin mediar más palabra, se fue. Silvia y Naza agarraron a Tatiana, intentando que no saliera detrás de él, o de SeoHyun, que habría sido peor. La pequeña echaba humo por las orejas.

-¿Pero lo habéis oído? ¡Y en mis propias narices!

-Tati, tranquilízate…seguro que ha sido un malentendido –insistió Naza

-Si , claro… pues no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados… Pienso ir a averiguarlo…

-No se yo si eso es muy buena idea…

-Me da igual. Si no queréis venir conmigo, iré yo sola…

-Es buena aragonesa…cabezona como ella sola –suspiró Silvia mientras la veía alejarse como un tornado .

-Será mejor que no la dejemos sola mucho rato…por el bien de todos…

Durante el resto de la hora que siguió , Tatiana no paró de dirigirle miradas de reproche a su dongsaeng, que parecía confundido por el cambio sufrido por la chica a lo largo del día. Naza y Silvia miraban cada dos segundos la hoja de actuaciones , y cada vez faltaban menos grupos para llegar a SS501. La bilbaína, por raro que pudiera parecer, necesitaba ir al baño , y aunque llevaba todo el rato intentando atrasarlo, no pudo aguantar más y tuvo que salir corriendo. Fue en ese momento cuando la voz de los presentadores , martilleó en los oídos de la más pequeña de las aragonesas, anunciando al grupo de Kim Hyun Joong. Varios de los chicos se levantaron y salieron del vestuario. Tatiana fijó su vista en Kyuhyun y sin prestar atención a nada más , comenzó a seguirlo por los pasillos, a una distancia prudencial. A mitad de camino, se encontraron con Naza , que hablaba animadamente con alguien que la pared les impedía ver.

-Claro…pero, ¿le importaría decirme donde esta el baño?

-Pero , ¿de verdad no quieres un autógrafo? –la voz masculina que conversaba con su amiga sonaba incrédula.

-¿A caso debería?

-¡Naza! ¿Qué haces…? –preguntó Silvia mientras llegaban a la altura de la bilbaína- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Es Rex! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Rex!

-¿Rex? – Naza miró a Silvia, y después miró al hombre, comprendiendo- ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! El maromazo que se tiró mi diosa Hyori…¡Rain! ¡Claro que quiero un autógrafo tuyo!

Tatiana estaba a punto de suplicar también un autógrafo, cuando volvió a caer en la cuenta de que tenía algo muy importante que hacer. Salió corriendo sin mediar palabra, dejando a sus amigas atrás. Había perdido de vista a Kyuhyun , pero no podía andar muy lejos ya. Efectivamente, vio una puerta con una plaquita que decía 'So Nyu Shi Dae' y al fondo, unos servicios. En su carrera, chocó con Leeteuk que caminaba en el sentido contrario, pero estaba tan obsesionada que no escuchó lo que le dijo. Cuando llegó , agarró el pomo con decisión, mientras su corazón latía con fuerza. Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta, dispuesta a encontrar una escena que, en realidad , no estaba segura de querer ver.

-¡Aha, os he pillado! –exclamó a la vez que abría la puerta.

Su voz produjo eco en un servicio de mujeres que estaba desierto. No había ni rastro de SeoHyun o Kyuhyun. En cierto modo, se sintió decepcionada, pues quería poder tener una prueba de que todo aquello no eran solo paranoias suyas. Así que, alicaída , volvió sobre sus pasos. Silvia y Naza . que ya habían abandonado a Rain, estaban apoyadas en una pared, interrogándola con la mirada.

-Nada –contestó Tati situándose a su lado.

-¿Ves? Te dijimos que era un malentendido…

Sin embargo , no estaba dispuesta a ceder así de fácil. Entre esos dos había algo raro, y ella lo sabía, dijeran lo que dijeran los demás. A pocos metros de distancia, prácticamente todos los Super Junior charlaban entre risas y alguna que otra carantoña con las chicas de Girl's Generation , que eran prácticamente perfectas en todas y cada una de las cosas que hacían.

-Qué envidia…

15


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: de cómo si algo debieran enseñar los doramas es a no seguir sus consejos. **

Tatiana lanzó un sonoro suspiro.

-Odio este fic.

Sus palabras no recibieron respuesta. Silvia se ajustó las gafas de sol y se recostó en la tumbona, arrebujándose contra Nazaret. Acababa de empezar el verano pero ya estaba anocheciendo y empezaba a hacer un poco de frío en aquel jardín. Sin embargo ninguna de las tres parecía demasiado interesada en volver a entrar en el edificio.

Tras vagabundear un buen rato por los pasillos del Dream Concert habían decidido refugiarse en el exterior. Los Sujus estaban demasiado ocupados, y demasiado ansiosos por la actuación y las tres amigas habían comenzado a sentirse más un estorbo para ellos que un apoyo, en medio del frenético ritmo que allí se estaba viviendo.

Tatiana no quitaba la mirada de la cristalera, a través de la cual la figura de un animado grupo de jóvenes se recortaba, distorsionada. Allí dentro, apenas unos pasos de donde estaban ellas, en aquel silencioso y mal iluminado jardín de la segunda planta del edificio del Dream Concert, los grupos de idols más deseados y populares en Corea bromeaban y se divertían en el backstage, esperando ansiosos su momento para salir al escenario. Solo una mísera y triste lámina de vidrio separaba a las tres amigas de todo aquello, sin embargo parecía que formaba parte de un universo paralelo que solo podían vislumbrar a través del cristal.

-De verdad, de verdad que odio este fic-volvió a repetir.

-Déjalo ya, Tati…-murmuró Nazaret apática.

La chica tampoco parecía demasiado contenta. Aún así, Silvia estuvo de acuerdo, era mejor no darle alas a la más pequeña o acabaría dramatizando.

Tatiana se dejó caer de un golpe en la tumbona, boca abajo.

-Es el fic más cutre, más mierda, de la historia de la humanidad...-su voz sonaba amortiguada contra la hamaca- ¿Cuándo, oh Dios mío, las autoras se darán cuenta de que esto es un fic MarySue y actuarán en consecuencia?

Silvia puso los ojos en blanco, a pesar de que nadie podría verlo por culpa de las gafas de sol. A Tatiana le gustaba dramatizar.

-No, en serio…-insistió la Tatiana. Era curioso lo poco que parecía importarle no tener réplica- No lo digo solo porque Kyu ¡mi Kyu! acabe de enrollarse en los baños de las chicas con una Girl Generation delante de mis narices…que va. Lo digo por todo.

Hizo una pausa, esperando respuesta. Una hoja se desprendió de un árbol cercano y cayó, lentamente mecida por el viento, hasta llegar a la oscura superficie de la piscina frente a ellas. Silvia la siguió con la mirada, distraída. Tatiana decidió continuar.

-Si os fijáis, desde que esto empezó no nos ha pasado nada realmente bonito, épico y hermoso. Si, admito que ha habido momentos en los que parecía que estaba a punto de ocurrir algo así…- su voz tornó un tanto soñadora- como aquella vez en la que Kyu casi me besa en el baño, o esta otra esta madrugada en la que Kyu me ha enseñado su lugar especial. Pero siempre ha acabado ocurriendo algo que lo ha estropeado. Algo altamente ridículo, vergonzoso y muy, pero que muy anti-marysue.

-Dos cosas- la voz de Nazaret era firme, aunque con un deje cansado- primero, espero que con lo de "su lugar especial" no estés siendo metafórica y, segundo, ¿alguna de esas escenas realmente bonitas, épicas y hermosas, nos incluyen a Silvia y a mi o este partido lo estáis jugando Kyu y tú solitos?

Tatiana tuvo la delicadeza de sonrojarse avergonzada. Sin embargo, el reproche de su amiga no pareció calmar su ímpetu. Al otro lado de la cristalera, las voces y risas masculinas y femeninas sonaron amplificadas.

-Lo que quería decir es que las tres autoras no tienen en absoluto en cuenta que están escribiendo, desde el comienzo, un fic claramente MarySue. Lo que ocurre es que parecen no entender bien las reglas del juego o algo. Fijaos…

Se levantó con energía, se sacó del bolsillo una pequeña tiza blanca y se acercó a uno de los muros laterales del pequeño depósito de agua, junto a la piscina y empezó a escribir, como si de una pizarra se tratase. Nazaret suspiró, resignada.

Silvia pestañeó, ya no había apenas luz y le costaba ver lo que su amiga estaba escribiendo frente a ellas, se quitó las gafas de sol.

-¿De dónde las has sacado, por cierto?- le preguntó Nazaret, mientras frente a ellas Tatiana dibujaba complicados diagramas que al parecer pretendían explicar todo el asunto MarySuístico- Las gafas, digo…no te las había visto antes.

-Se las he cogido prestadas a mi chinorris-le contestó Silvia, con calma, con la vista clavada en los apuntes de Tatiana. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que aquello era física quántica lo habría creído.

-¿Has estado rebuscando en sus cosas? –Insistió Nazaret- ¡No deberías coger algo sin el permiso del dueño!

Tatiana estaba decorando su esquema con florecitas, corazones y el dibujo de un conejito. Todo un detalle.

-Dos cosas-contestó Silvia a Nazaret, imitando el tono duro y contarte que hacía un rato había utilizado esta frente a la tercera de las amigas- primero, no rebuscaba entre las cosas de chinorris sin su permiso. Rebuscaba entre las cosas de chinorris y Siwon sin su permiso. Y segundo, tampoco es que él y yo seamos completos desconocidos, si no fuese tan tímido y de corazón tan sensible al rechazo seguramente él mismo me las hubiese regalado como muestra de su amor.

Se volvió a colocar las gafas, con toda la dignidad. Vale, ahora si que ya no veía nada. Aún así no se las quitó.

- Además,- concluyó- Tú el otro día te intercambiaste las bragas con Leader-ssi. Si eso no es raro dime tú…

-No es lo mismo-insistió Nazaret, indignada- Leeteuk me las pidió muy amablemente. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

-Silvia tiene razón, Naza- intervino Tatiana que ya había dejado de escribir y las observaba, de pie frente a su obra- eso aún es más raro.

Nazaret se cruzó de brazos, mohína, y señaló con el mentón la pared del depósito de agua.

-¿Y qué has escrito ahí si puede saberse, profesora Tatiana?

-Si, tía- Silvia inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, los diagramas seguían sin tener sentido-¿Acabas de inventar la máquina del tiempo?

Tatiana negó con la cabeza, tenía un aire de suficiencia insoportable.

-Para nada, mis incultas y poco observadoras amigas. Acabo de exponer de manera clara y concisa los preceptos básicos que rigen cualquier fic MarySue. Como podéis observar…

-¿Por qué has dibujado un rinoceronte?

-Es un unicornio- Tatiana, parecía molesta.

-Si claro- Silvia rió- y yo soy la Reina de Inglat…vale, déjalo ¿por dónde ibas?

-Precepto MarySue número uno-Tatiana fue directa al grano, claramente temerosa de nuevas interrupciones, señaló con una rama lleva de hojas un punto de su esquema, el efecto no era muy académico- un fic MarySue debe estar protagonizado por personajes inspirados en la personalidad de la autora.

Las chicas se lanzaron entre ellas una mirada resignada.

-Vale, esta claro que eso lo cumplimos- admitió Nazaret- ni siquiera se han molestado en cambiarnos los nombres…

-¡Eso es lo peor!- intervino Tatiana- somos personajes Mary Sue sin un verdadero nombre Mary Sue. Nazaret, Silvia, Tatiana… ¿hola? ¡Eso no son nombres decentes! Deberíamos tener nombres espectaculares- sus ojos brillaron- algo así como…yo que se, Dune, Sherezade o…-pareció meditar- Cronistette…

-¿Croniqué?

-Dios Tati- Silvia sonrió con soberbia- esos nombres son muy cursis. Nunca un fic escrito por mí, gran genio creativo, caería en topicazos MarySues tan claros.

El brillo de los ojos de su amiga se apagó de golpe.

-Discúlpeme usted, señorita soy-un-puto-genio-y-no-esperes-que-mis-capitulos-tengan-lógica-argumental-alguna-o-los-entienda-el-ser-humano-medio… pero a pesar de eso sigues siendo una MarySue en potencia, te guste o no.

-¿Entonces cual es el problema?- intervino Nazaret- hace nada te estabas quejando de que no somos verdaderas Mary Sues y ahora dices que…

-¡Espera! No digo que no seamos MarySues. Digo que no nos pasan cosas MarySues, que es peor. Fijaos en nuestra ropa. Obviemos el hecho de que Silvia lleva puestas unas gafas de sol en plena noche, ¿qué ropa de mierda llevamos?

Silvia obedeció a su amiga y hecho un vistazo al aspecto que mostraban en medio de aquel lujoso espectáculo musical. Vaqueros y camiseta, no era el sumun del estilo, eso estaba claro. Al menos ella no era la que llevaba una camiseta rosa de Hello Kitty, pensó con cierto alivio.

-Los zapatos de Naza son bonitos…- intervino, intentado ser positiva.

-¡A la mierda los zapatos! Botas altas de tacón de aguja, no zapatos de florecitas, eso llevan las MarySues, y camisetas ajustadas con minifaldas…

-Eso en mi pueblo tiene un nombre, Tati-la cortó Nazaret- y no es MarySue.

-Y lo peor de todo-la aludida la ignoró deliberadamente y golpeó con su rama un punto de su pizarra, donde había dibujadas unas extrañas figuras geométricas junto a varias formulas matemáticas- como aquí expongo claramente, es el tema amoroso.

Golpeó con tanta fuerza la pared que varias de las hojas cayeron al suelo.

- Ahí te doy la razón Tati- Nazaret parecía hastiada- el tema amoroso hasta ahora ha sido bastante patético.

Las tres amigas se giraron al unísono hacia la vidriera. Al otro lado varias figuras masculinas y femeninas charlaban, canturreaban y reían.

-¿Creéis que son ellos?

-Seguramente- Tatiana partió la rama por la mitad- Y me juego lo que queráis a que ellas son las Girls Generation.

-O peor- en la voz de Nazaret se respiraba el odio- las Wonder Girls.

-O lo que es incluso peor aún…-intervino Silvia- vale, touché, no se me ningún otro grupo femenino de kpop.

Tatiana observó durante un momento su puntero de fabricación casera, roto en sus manos.

-Bueno, al menos ¿habéis entendido por qué este fic es una mierda?

Silvia se levantó de un salto.

-Lo hemos entendido todito, Tati, muy bien explicado. Obviaremos el hecho de que ya sabíamos que este fic era una mierda prácticamente desde que empezó a escribirse, pero seguramente la autora de este capítulo, que dudo sinceramente que sea yo, no tenía nada con lo que rellenar la primera parte y decidió sacarse de la manga todo este rollo…- se golpeó la rodilla con un aspersor de la piscina- ¡ouch! ¿De dónde ha salido eso? Bueno, a lo que iba- se quitó las gafas de chinorris, para darle más efecto a su discurso- he tenido una idea super genial y creativa que solucionará todos nuestros problemas.

Nazaret puso los ojos en blanco, era la única de las tres que aún permanecía sentada.

-Horror- murmuró.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. No se puede detener una idea genial cuando llega. Y esa idea era francamente fantástica. Bueno, o al menos lo parecía…

-Mi idea es…-Silvia se dirigió a la improvisada pizarra y tendió la mano hacia Tatiana que, diligentemente, le pasó su tiza. Lanzó la tiza a la piscina y siguió hablando, con Tatiana era mejor no arriesgarse- vale, pensad esto: nos quejamos, nos quejamos, blablabla, no me quieren…pero ¿hacemos algo para remediarlo?- se inclinó hacia sus amigas con voz apremiante- A lo mejor no nos pasan cosas marysues porque no actuamos como tal.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Tatiana estaba claramente intrigada. Nazaret estaba aún reticente, aunque observaba a su amiga con intensidad.

-¿Cómo nos van a pasar cosas marysues si en cuanto los Sujus han empezado a hablar con el resto de chicas nos hemos venido a esconder aquí?

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Volvemos y atraemos su atención?

Tatiana miró de nuevo a la cristalera, la idea no parecía demasiado tentadora.

-Claro que no, no lo conseguiríamos. –Silvia esbozó una sonrisa enigmática-Tenemos que actuar a lo grande.

-¿Y qué propones?- Nazaret enarcó una ceja- ¿subimos al escenario y nos declaramos? ¿Cantamos una bella canción de amor?

Tatiana dio botecitos de felicidad.

-¡Esa idea es francamente genial!- entonces se percató de la mirada de su amiga- ah, vale, pretendías ser sarcástica- murmuró con desilusión.

Silvia no las escuchaba. Tenía las ideas claras como el agua cristalina.

El agua de aquella piscina.

Carraspeó, aunque no lo necesitaba, solo para dar cierto efecto a su intervención.

-Chicas, chicas, chicas…¿Qué nos enseñó Boys Before Flowers?

-¿Qué la narcolepsia y los violines son una fantástica combinación?

- ¿Qué puedes ser subnormal profunda, carecer de cualquier sentido de la supervivencia y ligarte al rico del pueblo?

-Si vale, nos enseñó todo eso, es verdad…-interrumpió su discurso unos momentos, ¿de que coño iba aquel dorama, de todos modos?- pero si hubo algo que nos enseñó, mucho más importante- se acercó a Nazaret, que aún estaba sentada, tomo su mano y a levantó- algo verdaderamente fundamental para la vida de cualquier protagonista pánfila de una cursi historia de amor…-sujetando la mano de Nazaret se acercó lentamente a Tatiana- fue que ¡las piscinas son siempre la solución a todos nuestros problemas!

No le costó demasiado empujar a sus desadvertidas amigas. Las salpicaduras de los dos cuerpos al chocar con el agua le acariciaron la cara y le humedecieron la ropa. No le importó. Ignoró los insultos hacia su persona procedentes de las dos muchachas que braceaban, empapadas, en medio del agua oscura. Dobló con cuidado las patillas de las gafas de sol y las metió en su bolsillo, con delicadeza, se tapó la nariz haciendo pinza con los dedos y se lanzó ella misma, con un aire de satisfacción.

Le encantaba que los planes saliesen bien.

…

-Almost paradiseeeee…..tururururururúuu, tralararararararaaaa…in my lifeeeeee…

-¿Quieres dejar de cantar?

Nazaret parecía desquiciada. Braceó con dificultad, impedida por la pesada ropa mojada, en dirección a Silvia. Saltó sobre ella con violencia y le hundió la cabeza bajo el agua.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡Joder! Estás como una puta cabra…

Silvia tosió al salir a la superficie.

-Mierda, Naza, creo que me he tragado una rana.

-Eso es porque el agua está llena de porquería…-Tatiana nadó con cuidado hacia ellas, intentando evitar los objetos flotantes no identificados- apuesto a que no la limpian desde el verano pasado.

Naza salpicó con furia en dirección a Silvia.

-Vale, larguémonos de aquí, creo que he visto a un pájaro muerto- empezó a nadar en dirección al borde de la piscina.

-¡No!- Silvia la agarró del brazo- Entonces esto no habrá servido de nada, estaremos mojadas y horrendas en pleno Dream Concert…-si las miradas matasen, Silvia estaba segura de que habría caído fulminada en aquel mismo instante, por partida doble- ¿no lo entendéis? Tati, eras tú la que empezó con todo ese rollo de los momentos MarySues…¿qué hay más MarySue que caer "accidentalmente" a una piscina y que tu hombre aparezca y te rescate?

-Oh, vamos…tienes que estar de coña. ¡Si tengo que esperar a que Heechul venga aquí a rescatarme creo que me van a salir branquias!

-Naza tiene razón- intervino Tatiana, un poco más calmada que su amiga- además, no estoy segura de si dejaría que Kyu me rescatase después de lo que he visto esta tarde. ¡Que vaya a rescatar a Seohyun si tanto le gusta!

-Tampoco tienes pruebas de que haya ocurrido algo entre ellos…-intervino Silvia, en un desesperado intento de desviar la atención de sus amigas de la terrible idea de abandonar la piscina.

-¿A no? ¡Se citaron en los baños! ¡Los oí! Siempre pensé que de las tres yo era la más afortunada, la única que realmente iba a vivir aquí una historia de amor real, pero… ¡Ouch, dejad de salpicarme!

La más pequeña reaccionó y empezó a contraatacar, aunque era difícil enfrentarse a sus dos amigas a la vez. Por suerte, en algún punto de la pelea, Nazaret decidió que su furia hacia Silvia era mayor que su rabia hacia Tatiana y decidió unir fuerzas con esta última. Al cabo de un rato la piscina se había convertido en una batalla campal, y lo peor de todo, las tres chicas empezaron a admitir que, por primera vez desde que llegaron al Dream Concert, se estaban divirtiendo de verdad.

Entonces la caballería llegó al rescate.

Las tres amigas se quedaron muy quietas, casi paralizadas, cuando vieron a aquella imponente figura recortarse en la penumbra. Nazaret soltó a Silvia, cuya cabeza sujetaba bajo el brazo. Esta levantó la mirada para poder ver mejor a su salvador. Era difícil, en la oscuridad poder intuir si se trataba de chinorris o Siwon, aunque cualquier otra posibilidad no cabía en su mente. Era una pena que solo hubiese venido uno de ellos pues llevaba tiempo fantaseando con la idea de los dos chicos turnándose para hacerle la reanimación cardiorrespiratoria. Se le daba muy bien hacerse la moribunda, si se lo proponía…

-Oh dios es Kyu, puedo sentirlo…-Tatiana parecía haber olvidado todo su rechazo anterior.

-No puedo creerlo ¿Heechul?

La alta figura se acercó un paso más hacia ellas. Como un dios bajado del cielo, un dios guerrero que iba a rescatarlas de la fría oscuridad del agua mugrienta de aquella piscina. Era todo tan bonito, épico y hermoso como habían soñado.

Entonces aquella figura se acercó a la luz y sacó un cazamariposas.

-¡Aigoo! ¡Válgame dios! Señoritas ¿qué hacen en el agua?

Uno de los bedeles del edificio, de unos cincuenta años de edad, las observaba desde la orilla. Vestía un mono azul descolorido medio abierto por el pecho, hasta la prominente barriga. Parecía alarmado ante la visión de tres chicas peleando dentro de la piscina. Tendió el cazamariposas hacia ellas.

-Agárrense fuerte, las sacare de ahí… ¡escuché ruido y creí que otra vez había caído un gato a la piscina y se estaba ahogando! Aunque ya me parecía a mí que debía ser un gato muy grande…

-Ay madre, déjenos solas por favor- le rogó Silvia, suplicante- ¡nos está fastidiando el rescate!

Curiosamente, sus otras dos amigas tampoco hicieron mención de agarrar el cazamariposas. Al parecer, el haber pensado que por unos segundos, aquella aparición eran Kyu o Heechul les había hecho ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

-Eso, ahjussi- continuó Tatiana- usted no nos ha visto, vuelva a lo suyo…

El hombre las observó atónito, sujetando todavía el cazamariposas.

-¿Son cantantes? ¿Han venido a tocar en el concierto? No parecen muy de por aquí…

Les preguntó, suponiendo posiblemente que ese tipo de comportamiento excéntrico podría ser justificable solo si provenía de uno de esos extraños grupos idols que los jóvenes adoraban.

-¡Si! ¡Cantantes! – Silvia se aferró a esa última posibilidad como a un clavo ardiendo- somos super idols. Nos llamamos las…somos las…-intentó pensar un nombre coherente.

-¡Sugar Candy!-intervino Tatiana a su lado. Sus dos amigas la miraron horrorizadas.

-Si, eso…Sugar Candy- Nazaret pronuncio esas últimas palabras como si se tratase de su pena de muerte- seguro que sus hijas y sobrinas nos conocen. Estamos aquí metidas porque el agua fría nos prepara el cutis para nuestra próxima actuación.

-Ahora que lo dicen-el hombre se rascó la barbilla con el mango del cazamariposas- sus caras me resultan familiares…

-¡Claro que si! ¡Las grandiosas Sugar Candy! Conocidas en el mundo entero.- Tatiana gesticuló, dando énfasis a sus palabras y salpicando a su alrededor- hemos venido a gravar un nuevo proyecto con los Super Junior, es una larga historia.

-Algunos periódicos incluso rumorean que entre ellos y nosotras hay algo más que una simple relación de trabajo, usted ya me entiende…-intervino Silvia, pícara, al menos aunque para el resto del mundo hubiesen caído ya muy bajo, habría un hombre en Corea en cuyo universo ellas serían igual de exitosas y triunfadoras que aquellas preciosas idols del otro lado del cristal.

-¿En serio?- el hombre rió, encantado sin duda de que unas famosas muchachas perdiesen el tiempo hablando con él- unas señoritas tan encantadoras como ustedes seguro que pueden volver locos a esos chicos con un simple guiño de ojos.

-Si, lo cierto es que nos vuelven bastante locos, eso hay que admitirlo.

La familiar voz de Shindong resonó a sus espaldas, al otro lado de la piscina. Las tres amigas se giraron horrorizadas. Trece chicos. Perdón. Trece chicos enormemente sexies ataviados con la ropa oscura del concept de bonamana, las observaban divertidos desde la orilla.

-¡Los Super Junior! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí? No los habíamos visto ¿verdad señoritas?- aquel hombre parecía encantado de poder presenciar el encuentro. Sin duda a ellos si los conocía.

Leeteuk inclinó la cabeza levemente hacia él

- El tiempo suficiente, -se volvió hacia ellas con la risa brillando en los ojos- Sugar Candy…

Se escucharon algunas risas tras el líder. Kibum se tapaba la boca con el dorso de la mano, Donghae ocultaba la cabeza tras el hombro de Eunhyuk. Silvia quería llorar.

- Será mejor que salgáis del agua- continuó el líder, arrodillándose frente a la piscina y tendiendo una mano gentil- este señor tiene trabajo, y lo cierto es que nosotros también. Además, aún hace frío para un baño nocturno ¿no os parece?

-El agua fría va bien para el cutis- les aclaró el hombre.

Heechul esbozó una sonrisa sardónica.

-Seguro que si- contestó- Nazaret, tienes una bolsa de patatas fritas en el pelo.

La chica se la quitó, con un gesto brusco y nadó hacia el bordillo, negándose a recibir ninguna ayuda por parte de los chicos, mientras salía torpemente de la piscina. Tatiana, más juiciosa, aceptó la mano que Leeteuk les ofrecía, Kyu se apresuró a acercarse a ellos, para ayudar a la chica. Esta lo ignoró deliberadamente.

Siwon, tan caballero como siempre, se acercó al bordillo. Silvia le tendió la mano con una sonrisa, pudo ver como los músculos del brazo del chico se flexionaban con elegancia mientras la subía a pulso. Al menos ella podía sacar algo positivo de todo esto.

-Vais a quedaros heladas- murmuró Ryeowook, atento- Será mejor que vayamos dentro y os pongáis ropa limpia.

Siwon se quitó la americana negra y la colocó por los hombros de Silvia. No parecía importarle que su elegante vestuario de Bonamana fuera a estropearse con el agua mugrienta, lo cual era un detalle conmovedor. Por primera vez desde que habían llegado, Silvia se controló y se esforzó por no buscar con la mirada a su chinorris. Siwon la agarró y la atrajo hacia él.

-Tranquila, yo cuido de ti.

En un momento así, con su chaqueta sobre los hombros y abrazada a su cuerpo cálido y firme, Siwon podría haber dicho cualquier cosa y a Silvia no le hubiese importado lo más mínimo. De hecho podría haber dicho "creo que voy a meter esta camada de gatitos en un saco con piedras y lanzarlo a río" y el corazón de Silvia hubiese continuado latiendo igual de fuerte. Pero había que admitir que "tranquila, yo cuido de ti" era una frase notablemente mejor que la de los gatitos.

-¿A que venia todo eso de Sugar Candy?- preguntó Kangin a Nazaret.

Parecía un poco incómodo, aunque era difícil saber porqué. Tal vez influyese el hecho de que Heechul estaba justo al lado de la chica, aunque manteniendo una prudencial distancia y sin mirarla en absoluto.

-¿Y lo de que estábamos liados con vosotras?

Vale. Al final Eunhyuk tenía que sacar el temita…

-No era, no nos referíamos a que…

-En serio, os vais a quedar heladas, vamos dentro. Os dejaremos ropa limpia.

De verdad, en serio que su pequeño Reebook se merecía el cielo.

….

-No tenemos tanta ropa limpia como pensábamos así que tendrás que conformarte con esto. Es la ropa que llevaba antes de cambiarme, pero al menos está seco.

Kyu colocó delante de Silvia un pantalón vaquero, pulcramente doblado y una camiseta azul marino de algodón. Lo peor eran los zapatos, si se podía considerar a aquellas alpargatas de abuelo dentro de la categoría de zapatos. Pero como él mismo había dicho, al menos estaban secas.

-Iba a llevárselo a Tatiana- añadió con un gesto triste, señalando el vestidor junto a ellos- pero me ha dicho que te la traiga a ti, que ella no la necesita.

-Si, bueno…-contestó Silvia evasiva, entrando dentro del pequeño cambiador- ya sabes como somos las chicas.

Al otro lado de la puerta Kyu suspiró resignado.

-Supongo…-murmuró.

-De todos modos ¿por qué no ha venido Siwon a dejarme su propia ropa?- preguntó al chico mientras metía la cabeza por el cuello de la camiseta- Antes me ha prestado su americana para que no tuviese frío- sonrió- ha sido todo un detalle…

-La fe de Siwon dice que para que una chica se ponga una camiseta tuya debéis de estar al menos prometidos- contestó el chico al otro lado de la puerta- Por favor, no preguntes que es lo que hace falta para que pueda ponerse tus pantalones.

Silvia soltó un bufido cariñoso, mientras se abrochaba los de Kyu. Abrió la puerta y encaró al chico, que estaba apoyado con desgana en el marco, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Entonces qué pasa con Naza y Lee? Según su argumento deben de ser almas gemelas…

-¿Lo dices porque le ha pedido sus bragas?- contestó él- Tranquila, es normal. Solemos hacer eso con los grupos con los que confraternizamos, los líderes se intercambian una prenda como muestra de lealtad. Nazaret es la mayor de vosotras así que se lo ha pedido a ella.

-Pero Naza no es nuestra líder-murmuró Silvia mientras buscaba las gafas de sol de chinorris en el bolsillo de su viejo pantalón mojado. Las sacó, las limpió con ternura y se las puso- a lo sumo es nuestra líder en la sombra. Nuestra verdadera líder es Tatiana, y eso que es la pequeña.

Kyu sonrió.

-Las cosas funcionan de forma muy distinta en Europa, por lo que veo. De todos modos, no me hables hoy de Leeteuk hyung, por su culpa a apenas he tenido tiempo de estar con…-dejó la frase en el aire, pues un grito desde el atrajo la atención de los dos chicos.

Salieron corriendo, allí estaban el resto de los SuJus, junto a sus dos amigas, ya limpias y secas. Todos se amontonaban en torno a una figura que se acurrucaba en el suelo, con las manos en el estómago, gimiendo. Era el que nunca les salía.

-¡Sungmin!- gritó Kyu horrorizado, arrodillándose frente a su mejorcísimo amigo- ¿qué te pasa?

El chico solo contestó incoherencias, presionándose el estómago con los brazos.

-Estábamos esperando a las chicas y ha empezado a sentirse mal- Yesung parecía alarmado- creo que le ha dado un corte de digestión.

El pobre muchacho murmuró entre gemidos algo que sonó claramente a "esto ha sido por culpa del cuarto frappuccino".

-Si, claro- contestó Heechul, levantando una ceja- lo que no termino de entender es porqué después te tomaste un quinto.

-¡Pobrecillo!- Nazaret estaba repentinamente conmovida- Pobre, pobre el-que-nunca-nos-sale…-se agachó a su lado y le acarició el pelo- podría pasarnos a cualquiera, es perfectamente entendible.

Heechul chistó entre dientes, burlón, pero no dijo nada.

-Será mejor que lo metamos dentro-intervino Leader-ssi, resolutivo, señalando el camerino- antes de que montemos un escándalo.

Los trece chicos y las tres chicas entraron al amplio camerino de los SuJus. Estaba vacío, apenas decorado con un par de sillones de tres plazas, una enorme pantalla de plasma y una mesa con botellas de agua, alcohol y algo de comida. Entre Kyu y Yesung tumbaron al enfermo sobre uno de los sillones.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- inquirió Donghae, un poco alarmado- actuamos en menos de quince minutos.

-¿Cómo vamos a salir solo los doce?- inquirió Kibum, señalando la pantalla de plasma donde se veía una imagen panorámica del escenario y el público. Un grupo que Silvia no reconoció estaba en estos momentos realizando su performance.

-Si, aquello está lleno de jodidas antifans furiosas porque Kibum cegase a sus hermanas, si salimos solo doce al escenario estamos perdidos- intervino Kangin- No escucharán, no importará que Sungmin esté enfermo, inventarán historias horribles sobre nosotros- suspiró- otra vez.

Las chicas se intercambiaron una mirada apesadumbrada. Oculta por las gafas de sol Silvia buscó con la mirada a su chinorris, que permanecía en silencio en un rincón, para su sorpresa él también la estaba mirando a ella, aunque, por vez primera, su mirada lejos de hacerla feliz la asustó.

-¿Entonces que hacemos?- Shindong se dirigió a su líder, en busca de respuestas.

Leeteuk tenía la vista clavada en el chico enfermo, que había dejado de quejarse, aunque seguía siendo incapaz de incorporarse. Parecía debatirse entre la aprehensión que le causaba su dongshaeng y sus obligaciones para con el grupo.

-Sungmin no puede salir en estas condiciones- resolvió, con firmeza- y tampoco podemos ser solo doce si queremos salir vivos de la marabunta antifan.

Las chicas lanzaron a sus amigos miradas culpables. Todo era culpa de ellas, si no se hubieran dejado engañar por aquellas antifans… ahora estaban más furiosas que nunca, clamando venganza por aquel resplandeciente rescate. Tenían que encontrar una solución que ayudase a los chicos. Tenían que serles útiles por una vez en la vida.

-Piensa Tati, piensa…-la animó Silvia, desesperada- tú eres la lista, vamos Tati...

-Si, nonna,- Kyu lanzó a la chica una sonrisa tentativa- he oído que tu eres la líder…

Tatiana se ruborizó un poco, tenía la vista clavada en Nazaret, que arrodillada junto a Sungmin, le susurraba palabras de aliento. Silvia siguió la mirada de su amiga. Nazaret llevaba aún su corta melera humedecida por el agua de la piscina, y el flequillo revuelto. Se había cambiado y llevaba puesta, igual que ellas, la ropa masculina que alguno de los chicos le había dejado.

Tatiana y Silvia, se miraron. Una idea empezó a aflorar simultáneamente en la mente de las dos amigas.

El poder de The Host.

-¿Quién está escribiendo este capítulo?- preguntó Tatiana directamente a Silvia.

-No se, creo que tú…desde hace un rato me siento más lista de lo normal.

-Eso es por el agua fría, que te ha espabilado. En realidad, me da toda la impresión de que estamos viviendo este capítulo desde tu punto de vista. Piensa, ¿tienes algún recuerdo o conocimiento que no te corresponda? ¿Algo más propio de Naza o de mí que de ti?

Silvia pensó. No se le ocurría nada.

-Teresa María-Naza intervino en la conversación, repentinamente.

-¿Qué?- Tatiana parecía confusa, aunque pronto su rostro adquirió una expresión de comprensión-Es verdad, Teresa María…

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- inquirió Silvia.

-La actriz de doblaje española de Julie Andrews en Mary Poppins- intervino Nazaret- ¿por qué coño se quien dobló a Mary Poppins si ni siquiera he visto esa película?

Silvia estaba horrorizada.

-No seas sacrílega, Naza, todo el mundo ha visto La Película. Y todo el mundo sabe quien dobló a Julie Andrews en sus respectivos países, por favor, es el tipo de conocimiento general totalmente corriente que…- observó la cara de los SuJus, que las miraban, sin entender una palabra- ¿de verdad no sabéis quién dobló a Julie en la versión coreana de Mary Poppins? Siwon, ¿tú tampoco?

El chico negó despacio con la cabeza, entre confuso y avergonzado.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Tan difícil es encontrar a un hombre que conozca este tipo de información básica?- se volvió a sus amigas, abatida- vale, lo admito, este capítulo lo estoy escribiendo yo.

-Debí imaginarlo en cuanto empezamos a nadar en agua mugrienta…-añadió Naza, sarcástica- vale, ¿y eso qué más da? ¿Qué os traéis vosotras dos entre manos?

Tatiana sonrió a Silvia.

-¿No lo entiendes, Naza? Si Silvia está escribiendo eso significa que este capítulo está desde su punto de vista, y si es así cuando salgan al escenario los trece, el público se fijará en Siwon, y sus abdominales, o en Hangeng o incluso en el fanservice de Heechul y los, ejem, atributos de Yesung, se fijarán en muchas cosas pero no prestarán demasiada atención al-que-nunca-nos-sale-dijo señalando al pobre enfermo- porque el-que-nunca-nos-sale es una monería, guapo, lindo, precioso, canta y baila de muerte pero por alguna razón inexplicable, cuando están todos juntos y el capítulo no lo escribo yo ¡El-que-nunca-nos-sale no nos sale nunca!

-Y de ahí viene tu nombre…-aclaró Silvia al dolorido muchacho, a modo de gentil explicación.

-¿De que demonios estáis hablando?-intervino Hangeng alarmado.

-Tranquilo chinorrito, lo tenemos todo bajo control-Silvia le sonrió.

-¿Son esas mis gafas?

-Calma, chinorris, todo va a salir a las mil maravillas. Nuestro gran plan va a funcionar.

-¿Qué plan?- preguntó Leeteuk, curioso.

-Si, ¿qué plan?- inquirió a su vez Nazaret, levantándose del lado del convaleciente y encarando a sus amigas, con un deje de aprehensión.

Tatiana sonrió a los presentes y sacó su teléfono móvil.

-¿Os hemos enseñado alguna vez esta foto de Nazaret?

Los ojos de la aludida se ensancharon, presas del pánico.

-No me jodas…

-Vamos Naza-la animó Silvia, jovial, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho en forma de equis- ¡a metamorfosearse!

…

-I will promise youuuu turudensaraparapareeeen, I will promise you tudarumpachuparapachúuunnn…

-En serio, Silvia, deja de cantar si no quieres morir joven.

Entre las dos amigas, con la inestimable ayuda de alguno de los chicos, habían obligado a Nazaret a entrar en el tocador de maquillaje y a ponerse el traje de Bonamana que pertenecía a Sungmin. Ahora las dos chicas ayudaban a esta última a ajustar con más fuerza el vendaje sobre su pecho.

-De verdad, Naza, que susceptible estás hoy con mi música. Solo quiero ambientar cada uno de los momentos que estamos viviendo.

-No puedo creer que me hagáis esto. Con amigas así… ¡debería cambiaros por una bolsa de pipas! Y tampoco puedo creer que les hayáis convencido- Naza apenas podía respirar por culpa de las vendas- deben estar tan locos como vosotras. Ouch…Tati, me haces daño.

-Perdón, pero tiene que estar bien ajustado para que no se note que eres una chica.

-¡Claro que se va a notar!- Heechul las observaba desde la puerta, con expresión asqueada. Se dirigió a su líder que rebuscaba entre los neceseres de maquillaje- Esto es una locura… ¿cómo va a subir al escenario y a hacerse pasar por Sungmin?

-¿Acaso no has visto la foto?-Silvia se separó de las chicas y tendió al superjunior la imagen donde Nazaret, caracterizada como Sungmin, sujetaba una pequeña postal de este último, ambos enseñando la lengua- ¿de verdad eres capaz de reconocer cual de los dos es Naza y cual es el-que-nunca-nos-sale?

Heechul miró la imagen y luego a la chica, con desdén.

-Juraría la chica occidental que sujeta una foto de Sungmin en sus manos es Nazaret- contestó Heechul con voz fría- y llámame loco pero me apuesto lo que quieras a que el chico asiático de la foto que sujeta Nazaret, es Sungmin.

-Bahh- contestó Silvia, con indiferencia- eso es porque tú los tienes muy vistos. Pero entre tanto movimiento, baile y música el público no se va a dar ni cuenta. ¡Si sois un montón! A nosotras nos costó mil quedarnos con vuestras caras. Con decirte que ellas dos creían que erais seis pares de gemelos…y yo pensé que erais cuatro que os movíais mucho.

-¿Qué pensabais qué?- Donghae levantó la vista de su Blackberry para mirarla.

-Da igual- contestó Tatiana- ven aquí Naza, voy a maquillarte para que parezcas un chico-hizo una pausa- Dios santo, jamás pensé que diría estas palabras…

Yesung se acercó a las chicas, y apartó a Tatiana.

-Déjalo, lo haré yo, no creo que vosotras sepáis maquillar correctamente a un hombre.

-Disculpadme súper machos- Tatiana estaba molesta- pero en España los chicos no son muy de hacerse la raya en el ojo, allí son hombres de verdad ¡como Kangin!

-Gracias nena- murmuró este distraído, mientras se aplicaba frente al espejo la máscara de pestañas.

Nazaret reprimió un sollozo.

….

Siwon entró como un tropel al camerino.

-Ya he ido a hablar con los técnicos, dicen que bajarán la intensidad de la luz.

Ya estaban todos preparados y ansiosos, serían los siguientes en salir. El resultado con Nazaret no era malo del todo. En la penumbra podía dar el pego. Eunhyuk se dirigió a la atemorizada chica.

-Vale, como Bonamana es una coreografía un poco complicada vamos a cambiarla por Sorry Sorry, ¿te sabes Sorry Sorry, verdad?- marcó rápidamente los pasos delante de ella- ¿estamos todos de acuerdo?

-Por mi perfecto- contestó Hangeng- prefiero Sorry Sorry, en Bonamana hay algo que no me gusta nada.

-Si os vais a poner nostálgicos podríais hacer Norago ¡y La Pose! Me encanta La Pose- dio un codazo amistoso a Heechul- cabrón con suerte…

- Sorry Sorry está bien- convino Nazaret, al fin, con un suspiro- acabemos con esto ya.

Los trece chicos, perdón, los doce chicos y Nazaret abandonaron el camerino, con aire inseguro. Tatiana y Silvia abrazaron a su amiga entre "fightings" y besos varios. Finalmente las dos chicas se quedaron a solas.

Ah, no…espera, el-que-nunca-les-sale seguía allí.

Ellas se sentaron, con un sonoro suspiro, en el sofá, una a cada lado del superjunior que, con el rostro pálido y ojeroso no quitaba ojo de la pantalla frente a ellos, donde sus hermanos y Nazaret pronto harían su aparición. Tatiana empujó suavemente al chico hasta tumbarlo, haciendo que apoyase la cabeza en su regazo.

-Tranquilo, nosotras cuidaremos ahora de ti- le dijo con dulzura mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Claro que sí- Silvia levantó las piernas del chico y las colocó en sus rodillas, dándole palmaditas cariñosas.

Sungmin parecía bastante alarmado pero debió de deducir, muy acertadamente, que estaba en clara desventaja numérica y se rindió.

-¿Crees que funcionará nuestro plan?-Preguntó Tatiana ansiosa, a su amiga.

En la pantalla las Wonder Girls acababa de terminar su actuación. Los dos presentadores salieron al escenario. Ahora venían ellos.

-Tiene que funcionar, es un plan jodidamente creativo, propio de nosotras.

-¿Te importaría dejar de pellizcarme la pierna?

Silvia miró hacia abajo, el que nunca les salía la observaba un poco asustado.

-Oh, perdona, durante un momento olvidé que estabas ahí, cuando me pongo muy nerviosa en ocasiones hago cosas con el fuego, quiero decir, con las manos.

-¿Olvidaste que estaba aquí? ¡Estoy encima vuestro! ¿Cómo podéis olvidaros?

Silvia buscó entre los bolsillos del pantalón un pequeño recorte de papel arrugado y comenzó a doblarlo, compulsivamente.

-Oh Tati-continuó ella- fíjate ya salen, que guapos están todos, casi ni se nota que-el-que-nunca-nos-sale no está…

-¿Os importaría dejar de llamarme así?

-Oh, Silvia, tienes razón, ¡va a funcionar!

Los primeros acordes de Sorry Sorry inundaron el escenario. Los chicos empezaron a bailar. Nazaret se movía con cierta gracia entre la multitud.

-¿Qué os he hecho yo de todos modos? ¿A que viene eso de que nunca os quedáis con mi cara?

-¡No lo hace mal del todo!- exclamó Silvia jovial.

Tatiana palmeó contenta. Claramente, si sabías la verdad, se podía percibir que algo raro pasaba con uno de los miembros de Super Junior, pero solo si lo sabías. Los chicos se la habían apañado para que Nazaret siempre quedase en segundo plano e incluso los versos de la canción que pertenecían a Sungmin se habían dividido entre el resto del grupo.

-No se, llamadme loco pero a veces tengo la impresión de que para vosotras soy invisible.

-Oh, perdona, ¿decías algo?- preguntó Tatiana de repente- no te estábamos prestando atención.

-Olvidadlo.

Silvia estaba hecha todo un manojo de nervios. Deshizo el barquito de papel que acababa de construir y empezó a formar una grulla.

-Va a terminar, ya termina…-Tatiana era el alivio personificado- casi no queda nada, vamos Naza…

-Venga Nazica…

Tenían razón, la canción ya se acercaba a sus últimos acordes, los tres chicos del sofá estaban expectantes, con los corazones latiendo a la vez. Iba a terminar, no iba a ser una de las actuaciones más memorables de Super Junior pero, al menos, todo iba a salir bien.

Entonces ocurrió algo que la convirtió, sin duda, en una de las actuaciones más memorables de Super Junior.

Y ese algo se llamaba Fanservice.

-¡Por Dios Santo!

Las dos chicas se levantaron bruscamente del sofá, al unísono. Se escuchó el golpe sordo de un cuerpo humano chocando con violencia contra el suelo.

En la pantalla frente a ellos las elfs gritaban histéricas, llenas de júbilo, incluso gran número de fans de otros grupos idols se habían unido a los gritos. Y no era para menos. En el escenario Heechul besaba con pasión a Sungmin.

O eso creían ellas.

Tatiana y Silvia se lanzaron en plancha a la pantalla del televisor, como si estando a dos centímetros de la imagen pudiesen verla con más claridad. No cabía duda. En un momento dado del espectáculo Heechul se había acercado, mientras cantaba, apenas a unos centímetros de los labios de Nazaret para, a continuación, darse media vuelta y seguir cantando, sin embargo cuando ya llevaba tres pasos alejado de la chica se había girado repentinamente, había acortado la distancia que los separaba y la había besado.

Tatiana aporreó la pantalla, histérica, radiante de felicidad. Silvia abrazó a su amiga.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Lo ha hecho, ¡ese cabrón egocéntrico por fin lo ha hecho!

-Y un beso de los buenos- apostilló Tatiana- nada de esas noñerías de los doramas. ¡Un beso en condiciones!

Alrededor de la pareja la actuación estaba llegando a su fin. Kangin dio un traspié y Hangeng se vio obligado a sujetarlo y guiarlo hasta su posición de baile. Por lo demás todo concluyó con normalidad. Las luces del escenario se apagaron.

Detrás de ellas, en el suelo, el verdadero Sungmin se frotaba la cabeza, dolorida por el golpe.

-¿Qué os pasa? Solo es fanservice. Tampoco es la primera vez que Heechul lo hace…¿no habéis visto los videos de youtube?

Las dos amigas, todavía ruborizadas, casi como si Heechul las hubiese besado a ellas en lugar de a Nazaret, se giraron hacia el chico, con brusquedad.

-¿Tenemos pinta de ser el tipo de chica que no ha visto esos videos en el youtube?- le preguntó Tatiana.

-Lo cierto es que ni de lejos.

-Eso me parecía.

-De todos modos-intervino Silvia-no es lo mismo, Naza y Heechul, bueno…¡son Naza y Heechul!

El chico se levantó con dificultad murmurando algo ininteligible sobre españolas chifladas incapaces de quedarse con una cara, y se dirigió a los baños. Parecía agotado.

-¿Qué llevas en la mano?

Silvia seguía mirando la pantalla, hipnotizada, aunque Big Bang ya estaba en escena y no había rastro de los sujus ni de Naza. La voz de Tatiana la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué?-bajó la vista hacia el pedazo de papel arrugado- Ah, no es nada, pretendía ser una grulla pero con lo del beso lo he estropeado.

-Está escrito…-murmuró su amiga, intrigada.

Silvia lo extendió, era cierto, estaba escrito.

-Si bueno, no se de donde lo he sacado…es solo un papel viejo que tenía en el bolsillo de mi…espera-se percató de algo- estaba en el bolsillo de mi pantalón ¡el pantalón de Kyu!

Tatiana se lo arrebató de las manos y lo leyó, conforme sus ojos recorrían las líneas, se iban oscureciendo. Ya no había rastro de la emoción que la había embargado segundos antes.

-Tienes razón-murmuró con voz trémula mientras le tendía el papel- es de Kyu, de Kyu para Seohyun…

-¿Qué?- Silvia estaba horrorizada. Leyó rápidamente. "Seohyun, ha sido increíble haber podido verte esta tarde a solas. Te hecho de menos cada segundo que paso lejos de ti. Cuando me siento triste solo pienso en lo agradecido que estoy de que la chica más preciosa, inteligente y encantadora del mundo haya cometido la estupidez tan grande de fijarse en mi. Te querré siempre, no importa que pase. Tu Oppa."

-Sí que se vieron esta tarde en los baños… estaba en lo cierto- Tatiana reprimió las lágrimas- al final vais a tener razón, resulta que soy la lista. Aunque no lo suficiente como para evitar enamorarme de un chico que está totalmente colgado por otra.

-Pero…-Silvia no daba crédito- esto no tiene sentido, no puede comportarse como se comporta contigo y luego escribirle algo así a la otra chica.

-¡Tú misma acabas de sacar la nota de sus pantalones! Oh dios, ¡odio este fic!

La puerta del camerino se abrió sorprendiendo a las dos chicas aún en el suelo, y los trece entraron en tropel. Nazaret iba en cabeza, tan ruborizada que sus mejillas hubieran servido de señal para los barcos en una noche de tormenta. Sus dos amigas se levantaron y acudieron a su encuentro, Silvia dobló con disimulo la carta a Seohyun y la volvió a meter en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-¡Te ha besado!-Silvia no pudo sino conmoverse al ver como Tatiana intentaba disimular su tristeza para no aguar el gran momento de su amiga.

-Me ha besado- repitió Nazaret con voz monocorde, parecía en estado de shock- ¡ese cabrón hijo de puta de ha besado delante de todos!

Alrededor de las chicas los superjunior empezaban a desvestirse y lanzarse botellas de agua. Felices de que su absurdo plan hubiese funcionado. Heechul no parecía participar del júbilo general, estaba extrañamente callado. Finalmente se acercó a las chicas.

-No te hagas ilusiones, niña- se dirigió a Naza, aunque esbozó una sonrisa cruel en dirección a Kangin, que había empezado a desvestirse en silencio - en eso consiste el fanservice, solo le he dado al público lo que el público quería…-concluyó con indiferencia.

Se acercó a la mesa y tomó un pack de seis latas de cerveza.

-Larguémonos de aquí, hermano- le dijo a Hangeng, agarrándolo del brazo- hay demasiada gente.

-Ve tú- murmuró este, poco convencido, mirando también en dirección a las chicas- ahora te alcanzo.

Silvia se volvió a sus amigas.

-Ha sido un día raro…

-E intenso- Nazaret estuvo de acuerdo.

-¿Te refieres al día de hoy o a otra cosa?-le preguntó Silvia, con picardía.

Nazaret se ruborizó.

-Al día, lo demás no importa mucho. Fanservice, ya lo habéis oído…

-¿Y tú te lo crees?- preguntó Tatiana -¡Dios! Si que ha sido un día raro…

-Heechul me ha besado en pleno Dream Concert- volvió a repetir Nazaret, aún sin creerlo.

-Y Kyu está enamorado de una Girl Generation...- añadió Tatiana para sí misma.

- Y Siwon me ha confesado que desconocía el nombre de la actriz de doblaje coreana de Marry Poppins…-concluyó Silvia.

Tatiana estaba indignada.

-¿Comparas una cosa con la otra? ¿Comparas tu estúpida obsesión por esa película con el hecho de que mi Kyu escriba cartas de amor a otra?

-¿Estúpida obsesión? ¿Sabes lo difícil que me resulta encontrar a un hombre que me quiera y que respete la sagrada palabra de Mary? Algún día lo haré, algún día aparecerá alguien que sepa como coño se llamaba la tía que doblaba a Julie Andrews y entonces…

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, con firmeza. Se giró para contemplar cara a cara a la única persona en la que no estaba pensando en estos momentos.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Lo cual era bastante extraño, porque pensaba en su chinorris veinticinco horas al día.

-¿Es por las gafas?-preguntó Silvia confusa, Hangeng nunca, jamás se dirigía a ella tan directamente. Nunca. Se las quitó y se las tendió al chico- iba a devolvértelas en cuanto…

-Da igual-dijo él- quédatelas, tengo muchas. Pero necesito hablar contigo a solas.

Hangeng salió del camerino y Silvia lo siguió, no sin antes lanzar a sus estupefactas amigas una última mirada de "os lo dije" seguida de una clara sonrisa de suficiencia. El chico la llevó a través de los abarrotados pasillos, Silvia trotó, más que caminó, a su alrededor.

Vale, ahora se me declara, pensó, dirá que me ama y ha estado intentando luchar contra sus sentimientos todo este tiempo, dirá…

-No es buena idea que juzgues a los chicos dependiendo de si saben o no quién doblaba a Mary Poppins en su país…- murmuró el, mientras saludaba con la cabeza al rubito de los maromazos de 2pm, al pasar por su lado.

-¿Nos has estado escuchando?- preguntó Silvia avergonzada- de todos modos, sí considero que es buena idea…

-Nada que te haga pensar que Siwon no es el chico perfecto para ti puede ser bueno- sonrió él, mientras abría la puerta de emergencia del final del pasillo y la hacía salir a una de las escaleras exteriores. Ya era noche cerrada.

Hangeng subió unos cuantos escalones y se sentó. Ella permaneció de pie en el rellano, sus cabezas quedaban prácticamente a la misma altura.

-Silvia…-empezó él.

-Chinorris…-continuó ella emocionada. Iba a ocurrir, no era como lo había imaginado, en las escaleras metálicas de una salida de emergencia, pero iba a ocurrir.

-Hacía tiempo que quería preguntarte algo.

-Lo que sea, Hangeng, de todos modos- pestañeó en un alarde de seducción- creo que ya sabes la respuesta.

-Silvia-su voz era firme- ¿somos los personajes de un fic?

El mundo mental de la chica, repleto de nubes, pajaritos y castillos medievales, donde chinorris y ella, vestida de princesa, estaban bailando y recogiendo florecillas, al son de Taylor Swift, se desmoronó en un instante.

-¿Cómo…qué te hace pensar eso?

Hangeng se levantó, con aire decidido.

-Bueno, no soy tonto, ni estoy ciego o sordo. Solo hay que oíros hablar, os pasáis el día desvariando del tema, ni si quiera se porqué los otros aún no se han dado cuenta de nada. Además- su voz tembló un poco- todo esto esta mal.

-¿Qué está mal?

-Bonamana ¡todo! Es como sí, no puedo explicarlo…como si no debiese estar aquí. Desde que regresé…- miró a su alrededor, intentando buscar las palabras- Tú me dijiste una vez que era anticanon. Que Kangin, Kibum y yo lo éramos…- la agarró por los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo- Silvia, solo dime si o no, dime si esto es real, si que estemos aquí es real.

Ella estaba aterrada. La voz de los A. resonaba en su cabeza. Pocas semanas después de que ellas llegasen a Seúl SuperJunior anunció su disolución. Si Hangeng se daba cuenta justo ahora de que jamás había vuelto realmente, que ni Kibum ni Kangin estaban de verdad con ellos… ese sería el principio del fin que les habían anunciado.

Tenia que mentirle. Pero, ¿cómo iba a mentir a su chinorris? era la primera vez que tenían una conversación de verdad desde que se conocían, y estaba tan cerca, y olía tan bien…quería contárselo todo.

-Un momento- la chica se percató de algo- ¿por qué me estás preguntando esto a mí y no a ellas?

Hangeng la soltó y se separó un poco de ella, con aire de culpabilidad.

-¡Así que es eso!- continuó ella, horrorizada- sabes que estoy…que estaba-remarcó- colgada por ti y pensaste que a mi sería más fácil sonsacarme la información.

-No es eso-Hangeng se había ruborizado- pensé que…

-Claro que sí. Apenas me has dirigido la palabra desde que llegué, y no será porque no te haya dado conversación…

Hangeng parecía querer decir algo pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

Silvia se quitó las gafas de sol de nuevo y se las colocó al chico en la mano, con brusquedad. Pero él sujetó la mano de ella evitando que se separasen. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, observando las dos manos enlazadas que sujetaban las gafas. La montura se le estaba clavando y le hacía daño pero el tacto de la piel del chico era cálido y suave.

-Te he dicho que podías quedártelas.

Silvia iba a protestar, a decirle que no necesitaba su caridad, pero se dio cuenta que si hablaba ahora lloraría, así que optó por el plan b que comenzaba por largarse pitando de allí. Soltó la mano del chico y se alejó.

-Silvia…

Ella se paró, a mitad de la escalera, pero no se dio la vuelta.

-Xiao Wei Zhu.

Finalmente se giró extrañada y levantó la mirada hacia el, que la observaba varios metros mas arriba.

-¿Qué?

-Xiao Wei Zhu-Hangeng sonrió levemente- es el nombre de la actriz de doblaje de Mary Poppins, en la versión china.

En el futuro Silvia negaría haberlo hecho, porque le parecía un gesto forzado ridículamente dramático e indigno de un capítulo que estuviera escribiendo ella, pero sus manos temblaron y las gafas que sujetaban fueron a estrellarse contra el suelo, haciéndose añicos.


End file.
